Lunacy Joins the Hogwarts Trio
by Jelli Bean
Summary: I don't know what to say... There's an exchange program with an Australian school. Hermione, Ron and Harry get tangled up with a group of tricksters. Consists of bright pink dungeons, 2 year olds, Voldemort, an old book, slight H/R and other stuff. PlzR
1. The Arrival

****

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter related characters are mine. They are the work of JK Rowling, the magnificent author!

****

Chapter One

__

The Arrival

Adelaide Weller looked absolutely angelic. She had dark, buoyant curls that extended to her shoulders. She always wore a sweet, sugary smile on her face that didn't agree to her deep green-blue eyes that were always full of laughter and joy. From long hours spent in the burning sun, her skin was extremely tanned to a brown colour.

But that afternoon at the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic, Adelaide failed to bottle her endless excitement of the coming events. She was bouncing on the tips of her toes, peering at a beautifully clear waterfall, trying to see behind the water that was falling noisily into a small pool.

The headmaster, Ebenezer Millagen, sensing her anxiety, chuckled sightly, glancing at her sideways. Being in his early forties, his creamy brown hair were greying and his skin wrinkling. Millagen wore a robe of forest green silk threaded with sparkling silver.

Soon enough, Albus Dumbledore came strolling calmly through the cascading water, completely dry. He was extremely tall with a long silvery beard that glittered in the warm sunlight. His twinkling blue eyes surveyed the rows of witches and wizards that stood before him behind half-moon spectacles. His robes were made of soft blue velvet with stars sewn on the edges. 

Dumbledore studied the group of twenty students he would be escorting to his own school, Hogwarts. They were each dressed in navy silk robes with black pointed hats. Some of the girls had chosen to smear their faces with make-up. He giggled inwardly. The boys looked impatient as he slowly made his way towards Millagen.

Dumbledore shook Millagen's hand then faced the rest of the school and bowed graciously. 

"I must not stay long, my dear friends. May I ask the exchange fifth years and Ebenezer to escort us back to the bus. I shall ask of your acquaintance next time we meet," Dumbledore explained warmly, smiling.

Millagen and the exchange students followed him as asked. He led them through the waterfall and through a wide tunnel. The tunnel was damp and slightly slippery. The darkness felt wonderful on Adelaide's skin after standing out in the blazing sunlight for over half an hour. 

Once the tunnel ended, the sun once again spilled bright light into their eyes, causing everyone to shade them. Once Adelaide's eyes became accustomed to the sun, she was able to see what stood before them. 

It was a big, sky blue bus. It looked highly out of place in the famous Australian bush. There was hardly enough room between the two gum trees where it stood, vibrating soundlessly. 

"All aboard, children. Then I can become better acquainted with each of you," Dumbledore instructed.

Adelaide lined up and eventually eased her legs up the stairs. Inside the bus, were dozens of heavily cushioned seats. The other students were beginning to sit down. Instead of joining her best friend straight away, she stood close to the driver to greet him.

At Adelaide's first glance, the driver didn't look at all pleasant. He was a black greasy haired man who wore long black robes to match both his hair and eyes. His skein was the awful colour of sour milk and his nose was long and hooked. His eyes looked like tiny black beetles that didn't look very happy to be where he was.

"Good afternoon, sir," Adelaide piped cheerfully.

The man stared at her disbelievingly. She rolled her eyes. 

"Your _name_, please?" Adelaide continued sarcastically, regaining her usual tone of voice to adults.

The man didn't answer except glare icily at her.

"Are you _deaf_ or something?" she asked.

"Snape," he grunted.

Adelaide hardly made out what he said but got the message. She decided to have some fun

"_Ah_, Mr _Snoop_," she said slowly.

"Snape," the man repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry, Mr _Tape_," Adelaide apologised. 

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. It was Dumbledore.

"Better sit down," he suggested, chortling to himself.

"Yes, of course. Don't want to be thrown across the bus and smash a window. Oh, and bye Mr _Tape_!" Adelaide called from down the bus aisle, waving energetically.

She waddled to where her friends were waiting for her and sat down.

"I really don't like the look of that guy I was just talking to. So don't spend to much time with him," Adelaide recommended.

Her friends, Tahnee Peterson and Kristen and Bryce Turner nodded, grinning at her.

Tahnee had extremely long hair of a stunning golden honey colour. Her eyes were a chocolate milky brown that looked like a swirling block of melted chocolate. The creaminess and fairness of her white skin looked unnatural beside Adelaide's tanned skin.

To complete their little group were the Turner twins, Kristen and Bryce. Though identical, it was relatively easy to tell them apart. They both had sunny blonde hair that was flecked with brown and dark brown eyes. But Bryce was about a centimetre taller than his twin was, and Kristen had slightly larger front teeth. 

"What's his real name, Adela?" Kristen asked, peering over the back of his seat to the two girls.

"Snape. I think he's got to be a professor at Hogwarts. I feel sorry for his students," Adelaide sympathised.

"Tell me about it. I mean, look at his expression. His as sour as a lemon," Tahnee observed.

Before they could continue their conversation, Dumbledore spoke.

"If you could please be silent for a minute. We are going to be airborne in a few minutes, so I would ask you to put your seat belts on."

Green seat belts appeared out of nowhere beside them. Everyone clicked them secure.

"Thank you. Now hold on," Dumbledore advised, taking a seat himself.

A minute passed before the bus began shaking violently and rising ever so slowly into the cloudless sky. Adelaide and Tahnee gazed out of the small window, looking down at the trees and animals. They couldn't see their school at all as the only way to enter the school grounds was to walk through a barely visible cave. And of course, it was magical.

"Well, see ya, Australia. Britain, here we come!" Adelaide said happily.

"How are we getting our trunks to Hogwarts?" Bryce asked from the seat in front.

"Millagen's going to zap them over to Hogwarts when he feels like it. And knowing him, he'll drop them on our toes while we're asleep," Tahnee explained, shaking her head.

"He better not! I deserve my beauty sleep, thank you very much," Adelaide retorted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"And I agree with you completely," Dumbledore said, appearing beside the seat.

"I thought we had to wear our seat belts?" Tahnee inquired.

"True. But since we have left the ground, we won't be needing them for a while," the old man clarified, waving his hand and the seat belts disappeared.

"May I ask for your names? I have trouble deciding what to call you," Dumbledore said gently, seating himself besides Adelaide.

"Yes, of course, sir. I'm Adelaide Weller; this is Tahnee Peterson, that is Bryce Turner and his brother Kristen. Now what is _your_ name?" Adelaide said cheekily, knowing exactly who this man was, ignoring Tahnee who was rolling her eyes.

"Ah, my name. Albus Dumbledore at your service, Miss Weller," Dumbledore replied, smiling at the girls insolence.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing at this end of the woods? Oh, and call Adelaide. Miss Weller sounds too icky," Adelaide said, putting on fake seriousness.

"Well, Adelaide, I've come to talk and get a better idea of what the Australian fifth years are like. But I seem to already know about you. Ebenezer Millagen speaks of all of you," Dumbledore said politely.

"Does he? What did he say," Kristen interrupted rudely.

"Yes he does. He seemed to want to warn me of your- _queer_ personalities. But I'm not worried. Hogwarts has it's own group of rule-breakers," Dumbledore admitted.

"Who are they? What are their names? Will we meet them?" Bryce spluttered.

Dumbledore chortled.

"Who are they? Well, there are a few of them. Their names? The most known are Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter-"

"Harry Potter? Does he go to Hogwarts?" Tahnee asked excitedly.

"Certainly. And I'm sure you'll meet them," Dumbledore answered patiently.

"Who are the professors?" Bryce wanted to know, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Adelaide, I believe you have met the dear Professor Snape on your own. And I'm sure you could ask the other professors' their names yourself. It would be amusing to watch you purposely say their names incorrect in front of an audience. And now I must go greet the next group of Australians. I've only forty minutes left before we are arriving in Hogsmeade. I'll see you later," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat and moving down the aisle.

"I like him," Tahnee admitted simply.

"I know. He's a real funny fellow. And he allowed you to go calling the professors the wrong names!" Kristen exclaimed, his eyebrows rising.

Twenty minutes later, Tahnee groaned.

"I'm hungry," she complained.

"Me two," Kristen agreed.

"Me three," Bryce said.

"Well, if you're all starved, I suppose I can be too," Adelaide said, cracking her knuckles.

"There's no point in eating. We've got twenty minutes until we get off," Tahnee sighed, looking out the window.

Outside, they were flying above a huge blue ocean. They could see some land in the distance that they supposed was Britain. Waves rippled the smooth surface of the water. Just above the bus, wispy white clouds floated innocently towards the land.

"So, we're gonna meet Harry Potter. What do ya think he looks like," Tahnee asked, breaking the silence.

"Dunno. Since he's supposed to be some hero, maybe he'll be tall, muscly and strong. His voice will be real deep and his hair in some wicked hairstyle. What do you guys reckon?" Adelaide suggested.

"I hope he's not too hansom. He'll steal all the good-looking girls. Not to mention _our_ girls," Bryce said.

"Who said you _have_ any girls?" Tahnee exploded sardonically.

"_You're_ our girls, you dopes! Didn't you know?" Kristen responded, his tone suggested that the answer was obvious.

"And when did you decide on that?" Adelaide said bossily.

Bryce's tone of voice became romantic and seductive all of a sudden.

"Ever since I saw you of course," he said, advancing on her.

His brother was doing the same to Tahnee.

"Ew! Gross! You're our friends and that's it. If you can't restrict your feelings for us, we'll go ditch ya!" she exclaimed, slapping the boys playfully on the cheek.

"Aww. We're really hurt, Nee-Nee," Kristen retorted sulkily, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Who cares? And don't call me Nee-Nee!" Tahnee cried irately. 

"Right on, Nee-Nee," Bryce replied, swiftly avoiding a blow on the head from Tahnee.

The rest of the trip for the twins was ducking every two seconds to steer clear of Tahnee and Adelaide's hands as they punch and slap them. The awkward reason for this is that the boys were playing stupid and making ridiculous comments towards their friends.

Not soon enough, Dumbledore stood before all the fifth years.

"We will be landing in Hogsmeade in five minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a bumpy landing. Thank you," he said graciously, then sitting down himself.

The seat belts appeared once again and everyone clicked them up securely.

The landing was anything like what Dumbledore had described. It was relatively smooth and hardly bumpy. Adelaide and Tahnee examined the village through the window while they waited tolerantly for permission to exit the bus. 

Outside, there was a group of Hogwarts students dressed in black robes standing beside six horseless carriages. Some of them were standing on tiptoe to see the foreign students. The village itself was picturesque as far as Tahnee and Adelaide could see. There was small stores and cottages with tiny gardens in front of them.

"In an orderly fashion, you may exit the bus and greet the Hogwarts fifth year exchange students. Be sure to make some friends," Dumbledore directed in a friendly way.

Everyone stood up and dawdled slowly down the aisle. Before Adelaide stepped down onto the ground, she turned around and waved vigorously to Snape.

"Goodbye, Mr Tape! I'll see you later!" she hollered blissfully.

In return, Snape glowered coldly at her.

As soon as Adelaide stepped off the bright blue bus, she wrapped her silk robes tightly around her and shivered. There was clouds covering the sky and the sun. It was then that Adelaide remembered how close Scotland was to the North Pole.

"Adela, come meet some people. And guess what? Harry Potter's here!" Tahnee said breathlessly, dragging Adelaide towards the students.

She followed her friend shakily. Partly from the cold and partly from knowing that she'd be meeting an internationally famous wizard in a minute.

But it seemed that most of the other Australian students were beginning to crowd someone. Adelaide couldn't see who it was but could hear some frantic shrieks.

"Ron! Hermione! Come back!"

Tahnee and Adelaide giggled.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."

Adelaide looked at the girl and boy in front of her. The girls who had spoken in a professional manner had thick, bushy brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy who had remained silent was quite tall with red hair, brown eyes and a face covered in freckles. Tahnee noted how _white_ they were.

"Hi. I'm Canberra Swell the Great. Nice to meet you," Adelaide said, struggling to keep back fits of laughter. 

"Canberra, huh? Weird name," Ron said dazedly, looking over to the crowd of students, smiling.

"She's only joking!" Tahnee blurted. "Her real name is Adelaide Weller with no 'the Great'. And I'm Tahnee Peterson. They are Kristen and Bryce Turner. That's Bryce, that's Kristen."

"How do you like Scotland?" Hermione asked.

"It's cold!" Bryce cried.

"Actually, this is quite nice at this time of year," Hermione said smartly.

"Um, who's in there?" Kristen said, pointing to the ball of people.

Ron laughed.

"That's our friend, Harry. Quite popular, isn't he?" Ron examined.

They stared at the crowd for a few minutes.

"Poor guy. It doesn't sound like he wants to be known that well. Do you wanna go rescue him from the jaws of publicity?" Adelaide proposed.

"Yep! Cool idea. Any idea _how_, though?" Tahnee said mockingly.

"Well, we can all hold hands to form a human cannon ball and then we can run and smash into them and then Hermione and Ron can grab Harry on the way," Adelaide explained.

They all agreed. But Hermione and Ron seemed puzzled by Adelaide's sense of stupidity. They formed a ball together, none-the-less, with Harry's two best friends at the front.

"One! Two! THREE!" Tahnee yelled.

They sped forward towards the crowd that surrounded the famous wizard. They were gaining speed and coming closer. Hermione was laughing as well as Ron. 

Their human cannon ball crashed into the unwanted people who went flying. The Australian students knew exactly who was responsible for the havoc and were yelling at them or rolling on the ground, laughing. Hermione and Ron each snatched one of Harry's arms and dragged him away.

"Thanks, you guys. But you could of done it a little less- pushier," Harry said, dusting off his robes.

"Did you want to be rescued or not?" Bryce asked forcibly.

"Well, yeah," Harry answered. "And who are you guys?"

"Canberra Swell the Great at your service, Mr Potter," Adelaide replied poshly, bowing low before the puzzled fifteen year old.

"Adela, you absolutely ridiculous! This is _Harry Potter_! Tell him your _real_ name!" Tahnee demanded.

Adelaide stuck out her tongue immaturely.

"I don't care if he is the Prime Minister or some bum! He's not muscly so I don't like him! Besides, that _is_ my real _good_ name!" she invented, trying to look sombre.

"Her real, _real_ name is Adelaide. And that is Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee," Hermione explained.

"Right," was all Harry replied at first. And then he added, "Adelaide? You were saying goodbye to a Mr Tape when you came off the bus. Who was it?"

Adelaide laughed.

"Some Snape guy. He didn't look very pleasant," she gasped.

"Snape! Professor Snape?" Ron yelled incredulously.

"Who is he?" Tahnee asked.

"That evil git is the mean old potions master. He favours Slytherin big time," Harry answered, also laughing endlessly.

"Well, he'll deserve all he gets then," Adelaide said joyously.

"Excuse me, students. Could you please board the carriages," Dumbledore announced loudly. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kristen, Bryce, Adelaide and Tahnee managed to get a carriage by themselves. Well, at least they thought. Because Dumbledore boarded with them.

He noticed that their conversation came to a halt when he sat down

"Continue as if I'm not here. My hearing sometimes plays tricks on me and I go temporarily deaf," Dumbledore said serenely.

"Righto. Anyway, in Australia, we don't celebrate Halloween like you do. So it'll be fun this year," Tahnee said.

"I don't mean to interrupt but-"

"I thought you went temporarily deaf? What happened?" Adelaide stuttered irritably.

"My hearing senses went back to normal. Anyhow, I decided we'll be having a fancy dress ball this year to show our exchange students the best of Halloween," Dumbledore continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all.

"_Too cool_!" Kristen exclaimed loudly. "Wonder what I'll go as."

"You needn't worry really. Halloween isn't for another month and a half," Hermione said. "Oh, look, we're here," Harry said truthfully.

Adelaide stuck her head out of the tiny window and gasped. A tall castle towered over the Hogwarts grounds. Tons of towers and turrets rose high towards the clouds. A grand marble staircase shone oddly in the darkness. Hundreds of black robed students stood beside the castle with the professors lined up next to them.

"Off we go," Dumbledore prompted, getting out of the carriage.

Adelaide stepped out onto the soft green grass. It was odd to step on the spongy grass instead of the pebbled ground in Australia.

Dumbledore led the Hogwarts and Australian students in two different lines closer to the great castle. He stopped and cleared his throat to the other Hogwarts students.

"May I introduce our foreign exchange fifth years from the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Witchcraft. Ashleigh Garcia!"

Ashleigh stepped out from the group of students and waved shyly.

"Calvin Wills!"

Calvin did the same.

"Bennet Kenning!"

Bennet also waved.

Dumbledore called out all the names of the exchange students. When he yelled out Adelaide's name, she jumped out from behind Ron. Amazed by the quietness, she broke it.

"Thank you! Thank you! The name's Canberra Swell the Great! Candy for short! Now where's my applause?"

She bowed several times as the nervous clapping got louder. Out of the corner of her eye, Adelaide saw a pale blonde boy sneer and Dumbledore laugh, clapping also.

"Thank you, _Adelaide_. Now Venetia Morgan!" he shouted.

Adelaide pouted and returned to stand beside Tahnee.

When Dumbledore had finished, he continued speaking.

"Now that you've met them briefly, I expect every one of the Hogwarts students to tell them apart and tell me their _real_ names." His eyes flickered to Adelaide. "Now can all the exchange students enter the Great Hall as I have a word with the rest of you."

Adelaide, Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee followed their new friends into the castle. The Great Hall was marvellous. It was made of mostly the shiniest marble and smoothest of woods. A giant staircase rose up to the upper levels. 

Five huge tables were placed in the hall. Golden plates stood, empty on the tables. Above each table was a sign of each houses animal and the staff table had all four with a 'H' in the centre.

"Are you sitting with us in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Ron and Harry.

"'Course we are. Where did you think we were going to sit?" retorted Adelaide. 

"Dunno," Ron said.

"So, who are the other Hogwarts fifth year exchange people, huh?" Bryce piped.

"Well, the other Gryffindors' are Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. They're over there. The stuck-up, no-good Slytherin bigheads are Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. The Ravenclaw people are Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Thomas Moon and Sally-Anne Perks. The Hufflepuffs' are Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Rory Kings," Harry replied.

"Why are the Slytherins' no-gooders or bigheads, or stuck-ups?" Kristen said, peering over at the Slytherin table.

The blonde haired boy, who had sneered at Adelaide earlier, glared at him.

"What do you want, Turner?" he scoffed.

"Did I say anything, jerk?" Kristen yelled back, smirking.

He turned back to the Gryffindor table, scowling.

"No need to answer," he muttered.

"Well, at least we know who to play all our most greatest pranks on. Thanks for finding that out, Krissy-Boy," Adelaide chirped.

"Ha ha," Kristen said dryly.

"Do you play pranks?" Ron asked.

"Sure we do. What's school without them?" Tahnee responded, watching all the other Hogwarts students' file into the Great Hall, aswell as the professors.

"My brothers' are gonna love you," Ron exclaimed, grinning.

"Fred and George Weasley? Fantastic! When do we meet them?" Adelaide said happily.

"Right about now would be correct," Ron said, looking over Adelaide's shoulder.

Adelaide turned sharply and found herself looking at two identical redheads. They were the same down to the last freckle. 

"Fred and George Weasley I presume," she said courteously.

"Certainly," the answered in union in the same good-mannered way.

"May I have your autographs?" Adelaide asked politely.

"Of course. Do you have some parchment and a quill?" one of the twins asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll have to ask of your autographs another time," Adelaide answered, frowning.

The twins nodded and sat themselves down. Then they suddenly dropped their chivalrous manner.

"That was a _wicked_ entrance, man!" one of the twins exclaimed animatedly.

"I've done better," Adelaide admitted. "And from what I've heard of you, you're quite good at making a statement aswell!"

"Yeah, I suppose. But we plan on doing the biggest prank in Hogwarts history this year! Since it's our last year and all," the other twin explained.

"You should've heard what she kept calling Snape, George!" Ron blurted out, joining their conversation of tricks and disguises. 

The twin that answered had a slightly pointier nose than his identical brother did. Adelaide made a mental note of this.

"What did she call the git?" George asked blissfully.

"Mr _Tape!_" Ron answered, laughing his head off.

"You should've seen his face when I got his name wrong. He was furious!" Adelaide giggled.

"Ahem! May I please ask for your complete attention before the feast begins."

Dumbledore was standing at his place at the staff table. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"It has come to my attention that the students from the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic are unaware of the rebirth of none other than Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore declared.

Adelaide gasped. She had heard of Lord Voldemort. He had supposedly disappeared fourteen years ago thanks to Harry Potter. But now he had returned. Adelaide had heard all this from Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce, who were fully blooded wizards. Unlike them, she had no trouble saying the dark wizard's name. It probably had something to do with coming from a Muggle family.

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places on this earth. Be wary and not careless. If anyone wishes to know more information, I'm free to answer any questions. Thank you. Now enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore said, seating himself.

The golden plates magically filled up with food and everyone began snatching anything they could see.

"_Voldemort's back!_" Adelaide said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Back we go to the old days," Harry sighed, frowning.

"I feel sorry for anyone who ends up having to face Voldemort," Adelaide confessed, helping herself to some pasta.

"Well, if you don't want to end up dead because of someone else, I advise you find some new friends and stay away from me. The less that die because of me, the better," Harry said, ignoring a lot of shocked faces.

"And _why_ do you think that your friends would leave you just because some demented wizard wants to kill you?" Adelaide asked, amazed at Harry's view of the situation.

"Because he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. And you're in his way," Harry replied immediately.

"So," Adelaide retorted.

"So you're in his way," Harry continued.

"I'm getting tired of this ridiculous subject," Adelaide groaned.

"So what's Australia's weather like? I was wondering what type of clothing I should take," Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, in January, (that's when you'll be arriving), the weather is quite hot. Around forty-five degrees. But then it'll cool down to about thirty degrees or higher. We rarely get anything in the twenties," Tahnee replied knowingly.

"I never thought it would be that hot," Hermione stuttered, watching Harry and Ron's jaws drop.

"We get cyclones, too," Adelaide added.

"Well, it looks like we'll need to go shopping for cooler clothes. _Or_ we can charm all our clothes to make the weather seem cooler. I think I saw a spell in a book I read in the library…" Hermione said, lost in thought.

"She's obsessed with books," Ron commented as dessert appeared on the golden plates. 

"So? You should have seen us in our first year. You wouldn't see our heads out of a book. We were studying way above our level so we could have good marks _and_ a good reputation with pranks. You see, if you have higher marks, the less chance you have of being expelled. The teachers wouldn't expel a top student straight away," Tahnee objected.

"Right," was all Ron could say.

When dessert finally disappeared, Dumbledore stood up.

"The foreign students will be sleeping in the dorms of their new friends. Beds have already been set up. Goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite!" he said happily.

Adelaide stood up and began to follow Hermione out of the Hall. But she stopped abruptly. Tahnee's trunk had emerged before her. Adelaide's would be appearing soon. 

She was right. But Adelaide hadn't expected her trunk to materialise where it did. It emerged neatly on the feet. Adelaide screamed.

"MILLAGEN! I'LL GET YOU!" she roared.

The stunned crowd stared at her. She lifted the trunk of her sore feet and pulled out her wand.

Adelaide placed the tip of her wand on her forehead and muttered a few words then returned to where she was.

"Don't mind little, old me! Off you go!" Adelaide said to the silent crowd. 

They took her word and continued on their way.

"What'd you just do?" Harry asked.

"Put Millagen under the permanent twenty-four hour Jelly-Legs curse," Adelaide answered coolly.

"How? He's in Australia and you're here," Ron pointed out.

"A nifty little thing I learned in third year. It allows you to curse or send a mental message to someone who is miles away," Adelaide explained.

They reached a portrait of a very fat lady. 

"Hello, dears," the Fat Lady greeted kindly.

"May I ask for your name?" Kristen asked, smiling angelically.

The Fat Lady looked astounded.

"My, no one's ever asked me that. The only person who ever asked me for my name was young James Potter. My name is Haidee. What's _your _name? I don't remember seeing you," the Fat Lady answered, surprised.

"Kristen. This is my brother, Bryce and this is Tahnee and Adelaide. We are all apart of the fifth year exchange program from Australia," Kristen responded.

"Oh, yes," the Fat Lady said.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I'm tired and we've got class tomorrow. The password is 'Junaba'," Hermione said.

The Fat Lady swung open and they all climbed into the Gryffindor common room. There was puffy armchairs surrounding a blazing fire and two spiral staircases.

"Come on. You guys look tired. I'll show you to the fifth year dormitories," Hermione said, climbing a staircase. Tahnee and Adelaide followed, their trunks floating behind them. The dormitory looked as if it had been magically made bigger. Four extra beds had been placed in the room.

"These are your beds. Classes begin at nine. Goodnight," Hermione instructed.

Tahnee and Adelaide were left alone.

"I think I like Hogwarts," Tahnee said blankly, staring at her four poster bed.

"Me, too, Tahnee. Me, too," Adelaide said.

The door to the dormitory suddenly opened. Four girls rushed in, two of which Adelaide knew, talking about the latest fashion. 

"And these are the girls dormitories. Your beds are over there. Oh, hi there," said a girl Adelaide recognised as Parvati Patil. 

"Hi," Tahnee replied.

"Anyway," Lavender Brown continued talking and then left with Parvati.

"Hi, Alli, Ashleigh," Adelaide greeted.

"Hi, Adela. Why did you have to do that thing you did when Dumbledore introduced us? You totally embarrassed me and Alli," Ashleigh whined.

Her voice was posh and prissy. Both of the girls' hair had been gelled and put into fancy hairstyles. Their clothes underneath their robes were for impressing boys.

"You should know by now, Ashleigh. It's what I do. Now goodnight. I'm very tired," Adelaide answered.

And with that, she went to bed.


	2. Mr Tape's Potion's Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do own anything that you don't find in the books. 

**Chapter Two**

Adelaide awoke the next morning to find Hermione shaking her roughly.

"Get up! It's eight o'clock!" she said.

Adelaide slowly pulled herself out from under her bed covers and shivered. 

"_Why_ is it so cold in Britain?" Adelaide pondered out loud.

"Because Britain further from the equator than Australia is. And the equator is the centre point for the sun's heat," Hermione answered cleverly, brushing her bushy hair.

"You know, I know a spell that can make your hair sleekier for twelve hours," Adelaide said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

"Yeah. I can teach it to you if you want. And where is Tahnee?" Adelaide said, looking around the room.

"In the shower. She takes long enough. She's been in there for twenty minutes," Hermione replied.

"Tahnee holds the school record for the longest ever shower in Australia. It was three hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty-three seconds," Adelaide said.

By the time Tahnee had gotten out of the shower and the girls' were ready, they were running late for breakfast.

"I arranged with boys that we'd meet at the Gryffindor table at eight thirty," Hermione gasped, leading the others down corridors and staircases.

"How do you remember which way to get there?" Adelaide asked, amazed that Hermione knew her way around a giant of a castle. 

"After five years, you kinda know your way around," she answered, reaching the Great Hall at last.

"We thought you stood us up!" Kristen divulged.

"I thought that little talk we had had gotten through your brains?" Tahnee said, referring to the conversation they had on the bus.

"It did," Bryce agreed. "It went through one end of the brain and out the other."

"Ha ha," Adelaide said dryly. 

The girls helped themselves to their food and Tahnee, Bryce, Kristen and Adelaide received their timetables.

"I don't believe it! Hogwarts doesn't have Practical Duelling classes. I think I'm gonna faint," Adelaide gasped.

"Practical Duelling classes?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"They are the coolest! We duel against each other to practise our reflexes and curse skills and stuff. You'll love them," Adelaide said elatedly.

Ron groaned suddenly.

"What?" Tahnee said hurriedly.

Adelaide could tell she had grown a liking to Ronald Weasley.

"Double Potions with Slytherins this afternoon," Ron answered, pretending to vomit.

"Fabulous!" Adelaide cried.

The others stared at her.

"I can see my best friend, Mr Tape again!" she joked.

Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce grinned.

"Is there something going on that we don't know about?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Adela's up to something," Bryce responded.

"What makes you think that I would do such a thing? Especially to one of Mr Tape's classes!" Adelaide retorted loudly.

"It's just a look on your face, Adela. We've known you for five years," Tahnee explained.

Their first class was Transfiguration. As Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way, Adelaide tried to memorise every turn, staircase and trapdoor they went through. But it was no good. 

"Here we are," Ron said.

There was a group of students waiting outside a door. 

"Hey, Seamus, Dean!" Bryce called to two boys.

The two boys walked over to them.

"Hey, Kristen, Bryce, Harry, Ron, Hermione. And I believe these two are Adelaide and Tahnee. I'm Seamus Finnigan by the way," Seamus added to the girls.

"Hi. And who are you?" Adelaide asked, facing the other boy.

"Dean Thomas," he answered.

That moment, a tall, stern witch opened the dor and let the class in. Adelaide sat between Tahnee and Hermione. The professor stood at the front of the class and just looked at everyone before beginning the lesson.

"Today we'll be transfiguring cookbooks into kookaburras. Professor Dumbledore insisted that we remind ourselves of some Australian trademarks while the exchange students are at Hogwarts." McGonagall sniffed noisily as if she didn't approve of the headmaster ways. "The spell is _Transfig Cak-Koo_. Find a partner, collect a cookbook and begin."

Adelaide collected a cookbook and paired with Hermione. Neither of them was surprised when Tahnee and Ron paired up. The two seemed to have developed a liking for each other's company. Bryce had gone with Harry and Kristen had reluctantly paired up with a boy called Neville Longbottom.

"Didn't we do this in fourth year?" Tahnee muttered before joining Ron.

"Yep. But don't complain," Adelaide answered. "_Transfig Cak-Koo!"_

Her cookbook immediately turned into a brown and white kookaburra.

"_Well done_, Miss Weller! I've never known anyone to do the spell so easily and quickly," McGonagall exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

Hermione also was astounded.

"How'd you do that so easily? You've only been here one day. And I read in _A History of World Witchcraft Schools_ that Hogwarts had some of the most advanced education and advanced teachers that other schools were left behind. And no offence or anything, but the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic was only a tiny bit above average. So _how_ do you look like you've done this spell a hundred times before?" Hermione asked, her words coming out a hundred syllables a second.

"Wow. That's certainly a mouthful," Adelaide breathed, flabbergasted that Hermione could speak so expeditiously. "Well, to tell the truth, I have done this spell a few times before. I learnt it two school holidays ago. Tahnee already explained this to Ron and I'll explain it to you. 

"Some people who know me would think that I wouldn't study at all. If I did, they'd think I'd gone nuts. But I _do_ study. Rather fluently actually. The reason being is that when you're marks are higher, the lesser chance you have of being expelled or suspended or whatever. So we, (we means Kristen, Bryce, Tahnee and me) like to keep ahead of work," Adelaide said slowly.

Hermione nodded. 

"I thought so. But you shouldn't really break rules, you know. They're there for a reason," she said steadily. 

"Hermione, rules were meant to be broken. Remember that. And besides, what I heard from Dumbledore was that you, Harry and Ron were quite the rule-breakers too," Adelaide said as Neville Longbottom's cookbook turned into a miniature model of Kristen and began flying around the room.

"Neville must have been thinking about Kristen at the time," Hermione observed expertly.

The real Kristen managed to snatch his miniature from the air and put him in his pocket. Then he began trying to teach Neville how to do the spell properly. 

The bell soon rang loud and clear. Adelaide checked her timetable to find that their next class was Care of Magical Creatures.

"I love this class!" she announced eagerly.

"You do?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I do. And I won't have you ruin it for me either!" Adelaide snapped angrily.

"Oh, I won't. I promise," he responded sardonically.

They had reached a small, homely hut. A giant, scraggly man stood before the hut. He waved enthusiastically at them.

"Good mornin' 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron! Who's yer friends'?" he greeted.

"Hi, Hagrid. This is, Tahnee, Adelaide, Kristen and Bryce," Harry answered.

"Ah, yeah. Dumbledore mentioned you four. Said yer might cause a bit o' trouble," Hagrid replied happily.

"Um, what are we doing today, Hagrid?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yer'll see, yer'll see," Hagrid said mysteriously, scratching his bearded chin. He added, "look! The Slytherins are 'ere! Be'er get started with the lesson."

The slimy Slytherins were indeed there. Kristen watched the blonde haired guy out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Edward Hertz and Obadiah Pemberton had made friends with the boy and two muscly dudes that hung around the blonde boy.

"Today we'll be takin' a look at magical snakes. If yer'll just follow me towards this glass case," Hagrid said, walking towards a large glass box covered with a red silk blanket. 

Hagrid whipped the silk off to reveal about thirty different coloured snakes. They were hissing and spitting at the humans, who watched them from outside.

"Now yer'll be keeping one for the whole year. Yer'll have to look after 'em, name 'em an' all. Yer snake will have ta be alive at the end o' the year. Now don' worry. The poison has been taken away from 'em. Now choose a snake!" Hagrid said anxiously, opening the glass case.

"A snake to look after! Wonderful!" Adelaide said optimistically. 

"_Why_ does Hagrid have a knack of choosing dangerous animals?" Ron moaned.

"Because he's exciting. But you don't appreciate that," Adelaide said hastily.

Hermione added, "besides, Ron, they're not poisonous any more. He drained the poison from their fangs."

Ron remained silent.

"Well, I could make it easier for you guys," Harry said quietly.

"How?" Tahnee asked, interested.

"By telling you that that snake over there hates red hair and wants to bite you, Ron. And that snake over there really wants to know you but that one wants to wrap its coils around your neck and strangle you, Adela. Hermione, there's a snake over there that would really like you. It'' muttering to it's self about human feelings and how we work. Tahnee that snake right near your feet wants you to claim it. I could tell you a whole lot more but I could go on for hours," Harry said, pointing to various snakes.

"You're a Parseltongue, aren't you?" Kristen said.

"Yep. By the way, that snake wants you to notice it," Harry added, carefully picking up a black and green snake.

Kristen took Harry's word and cautiously selected the electric blue snake that was streaked with yellow.

At the end of the lesson, they each had a snake. Adelaide's was red and silver, Hermione's brown and aqua, Ron's was bright crimson with dark blue specks, Tahnee's was different shades of purple, Harry's, green and black, Kristen's snake was blue and yellow and Bryce's was orange and pink.

"What shall I name you?" Adelaide cooed to her snake.

It hissed back, flickering its tongue in her face.

"What'd he say?" Adelaide asked bouncily.

"It's a she. And she said 'the name's Rhoda'," Harry answered. "Hermione? Can snake's understand English?"

"Yes, they can. I read it in _Snakes and Their Ways_. It's like a second understandable language to them," Hermione said knowledgeably.

They made their way to lunch with their snakes comfortably wrapped around their wrists. After lunch was Potions in the dungeons. 

"Mr Tape could've put his classes somewhere more cheerful," Adelaide commented apprehensively, peering into the ominous dungeons.

"Nah. To him, it's the gloomier, the better," Ron said.

"I suppose. It's not like I would expect any better of him," Adelaide admitted. 

"So Potter's got more rubbish to try and protect him."

Adelaide turned swiftly to find five boys smirking at her, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce.

"What are you talking about?" Adelaide snarled, glancing nervously at two gigantic boys that seemed like bodyguards to the other three.

"Potter probably didn't mention it to you but he usually has a habit of befriending, werewolves, giants and riff-raff," the blond boy scoffed.

"Well, by the look of it," Tahnee joined, "werewolves, giants and riff-raff would seem like fairies compared to you five."

The boy was about to reply when Snape arrived.

"Get in!" he barked, glaring at the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into the dense dungeons. 

"Just because we have foreign students currently in the class, it does _not_ mean my expectations have changed. You have to brew potions correctly and act appropriately in my class!" Snape whispered furiously into the unnatural silence. 

He glared at them (well, at least the Gryffindors) before continuing on with the lesson.

"Today we will be concocting an Aging Potion. At the end of the lesson, each and every one of you will be testing another's potion. So, you'd better get it right! Ingredients!" Snape said, watching Neville with satisfaction as he whimpered. 

And he began writing all the ingredients on the board.

"What a horrible, slimy cunt!" Adelaide exclaimed, cutting her frogs' feet with perfection. "Looking at poor Neville like that. Here, Neville, have my frog feet."

"Thanks, Adela," he sniffled, accepting the gruesome feet with a small smile.

"No prob', Neville. Any time," Adelaide answered coolly.

"You should see what he's like to Harry," Ron stated.

"No need to worry really. It's kinda like a family hereditary. Every Potter has to be verbally tortured by Severus Snape," Harry said rather casually.

Adelaide snorted. 

"You have _no_ idea how ridiculous that sounds!" she blurted.

They all cracked up laughing. It didn't last long though. They were joined by Snape himself. 

"Ah, the little Potter crew has had an enlargement. This enlargement is of troublemakers, no doubt. Forty points from Gryffindor for laughing in class! And if I find you laughing again, it'll be eighty!" Snape barked.

He was just about to leave when Adelaide let out a very audible sob.

"M - Mr Tape, I - I thought you were nice!" she wailed, widening her large amber eyes. 

A single tear rolled down her tanned cheek. Snape looked absolutely livid, but helpless at the same time.

"S - stop blubbering!" he stuttered, staring at her.

"You were nice to me before!" Adelaide bawled. "You didn't say things in a nasty-pasty tone before!"

"But I didn't say anything before," Snape spat venomously.

"You told me your name and you didn't call me names," Adelaide sniffled.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Snape stammered, his face the colour of off milk.

"It does to me! Aaaurgh! You don't _care_! You don't care about _anything_ or _anyone!_" Adelaide screamed, tears pouring down her face. 

The Gryffindors were looking at her with confusion and awe. The Slytherins were glaring menacingly at her. No one had ever been able to startle the Head of House that much. But the students that Adelaide went to school with were viewing the scene with pure hilarity. 

"Get out of my class! You're acting like Potter, Granger and Weasley! And _they_ act like two-year-olds! Pack up and go. I don't want to see you bawling in my class again," Snape instructed bitterly, gaining control.

"Aaarrgh! Sending people out and calling students two-year-olds! You're more of a meanie than I thought! Well, two can play at that game!" Adelaide yelled. "I _will_ go. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee _must_ come with me. Otherwise I won't move an inch and I'll continue weeping my poor eyes out."

"Fine, fine," Snape said carelessly.

Adelaide stood thinking for a minute. 

"Wait, we'll stay. Our marks might drop," she replied blankly.

"As long as your eyes stay dry," Snape agreed, walking away.

"I don't believe you passed a chance to get out of this ridiculous class!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"_Ron!_ She's right, you know. We would get behind on our marks," Hermione said logically.

"Actually, I didn't stay because of our marks. I wanted to watch people drink the Aging Potion," Adelaide confessed, stifling a laugh.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hermione asked.

"See which boys will be the cutest in the future of course," Adelaide responded, giggling.

The time finally came when Snape barked at them to test each other's potion. Adelaide had to swallow Tahnee's.

"Here goes," she breathed.

Adelaide held the goblet up that was filled with purple liquid and poured it down her throat. It tasted faintly of sausages smothered with ketchup. 

She felt a weird tickling sensation on her skin. Adelaide began sniggering. She was very ticklish. She felt her body expand and the ground began getting further away. Then it stopped.

Adelaide looked around her. Harry and Ron appeared to be musclier. Hermione's cheekbones were more defined. Tahnee's skinny arms were thicker and her muscles stood out. Everyone's potion, it seemed, had worked. Snape was disgusted at this.

"The potion should where off in half an hour. Class dismissed," he said shortly, then closing himself in his office.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Probably angry that everyone's potion worked. Including Neville's," Hermione said.

"What a sour puss," Tahnee remarked, observing her future body.

"What have we got next?" Kristen asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ron answered.

"What's the teacher like? If they're like Snape, fib for me," Bryce joked.

"Lupin is nothing like Snape. He's the complete opposite. They were even enemies at school!" Ron said, grinning.


	3. Infancy Draught

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related characters. I also don't own that line.

****

Chapter Three

Adelaide waited restlessly for Professor Lupin. She had a plan formed in her mind and if he agreed, Lupin would be apart of it. 

Adelaide felt a bit weird in her future body. She was taller than Tahnee now. But Ron was still the highest out of all of them. At least that hadn't changed.

Finally, Remus Lupin strode into the room, a kind smile plastered on his face. He looked up at the class and frowned.

"It seems," he said calmly, "that every single student has experienced a growth spurt. Or you've been playing around with Aging Potion."

Lupin's eyes rested on Harry and he sighed. Looking at the boy brought back so many memories. 

"Anyway, down to business! Today we will be studying curses that can be used too defend yourselves. Can anyone name a curse that could protect you?" Lupin asked, scanning the room for raised hands. 

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Hermione?"

"The Stunning spell," she answered.

"Perfect choice, Hermione. Do you know what it does?" Lupin said.

"Red light speeds out of your wand and hits the victim. The victim becomes unconscious immediately," Hermione explained.

"Quite. Now grab a partner and perform the spell on each other. Then awaken them. The Stunning spell is _Stupefy _and the awakening spell is _Enervate_. Now begin," Lupin instructed.

Adelaide paired with Harry. But they did hardly any spell casting. They were too busy chatting about the plan they had in mind. 

"Do you think Lupin will agree to distract Snape?" Adelaide said thoughtfully, magically turning her fingernails violet with silver flowers. 

"Dunno. I don't think he likes breaking rules much. But he hates Snape enough to do it," Harry responded, observing Adelaide's fingernails.

They watched Neville's feeble attempts to do the spell and Lupin trying to help him perform it correctly. Adelaide was 

beginning to fell extremely bored when a familiar giddy feeling came over her.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

Harry turned to face her instantaneously.

"What?" he said dubiously.

But speaking to her was no use. Adelaide's mind was elsewhere.

Adelaide felt her head get dizzy. Millagen had replied! His distant voice filled her head.

__

Adelaide Weller. Tut, tut. Casting spells on your Headmaster. I was going to give you a month of detention but a copy of The Australian Academy's Book of Rules and Punishments_ caught my eye. You're lucky. You didn't break a single rule. But now that I'm enjoying this duel between you and I, I think I might allow myself to take a bigger part in it. _Munsuk Porpolis!_ Adios! _

"Adelaide! Adelaide! Wake up!" Harry cried, shaking the still body of Adelaide Weller.

Lupin swiftly joined him.

"Problem?" he said.

"Adelaide won't wake up," Harry replied.

Lupin began his own inspection of the body. The girl seemed to be in fine health except that she wasn't responding to anything.

"I'm not sure. You should escort her to the hospital wing. Wait! Look. Her hair is turning purple!" Lupin exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he watched Adelaide's dark curls slowly turn a shade of purple.

Adelaide suddenly found herself sitting in front of Harry.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said casually, uncomfortably aware that Lupin, Harry and practically the whole class watching her. "Just had to receive a message."

"Your hair's purple, Adela," Tahnee said.

"So _that's_ what Millagen did!" Adelaide said, taking a strand of purple hair and staring at it. "I quite like it actually. Oh, _oh!_ The Aging Potion is wearing off."

She was right. The Aging Potion was wearing off. Everyone began shrinking and turning into their normal selves. 

"How'd your hair get purple?" Ron asked, not bothering to awaken Kristen, who was lying, Stunned, at his feet.

"Millagen did it. I think he was meant to make me angry. But I really needed a change of style," Adelaide answered simply. 

"A Send and Receive Charm, I suppose. Where did you learn that, Adelaide?" Lupin asked inquisitively.

"Found it in a book in third year. Very useful if you ask me," Adelaide said cheekily, her eyes twinkling strangely.

"Yes, it is. Now I suggest you get back to Stunning," Lupin said vaguely, his mind obviously elsewhere.

At the end of the class, Tahnee, Adelaide, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kristen and Bryce stayed behind. They dawdled up to Lupin's desk and waited for him to say something. 

"Yes?" Lupin inquired, eyeing them.

"Well," Bryce began, "we were wondering if you could do a favour for us."

That caught Lupin's full attention.

"It depends on what I have to do."

"Oh, it's quite easy, actually. All you have to do is cause a distraction," Tahnee piped, her voice high.

"What type of distraction?" Lupin said suspiciously.

"All you have to do is occupy the teachers' attention for twenty seconds," Ron replied, flashing a mischievous grin.

"But what are you going to do?" Lupin urged.

"All we're going too do is slip some Infancy Draught into his goblet," Adelaide said wickedly.

There was a glint of roguishness in Lupin's eyes.

"To be truthful, I probably would cause a distraction. But as a teacher, I'm forbidden to be involved in the students tricks and pranks," Lupin said sadly.

"_Please?_" Harry begged.

Each and every one of them put on a puppy face to try and convince him to help them. Lupin glanced at them and hesitated. 

"I really shouldn't," he repeated awkwardly. "But I will just this once."

"_YES!_" Adelaide cried.

"Now onto other matters," Lupin said hurriedly. "Harry, I believe there is someone who is drooling to see you."

A big, inky black dog pounced onto Harry, wagging it's tail madly. 

"_Snuffles!"_ Hermione, Harry and Ron exclaimed as one.

"What a cute doggy!" Adelaide said cheekily, scratching the giant dog behind the ears.

"He can stay with you at all times. I arranged it with Dumbledore to escort you at all times. Even in class. No doubt Severus will be furious," Lupin chuckled.

"He can really stay with me all the time?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. I can see Snuffles is happy about the arrangement. Now I suggest you go and get ready for dinner. You don't want to be late. Dumbledore's making an announcement," Lupin said.

"Right. The distraction you're to make can be made at seven am sharp. We'll be there. We wouldn't miss this for the world," Kristen said bossily, leading them out the door.

They walked through the halls with Snuffles by Harry's side. Adelaide had the urge to start a food fight, but there was no food in sight. Tahnee then kindly reminded her that dinner was starting in about an hour.

"You know what? I think that dog is really, really smart," Kristen commented, watching with amusement as the dog growled menacingly and bared it's teeth at Snape.

"Where- _where_ did you get that nuisance of a dog, Potter?" he snarled, glaring at Snuffles threateningly.

"Professor Lupin. And he's to stay with me at _all_ times, Professor Snape," Harry replied, grinning as Snape's face turned a nasty shade of grey.

"And _why_ does it have to accompany you _everywhere_?" Snape spat.

"Professor Dumbledore said so," Harry said happily.

Snape glowered at them all, turned on his heel and marched round the corner. 

"That went well," Tahnee said, patting Snuffles on the head.

"_Very_ well. But we need to scoot. We've got an Infancy Draught to concoct by tomorrow morning," Adelaide agreed.

"But where are we going to brew it?" Bryce asked. "Nobody is allowed to see it."

"I know where. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom," Hermione stated, her voice dominate.

"What?" Tahnee, Adelaide, Bryce and Kristen chorused.

"Do we have to?" Harry and Ron groaned.

"It's still out of order. And we _know_ nobody will go in there," Hermione continued, as if stating the obvious.

"Great! That's sorted. Now all we need to do is get the ingredients and brew the potion. Oh, and go down to dinner and have a food fight," Adelaide said audaciously.

"We'll go down to dinner first, I think," Tahnee said.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

"Heard what you did in Potions," Fred said to Adelaide.

She grinned. "News travels fast."

"Bursting into tears. Were they real tears?" George joined.

"Yeah. It's one of my many specialties," Adelaide said gleefully.

"What's gonna be your next attempt to soften the Potions Master," Lee asked.

"You'll see. Just be here at seven am tomorrow," Adelaide advised, turning towards the teachers' table.

Dumbledore stood up and silence filled the hall.

"Before we begin to eat, an announcement that had slipped my mind yesterday, will be - well, announced. As you know, Halloween is little over a month away. The teachers have decided to hold a Halloween Dance. It will be fancy dress and prizes will be given out to the best costumes. If you wish to perform an act, dance or whatever, please notify a teacher. Prefects will be organising the dance. Now tuck in!" he declared.

"_Fancy dress!_" Adelaide exclaimed, helping herself to some beef stew.

"Wonder who I'll ask," Ron mused, glancing at Tahnee.

"Why don't you go with Tahnee," Adelaide suggested innocently.

"Suppose so," Ron said as coolly as he could manage. "What do you think, Tahnee?"

"I don't mind. But what will we dress up as?" she answered, her cheeks flushed.

"Wonder who I'll ask. I don't like anyone. I mean like - well, I'm over Cho," Harry mumbled.

"Do you want to go as friends?" Adelaide asked.

"Sure."

In the end, Hermione was going with Kristen, Tahnee with Ron, Adelaide with Harry, and Bryce was going with Lavender Brown.

After dinner, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce and Adelaide made their way to Gryffindor Tower to collect the ingredients for the Infancy Draught. They piled it all into a cauldron and hauled it to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Adelaide stared at the dull, depressing bathroom. Ankle deep water filled the room and part of the corridor outside. A stout ghost zoomed into view.

"_More_ boys. Don't they know how to _read?_ This is a _girls'_ bathroom," the ghost said in a bored voice. "Oh, you three again," she added when she caught sight of Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hi, Myrtle. We're just going to use a cubicle to make a potion again," Hermione explained in a fake cheerful tone.

Myrtle just rolled her eyes and disappeared in her cubicle.

"You've been in here before?" Tahnee inquired.

"Er - yeah. To make a Polyjuice Potion," Harry muttered.

"What on earth _for?"_ Bryce said in a low voice.

"To sneak into the Slytherin Common Room," Ron answered sheepishly.

"I don't think I'll ask further questions," Adelaide admitted, gaping at Ron.

They set up the cauldron on top of a toilet and began making the potion. When it was done, they admired their work. 

"We did it perfectly," Hermione confessed, beaming.

"What time is it?" Adelaide asked Tahnee.

"Six thirty. What the -! _Six thirty!"_ Tahnee exclaimed. "We'd better get some in a test tube and get down to breakfast. Can't be late!"

They hastily poured some of the mauve liquid into a test tube and rushed down to the Great Hall.

"I can't believe we've been working _all night!"_ Ron said incredulously.

"Well, believe it, bucko," Adelaide remarked.

When they arrived, Lupin was sitting at the teachers' table looking around for them. They quickly waved and sat down. Snape was seated far from Lupin and was glowering at anybody who would notice. When seven o'clock came, Lupin stood up. They didn't know or care what the distraction was, but it worked.

"Me and Harry will walk up and pour the potion in his goblet," Adelaide directed, standing up with the test tube in hand.

Her and Harry nonchalantly strolled towards the high table. Harry blocked Adelaide from view as she tipped the liquid into Snape's goblet. The pumpkin juice turned purple then black before returning to its normal colour. They then gave Lupin thumbs up and sat back down with the others'.

"Mission accomplished," Adelaide affirmed.

They watched Snape sit back down with bated breath. He picked up the goblet, sniffed it, and then gulped it down. They were now viewing the scene on the edge of their seats. Even Hermione, a Prefect. Snape grimaced and scrunched up his nose. 

"It's not working," Adelaide whispered, her heart sinking horribly.

"We don't know yet," Hermione retorted astutely. "The potion takes a minute to react."

"Oh," Adelaide said.

Snape's stomach continued to feel as if snakes were wiggling about. Then a sensation like millions of spiders crawling over his skin began. His skin was shrinking, as was his height. His senses were leaving him and all went black.

From the Gryffindor table, Adelaide and Co. were watching the scene with delight. Their potion had worked. Snape was losing height, his hair was becoming shorter and so were his features. Finally, all that was sitting in Snape's chair was a small, scared two-year-old. 


	4. Babysitting

****

Disclaimer: I don't any Harry Potter related characters.

****

Chapter Four

Whispers spread throughout the Hall like a wildfire. Their Potions Master was a mere _two-year-old!_ He was recoiling into the shadows as they spoke. The teachers' were staring in disbelief. Professor Lupin was trying to look as shocked as he could manage. Adelaide and Co. were laughing.

"He's so _cute!"_ Tahnee cooed.

Indeed he was. Snape now had a neat mop of grease-free hair and dark, dark eyes that darted around the room in horror. His skin was milky white as always and he was wearing the robes of his future self, which sat at his bear ankles. 

Adelaide finally stopped laughing and wiped some tears from her eyes. 

"I'm gonna go say hello to him," she said, making her way to the cowering toddler. 

As Adelaide approached Snape, he shrunk as far he could go into the shadows and draped the huge robes over his head. Adelaide giggled.

"What's your name?" she asked warmly, slowly taking the black material off the tiny boy's head.

"Sevewus," he answered bashfully.

"Hello, Severus. I'm Adelaide. You can call me Addie if you want," Adelaide replied gently.

"Hewo, Addie. You can calls me Sev," Severus greeted.

"Do you want to spend the day with me and my friends. I'm _sure_ they'll love you," Adelaide said, her voice as sweet as sugar.

"'Kay. Why has you gos a snake on your arm?" Severus asked, his shyness slowly departing. 

"Sev, this is Rhoda. Rhoda, this is Sev. I have to look after Rhoda for school," Adelaide explained, taking the boy to the Gryffindor table.

"You hab to look after a snake?" Severus said sceptically.

"Yep," Adelaide said.

"That a is _stupid!"_ the toddler confessed.

They had reached the place where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kristen, Tahnee and Bryce were sitting.

"Sev," Adelaide began, "I would like you to meet some of my friends. This is Harry, Ron, Tahnee (but you can call her Nee), that's Bryce, Hermione (call her Hairy), and that is Kristen (call him Kriss)."

"Hewo, Hawwy. Hewo, Won. Hewo, Nee. Hewo, Bwyce. Hewo, Haiwy. Hewo, Kwiss," Severus said.

"Hi, Sev," Harry, Ron, Tahnee, Hermione, Bryce and Kristen chorused.

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared beside Adelaide. Severus instantly backed away behind Adelaide.

"Excuse me. But do you know _how_ in Merlin's name did Professor Snape turn - turn into _this?"_ McGonagall asked stiffly, pointing to Severus.

They all shook their heads vigorously. McGonagall raised her thin eyebrows.

"Very well. The boy seems to have taken an immediate liking to you anyway. So you will babysit him for the day."

She then turned on her heel and disappeared before they could react.

"Did you hear that, Sev?" Adelaide tutted. "Professor McGonagall said you can stay with us."

Severus' face lit up.

"I can?"

"Yep. And we'd better hurry up and get too Charms class." 

Adelaide and Co. strolled through the halls towards the Charms corridor. 

"I can't believe we have too look after Snape!" Ron exclaimed, watching with astonishment as Adelaide held Severus' little hand.

Ignoring Ron, Hermione called to Adelaide, "Hey, Adela? Why did say to Severus that he could call me Hairy?"

"Heat of the moment, Hairy," Adelaide answered, chortling.

The tiny Professor Flitwick allowed them to file into the class. When Severus followed Adelaide in, Flitwick gave a little squeak, but said not a word.

"Today we will be trying to master the Severing Charm on a partners _arm_. And only the arm. Can anyone tell me the incantation?" Flitwick said, once the class was assembled.

Hermione's hand shot up. So did Adelaide's. Then when seeing that his new friend's hand was up, Severus did it too.

"Hm. How about Miss Weller."

"_Dritious Dain_," Adelaide replied.

"_Dwitious Dain_," Severus copied.

Overlooking the toddler's words, Flitwick continued. "Correct, Miss Weller. Please begin casting the charm."

Adelaide put her snake, Rhoda on the windowsill and took her wand out. Severus was gazing up at her face sadly.

"How 'bout you watch us make our arms fall off, Sev. You can sit on this seat," Adelaide instructed kindly.

Severus nodded glumly, but sat down. 

"_Dritious Dain!"_

Adelaide heard the words but wasn't ready. Her left arm instantly dropped off. She giggled as she looked at her severed arm on the floor. 

"Are you okay, Addie?" Severus asked, his dark eyes wide with utter concern.

"I'm alright, Sev. That was supposed to happen. And now I'll do it to Hairy. _Dritious Dain!_," Adelaide replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes as her arm fell to the ground. 

"See, Sev. Sev? Sev? Hairy, where'd Severus go?" Adelaide said, looking around for the boy.

He was gone. Hermione and Adelaide heard a familiar voice.

"_Dwitious Dain!"_

The found Severus pointing a wand at Professor Flitwick who had turned lilac with lime spots and his head was lolling around on the floor.

"_Sev!_ What have you _done_?" Hermione exploded, carefully picking up poor Flitwick's head.

"I did what you did," Severus sulked, tears pouring down his face.

"Oh, Sev," Adelaide groaned, hugging him. "It's okay. You just made a mistake."

The rest of the class was marvelling Severus' work. Nobody but Hermione seemed at all worried. Flitwick's head suddenly spoke.

"Class dismissed. Ah, Miss Granger, please take my head and lead my body to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will put me right."

"You know what, Sev?" Adelaide said merrily, reattaching Rhoda to her arm. "You did a good thing. We got to get out of class early."

"Weally? I can do it again for you," Severus answered adorably. 

"Er - Maybe not," Adelaide said.

"Hey, Ron? What have we got next?" Bryce said.

Ron grimaced. "Divination. The teacher's a big-eyed git, mind you."

"All the more reason to go," Tahnee cheeped.

Ron and Harry led the group to the Divination room. When they arrived, they climbed up into the room.

"Ew! This woom stinks!" Severus exclaimed, wrinkling up his nose as he ascended into the dense room. 

The air was thick with strong essences and was stifling hot.

"I know. Just don't say anything to the bat woman," Ron whispered.

"Why not, Won?" Severus wanted to know.

"She doe's like people insulting, her, her predictions or her room. Best to keep your trap closed."

They sat down on fat little cushions and waited for the so-called 'bat woman' to arrive. 

"I see an aura of unmanly strength and determination around you. Not a nice combination."

Adelaide jumped. The husky voice belonged to a spindly woman who strongly resembled an insect. 

"Unmanly strength and determination, huh? I think that's a right good combination myself. I could conquer the world!" Adelaide said steadily.

The woman glared and moved to Harry.

"Ah, my sweet. Death is at your door. So be extra careful. But I doubt my caring warnings will help you."

The bat woman gave a loud, dismissive sob. Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _please_. Don't we all die?"

Ignoring the remark, the woman introduced herself. "Sibyl Trelawney is my name. My job? To teach the young to gaze into the depths of the crystal balls, to look beyond the tealeaves to the future. All in all, to teach you the ways and understandings of the delicate art of Divination."

Almost the whole class snorted.

Trelawney continued. "Today, my dears', we will be reading Tarot Cards. There is a set per pair."

The class went on as boring as it had started. Eventually, it was lunch.

"Is Miss Insect always that bad? Does she always predict (as she calls it) Harry's death?" Adelaide moaned.

"Yep. And ever since third year, the old bat's been telling Harry he's gonna die," Ron answered.

"You have my sympathy, Harry," Tahnee admitted.

The sat down at the Gryffindor table and began putting things on their plates. 

"Addie?" 

"Yes, Sev."

"I can't weach."

Adelaide looked down at the toddler. His head barely came above the table. 

"Here," she said.

Adelaide cleared a space on the table and sat Severus on the tablecloth.

"Thank you," Severus said.

"No prob'."

After lunch, they made their way to McGonagall's class. She was waiting for them.

"Today we will be Transfiguring these dead bees into a bouquet of flowers. Begin."

Adelaide grabbed a bee and sat down next to Severus.

"Are you going to promise not to steal Professor McGonagall's wand?" she asked.

"I pwomise, Addie," Severus responded sweetly.

"That's good."

"Addie?" Severus said.

"Yes, Sev?"

"What are those?"

"Bees."

"Are they alive?"

"No."

"Then why do you hab a dead bee?"

"We have to turn them into flowers."

Severus stared at Adelaide as if she were mad. 

"But that's not what _I _do with bees," he said.

"Then what do you do with them?" Adelaide asked.

Severus grinned. He picked up the dead insect and put it in his mouth.

"I eats them. They taste like chicken."

Adelaide tried not to grimace. 

"Do they? Well, I think I might stay to turning them into flowers. Professor McGonagall?" Adelaide said, smiling weakly.

"What is it Miss Weller?" McGonagall demanded.

"I need a new bee," Adelaide replied amiably.

"What happened to your _first_ bee?" McGonagall said, obviously annoyed.

"It - er, got digested," Adelaide said, trying her hardest from laughing.

The befuddled Transfiguration teacher stared.

"And _how_ did this happen?" 

"Sev, here wanted to show me what he liked to do with dead bees. He seemed to think that turning them into flowers was inappropriate," Adelaide answered truthfully.

Severus put on a syrupy, lopsided grin that was gorgeous as McGonagall gaped at him.

"Very - very well," she choked. "But in the future please try and restrain Severus from doing such things."

And with that, she walked away.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, McGonagall called over the hustle and bustle. "Homework! Study a Transfiguring Spell. You have to be able to complete the spell _correctly_ by the next lesson! Weller! I need to speak with you!"

Adelaide wormed her way through the Gryffindors towards McGonagall's desk with Severus clinging to her arm. Harry, Tahnee, Ron, Kristen, Bryce and Hermione automatically followed her.

"You wanted to see me Professor," Adelaide said, vaguely aware that the others were standing behind her.

"Yes. It's about Severus. We found traces of an Infancy Draught in his pumpkin juice this morning. It caused Severus to turn into a younger version of himself. We are aware that the potion should wear off at about seven this evening. You are to bring him down to the hospital wing at six thirty. I'm sure Potter, Granger or Weasley would be able to show you the way," Mcgonagall explained.

"I'd be happy to bring Sev to the hospital wing this evening. Goodbye, Professor," Adelaide agreed, leaving the class.

"Where do we go now?" Kristen asked.

"History of Magic. It's really boring. Half the class falls asleep. No, make that everyone except, Hairy," Ron said, glancing at Hermione.

"Ron! Don't call me Hairy! And you should really pay attention in Professor Binns class. It's interesting to learn about that type of stuff," Hermione retorted.

"Whatever you say, Hairy."

When they entered the classroom, Binns had already begun an extremely monotonous lecture about the Goblin Sightings by Muggles in the Fourteenth Century. They quietly tiptoed in, not wanting to be caught coming in late. They were just about to sit down when Severus let out a loud squeal.

"LOOK! IT'S A LITTLE BIRDY!"

Sure enough, there was a blue bird perched on the window ledge. Thankfully, Binns didn't glance up.

"Ssh!" Adelaide hissed.

Severus frowned but shut his mouth. 

"How do you bear this class?" Adelaide mumbled to Harry.

Her head was rested on her forearm. Harry gave her a wonky smile.

"Dunno. We just use the class as an extra sleeping time," he replied.

"It seems that Sev is very good at sleeping soundlessly," Adelaide observed, glimpsing at the sleeping toddler.

He was curled up on the carpeted floor with his mouth wide open. He was drooling slightly.

"Yeah. It's weird how Snape wasn't as sour as he is now than when he was when he was two," Harry said.

"I know. You'd think that Snape would have been an evil prick ever since he was born. But the potion proves that theory wrong. Too bad the potion only lasts twelve hours," Adelaide sighed.

"We could always put some more in his drink," Harry suggested, a mischievous glint in his starling green eyes.

When the bell rang, Severus didn't wake up.

"Sev? Wake up," Adelaide whispered, shaking the tiny body.

"Sleepy," was all he said before falling into another deep slumber.

Adelaide sighed and hauled the boy in her arms. Harry carried her school things while she carried Severus towards the Gryffindor Common Room. People gave her weird stares as she walked through the halls. 

When she arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, she climbed the stairs up to the Fifth Year Girls Dorms and placed Severus in her bed.

"He's so _sweet!"_ Tahnee exclaimed when Adelaide seated herself in a scarlet armchair.

"Yeah. Too bad he grows up to be an evil git," Ron said.

"You really should get started on Binns assignment," Hermione advised, not looking up from a book she was reading.

"What assignment?" Harry, Ron, Tahnee, Adelaide, Kristen and Bryce said in unison. 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The one we have to do on Goblin Sightings by Muggles! We have to write an essay on one or two sightings. Like how they came about and so on," Hermione clarified.

Hermione managed to get them to do the essay eventually. At dinnertime, Adelaide went up to get Severus. But he was still sleeping without a sound. So she picked him up carefully and took him into the Great Hall.

"Are you going to wake him?" Harry asked, cutting up a piece of steak. 

"Nah. But I'll say goodbye to him when the potion has to wear off," Adelaide answered.

"You've really grown to like him, haven't you?" Harry said.

"Yeah. He's got such a cute personality. Wonder why he didn't stay nice," Adelaide mused.

Harry came with Adelaide to the hospital wing. The others' had gone off to play a mega game of Exploding Snap. In the room, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall were waiting.

"Please place Severus here," Dumbledore instructed, gesturing to a bed.

Adelaide gently placed the boy on the bed. But it wasn't gentle enough.

"Addie? Where are we?" Severus said, looking dazedly around the room.

"We're in the hospital wing, Sev," Adelaide said softly. "This is Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. You already know Harry and Professor McGonagall.

Severus nodded. Adelaide sighed and frowned.

"Sev, you have to go back to where you came from," she explained miserably.

She had grown to like this little boy so much. Now he was to leave. Severus seemed sad too.

"Why?" he said, a single tear coursing down his pale face.

"I don't want you to go, Sev. But you have to. And you have to keep this a secret too. Maybe I'll find a way to get you back," Adelaide said.

"There's twenty seconds to go, Miss Weller," McGonagall said loudly.

"Thanks. Sev, we have to say goodbye now. So bye-bye, Sev," Adelaide whispered.

"Bye-bye, Addie," Severus muttered.

As if on cue, he began to grow. He got taller and his hair longer. Finally, the Professor Snape was lying there.


	5. Bright Pink Dungeons

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related characters.

****

Chapter Five

Adelaide sighed and backed away as Snape glowered coldly at her.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Severus, how kind of you to finally join us. An unknown person had slipped a dose of Infancy Draught into your pumpkin juice this morning. The two-year-old you was found cowering in the shadows of the Great Hall. You immediately made friends with Misters Potter, Weasley and the two Turners' as well as Misses Weller, Granger and Peterson. You spent the day with them," Dumbledore kindly explained.

Snape paled dramatically. 

"Is that all?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Perhaps you should know that you stole Professor Flitwick's wand and severed him of his head and turned his skin purple with green spots. You also ate a bee that the fifth years were supposed to Transfigure into a bouquet of flowers and fell into a deep, deep sleep during Professor Binns class. And Severus, that's only part of what you did," Dumbledore said.

Snape just ogled at the wall. 

"Miss Weller, Mr Potter, I suggest that you go back to the Gryffindor Common Room," McGonagall said, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. 

Adelaide was silent the whole way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry notice it.

"Adela? Er - are you okay?" he said awkwardly.

Adelaide looked at Harry sadly then cracked an enormous grin.

"You _fell_ for that?" she exclaimed, giggling like crazy. "The famous Harry Potter fell for a ridiculous puppy face? This just cracks me up!"

"_Adela!_ Don't _do_ that," Harry requested, also doubling over laughing.

"Sorry. No can do. It's in my senseless nature," she confessed.

They were on the ground on all fours by the time they were able to catch their breath. They each sat up against the wall as their legs most probably were too weak to carry them to the Common Room.

"So," Harry said finally, "what's going to be your next attempt to torment Snape?"

"Well, I _was_ thinking of blowing up the Potions Dungeon. You know the one we attend his classes in. But I've got quite a lot of planning to do. Do you wanna help?" Adelaide admitted.

"What's with the '_wanna'?_ Is it an actual word?" Harry inquired, wrinkling his nose in thought.

"Australian slang. Probably British and American and a whole lot of other countries slang too. But I see you prefer to stick to the old way to speak. _I find it quite depressing myself, Sir Potter,"_ Adelaide mimicked playfully.

"Ha ha. By the way, I think I _will_ help to blow up the dungeons," Harry said.

"Finally! The famous Harry Potter is going to break a rule!" Adelaide exclaimed loudly.

"I've broken lots of rules before!" Harry proclaimed furiously.

"Oh really? Name me a couple then," Adelaide challenged, crossing her arms.

Harry began to list the rules he had broken.

"Let's see. In first year I flew a broom without permission-" (Adelaide snorted), "-and I snuck out of the Common Room millions of times, I posed as the Bloody Baron in front of Peeves, I went into the Restricted area in the library, I kept Hagrid's pet dragon a secret-" (Adelaide raised her eyebrows), "-I tried to steal the Philosophers Stone-"

"Why'd you try and do that?" Adelaide blurted.

Harry went a bit pink.

"To stop Voldemort from getting it," he replied uneasily.

"I have to admit, it was for a good cause. And you can stop listing all the broken rules on your record. But you haven't broken a quarter of the rules I've broken," Adelaide said, smiling roguishly.

Suddenly, Lupin came skidding round the corner with a pitch-black dog at his heels. He sighed outwardly when he spotted them sitting on the cold marble floor.

"There you go Snuffles. Harry is _fine! _And what's this I hear about not breaking a quarter of the rules that Adelaide's broken?" Lupin requested to know.

"Nothing," Adelaide responded, her voice unnaturally high.

"Nothing Merlin's beard. But I have a feeling I don't want to know any more. Anyway, I suggest you get back to Gryffindor Tower before a teacher other than me catches you in the halls. And what were you doing in the halls at night anyway?" Lupin asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, making out and all," Adelaide lied.

Harry snorted, trying not to look at Lupin's uncomfortable expression. 

"Oh. Thanks for telling me - I think," he stammered.

Snuffles was wheezing at Lupin's side as if he were laughing.

"She's just tricking, Professor. We had to go up to the hospital wing to drop off Professor Snape so he could change back. By the way, thanks for the distraction this morning," Harry professed.

"Harry Potter! When you play a joke on someone, you are _not_, you hear me, are _not _allowed to give in and tell the truth. You're such a spoil sport," Adelaide said vehemently, waggling her finger at him irritably. 

Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!" Adelaide demanded.

Yes, Miss," Harry said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I suggest you skedaddle right now. Severus' seems to be coming this way. He seems a bit peeved too. And don't forget Snuffles," Lupin whispered.

He then went round the corner and greeted raucously, "good evening, Severus!"

Adelaide and Harry swiftly lifted themselves off the floor and raced each other to the Fat Lady. When inside the Common Room, they were cornered by the others'.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"We were caught making out by Professor Lupin," Adelaide fibbed, signalling to Harry to at least try and trick them.

"Er - yeah," he agreed awkwardly.

The others gaped disbelievingly at the pair. Harry smiled weakly.

"Oh my gosh! My bestest ever friend is going out with _Harry Potter!"_ Tahnee cried.

"I know how you feel, Nee. My bestest ever friend is going out with female version of Fred and George," Ron clamoured.

"Don't you think you should consider this maybe a joke of Adela's?" Hermione said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "I mean, like you said, Ron, she's a female version of Fred and George."

Before anyone one could say anything, Adelaide interrupted, "You're were always the clever one. The other two are _way_ too dim to figure out it was a joke."

"See! What'd I tell you guys," Hermione said triumphantly. 

"Anyone for a game of chess?" Ron asked hopefully, ignoring Hermione.

"Sure," Tahnee chirped.

Ron and Tahnee went off into a corner to play chess together while Hermione read, Kristen and Bryce tried to build a castle out of Exploding Snap cards and Harry and Adelaide conversed.

"Why don't they just go out?" Adelaide wondered out loud, gawking at Ron and Tahnee who were too busy flirting to play a proper game of chess.

"It would probably make sense to," Harry granted.

"What do you mean _'probably'?_ They like each other a lot so they should get together, end of story," Adelaide said bossily.

"Fine. I agree with you. They should get together. Now what about the dungeons, huh? When are we going to start with them?" Harry implored hastily.

Adelaide raised her eyebrows accusingly.

"My, my, Harry Potter. Aren't we keen on getting these dungeons blown up," she teased.

Turning a blind eye against Adelaide's remark, Harry suggested quietly, "I reckon we should get Fred and George in on this. They've invented a load of pranks to sell when they leave school and most possibly got some stuff we'll need. And plus they'd be a little disappointed not to be in on it."

"Fab idea, Harry. Let's go get Fred and George now. We've got to get this started as soon as possible," Adelaide ordered.

They found Fred and George hunched up in a corner with Lee Jordan.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Adela. Was it you who turned Snape into a kid?" Fred asked without delay.

"Yep. Now we need to ask of a favour. Would you be willing to help me and Harry to blow up the Potions Dungeons? And whatever you do, don't tell a single soul of our plans," Adelaide said.

"I dunno," George taunted annoyingly. "I suppose we could consider it. Suppose we huddle, boys?"

Lee and Fred nodded and they huddled. After a few minutes, Adelaide began to get irritated.

"Come on, you dorks. We don't have all day."

"It's night time," came Lee's muffled voice.

Another minute later, Lee, Fred and George separated.

"We've come to a decision," George announced.

"And we've decided to-" Lee said.

"Help you!" Fred finished.

"Finally," Harry grumbled as he sat down next to Lee.

"Oh, stop complaining, grumble bum. Now how are we going to blow the dungeons up?" Adelaide murmured.

Until about eleven that night, Lee, Adelaide, Harry, George and Fred were grouped together in a corner of the Common Room discussing the explosion of the dungeons. Tahnee and Hermione had come over to drag her away into the dormitories to get some sleep. Kristen, Bryce and Ron had done the same to Harry. They bid eachother good night and went to bed.

The next morning, Adelaide was up bright and early. She showered, dressed and went down stairs. Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister was the only other one down there.

"Hi, Adela," she greeted.

"Hey there, Ginny. Watcha doin'?" Adelaide asked, collapsing in a squishy armchair. 

"Nothing. But what were _you_ doing last night with Fred, George and Lee. Harry was there too. You're not planning to do anything lethal, are you?" Ginny said apprehensively.

"You'll probably find out soon enough, Ginny. So don't go worrying your pretty, little head about it," Adelaide answered mysteriously.

"Hey, Adela?" 

Adelaide turned around to face Fred and George.

"What?" she inquired.

"We've got an invention we want to show you. It's a Canary Cream. Tell us what you think," Fred commanded, stuffing a cream cake into her hand.

Ginny giggled by the fire.

"Righto. Here goes," Adelaide said, eating the little cake.

Almost at once, her stomach started squirming. After about thirty seconds, she had sprouted wings, feathers and a beak to her delight. But then she turned back to her normal self.

"They were _great!"_ Adelaide exclaimed to an anxious Fred and George. 

"Thanks, Adela," they said happily. "Oh, and that reminds me, I've gotta return Millagen's message."

She placed her wand to her forehead and began a message to Millagen.

__

I have to say I didn't know you had any fashion sense in you. Perhaps red hair next time. So you decided to take part in this charming duel. How lovely. I was looking forward to seeing your butt getting kicked. Now what shall be my next attempt to bring down the Headmaster, who duels with his young students? Now there_ is a rule you've broken. So, tut, tut, to you. _Gardium Neeqe!_ So how do you like that Mr Tough Guy? Like you said, Adios! _

Adelaide returned to the present time.

"Can you teach us how to do that? The teachers' won't teach us anything decent," Fred asked.

"Sure. It's quite easy actually. All you do is place your wand to your forehead, _think _of the incantation for the Send and Receive spell. This swirly red thing should appear in your head then you just think of what to say to the person. If you were going to curse them, you have to say the curse out loud. When you're done, you think of the person wherever they are and the message should be sent. Simple," Adelaide explained.

"Thanks, Adela," George said.

"No sweat."

A week and a half went by with hardly anybody realising it. Fred, George, Lee, Harry and Adelaide continued planning for the dungeons. They had decided how they were to blow it up (they were going to use Fred and George's newest _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes _invention) and a distraction was schemed. But they had one more thing to decide on.

"They need a liquid paint of some sort," Fred said, nonchalantly sitting down with a small ball of putty-like substance.

"Well, that's easy," Adelaide said sardonically. "We'll use paint."

"Yeah. But what _colour?"_ Lee inquired.

"Something hardly anybody likes. And Snape has to _detest _it," George said.

"The it has to be bright. And girlish. Guys _hate_ girlie colours," Adelaide added.

The boys rolled their eyes. 

"And who would know better than us, Adela?" Lee asked mockingly.

Adelaide pouted. "How 'bout pink?" she said.

"Perfect. That colour is _horrendous!" _Fred exclaimed.

"Well, at least that's settled," Harry sighed.

It was about two weeks after Adelaide and her Australian friends' had arrived at Hogwarts the bombs were planted in the dungeons. Each of them met up in the Gryffindor Common Room at four am. It was a Monday. So it meant that people would be a little late getting up.

They snuck soundlessly downstairs, towards the icy dungeons with their pockets filled with paint filled bombs. Fred had the device that would set them off all at once at breakfast. 

"Right. We're here. Lee, you stay on lookout. Warn us if anybody approaches. We'll see you," George whispered.

Fred, George, Harry and Adelaide tiptoed into down the passageway that led to the dungeons. Adelaide checked if the coast was clear before entering the Potions Dungeon.

"Coast clear," she hissed.

"We'd better be quick about this," Fred cautioned, squishing the bomb on the dungeon wall. "Don't want to be in here for longer than we need. Besides, I'm freezing my butt off in here."

Adelaide silently agreed. 

The bombs were charmed to hold an extravagant amount of paint in their tiny bodies and charmed to be the colour of the dungeon. 

When they were done, they crept through the halls, into the Gryffindor Common.

"Mission accomplished," Adelaide breathed as she shrunk into an armchair.

"Hey, Adela. Why are you up so early?" Hermione requested.

"Couldn't sleep."

"She's lying," Tahnee announced, joining Hermione and Adelaide's conversation.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Her cheeks are rosier than usual. That always happens after she broke a major rule," Tahnee explained.

Not bothering to deny she had done something, Adelaide grinned and answered, "you're right, Tahnee. You'll find out soon enough."

Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce questioned Adelaide all the way down to breakfast. But she refused to say a word.

Adelaide sat in between Fred and Harry. 

When it was time, Fred muttered in Harry and Adelaide's ears, "it's time."

Adelaide counted the seconds. Three… Two… One…

As if on cue, a gigantic explosion erupted. People began screaming. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape swiftly rose from the High Table and went to investigate the scene. Some of the students followed, including Adelaide and Co.

They followed Dumbledore down the dungeon steps. They turned the bend and gasped.

Every inch of the Potions Dungeon was a luminous pink. It was spectacular to Adelaide and Co. But Snape was distraught. He gave a tiny whimper and fainted. 


	6. Dreams

****

Chapter Six

Adelaide felt as if her ribs were going to explode from not laughing. Snape was being conjured a stretcher and being taken up to the hospital wing. Dumbledore was examining the pink walls with McGonagall tagging along, furiously speechless. 

Finally noticing the crowd of students, Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"Could you please go back into the Great Hall. Harry, please notify the other teachers'," he added, facing Harry.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

When they reached the Great Hall, the teachers' were waiting apprehensively. 

"What's the matter?"

"Was it You-Know-Who?"

"Is Dumbledore okay?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

Harry cleared his throat audibly. 

"All it was," he began, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, "a bomb of some sort that made the dungeons pink. Professor Snape is currently in the hospital wing, though. But only as a result of shock."

"Good going, Harry!" Adelaide congratulated once they were out of earshot. "They didn't suspect you for one teensy moment."

"I'm turning into the regular Adelaide Weller," Harry joked, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Oh, _please_. You could _never _turn into Adelaide Phoenix Weller," Tahnee interrupted. 

"Phoenix?" Harry asked, staring bewildered at Adelaide.

She felt her cheeks colour.

"My middle name," she mumbled.

"_Phoenix_ is your middle name?" Ron inquired sceptically

"Yes. It's my mother's name too," Adelaide confessed.

Ron, Kristen, Harry, Bryce and Tahnee burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, _I_ think Phoenix is a nice name. But, Adelaide, how did your mother get that as a name when she's a Muggle? I mean, isn't Phoenix kind of like a wizarding name?" Hermione requested.

"Dunno. Maybe I have a far off relative who is a witch or wizard, Anything's possible, after all. Even the famous Harry Potter deliberately breaking school rules," Adelaide teased.

"Ha ha," Harry replied dryly. "I could brake a rule any day. I have before."

"That's only because the whole world's depending on it. You had no choice. But today, you had a choice. And you chose the right one. To break the rules!" Adelaide said smartly. 

"So it was _you_ who painted the dungeons' pink!" Bryce exclaimed.

"Duh! Fred, George and Lee too. We negotiated," Adelaide said proudly.

"That'll be a first. Not to mention last," Tahnee muttered into Ron's ear.

Ron snorted while Adelaide tried to slap Tahnee into next week.

"Whoa! Down, Phoenix, down!" Tahnee smirked, cowering.

With that, they all burst into laughter, including Adelaide.

"We've got to get to class," Hermione gasped.

"What have we got?" Adelaide asked, finally settling down.

"Herbology. But you really should learn to read your own timetable, _Phoenix_," Hermione answered.

They began making their way to the greenhouses outside. The others' wouldn't stop calling Adelaide 'Phoenix' so it became quite a nickname.

When they reached the greenhouses, three Hufflepuff's, along with some Australian students, strolled calmly up to them. A stout boy stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Ernie Macmillan," he said simply. 

"Canberra Swell the Great," Adelaide said innocently.

"Oh, yes. Adelaide Weller. I've heard of you," Ernie admitted.

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley," said a curly haired boy.

"Tahnee Peterson."

"Kristen Turner and this is my idiotic brother, Bryce."

"Hannah Abbot. Pleasure to meet you. I suppose you know Lucy, Miles, Ophelia and Randy," said a blonde, pig-tailed girl, gesturing to the Australian students'.

The greenhouse door swung open to reveal a wispy, plump witch wearing dragon hide gloves and was covered in dirt.

"Come on in, chaps," she said good-naturedly.

They followed her into the greenhouse and viewed the exotic plants that towered over them all.

For the lesson, they worked on feeding the Violet Snapper. They were a purple flower that was very much like a Venus Flytrap, but was less vicious and smaller.

Their next lesson, after Herbology, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Snuffles was still tagging Harry around every where like an extra protective security guard. 

"Good morning," Lupin greeted cheerfully when they entered the room.

"I think it is a _very_ good morning indeed. By the way, thanks again with the distraction," Adelaide piped.

"No problem. Am I right in guessing that you had something to do with the dungeons this morning?" Lupin inquired jovially.

Adelaide tried to look traumatised. 

"Am _I_ right in thinking that you thought _I _had something to do with the change in décor in the dungeons? I'm terribly upset that you don't trust me, Professor," Adelaide sobbed, fake tears pouring down her cheeks.

Lupin didn't look at all surprised.

"You know, Harry," he said serenely, "your father's best friend could do that just as well as Adelaide can."

Harry, Ron and Hermione started laughing.

"Professor, Adelaide's not her name. Her proper name is Phoenix," Tahnee said, staring at the shaking figures of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't listen to a word she says, Professor," Adelaide said hurriedly. "The girl doesn't know what she's saying. Belongs in a psychiatric hospital if you ask me."

"Listen to Tahnee, Professor. Adelaide's real name is Phoenix," Ron joined.

"No it's not. It's only my middle name and nickname now that you've named me that," Adelaide retorted.

"Well then, people, you'd better sit down. By the way, _Phoenix_, I expect to see some more humorous events in the future. I actually quite enjoy them," Lupin called as thy made their way to a desk.

Adelaide grumbled in reply.

After the lesson, they walked happily to lunch. The other's were still calling Adelaide 'Phoenix'. 

"Harry?" Adelaide said, pouring tomato soup into her bowl.

"Yeah, Phoenix?" Harry answered, gulping down the last of his pork chop.

"What're we going to go as to the Halloween Ball?" Adelaide inquired.

"Dunno. What do you think?"

"Well, during our last Divination class, I thought we could use Trelawney's point of view," Adelaide began.

"I don't get it," Harry said, puzzled.

"You know how she's always predicting your slow, horrific death? You could go as Death and I could go as Death's Mistress," Adelaide suggested.

Harry stared at her disbelievingly. 

"Oh, go on, Harry," Adelaide whined. "I'll go down on one knee if I have to."

"It's a good idea. Okay," he gave in.

"You guys," Hermione said, looking up from her watch, "we've got to get to Potions."

"Damn it!" Ron spat, pounding his fist on the table angrily. "I totally forgot."

"You dumbo. Did you think would set off those bombs any day of the week?" Adelaide sniggered.

They entered the class doubtfully and silently. It seemed that the teachers' hadn't been able to returned the walls to the original colour. They were still the gaiety pink.

"My, my. The Potty, Weasel and Mudblood _plus_ their new cheap sidekicks have found fit to come to class," drawled the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.

Kristen, Bryce, Ron, Tahnee, Adelaide, Hermione and Harry swiftly swivelled around to face the ugly faces of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, along with Obadiah and Edward.

"What do you mean _cheap_?" Ron asked satirically.

"Weasley, everyone _knows_ that you, Potter and Granger _pay_ Weller, Peterson and the both Turners' to hang around you. You can't keep it a secret forever," Malfoy sneered.

Adelaide, Tahnee and Hermione struggled to keep hold of the boys' robes to keep them from tackling the filthy Slytherins'. 

"Oh, _please_, Malfoy. Don't bore us with your mendacious accusations. Besides, you are _way_ out of your depth. I promise you, you'll be next," Adelaide hissed, glaring venomously at him.

"You don't scare me, Weller," Malfoy said calmly. "I can always tell my Father. He'll put a stop to these threats."

Adelaide chuckled. 

"Yes, yes. I've heard of this. It's a _cowardly_ thing to do. Running to your Father if things get to tough for you to handle. Just hand it over to him so he can protect you," Adelaide chortled. 

She had obviously hit a raw nerve. Malfoy froze, startled.

"We'll just be going now," she said.

"That was _great_, Phoenix," Ron breathed in awe.

"Honestly, it was nothing. He's just a slimy bastard who goes crawling to his ever so popular father when he can't control the situation," Adelaide explained coolly.

Snape came marching into the room, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Detention to all the Gryffindors' and their exchange friends! You will meet me here tonight at eight to repaint the dungeons' that have been severely damaged! Now on with the lesson," he cried furiously. 

"That's totally unfair!" shrieked Alli, distressed.

"I'll probably ruin my brand new manicure!" Parvati yelled in frustration.

" What a horrible thing to do, Professor!" Adelaide howled.

"I don't care, Weller. And I am positive that you had something to do with the paint. You, Potter, Jordan and those horrid Weasley twins," Snape sneered.

"How'd he know?" Adelaide whispered to Harry, perplexed.

"I think he can read minds. He's done that type of stuff before," Harry mumbled back.

They continued on with the lesson in which Snape took as many points off Gryffindor as he could manage. By the end of the hour lesson, Gryffindor were seventy-five points short.

" We'll be in the dungeons for hours," Tahnee groaned as they slowly made their way to Hagrid's cabin.

"I know. And all because Snape's a sour faced prick," Bryce spat.

"Oh, come on. We'll make it fun. We'll dress in old overalls and tie our hair up in a messy bun just like Muggles do. The when Snape is out, we'll have a paint fight," Adelaide suggested brightly.

"You've got this all planned out, haven't you, Phoenix," Hermione laughed.

"Sure have, Hairy," Adelaide answered.

They spent the entire lesson chatting with Hagrid and feeding their pet snakes whatever they could find. When the lesson was over Hagrid invited them inside his cabin for a cup of tea.

"So, I heard the dungeons got turned pink," Hagrid tittered, placing a pot of tea and some rock cakes on the rough wooden table.

"Yep! I think it was quite an improvement. But Snape's gonna make all the Gryffindor fifth years repaint it," Adelaide piped.

"Yer know who did it?" Hagrid asked casually.

"Phoenix, Harry, Fred, Lee and George," Ron answered immediately.

"Who's Phoenix?" Hagrid said.

"That's Adela's new nickname," Hermione smirked, politely trying to eat one of the extra-hard rock cakes.

"How'd yer come up with that?" Hagrid inquired.

"It's her middle name," Bryce replied.

While the others' had a friendly conversation with Hagrid, Adelaide was examining the rock cakes. They were pretty hard. Probably could either break someone's teeth while biting one or get knocked cold if one fell on someone's head. She was thinking of a spell that would allow her to somehow make the rock cake appear above Millagen and drop on his head when Harry announced that the visit was over.

"Hey, Hagrid?" Adelaide requested, "do you reckon I can take a few of these scrumptious rock cakes with me?"

Hagrid swelled with pride.

"Go on, Phoenix," he said gruffly.

Her robes were weighing down on her by the time she left his cabin. He had insisted that Adelaide take more and more incase any of her friends' wanted any. She doubted the would but courteously accepted them.

"Got enough rock cakes there, Phoenix?" Kristen said as they traipsed up to the castle. 

"Yep. I was thinking of dropping them on Malfoy, Millagen, Crabbe, Goyle, Obadiah and Edward to knock them out," Adelaide confessed nonchalantly.

"Cool idea," Tahnee commented.

"It's seven thirty!" Hermione announced loudly in the Common Room.

Adelaide came bounding down the stairs two at a time. She was wearing fading lilac overalls and a bandanna wrapped around her head. Hermione and Tahnee were dressed the same way, but with their hair tied up into a bun aswell. 

"I'm ready!" Adelaide screamed, bouncing up and down.

The boys came slinking down the stairs with frowns on their faces. Ron, Harry, Kristen and Bryce were wearing diminishing blue overalls that Adelaide, Tahnee and Hermione had conjured up for them.

"Why such a sad frown?" Tahnee simpered.

"It's detention, Nee! We're _supposed_ to be sad!" Ron stated stubbornly.

"Not with us you're not. You going to have fun," Adelaide pouted, being equally as tenacious.

They began making their way down to the dungeons with the other Gryffindor fifth years. When they entered the pink room, Snape was heatedly waiting for them.

"You're two minutes early!" he snapped. 

"Last time I heard, being early was supposed to be a good thing," Adelaide retorted.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek," Snape responded. "You will be repainting every pink spot with this Stone Look-A-Like Paint. If there is one inch of pink, you will each serve a week of detentions each. Now get started!"

They each grabbed a paintbrush and pot of paint. Then they got assigned to a wall to paint by a murderous looking Snape.

"I will be magically locking you in here. I will be back later too check to see what damage you have done," Snape said, leaving the room when they had began painting.

"This is so boring," Ron moaned.

"Oh, come on. It's better than dissecting frogs and lizards and spiders and stuff," Tahnee said.

Adelaide observed Tahnee and Ron flirt like mad to each other. Then getting a sudden idea, dipped both hands into the pot of paint. 

"What are you doing?" Harry murmured who was working next to her.

"You'll see," Adelaide replied.

She tiptoed up to Tahnee and Ron, who didn't notice her. When she was close enough, she poured the paint over each of them.

"AAARRGH! PHOENIX!" Tahnee shrieked frantically.

"PHOENIX!" Ron yelled, equally angry. 

They wiped their hair, trying to scoop the paint out of their hair.

"Phoenix! You'll pay for that!" Tahnee exclaimed, picking up her pot of paint.

Adelaide's grin faded a little.

"You wouldn't, would you?" she whispered.

"Oh, I would," Tahnee grinned, raising the paint.

"Uh oh," Adelaide mumbled.

Tahnee threw the paint as Adelaide ducked. A loud scream erupted from behind her and she spun around. The paint had hit Alli.

"I washed my hair just and hour ago! And these a new clothes! They're ruined!" she yelled, flaying her arms about.

But Alli wasn't at all noticed. A paint fight had started and everybody was participating. 

Adelaide ducked as a ball of black paint went flying above her but was hit by another lot of paint in the lower back. Her retaliation was another bit of paint soaring towards Harry and hitting him on the nose.

"Blech! My nostrils are clogged with paint!" he exclaimed.

Adelaide fell over laughing. She was sorely punished for doing such a thing as a morsel of paint hit her on the head.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" 

Everyone silenced and looked towards the door. The commotion they had been making evidently attracted a passing teacher, which happened to be McGonagall. Her face was ghostly white and her lips were thin.

"What on earth were you doing?" she asked again, but more quietly.

"We - er - we were completing our detention," Adelaide said weakly.

"If I remember correctly, Miss Weller, your detention was to repaint the dungeons, _not _to cause havoc! And what's most disappointing is that you are _all _Gryffindors! I'm astounded that you would do such a thing!" McGonagall said, anger steaming out of her ears.

"We're sorry, Professor McGonagall, we really are," Hermione said softly, her head staring down at the paint-covered ground. "It's just that we all got detention for absolutely no reason at all so we thought that at least we could have a bit of fun. But the fun got bigger."

McGonagall's face softened.

"Well, I really don't want to give you any more detentions. Consider this one from me from jut then. And I'll have a chat to Professor Snape about giving out detentions for no reason. But please be quiet," McGonagall reasoned, leaving.

"That was _so _close," Ron inhaled. 

"I'll say. Let's get this job done," Tahnee said.

By the time Snape arrived at midnight, every inch of pink was covered by Stone Look-A-Like Paint, mot to mention the painters aswell.

"I'm _so_ tired," Adelaide groaned.

"Me too. But I suggest we have a shower first," Hermione agreed.

They showered once they were up in the dorms and fell asleep easily.

Before Adelaide knew it, another week had past. She was sitting on her bed reading a Muggle book because she couldn't sleep. It was one in the morning and she knew she had to sleep but couldn't. 

Snuffles was currently staying with Lupin until further notice and Adelaide's pranks were still going on. She had successfully knocked out the Slytherins with the rock cakes and found a spell that could transport a rock cake to Millagen and knocked him cold too. 

Adelaide's eyes were just drooping when she heard a stifled scream from the Common Room. She listened intently for anything else. There was some bumping and stumbling.

Adelaide silently tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into the Common Room. It was completely deserted. She was about to go back to bed but spotted a hunched figure clutching their head. It was Harry.

"_Harry!"_ Adelaide exclaimed in a whisper, rushing over to him. "You're holding your head. What's wrong?"

Harry didn't reply at first but then answered in a struggling quiet voice.

"I _need_ to get to Dumbledore. It's urgent."

He continued making his way to the portrait hole.

"You're not going anywhere, Harry. Not until you stop holding your head and calm down," Adelaide said sternly.

She directed him to an armchair and he graciously sank into its depths.

Harry's breaths were wheezy and noisy. There was something very wrong.

"What's not right, Harry, tell me," Adelaide pleaded, her voice sympathetic as she rubbed him on the back.

Harry didn't even look at her at first but then stared into her blue eyes. 

"Do you believe in dreams that are real?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I've never come across anyone who's had them but I remember reading in a book," Adelaide answered.

"Well, me and Voldemort are connected, you see. And sometimes I have these dreams that are true. I then wake up with my scar hurting," Harry explained, noting how well Adelaide listened.

"What happened in the dream you just had?" she inquired delicately.

"He's looking for a child. Voldemort said the child would be a teenager about. He's going to invade the Halloween Ball at ten. He then punished Worm - I mean, he punished one of his servants because they didn't know how to do an accurate Tracking Spell," Harry said. "I need to tell Dumbledore."

He stood up and Adelaide automatically followed. 

"I'll come with you," she declared.

They both climbed out of the portrait hole and began walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"Wait," Adelaide said suddenly. "Someone might see us. I'll do a temporary Invisibility Charm."

She muttered an incantation and they both faded from sight.

"Phoenix? Where are you?" came Harry's disembodied voice.

"I'm over here. I think we should hold hands or something so we don't lose each other," Adelaide suggested.

They felt around for their hands and finally found them. When they had hold of each other, they set off again.

"Do you know where we're going?" Adelaide asked uncertainly as they climbed through a portrait.

"Yeah. I've been there heaps," Harry responded.

Harry stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and stood there.

"Why don't we go in?" Adelaide said.

"I don't know the password. It has to be some kind of candy though," he answered, still in thought.

"Then why don't we say anything. Because my Invisibility Charm is going to wear off any minute now," Adelaide urged.

"Okay. Er- Sugar Quill? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Harry said tentatively to the gargoyle.

"How about Fizzing Whizzbee? Or Klucking Kookaburras?" Adelaide joined.

"Klucking Kookaburras? What are those, Phoenix?" Harry inquired, then adding, "Droobles Best Blowing Gum?"

"They're these chocolate eucalyptus filled kookaburra shaped Australian sweet. They fly around in your stomach, squawking too. Canary Creams," Adelaide explained.

And to their surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside.

"I never thought Dumbledore knew about Canary Creams," Harry whispered as they climbed the moving staircase towards Dumbledore's office.

When they reached the top, Adelaide knocked loudly on the door. It opened and they both filed in.

"Good morning," Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

He was dressed in some blue and silver silk pyjamas and a matching navy nightcap. He had the fluffiest blue slippers on too.

"Good morning, Professor," Adelaide and Harry said in unison.

"My, aren't we wearing stylish clothes," Dumbledore said amusedly.

Adelaide and Harry glanced down at their clothes. Adelaide was wearing her favourite silky Winnie the Pooh pyjamas and Harry was wearing some over-large paisley pyjamas. 

"Now what brings you two into my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had a dream, Professor Dumbledore," Harry proclaimed.

Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down then did so himself.

"You don't mind if Adelaide hears?"

"No, Professor. But she doesn't know about you-know-what," Harry answered.

Adelaide didn't have a clue about what she didn't know, but didn't question it further.

"Well, it started in this real dark and dungeon-like place. Voldemort was sitting in a throne at the front and the Death Eaters' were lined up in front of him. Voldemort called up Wormtail and dismissed the others'. Voldemort asked whether Wormtail had found out who this person was. I can't remember what he called them. But Wormtail said he hadn't. So Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on him then suggested that he do a Tracking Spell. Wormtail said that he couldn't remember how to cast the spell and Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on him again. Then he told Wormtail to look it up in a book and then go cast the spell before the Halloween Ball. The Death Eaters' and Voldemort are going to attack the Ball at ten. Than I woke up with my scar hurting," Harry explained, making several hand gestures.

Dumbledore appeared to be in deep thought. 

"We'll have to go on with the Ball. We'll have extra security though. Thank you, Harry. You may go. Though I must congratulate you both, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley and George Weasley for doing a splendid job on the dungeons. See you two tomorrow," Dumbledore said, opening the door with his wand.

"Dumbledore's way weird," Adelaide stated as they wandered back to Gryffindor Tower invisible. 

"Yeah. But I still like him," Harry replied with a smile.

Once Adelaide had tucked herself safely beneath the covers of her bed, she fell asleep thinking who in the world Wormtail was and what Harry was keeping from her.


	7. An Innocent Stroll Through Hogsmeade

****

Chapter Seven

__

An Innocent Stroll Through Hogsmeade

Over the next week, Harry and Adelaide worked hard on their costumes. They had decided that they were definitely going as Death and Death's Mistress and had dug up to thick, midnight black robes with giant hoods that would cover their faces. Adelaide had done some research and found a charm that could change your skin different colours. They were going to perform the charm on each other to turn their skin a deathly white.

"I think we look perfect," Adelaide commented pompously, staring proudly at her figure in the mirror.

"I'll say. Wonder how long Trelawney will be out cold?" Harry agreed, also admiring his costume.

They were wearing the robes of black velvet that had a long hood that hung over their head. They had decided to perform the Skin Colouring Charm for practise so their skin was a ghostly white, almost silver. 

"Dunno. The longer the better," Adelaide joked, then glanced at her watch. "Sheesh! Class starts in a few minutes. We'd better change."

They changed quickly and traipsed down stairs with their books.

"You guys' took long enough to change," Tahnee said, leading the way through the portrait hole.

"Our costume looked so good we couldn't drag ourselves away from the mirror," Adelaide hoaxed.

"Well, your costume is nothing to mine and Hairy's. We're going as-" Kristen began to brag, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't tell them!" she hissed. "It's supposed to be a _surprise!"_

"Oh, right," Kristen said sheepishly.

They continued to make their way to Transfiguration where McGonagall was waiting impatiently for them. 

"You're late!"" she declared angrily, leading them in.

"You really didn't have to wait for us," Adelaide said sarcastically.

"I suggest you quit making scornful comments and try and catch up. You're extremely lucky that you didn't get a detention for being late," McGonagall said, handing them each a thick booklet. "Read this. It's a particularly advanced instruction leaflet on Human Transfiguration. Make sure all of it is memorised by _tomorrow, _as we will be beginning Human Transfiguration. You're dismissed."

"Now _that _was one of the shortest Transfiguration lessons' _I've_ ever had. Not to mention the weirdest," Adelaide said incredulously. 

"I reckon," Ron agreed.

"Well, since we got out early, I think we should read these booklets in the Common Room," Hermione suggested.

"I think not!" Ron said indignantly.

Hermione glared at him. 

"You really need to respect your school work more, Ron!"

"Only a Prefect like you would say that, Hairy!" Ron yelled back, glowering.

Hermione stared at Ron in a hurt way then swiftly turned in a huff and marched down the halls.

Everyone else looked around uncomfortably. 

"Ron, I think you hurt her feelings," Tahnee whispered.

Nobody said anything for a minute. 

"I'll go after her," Kristen said. "HERMIONE! Wait up!"

With that, he sprinted round the corner to find her.

"Um, let's go sit by the lake and marvel the scenery," Bryce awkwardly suggested.

"Right," Tahnee said.

"Why does it have to be so cold in Britain?" Adelaide mused to no one in particular.

They had acted on Bryce's suggestion and had aimlessly wandered down to the lake.

"Dunno. Maybe it has something to do with Global Economy," Ron said.

Adelaide and Harry both snorted.

"Do you even _know_ what Global Economy _is?_" Adelaide asked.

"Well, no. But I have heard of it. I thought it had something to do with the weather," Ron answered.

"It's got nothing to do with the weather. You learn about it in Muggle schools," Adelaide explained.

"Oh, right," Ron said.

Half an hour later, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Neither Hermione nor Kristen turned up. 

"Wonder where they are," Harry pondered, looking around the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, Harry. They wouldn't want to miss Potions today," Adelaide said mischievously.

"Why?" Harry inquired suspiciously.

"Me and Tahnee planted some Ink Spots in his class. They should spread half way through the lesson," Adelaide said.

"What are Ink Spots?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"You buy them in Australia in tiny bottles. You use an eyedropper to leave some somewhere. Hours later, they magically spread up to two metres bigger. I think the one in the dungeons is lime green."

"You're weird," Harry exclaimed quietly, staring at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks!" Adelaide piped in an unnaturally high voice.

Hermione and Kristen did turn up just before Potions, but looking quite subdued. 

"She's still a bit hurt from what Ron said to her. She said that it's not her fault she likes to study," Kristen muttered in Adelaide's ear as they waited for Snape.

"Maybe someone should tell Ron not to insult people through what they like to do the most," Tahnee said tentatively.

"Yeah. Harry, Ron and Hermione are such great friends' with each other. They shouldn't let some stupid quarrel like this to break them apart," Bryce stated as Snape strutted towards them."

"In!" he barked, pointing at the passage that went to the dungeons. 

They followed the orders and waited quietly for further instructions.

"We will be concocting a draught that can cure you from most snake bites. It doesn't have a precise name but is _tremendously_ difficult. In fact, I doubt any of you will be able formulate the potion correctly. Turn to page 234 of your books and follow the instructions given," Snape bossed.

As usual, Adelaide helped Neville make the potion. Surpassingly enough, he was slowly improving in Potions, much to Snape's fury. Tahnee was assisting Neville with Charms, Kristen was helping him with Transfiguration and Bryce was helping him with Astronomy. Harry, Ron and Hermione had also agreed to lend a hand to Neville with his subjects and he agreed to help out with the others' in Herbology, as he was better at that than any of them except for Hermione.

"No, no, Neville. _One_ drop of goanna blood. Oops. Don't fret. Add this to it so it will even it out," Adelaide was saying hurriedly as Neville added two drops of the red liquid.

But she was instantly distracted when a petrified yell came from the Slytherin end of the room.

"AAAARRRGH! Professor! The floor is going _green!_ Look, the walls are too!" Malfoy was screaming, indicating places where the Stone Look-A-Like Paint was turning a lime green.

Adelaide stood on tiptoe to see. It was true. It looked like liquid scattering all over the black surface - not like paint, which it really was. 

"Everyone out!" Snape bellow over the hustle and bustle.

Immediately reacting to Snape's orders, the whole class stampeded up the stone stairs.

"I _promise_ you that I'll get down to the bottom of this! The people who are responsible for this ridiculous havoc should be feeling petrified! And I _know_ who did it!" Snape roared, baring his teeth as his black eyes flickered towards Adelaide and Harry. "Class dismissed!"

"At least he doesn't have any proof," Adelaide sighed, giggling.

"How do you know that?" Harry requested. "He could have found a spell that could reveal who caused the distress."

"Who cares. It was worth it. Seeing the face of Malfoy and those other bozos'," Adelaide said dreamily. "You know what, there has never been much house rivalry at our school. But I bet once we get back to Australia, there will be."

"What are your houses anyway?" Ron asked.

"Well, there's Absurdum. That's our house. And there's Fortis. Obadiah is from that house. And there's Aeterno. Lucy and Randy are from there. And there is Munditiis, Edward's house. Last of all, there's Dynasty. Alli and Ashleigh are from that house," Tahnee kindly explained.

"Why are there only four houses with Latin meanings and not five? The other one stands out," Hermione said, bewildered.

Ron and Harry looked at her, confused. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Absurdum means absurdity in Latin. Aeterno means eternity, Munditiis means elegant and Fortis means strong. Dynasty means 'a line of hereditary rulers' in English," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you didn't know that!"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Tahnee immediately stopped him.

"Thanks, Hairy. I didn't know that."

"Um, what were you going to say, Phoenix?" Harry asked speedily, changing the subject abruptly.

"Oh, yes. Well, the lady who named Dynasty was royalty and I suppose she wanted it known," Adelaide replied, shrugging. 

"You know," Ron said, "you four being in Absurdum makes sense. You know, absurdity."

"What a compliment!" Adelaide shrieked.

"You are _so_ weird! You might just be weirder than Fred and George! Now _that's_ an accomplishment!" Ron joked.

"You'd better not let Fred and George hear that. They'll be after your blood for saying such a thing," Tahnee said, sniffing her pumpkin soup.

"I see death, my dears!" Professor Trelawney announced loudly that day in Divination.

Adelaide rolled her eyes, not caring if the old fraud saw.

"And those who don't treat it with care will be the next victims' of Death's wrath!"

"Death's wrath, huh? Harry, what are you thinking? Scaring people out of their wits!" Ron laughed.

"Remember that Phoenix helps. She's my Mistress after all," Harry said.

"Oh, _yes!_ And don't we enjoy it! Taking away peoples' lives," Adelaide joked.

"And there a few of us that should treat death with more caution than they do," Trelawney hissed mysteriously, eyeing Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Doesn't Miss Insect have an imagination?" Adelaide mused incredulously as she climbed down the silver ladder.

"I don't think she's ever heard of the word," Tahnee confirmed.

"Arithmancy is so interesting!" Hermione proclaimed.

"We'd better get to the Common Room," Tahnee said, not really wanting to talk about the 'joys' of Arithmancy.

"So, what are you and Kristen going as to the Ball, Hairy?" Adelaide inquired casually.

"We can't tell you that," Hermione said sniffily.

"Why not?" Ron urged innocuously. 

"Will you just drop it! Oh my!" Hermione screeched, staring down the corridor.

There was a motionless body in black robes lying face down on the marble floor. Everyone froze, unable to do anything.

"Maybe someone should check to see if they're okay," Adelaide whispered uneasily, not making a move to go forward.

"Yeah," Tahnee mumbled slowly.

They stood there wide-eyed, for a few minutes before Hermione pulled the courage to go and see if they were all right. But the others' stayed back.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" Hermione muttered, gently shaking the figure. 

They didn't respond. Hermione tenderly turned the body over. The boy's face was a ghostly white and his eyes open, staring blindly into space.

Hermione frowned slightly and took the boy's wrist to check his pulse. She gasped.

"He's dead. We need to get a teacher," Hermione said softly, glittering tears coursing steadily down her cheeks.

Immediately, Ron and Tahnee sprinted off to the nearest classroom. Adelaide, Harry, Kristen and Bryce gradually advanced on Hermione, who was kneeling beside the body, silently sobbing. 

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said mellifluously, placing an arm around her comfortingly, "it wasn't your fault."

"But how did he die? He's a Ravenclaw, you know. One of Ginny's friends. He's in her year," Hermione whined quietly, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sure the teachers' can figure that out, Hermione," Adelaide assumed encouragingly.

They waited silently, sympathetically listening to Hermione's endless crying. Finally Tahnee and Ron came scooting round the corner, both McGonagall and Snape rushing after them.

They gasped when they saw the body. While Snape amazingly noiselessly levitated the body, McGonagall spoke in a hushed, choked voice.

"Thank you for alerting us. Miss Granger, you should spend the night in the hospital wing. Mr Weasley, Miss Weller, Mr Potter, Mr Turner, Miss Peterson and Mr Turner, please go down to the Great Hall. The rest of the school will be down there soon. Professor Dumbledore will explain what will be happening then," she said.

They did as they were told. They escorted Hermione to the hospital wing then went down stairs. 

"Who was he?" Tahnee asked, breaking the disturbing tranquillity. 

"Dunno. Hermione said he was a friend of Ginny's from Ravenclaw," Bryce answered helplessly.

Mystified students soon began to file into the Hall, looking curiously at each other. Then Dumbledore came in.

"Ahem."

Nobody seemed to hear him. They were too busy exchanging bizarre rumours.

"Ahem!" he said more loudly, shooting several harmless fireworks into the air.

It got the schools attention.

"I suppose you're wanting an explanation for this afternoons events. You will get one. Earlier today, the body of Rowan McGowan was found in a corridor. He was murdered by an unknown person."

Whispers spread throughout the Hall like a wildfire. Lots of the Ravenclaws' began sobbing onto their friends' shoulders in dismay. 

"Tomorrow evening, we will hold a dinner in memory of Rowan McGowan. Please find it fit to attend. We are currently searching the school for the attacker. You will be spending the night in the Great Hall for your safety. Thank you for your attention. Prefects could you please come over here," Dumbledore finished soberly, conjuring lots of squashy purple sleeping bags and flying the house tables by the wall. 

Adelaide immediately crawled under one of the tables with a sleeping bag. The others' followed suit. 

"Poor kid," Tahnee sadly.

"Wonder how he died," Kristen mumbled, lying on his back, staring at the table above him.

"It looked like Avada Kedavra," Ron said desolately. "You know, lying on the ground with no marks on him."

The afternoon slowly dragged by. Harry had said nothing. Snuffles was curled up as close to Harry as he was going to get. 

"So, Harry," Adelaide piped, trying to start a conversation.

Harry just looked at her, unable to think of anything decent to say.

"Um-Professor Lupin is some Defence teacher, huh? Our DADA teacher, Sir Oxley, is a major sourpuss. He's pretty much like Snape except Oxley doesn't like anyone. But Snape likes the Slytherins'," Adelaide said.

"How horrible. And I thought I'd be getting away from all the Snape-like people. What other teachers are there?" Harry grimaced, managing to produce a tiny half-smile.

"Well, the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McPhee, is kinda nice. She's also Head of Absurdum. Our Potions teacher, Mademoiselle Harding, is really, really cool. Total opposite of Snape," Adelaide explained happily. "Professor Kingston, the History of Magic teacher, makes bearing history lectures so much better. Like, he'll give us a lecture or a chapter to read. Then after we know it by heart, he'll put us in groups and act out the thing. It's really fun. Our Divination teacher, Mademoiselle Benson is very much like Trelawney."

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Will I die in Australia too?" he asked mysteriously.

Adelaide laughed and continued with her opinion of the teachers.

"Demetrius is really cool. He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Practical Duelling is the _best_ class of all. You should try and get Dumbledore to put a class like that on your schedule. Millagen runs that class. I plan on flogging him big time in a duel one of these days. Professor Logan is really weird. She's got really long, gangly legs and uncanny ears that look like goblin ears. But she's nice. Sir Underwood is terrible looking! I think he is one third Muggle, one third wizard and one third gorilla! He's that hairy. There are other teachers too, but I can't be bothered explaining all of their personal traits and characters and blah, blah, blah," Adelaide rattled on.

"Whoa. And do you know what option classes Hermione, Ron and me will be taking?" Harry inquired.

"Yep. Hermione's taking Ancient Runes, Practical Duelling, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron is taking Care of Magical Creatures, Practical Duelling, Divination and Muggle Studies." ("Ron's going to hate Muggle Studies," Harry said.) "And you are taking Care of Magical Creatures, Practical Duelling, Divination and Study of Ancient Runes."

"Great. Ancient Runes. Well, at least I'll be with Hermione," Harry sighed.

"And me and Bryce. Professor Pasquil is kinda strict though," Adelaide admitted.

"You know, Phoenix, I think I might go for a walk," Harry said suddenly, his face blank.

"But we're not allowed to exit the Great Hall," Adelaide pointed out.

"So?"

"So, what if the guy who attacked Rowan comes back and gets you? You're putting yourself in quite a danger. Plus, the halls are squirming with nervous Professors. If one of them so much as hears you breath, you'll be on the floor with a month of detentions," Adelaide retorted.

"That never stopped you," Harry said sourly. "Besides, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well, get a Prefect to go with you," Adelaide suggested.

"I _can_ look after myself," he replied, walking to the nearest entrance.

Snuffles automatically got up to follow, but Harry gave the inky dog a stern look before opening the door.

Snuffles shrank back to the floor, saddened.

"Oh, don't fret, Snuffles," Adelaide cooed, stroking the shaggy fur. "Harry's just not very happy at the moment. I reckon he thinks that boy died because of him. We'll go get him if he doesn't come back."

Adelaide joined the others' conversation after a while. Harry still didn't come back. 

"Phoenix? Where's Harry?" Ron asked quietly, not letting the others' know what he was saying.

"I don't know," she answered worriedly. "He went off making Snuffles stay put but never came back. Do you reckon we should go after him?"

"Yeah. But only us. Don't make the others' worry or know. They'll want to come along. We'll take Snuffles with us," Ron muttered in reply.

Without trying to make a fuss, Ron and Adelaide slipped away from their tightly knitted group saying that they were going to say hi to Alli and Ashleigh. Snuffles followed them.

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked when they had escaped from Tahnee, Bryce and Kristen's view.

"I dunno. Oh, look! Snuffles? Where are you going?" Adelaide said, pointing at the black dog, which was leading them towards a dark corner.

The dog nudged a patch of marble wall with it's wet nose as if to say something. But Adelaide and Ron were quite befuddled. 

"Maybe we got to push on the wall?" Ron said timidly, kneeling.

He rammed his hands at the wall. Surpassingly enough, a small opening appeared. It was just big enough for them to crawl into.

Ron shrugged and dove into the darkness of the hole. Adelaide and Snuffles followed.

The tunnel was made of smooth white marble and had a thick layer of dust. _No doubt from a lack of use_, Adelaide thought. And how Snuffles knew of the secret tunnel, Adelaide had no clue.

Ahead of her, Ron had found an opening and was awkwardly climbing out of the small area. Adelaide gazed outside the small gap where Ron was waiting. It was about a foot above the ground somewhere outside the Great Hall. She vigilantly crawled head first outside, her hands catching her before her head collided with the solid ground. 

"Do you know where we are?" Adelaide inquired as Snuffles leaped down beside her.

"Yeah. Two corridors away from the Great Hall," Ron replied, closing up the surreptitious passage.

"So, where do we go to then? We don't exactly know where he is. Maybe Snuffles could sniff him?" Adelaide suggested anxiously.

Ron looked uncomfortable. It was as if he knew a way to find Harry. Adelaide, however, did not notice. She was too busy holding up a broken shoelace that belonged to Harry to Snuffles nose. Snuffles was inhaling eagerly. Out of the blue, the dog sprinted off down the corridor.

"Snuffles!" Ron hissed in a hoarse whisper, running off after him.

Adelaide dashed after them both.

"Snuffles! There are _professors_ around!" Ron panted.

The dog came to a sudden halt.

"Wow, Ron. You sure know how to make energised, hairy mutts slow down," Adelaide stated mordantly.

"Ssh! Snape's just there, you know!" Ron pointed out softly.

Sure enough, the greasy haired Potions Master was striding along proudly. A few minutes later, he was gone.

"Come on, Snuffles," Adelaide urged, benignly giving him a slight push.

Obediently, Snuffles jogged up the grand staircase. 

Where they were following Snuffles to, Ron and Adelaide were dubious. But finally, Snuffles came to a last halt.

He was sitting next to a statue of a one-eyed witch, nudging it with his nose. 

"I remember this!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry mentioned it before. It's a secret passage out of the school."

"Out of the school! Jeez. He's in more danger now if he's off the school grounds. Hurry up and open it," Adelaide commented impatiently.

Ron looked crestfallen.

"Er- You have to tap the statue and say something," he answered, taking out his wand.

"Well, open it up and say whatever you have to say," Adelaide said.

Ron began waving his wand around aimlessly.

"Uh. I can't exactly remember. I think it's _Deriama_," he pondered, tapping the statue.

Nothing happened.

"Oh."

Snuffles was scratching the sculpture noisily.

"_Dissariah_," Ron muttered.

Still, nothing happened.

"Hurry up!" Adelaide growled. "McGonagall's coming this way!"

Ron gulped nervously and mumbled a long list words staring with 'D' while tapping the statue profusely. McGonagall was slowly ambling her way closer to them, but still the statue remained still.

Adelaide was in deep thought when she was interrupted by a surprised shriek from Ron.

"What?" she said.

But she was automatically answered by looking at the grown man that had grabbed Ron's wand, muttered something as he tapped the statue and then turning into the black dog that was Snuffles. But miraculously, the statue opened up. Ron, Adelaide and Snuffles all slipped in just as McGonagall rounded the corner.

"That was too close," Adelaide breathed.

They were in a dark, earthy tunnel. 

"Yeah. We'd better find Harry soon," Ron agreed, leading the way down a raunchy slope. 

Adelaide power walked after Ron what seemed like days, in which it certainly wasn't. But they needed to find Harry. 

At the end of the earthy passage, endless stone stairs led upward. They had no choice but to climb. The shaggy black dog never seemed to tire, Adelaide noticed as she clutched a painful stitch in her side. The stairs went on for what seemed like hours.

"Ow! What the-?"

"What have you done now," Adelaide panted, trying to peer into the darkness ahead of her.

"There's a trapdoor. I'll try and open it…"

Ron's voice faded as quiet clinking sounds began.

The trapdoor creaked slightly but thankfully didn't gain any unwanted attention from above. They hauled themselves up and looked around. 

"Wow. So this is the Honeydukes storage area. Harry's been here loads of times. Wonder if we'll be able to sneak some Fizzing Whizbees when we come back with Harry," Ron exclaimed in awe.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. 

"Well, if you keep standing there like a dope, we'll never come back with Harry, will we?"

"Right. Let's go then," Ron replied sheepishly.

They clambered up some more wooden steps and finally found themselves behind the Honeydukes counter. 

A few customers were gazing dreamily at the thousands of sweets, occasionally picking something out. The shopkeeper thankfully hadn't noticed the two teenagers and a black dog behind her.

"It's late night shopping," Ron observed, ducking and sneaking towards the door.

"I noticed," was all Adelaide could think of to answer.

Once outside, she began to shiver. An icy wind was blowing powerfully and the sky was spitting freezing rain. She wrapped her robes tighter around her figure.

"It's cold," Adelaide whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Snuffles was striding across the ground with his wet black nose down.

As they followed the dog, Adelaide watched the dark buildings with their glowing lights with wonder. This was Hogsmeade. The little wizarding town she had researched in the books in the school library in Australia. 

"I think Snuffles has found him!" Ron yelled through the gale, indicating to a small, black figure that was huddles up with Snuffles tenderly rubbing against it.

Adelaide and Ron slowly dragged their way through the wind and settled down next to the figure. It was indeed Harry.

"Harry! What the hell do you think you're doing sitting out here! You'll catch ammonia!" Adelaide shrieked, taking Harry's hands and rubbing them together to give him some heat.

"Harry! We've been worried _sick_ about you! And Snuffles transformed just for you!" Ron bellowed.

Harry's head snapped up and stared at the dog, who was avoiding his eye.

"What'd you do that for, Snuffles? You could have been caught!" Harry shouted, speaking directly to the dog.

In reply, Snuffles changed into the man he was before with a pop. 

"What do you think running away will do, Harry? This is _just_ what Voldemort wants! You're running straight into his palms!" he roared. "You have to come back to Hogwarts before anybody else finds you! You're lucky we decided to go search for you! They nearly got caught by McGonagall for you! Now come back to Hogwarts!"

Harry got up, but reluctantly. Adelaide noticed that his lips were blue and his face was too. He didn't have a cloak.

Thankfully, they managed to sneak back into the passage beneath Honeydukes safely. Once in there, Adelaide inquired about Snuffles.

"Well," Ron answered. "Ever heard of the prisoner that escaped Azkaban?"

"Yeah," Adelaide recalled. "Tahnee said his name was Sam Boot and he was a psycho muffin or something. I can't remember. I was too interested in my triple choc cupcake at the time."

Ron gaped at her, along with Snuffles and Harry. 

Regaining control over his senses, Ron shut his mouth and said, "well, Snuffles real name is Sirius Black and he's an innocent convicted murderer."

Adelaide nodded slowly. "Right. How is he innocent? Like, how did he come out guilty after a trial?"

Harry shook his head glumly. "Sirius didn't get a trial. There was too much evidence against him. So he got put straight into Azkaban," he clarified bitterly.

"But how'd he get messed up with it all? How'd the evidence get put against him?" Adelaide asked curiously. 

She was beginning to like this story very much.

"He was my parents Secret Keeper at first. But then they decided to change it because Sirius was the obvious pick. They changed it to Peter Pettigrew. Do you know him?" Harry said grimly.

"Pettigrew. Pettigrew. No," Adelaide replied. 

"Well, anyway, Pettigrew betrayed them and told Voldemort where my parents were. And of course he killed them. When Sirius found out, he went searching for Pettigrew. When he found him, Sirius was going to kill him but Pettigrew blew up the street, cut off his finger and transformed into a rat. And so Sirius was arrested instead."

Throughout the explanation, Harry had said Pettigrew's name and Voldemort's with much acidity Adelaide had ever heard from Harry before.

They fortunately made it undetected through the castle and they used the same secret passages as they did before. When they had crept into the Great Hall, the others' it looked like, were getting questioned by Snape.

"Are there any people missing that you know of," Snape was hissing, looking strained from bot being able to take any points away from Gryffindor.

"Well, Professor," Bryce responded plainly, "Harry, Adelaide and Ron seem to be gone. We can't see them anywhere."

"We're just here!" Adelaide piped, bouncy buoyantly into the scene with Ron and Harry behind her. "We were just chatting in private a bit over there."

Snape looked as if his birthday had come early. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor. You were clearly aware that we were making a check list of all the students. Weren't you?" he said, evidently enjoying the looks of horror on their faces.

"Of course we were, Professor. But now that you know we are here, it would be wise to check the next group," Adelaide answered syrupy. 

"You are in no position to be telling what I can and Cannot do, Weller! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape snarled, but turning the other way.

"Cunt. Anyways, what have we missed?" Adelaide muttered, helping hold Ron back, who was glaring at Snape and most probably dreaming of knocking the guy out. 

"Where have you really been?" Tahnee requested.

"Would you believe that we went for an innocent stroll?" 

"Not a chance, Phoenix," Kristen announced, settling himself on a sleeping bag.

"Thought so. Well, Harry decided to go for a walk by himself and me and Ron went to go find him. Happy?" Adelaide replied haughtily. "We'll tell you the full story with Hermione tomorrow. I'm really tired," Adelaide said truthfully, yawning.

Harry and Ron were already in their sleeping bags attempting to all into a slumber. Adelaide snuggles in one beside Tahnee and fell into a deep sleep.

****

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. School 's back which gave me less time to write. Everything belongs to JK Rowling except my Aussie characters. They're mine. Please R/R. 


	8. Quidditch's Return!

****

Chapter Eight

__

Quidditch's Return!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry I haven't done any of these. I forgot. Everything belongs to JK Rowling except my bouncy Aussie stuff. 

When Adelaide awoke the next morning, three quarters of the school were awake and moving around. Two of the house tables had been put into the centre of the room and were laden with breakfast dishes. People were casually walking past and snatching bits of toast or whatever and eating it with their friends. 

Tahnee, Ron, Bryce and Kristen were already up and chatting between bites of buttered toast. Harry was still nestled in his sleeping bag softly snoring. 

"Morning all!" Adelaide greeted brightly, despite the fact that she had just woken up.

"Morning," Ron said grumpily. "I found out the hard way that Tahnee isn't a morning person."

Adelaide laughed airily. "What'd she do?"

"She slapped me for offering to get everyone some pumpkin juice," Ron answered sulkily, rubbing his cheek.

"You deserved it! You said that you were thinking of putting it in my hair!" Tahnee retorted grouchily.

"I was _joking!_" Ron exclaimed outrageously.

Adelaide burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Ron. She'll be dandy once she's had a shower. Now you know what I've had to put up with for the last five years."

"I pity you," Ron said sympathetically.

"Good morning."

Adelaide swivelled round to face a fully dressed Hermione. 

"Feeling better?" Adelaide inquired kindly.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to let me leave as always," Hermione admitted, taking a seat next to Ron. 

"Do you have to feel the wrath of Tahnee Peterson every morning too?" Ron quizzed.

"Ron Weasley! I am _not _that bad!" Tahnee shrieked, standing up.

Kristen, Bryce, Ron, Hermione and Adelaide all fell about laughing. Tahnee heaved a melodramatic sigh and marched off.

"I might just go and talk to people who actually _appreciate_ me!" she called.

"She's gone off to complain to Lucy Warren. I think Lucy's been hanging with Hannah Abbot," Adelaide successfully guessed, as she watched Tahnee greet Lucy sadly and sit between Hannah and Lucy.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered the room dressed in robes of forest green and gold.

"Ahem!"

The plea for attention hardly disrupted anybody's conversation or breakfast. 

"Ahem!" Dumbledore said louder, but still no avail.

Adelaide, noticing Dumbledore's calls, decided to help.

"SHUT UP ALL YA FELLAS! IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS!"

At the extremely thunderous and untrue statement, everybody turned to face Adelaide, who was standing on the Gryffindor house table.

Dumbledore looked older than ever, but relieved.

"Thank you, Adelaide," he directed to her.

"No problem, Professor," Adelaide called benignly, sitting down, letting her legs dangle over the side of the table.

"The culprit who murdered Rowan McGowan has fled from Hogwarts and therefore we did not find him or her. We believe the halls are safe for now. So, when you are ready, you are allowed to return to your common rooms and clean yourselves up. Classes have been cancelled for the day." Dumbledore smiled wearily. "Professor McGonagall kindly asked me to remind you that all fifth years have to complete reading the booklet on Human Transfiguration by their next lesson. That is all."

Ron, Kristen and Bryce all groaned. 

""I was hoping that they would forget about lessons all together," Ron confessed miserably.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "You wouldn't be able to become a qualified wizard without lessons Ron. Besides, you should of read it yesterday while you were here. I read my booklet in the Hospital Wing."

"Ah, but Harry, Phoenix or Ron couldn't have read theirs last night here. They disappeared and then reappeared and wouldn't tell us where they had been," Bryce remembered, shaking his head dramatically. 

Hermione looked scandalised. "They what?" 

"Yep," Kristen agreed. "Disappeared for quite a while."

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked Ron, frowning.

"Er-how does somewhere sound?" he answered uncomfortably, turning red as he eyed Adelaide.

"Where'd you go, Adelaide?" Hermione inquired again.

Adelaide shifted uneasily. "She's using my full name! Boy, am I in trouble."

Hermione glared. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll ask Harry!"

"But he's asleep!" Ron said in a fierce whisper.

"Well, not for long he won't be."

Hermione ambled over to where Harry was peacefully dozing, and harshly shook him awake.

"Wha-?" Harry said groggily.

"Where were you, Ron and Adelaide last night?" Hermione requested forcefully, glowering.

Harry was obviously caught off guard, but apparently didn't notice what he was giving away.

"We went to Hogsmeade," he replied, letting his head drop onto his pillow after realising what he had done.

"Hogsmeade!" Hermione raged, looking furiously at Adelaide and Ron. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Hermione! It wasn't some careless pleasure trip!" Adelaide fought back.

"What was it then? Either way, you could've been killed, or kidnapped, or gotten lost! The list is quite lengthy!" Hermione shouted, counting off the possibilities on her fingers.

"Besides, Snuffles was with us!" Adelaide hissed.

Hermione froze. Everybody's eyes were on her. Something in Adelaide's eyes told her that she knew about Sirius.

She tried to cover up the awkward moment. "And what protection does a _dog_ offer?" Hermione said hastily.

Adelaide tried her hardest to look stumped. She wanted to end this and get properly dressed. "I dunno. I don't really care either. I'm just going to go and get dressed."

And with that last comment, she strolled out of the Great Hall. Hermione stared after her for a second before running after her.

"How do you know about Snuffles?" Hermione whispered, dragging Adelaide by her arm into an empty room.

"He kinda had to transform so we could away from McGonagall."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry went off last night. He went to Hogsmeade. Me, Ron and Snuffles followed him after like ages. When we came to that funny statue, Ron didn't know what to say. McGonagall was just about to catch us so Snuffles transformed, said the password and let us in. Ron and Harry explained Sirius' story too," Adelaide explained in a low voice.

Hermione remained silent as they both made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm gonna have a shower, 'kay? See ya down here in a bit," Adelaide said to Hermione, climbing the stairs to the fifth year girls' dorms.

When she came back down with her hair dripping wet and smelling faintly of shampoo, Harry, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce and Ron were comfortably talking about Quidditch.

"Quidditch is just plain pointless," Tahnee was saying, shaking her head.

"You've got to be crazy! It's the best sport ever!" Ron disagreed loudly.

"Too true, Ron!" Adelaide joined in. "It's the most marvellous game, don't you think?"

"To watch, I suppose. But I'm interested more in basketball," Bryce admitted frankly.

"Nah. Crickets more my thing," Kristen said, pretending to swing a cricket bat through the air.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "They grew up with the magic and prefer Muggle sports. Absolutely disappointing. What do you think, Harry?"

"Can't live without Quidditch," he answered.

Ron smacked him powerfully on the back.

"He's the _king_ of Quidditch. Best Seeker the world has seen," Ron exclaimed.

"Seeker, huh?" Adelaide said, surveying Harry. "Bet our Seeker at home could give you a run for your money. Actually, our whole team could."

"You'd have to be crazy to be willing to play against the star Gryffindor team. Three housecups in a row. They started when Harry joined. And he's only lost one game!" Ron explained proudly.

"Good for you. But our team is heaps better. We've got the most suburb Chasers. And I'm proud to say that one of them is me," Adelaide said, grinning.

Before Ron or Harry could retort, the portrait hole swung open and in walked McGonagall.

"The Headmaster wants to speak to Miss Weller, Miss Bell, Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, Mr Potter, and all three Mr Wealseys' in his office. Could you all please follow me," McGonagall announced.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Adelaide and three other older girls stood up and traipsed after the Transfiguration Professor through the halls towards Dumbledore's office. McGonagall muttered the password to the stone gargoyle and climbed the stairs with eight teens in tow.

"Did you know, that this is the 264th time we have entered this lush office?" George said wispily, as they entered.

"It is quite nice, isn't it? Now, please have a seat," Dumbledore offered when they entered.

Adelaide took a seat next to Ron and observed who had taken up the rest of the seats. She only knew Draco Malfoy and the other students from her own school.

"You may have realised," Dumbledore began, "that you all play Quidditch for your house team. Professor Millagen and I have decided that we should still hold Quidditch matches, but with a difference. Instead of playing only your other school teams, we decided that you should have the experience of playing teams that are strange or distant from you." Dumbledore smiled. "We will be holding Quidditch matches at a secret location between all nine teams between the schools. The Lollith Cup will be handed to the winning team. This cup is an Australian tradition. Here are the timetables that read when and what teams will be playing. The rest of the school will be notified tomorrow. If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask."

"Wow! I get to play more Quidditch than ever this year!" Adelaide shouted gleefully, collecting a timetable.

She skimmed over timetable.

"Professor, the match against Dynasty and Fortis has already taken place. Who won?" Adelaide pointed out.

"How observant of you. You're quite right. The held a match as neither of the teams had players in the exchange program. And Fortis came out on top," Dumbledore said.

"How predictable," Adelaide muttered.

"Why?"

Adelaide turned to face Harry and Ron.

"Dynasty is usually where all the high class families end up. The rich ones. They're all afraid of breaking their nails or getting dirty. The nearly didn't have a team this year."

"Headmaster," smugly drawled Draco Malfoy. "I think you've made a mistake. We can't play Quidditch in the snow."

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, you are correct. We cannot play Quidditch in the snow. But I assure you, where the matches are being held, there is not a trace of snow all year round," Dumbledore guaranteed, smiling kindly at Malfoy, who's conceited smirk was transforming into an ugly frown. 

"Please, Malfoy," Adelaide said sarcastically, "don't be sad. It makes your face even more gruesome than usual. And that's saying something." 

Everyone except the Slytherins fell about laughing and agreeing. Even Dumbledore managed to produce a small smile under his great beard.

"I suggest you make your way downstairs. I think perhaps lunch is soon being served."

"I wonder where the matches are being held?" Hermione said thoughtfully, spooning meat pie into her mouth. 

"Who cares? We're playing Quidditch. That's all that matters," Adelaide replied.

"Is that all you care about?"

Adelaide paused for a moment. "No. I care about Quidditch, causing as much trouble as possible, Quidditch, a bit more trouble making and Quidditch. I think that's about it."

Hermione and Tahnee rolled their eyes. 

Soon enough, the first Quidditch match of the season crept upon them. The match was Munditiis verses Slytherin. Both teams had been training profusely. Slytherin had been practising on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, but Munditiis had been training elsewhere as they had players at Hogwarts and in Australia. 

"I can't wait!" Adelaide squealed, shivering.

They were in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to open a Portal that led to the Pitch. Ron and Harry were excited but stumped on whom to cheer for.

If they went for Slytherin, it would show the slimy gits that they cared, but they wanted their school to think that they wanted to win the Lollith Cup.

"Just go for Munditiis. They wouldn't play dirty to save their lives. The Slytherins' would," Tahnee said cleverly, wrapping a marbled silver-blue scarf round her neck. (It was the Munditiis colour.)

"But we want _Hogwarts_ to win the Cup," Ron said pointedly.

"And we want our sch-! Oh! Look! The Portal's open!" Bryce exclaimed, wide-eyed.

They all looked to where his finger was pointing. Dumbledore was standing beside a golden framed doorway that was filled with spectacular opal mist. It was very dark and was letting a warm breeze lift their hair.

"Could the first years step through the Portal. You will find Professor McGonagall on the other side. She'll kindly give you further instructions," Dumbledore directed, stepping aside.

The first years tentatively walked forward and one by one went into the mysterious Portal.  
A few minutes later, the fifth years were called on. Adelaide and Tahnee sprinted forward to be the first through to the Quidditch Pitch claiming that the others' would take all the decent seats. 

"One at a time, please," Dumbledore said, his voice filled with laughter as he watched Tahnee and Adelaide try to fir the through the Portal together.

Adelaide obeyed and skulked behind Tahnee. She viewed her friend vanish as she stepped into the opal blackness. 

Adelaide jumped buoyantly into the doorway expecting to hit some kind of floor, but never did. A balmy wind licked her skin and her stomach whirled. She felt like throwing up her huge breakfast of bacon and porridge. The draught was warming up and making her sweat and she was suddenly thrown onto a soft surface.

"There you are! You could've hurried up a bit!"

Adelaide moaned. Her eyes were closed and her nose was filled with the smell of grass. 

"Get up, Adelaide Weller! Or else someone will squish you coming through the Portal!"

Adelaide opened her eyes and looked up. Tahnee was towering above her wearing a short black skirt, a blue halter-top and the Munditiis scarf. 

"I think I'm seeing _way_ too much!" Adelaide grumbled, her eyes snapping into blackness.

Above her, Tahnee snorted in disgust, stamping her feet.

"You shouldn't be looking up there anyway. Get up!"

Adelaide sighed, and stood up, rubbing her aching stomach.

"Couldn't have helped me up, could you?" she retorted, glowering.

"You're big enough and ugly enough to stand up. And take your robes off. You can put them in there," Tahnee commanded.

"Yes, mother."

Adelaide took of her navy silk robes and put them in the room Tahnee had indicated. 

Once they were off, she felt much cooler and relaxed. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a small shirt that revealed her bare tummy. The shirt was a pale blue and had the word 'superstar' printed in big, glittery capitals. 

As Adelaide strolled back to Tahnee, Harry landed face down on the spongy green grass.

"Harry!" she chirped, helping him up.

"That's nearly worse than Floo Power!" he said furiously, brushing bits of grass of his robes. 

"I actually quite like travelling by the Floo Network. It's fun!" Adelaide piped.

"You're crazy."

"Everybody tells me that. Now go put your robes in there. Can't have you standing out more than me," Adelaide ordered, giving the fifteen-year-old a smack on the back. 

When Harry came back, Ron was recovering from nausea and Hermione had just came through the Portal, surprisingly landing on her feet.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked enviously.

"I've read about Portals," Hermione responded arrogantly. "You have to step lightly into the Portal and keep your feet shoulder width apart. It's quite easy."

"Clever little witch, you are," Adelaide praised.

When finally Kristen and Bryce arrived, Tahnee, Ron, Harry and Adelaide were exploding.

"Will you two idiots hurry up and change out of your robes! I promised I'd meet Mirabella at ten! It's ten past now!" Adelaide roared.

"I've got guys to attract! I want to now!" Tahnee screamed. 

"Yeah, and I bet they are just _dying_ to go out with a screeching maniac that causes so much havoc that could last a lifetime or two."

The drawling voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. He had been viewing the scene from a safe distance for a while.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy!" Ron growled, flaying his balled fists about and trying to escape from the death grip that Hermione and Adelaide had on his shirt.

"Weasley, is that all you could come up with?" Malfoy answered calmly, his arms folded across his chest.

"It was all your tender little ears could handle. Anything worse and you might faint in distress," Adelaide said smoothly, keeping a firm hold of Ron's shirt.

Malfoy had his mouth open to reply, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Peterson! You're still here. I would have thought you'd have guided your friends to the stands by now."

"I would have, Professor, but Bryce and Kristen are holding us up," Tahnee said truthfully.

"Well, they look pretty ready to go to me. I suggest you find a decent seat now. Mr Malfoy, I suggest that you make your way to the team change rooms and prepare for the match."

They did as they were told and walked along a dirt path towards a large purple stadium. Snape was waiting at the entrance with the usual sour look on his face. He eyed them suspiciously as they made their way in. 

Once inside, four girls pounced onto Adelaide and Tahnee.

"We've missed you so much!" one of them shrieked.

Adelaide entangled herself and faced the others'.

"This is Yasmine, Mirabella, Tori and Madison. And these are Harry, Ron and Hermione," she said, indicating who was who.

Yasmine grinned down at them all. She was about Ron's height and had long, silky blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a top that looked as if it was hand sewn from the Munditiis scarves. 

Mirabella had wavy deep red hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing 'No Rulz' Muggle pants and a basketball shirt. The movements of her mouth suggested that she had gum.

Tori's hair was inky black and thin. Her skin was chocolaty and her eyes dark brown. Obviously Aboriginal. Her mauve dress was covered with embroidery and beads that were handmade.

Madison had a medium brown bob and sapphire eyes. She also was wearing handmade clothes. The skirt was short and plain, but the top showed her belly ring and had beads dangling down.

"Harry Potter!" Yasmine shrieked, giving Harry a bear hug.

"Get off, Yas! He doesn't need you smothering him now. He's gotta face the rest of the school soon enough," Mirabella said, pulling the taller girl away.

"I see that you get to wear what you like!" Madison said grumpily. "Tori's making us wear what she makes. And you know how much she likes beads and sewing and stuff!"

"We pity you so," Adelaide giggled.

"Shouldn't we find a seat?" Ron spoke up.

"Such a good idea," Harry agreed.

"Well, you girls can go your own way, but me and Bryce are going to find Jacob and Emmery. Harry, Ron, do you want to escape the wrath of girlie gossip?" Kristen announced. 

"Our pleasure," Harry said hurriedly. 

The two groups separated and Adelaide introduced Hermione in more detail as they went to find some seats.

"It's been so quiet without you, Adela. No hoaxes set up at every corner. I think even Millagen's going crazy because of it," Mirabella informed Adelaide as they waited for the match to begin.

Adelaide laughed. "Don't won't worry. I'll be back and wreaking destruction in no time. Who's doing the commentary? Hogwarts or us?"

"I think they're doing it together. But I don't know," Mirabella said.

The minutes past and finally voices escaped the loudspeaker announcing the game.

"This is Lee Jordan, the fantastic, smart, stunningly handsome and all round good guy commentator of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And I'm accompanied by this lovely lady with a ferocious mouth, Marissa Hill of the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic!"

"Shut it, Jordan! Just get the bloody match started."

"Whoa! See what I have to put up? Yes, yes, back to the match. And here come the Slytherin team of Hogwarts dressed in robes of green. Go Hogwarts!"

The Slytherin players zoomed onto the pitch, clearly trying to show off. 

"Yeah, yeah. The fabulous team of the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic, Munditiis! And this top team is favoured to win! Go Munditiis!"

"They are not favoured to win! You're making that up!" Lee protested.

"Yes they are! There's more Aussie kids than Hogwarts people. And we all favour Munditiis. So there!"

"That's not fair! I pity anyone who knows you!"

"You big cunt! You huge, dumb, stupid, brainless -!"

"-SHUT UP! Get on with the bloody match!" 

"Whoa! Who was that?" Madison asked tentatively, eyeing the commentary box.

Adelaide and Hermione laughed.

"That's McGonagall, the Hogwarts Transfiguration professor. She's really strict," Adelaide responded.

"And she taught you? How sad!" Mirabella exclaimed.

"But she's a really good Professor. We've learnt a load of stuff off her," Hermione admitted boldly.

"Hairy's right. She taught us heaps of stuff."

"Sorry about the delay, peoples! Now, it's Munditiis in possession of the Quaffle. Jon Soggee passes it to Claudia Nash who delivers the ball to Soggee as a Slytherin Beater belts a Bludger her way. Soggee chucks the Quaffle to Darren Hales, who goes for the shot-and he SCORES! 10-nil to Munditiis!"

Adelaide, Tahnee, Jasmine, Mirabella, Madison and Tori jumped up and screamed with rest of the Aussie part of the crowd. Hermione seemed to be debating between cheering for Slytherin, who were the Gryffindor enemy or Munditiis, the opposition. She resorted to clapping politely in her seat.

The game went on and Munditiis stayed ahead. The Slytherin team, it looked, were getting impatient and angry and began playing dirty. 

"Ah, the Slytherins are finally showing their true nature!" Lee yelled, sounding a tad triumphant. "Slytherin Beater, Goyle, whacks Muntitiis Chaser, Hales over the head. Whoa! That must of hurt! And it's a penalty to Munditiis. Hales takes the shot, and SCORES! 110-30 to Munditiis!"

"Goyle is such a clumsy Beater!" Adelaide chortled, watching the overgrown gorilla flay his club about, trying to hit the Munditiis Seeker.

"I never even knew he was on the team!" Hermione said.

The Slytherin Beaters continued to smash the Munditiis players with their clubs, but still Munditiis played fair and square. Their Chasers were way too good for the Slytherins', and soon enough the score was 230-70 to Munditiis. 

The warm weather was cooling slightly, and Marissa and Lee's voices were getting vaguely hoarse.

"And Goyle beats the Munditiis Seeker, Corinna Day, over the head. Penalty to Munditiis for the 58 millionth time," Marissa droned. 

Munditiis were about to take their free shot when Marissa suddenly perked up.

"Both Seekers, Draco Malfoy and Corinna Day dive for the Snitch!"

Adelaide watched the green and marbled blue blurs whiz after the glint of gold down below. Corinna was somewhat ahead, but wasn't controlling her broom properly, no doubt from the countless whacks over the head. Malfoy was easily overtaking her. He reached out his hand and clasped the little golden ball. 

"SLYTHERIN SEEKER, DRACO MALFOY CATCHES THE SNITCH AND EARNS SLYTHERIN 150 POINTS!" Lee screamed.

"HAHA! BUT MUNDITIIS WINS! 230-220 TO MUNDITIIS! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Marissa squealed happily.

Adelaide and Co, including Hermione, began bouncing up and down, shouting and cheering.

"That was some match!" Ron yelped merrily as they separated from the students who were going through a different Portal to Australia. 

"Tell me about it! It was fabulous!" Adelaide agreed.

They lined up to return through the Portal to Hogwarts still chatting gleefully. When they stepped into the Portal, they willingly took Hermione's advice to step lightly and keep their feet should width apart. It worked too. The people who stayed behind greeted them, and they were endlessly getting asked about the match. And everyone slept soundlessly that night.

****

A/N: I totally didn't want Slytherin to win. But I'll have to make them win _something!_ Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review. Cya!!!! 


	9. Hogsmeade Again

****

A/N: Hiya!!!!! Sorry it's taking me so bloody long to write this. I've been very, very stuck for a bit lately. Anyways, now that the glorious holidays have begun I can write more. Ohhhh, I luv hearing that. 

__

Joy to the world,

The holidays are here,

Let us rejoice again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I really, really appreciate it. I've never felt so happy in my life. I'm so very proud! Thank you again and pretty please with sugar on top, keep reviewing. Luv ya all!!!!! And a merry Christmas and a rockin' New Year to you too!!

__ ****

Chapter Nine

__

Hogsmeade Again

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore made a disappointing announcement. 

"As you know, the Halloween Ball is fast approaching. Exciting as it may be to all, we have had to take recent information into hand." Dumbledore's face saddened as he gazed around the Hall. "Fourth years and below will have to attend a separate Ball on the fifth floor for safety reasons. Fifth years and above will attend their Ball on the second floor. From there, everything will go on as normal. Thank you."

Groans and complaints filtered the Hall in peeved voices. 

"At least they haven't cancelled the costumes!" Adelaide chirped. "We've spent ages working on ours."

"I'm gonna have to take a picture of us all in our costumes!" Tahnee squealed. "I'll give everyone a copy too."

"And we'll all sign each others'" Ron implied. 

"Agreed," Hermione said brazenly, putting her hand forward, her lips in a straight line.

"Agreed," the rest chorused, piling up their hands on Hermione's.

A few weeks and several Quidditch matches later, it was the eve of Halloween. They (Adelaide, Tahnee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bryce, Kristen and Ginny) were all crowded round the Gryffindor fire seated in the cosy armchairs in pairs.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! Plus lessons are cancelled, and we get to visit Hogsmeade!" Tahnee sighed dreamily, leaning on Kristen's shoulder.

"You two would make a great couple," Hermione confessed truthfully, watching the two fifteen year olds snuggle up to prevent themselves from getting cold, even though the fire was burning hotly.

"Kristen laughed dryly. "She would murder me before she dated me."

"You are too right, Krissy-boy," Tahnee teased, punching him softly in the stomach.

"Nah. Hermione's right, you two would make a lovely pair. Same with Hermione and Ron," Adelaide concurred, grinning as she rounded on the two innocent teens, which were seated together. 

"Ha ha, Phoenix. That is so funny I forgot to give you a broken arm," Ron replied hollowly. "Me and Hermione are strictly good friends, that's all."

"Yeah, sure," Ginny taunted, giggling. "That's what they all say."

Both Ron and Hermione were about to respond, but Adelaide cut them off.

"Ron, you are terrible at Divination so don't predict the future ever," she said severely.

"You're not good at it either! So why do you think we would be good together?" Ron retorted.

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed loudly, giving Ron a pat on the back.

"Because opposites attract," Harry said, smiling in a mischievous way. 

"Ah! Our best friend has turned against us, Hairy!" Ron said faintly, but melodramatically.

"Snap out of it, Ron!" Hermione demanded, giving him a slight slap on the cheek.

"You two are both so childish!" Adelaide sniggered.

"You can't speak!" Hermione shot back.

"What? Me? Childish? _Never!_" Adelaide kidded, trying to look highly offended.

"You can think what you like missy, but never will you be mature!" Tahnee scolded, waggling a finger in her friend's face.

Adelaide grabbed hold of the finger and reached for her wand. Tahnee began shrieking and shouting, kicking with all her might.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, ADELAIDE PHOENIX WELLER! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

The people remaining in the Common Room turned to stare. Fred and, George and Lee bounded over to help Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Kristen and Bryce hold the distraught girl down while Adelaide pondered for a spell.

"Hurry up, will you?" Lee hissed, his breathing ragged. "She's got sharp teeth!"

"Fine! _Consmordor Risah!"_ Adelaide said, waving her wand about.

Almost immediately, Tahnee's hair began to frizzle. Slowly, it started to shorten and curl into rigid little balls on top of her head.

The others' let Tahnee go and she jumped up. 

"What have you done!?" she screamed, frantically feeling the top of her head. "Oh-my-gosh! What have you done!?" 

Adelaide smiled syrupy. "Only a 24 hour spell that keeps your hair in tiny cocoons. It's really useful to sleep with."

"You idiot! I'll have to go to the Ball with this hideous hairstyle! Why'd you do it!?" Tahnee exploded, glowering.

"Just to get you back after you 'accidentally' hexed me so that by skin turned purple and grew cactus spikes in third year."

"That was in _third year!"_

"Yes, I know. I've still got the scar from when I tried to curse you for it but you scratched me with your very long nails. You surely had to expect that I would get you back."

"I actually didn't expect you to get me back after _two years! _" 

"How dim can you be? That was a very serious curse you put on me. There was no counter-spell either. Anyways, now we're equal. Let's return to our seats and have a civil conversation before going to bed," Adelaide said sincerely, sinking into an armchair.

Tahnee looked positively outraged.

"Or you can go to bed and sulk if you want," Adelaide added as an afterthought, seeing her friend's face.

Tahnee sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and came back down wearing a hat to cover the aftermath of Adelaide's curse.

"Fabulous. Now who wants to suggest a topic of conversation?" Adelaide inquired in a friendly manner, looking around at everyone, who had returned to their seats.

"Uh, Quidditch?" Ron suggested half-heartedly.

Tahnee went ballistic once more. "Not under _any_ circumstances am I talking about that sport after being hexed. No way!" 

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Fine. Tahnee, who do you have a crush on?" 

Tahnee glared at her. And you have the nerve to ask because…?" 

"I'm curious. We all are."

Bryce encouraged her. "Yeah, go on, Nee-Nee. Tell us who you're dying to go out with?"

"Please tell us. They probably would love to go out with you," Hermione comforted compassionately.

Tahnee surveyed the people leaning towards her to hear what she had to say. She shook her head harshly.

"No way, Jose'! Not a chance."

"Please. You never know, he might like you too," Hermione reasoned. 

Tahnee thought about telling one person. She thought that logical. At least they would stop bugging her. 

"I'll tell one of you. _One. _You can choose who it is. They have to be able to keep it a secret," Tahnee instructed sternly.

The others' crowded round in a close-fitting circle.

"I think Adela should. She's closest to Tahnee," Kristen said.

"Uh-uh. I can't keep a secret that important to myself. I'd try to set her up immediately with the guy," Adelaide protested.

"Okay. Bryce or Kristen?" Harry proposed.

"Same as Adela. I think it should be a girl. Coz, what if the lucky guy is one of us?" Bryce rationalised.

"That leaves Hermione. What do you think, Hairy?" Ron said sensibly.

"I suppose. No offence, but none of you can keep a secret as good as me," Hermione answered, blushing pink. 

"None taken," the others' chorused graciously.

Hermione and Tahnee disappeared into a shadowy corner for a moment then returned. Tahnee was magenta and Hermione looked as if she had known whom Tahnee liked all along.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Bryce twittered, flashing a glittering smile.

"Shut the hell up," she muttered in reply.

"Fine! Don't be nice!" Bryce snivelled feignedly, hiding his head in his hands, making several ugly noises that suggested very bad acting.

"I can be as mean or as kind as I want. It all depends on how good you are to me!" Tahnee replied.

"Break it up, break it up!" Kristen ordered, separating the two people who were closing in on eachother. "I really don't want to put either of you into the corner."

Harry yawned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

"Looks like we should go to bed soon," Adelaide said sadly.

"Well, before you do," Hermione began excitedly, "My parents invited you all to stay a night or two during the Christmas holidays this year. I saw Dumbledore about it yesterday and he said it's okay."

Everyone's faces lit up at once.

"You're kidding?" Ron said disbelievingly. 

"Nope. It'll be after Christmas though. Probably like New Years Eve or something."

"All of us?" Ginny inquired wide-eyed.

"Uh-huh! My mum said that she's sick to death of me going to my friends' places and them not coming to our house. She's never met anyone from school so she let me invite all seven of you!"

"How cool! I can't wait! But I'll have to tell _my_ mum about our plans. She's kinda sad that I won't be spending Christmas with the family," Adelaide admitted. 

"Well, I suppose we should head off to bed," Harry suggested, yawning.

"I've never heard such lovely words," Ginny agreed, rubbing her eyes.

They all said goodnight and separated, both groups heading up to their dormitories. Adelaide slid beneath her covers with sleepy eyes full of happy predictions about Hogsmeade and Halloween.

"Hogsmeade today!" 

Adelaide stood over the dozing Tahnee wearing a bright grin. The weak golden sunlight spilled into the room, lighting up the shadowy grey walls and floor. The hangings of all the beds were drawn except the dishevelled bed of Adelaide. The sheets were strewn halfway across the stone floor and the pillows flat and slept on. 

Adelaide's dark curls were tousled and knotted. No doubt from the tossing and turning she had done during the previous night. She was still wearing her nightclothes that had purple teddy bears printed on the silk bottoms. Her cheeks were rosy pink and rounder than usual. 

Tahnee made no movement to respond to Adelaide's statement.

"Hogsmeade today!" she tried again, but louder.

Tahnee stirred and moaned.

"Five more minutes, Tom," she pleaded, referring to her big brother.

Adelaide snorted. "Now _that_ is the first time I've ever been called Tom!"

Tahnee heard this and one eye unhurriedly opened and seeing Adelaide towering over her snapped shut.

"Go away," Tahnee ordered, placing a pillow over her head, covering the absurd hairstyle.

"No. We've got to go to Hogsmeade _now!"_

"Now?" 

"Yes."

"What time is it?" Tahnee inquired sleepily.

Adelaide glanced at the clock on the wall. 

"Six thirty."

Tahnee froze and didn't reply for a minute.

"Adelaide Phoenix Weller!" she exploded, hauling a pillow at Adelaide.

She successfully dodged the pillow and commented to no one in particular, "Boy, am I in trouble."

"How _dare_ you wake me up at _six thirty in the morning!"_ Tahnee yelled, outraged.

"How dare you wake me up at six thirty in the morning," Adelaide mimicked in a squeaky voice, making a face. "I thought you wanted to visit Hogsmeade?"

"I _do_," Tahnee insisted, "but not at six thirty!"

"We've got to beat the crowds."

"There are no crowds at six thirty!"

"You never know. Anything's possible."

Tahnee rolled her eyes and buried herself under the covers. Adelaide glared at the lump, snatched the water jug on the windowsill beside her bed, hastily wrapped her body in her fluffy dressing gown and stomped down the stairs into the common room.

"Where are you going?" Tahnee called after her.

"For a walk!"

Adelaide stormed grumpily out the portrait hole. 

"She's such a stupid prat… Never respects anything I say… All I've done for her…" 

She kept on muttering endlessly as she walked down the corridors of Hogwarts with her head down and her downy gown enveloping her small form. 

"-I've never met anyone so ungrateful… I try to help her and what does she do? Throws it right ba- Ooo! Ouch!"

Adelaide heard the tinkling of broken china and swore.

"Dammit!"

She had collided with something or rather as she sped round a sharp corner and dropped the jug. Regaining focus, she looked up from her position on the floor to see Professor Lupin. 

"Professor!"

Lupin smiled down at her and held out his hand. Adelaide took it and stood up.

"May I ask why you would be wandering the halls at-" (He stole a speedy glimpse at his watch). "-Six forty with a water jug in hand?"

"Er… Perhaps you shouldn't ask?" Adelaide replied roguishly.

"I thought as much," Lupin said with a weak smile at the girl in front of her.

Adelaide shifted her gaze from the pallid Professor to her smashed jug. It was in no less than twenty different sized pieces scattered about the floor.

"Oh no! How am I supposed to get the stuff now?" 

"I'm not sure whether I want to know what you were going to put in the jug, but I will fix it for you," Lupin said. 

He mumbled a spell and the jug flew into Adelaide's outstretched hands unscathed. 

"Thank you! I assure you, Professor, that what I do with this jug if for good," Adelaide reassured, grinning.

"I'm so sure," Lupin answered doubtfully.

"See you, Professor!"

Adelaide began to race round the corner, but Lupin grabbed her wrist.

"You're bleeding."

Adelaide glanced at her hand. A shallow gash trailed from one corner of her hand to the other.

"Ow."

She rubbed it along her dressing gown much to Lupin's displeasure. 

Grasping her squirming wrist, he said a spell to heal the wound. A golden light closed the cut and cleared the blood away then extinguished.

"Thanks again."

"I'm guessing that any student would rather me than Madam Pomfrey heal their injuries."

Adelaide laughed, thanked him again and left. She ran through the halls making sure not to meet Filch or Mrs Norris along the way at all costs. She crept outside to be greeted by an icy chill. Goosebumps sprouted all over her dark skin and she shivered. 

The grounds were topped with the cool morning dew. The spring green grass glittered under the rising orange sun. The stories Harry, Ron and Hermione had told about the Whomping Willow were temporarily forgotten. The defensive tree stood innocently and still over the far side of the lake. A shadow seemed to hover over the lush and mysterious Forbidden Forest. The trees were dark and tall and the rock paths leading into the depths of the wood were at rest and unused for some time. The great lake, home of the giant squid, was quiescent. The blackness was hardly welcoming.

Adelaide set off in the direction of the midnight lake, ignoring the coldness that engulfed her. She halted at the shore. She gingerly hobbled over the stones, slipping a few times. She knelt beside the water and placed the jug in and scooped some water. A trickle of the water fell on het hand. The frigidity of it surprised her greatly. Once she had finished, she set off to Gryffindor Tower again, the water filled jug in hand. 

"Hi, Adela," Harry greeted as she waltzed into the Common Room.

"Hey, Harry," she answered brightly.

"Did you go down to the kitchens or something to get some water?" he inquired, eyeing the jug.

"You could say that. Why?"

"Well, the water in the boys dormitory is all run out. You reckon I could have a glass?" Harry asked, revealing a goblet.

Adelaide thought for a moment. "Sure. But once you're done with it, can you give it back? I kinda need it all."

"Why would you need it back? And why would I give it back?"

"You'll see."

Adelaide began pouring the lake water into Harry's goblet and watched the brown, murky water fill it up. Harry thanked her and raised it up and grimaced.

"What is this stuff?" he retorted, hurriedly pouring it back into the jug.

"Only lake water that will soon be all over a friend of mine."

Harry stared after with a puzzled kind of look as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. 

"Hey, Gin'," Adelaide said cordially, as the pretty redhead came towards her.

"Hi. Who's down there? I heard you talking," Ginny questioned.

"Harry," Adelaide replied, watching Ginny turn as scarlet as her hair. 

"Thanks."

The golden sunlight had filled a bit more of the room when Adelaide returned. Tahnee's soft snores drifted across the room idly, waking not a soul. Tiptoeing silently across the stone floor, she giggled uncontrollably. She parted Tahnee's red hangings and dumped the revolting water over Tahnee's sleeping form.

In the Common Room, Harry and Ginny had began a shaky, but civil conversation when shrill screams erupted from the girls dorms. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Ginny and Harry both winced. Those were some screams. There was a thumping noise of footsteps.

"I've been here talking about candy the whole time with you two!" Adelaide gasped, jumping onto the couch beside Ginny.

"But we were talking about-" 

"Yeah, I totally agree with you, Harry," Adelaide fibbed, brushing a stray ringlet away from her face. "Blood Pops are the best!" 

"What?"

Ginny nudged Harry in the side. He looked at her. 

"Act!" she mouthed.

"Oh, right," he said slowly, finally understanding.

"Actually," Ginny began in a convincing voice, ignoring the further screams from above, "I prefer Chocolate Frogs. Especially the cards."

"Nah. My favourite is Ice Mice. They're funny!" Harry said, sounding genuine enough. 

"Cockroach Clusters are disgus-" Adelaide commenced, but was interrupted by several shouts of her name, the voice Tahnee clearly the loudest.

"ADELAIDE PHOENIX DESERE WELLER! HOW DARE YOU!"

"I never knew you had two middle names," Ginny whispered to Adelaide. 

"Yeah. Mum and Dad couldn't decide so they chose both." Then adding to Tahnee, "How dare I what?"

Tahnee glowered icily. 

"You _know_ what I mean!"

Adelaide tried to look bewildered.

"You'll have to be a tad more pacific. Saying I know what I did is not overly helpful. I've done lots of things I know I did," she said delicately.

"W_hat is going on in here?!"_

Everyone in the Common Room turned guiltily to face McGonagall. She wasn't having a particularly good start to her day. She was wearing a velvet nightdress that exposed her bony legs. Her black, but grey streaked hair was bundled up in an ugly bun. Her eyes were threatening and darted from each sheepish face to the next. 

"So?" she prompted, folding her arms.

Tahnee sniffed from the back.

"Adelaide dropped some filthy water on me while I was sleeping. I'm now drenched!"

McGonagall directed her glare towards Adelaide now. She cowered a little under the Professors' gaze.

"Professor, I swear I didn't do anything," Adelaide said sincerely, making the sweetest puppy dog eyes. "I've been down here with Ginny and Harry."

McGonagall wasn't convinced. 

"If it wasn't you, Miss Weller, then who would it be?"

Adelaide appeared to be in deep thought for a few seconds. 

"Fred or George?"

"Hey! You can't blame us when we didn't do anything!" came Fred's disgruntled voice from the crowd of Gryffindors. 

"Besides," McGonagall said, "None of the Mister Weasley's are permitted to enter the girls dormitories."

"Well, rules have never stopped them before."

McGonagall sighed. "No one will be punished this once as the culprit is unknown. I'm reporting this to Professor Dumbledore though."

"Adelaide Weller!" Tahnee blasted when the Head of House had left. "You'll have to pay for this!"

"How, may I ask?"

Tahnee glared and stormed back up the stairs, making each step clearly heard.

"Hogsmeade today!" Adelaide announced to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Bryce. 

Tahnee had gone off with Lucy again and Kristen had trailed along after her.

"We know," Hermione said.

"Isn't that wicked!" Adelaide said happily.

"I thought you'd already seen Hogsmeade," Bryce sulked, due to a lack of sleep that morning.

"Well, technically yes. But I haven't seen it clearly yet. When I went last time, I didn't have time to admire anything. Besides, it was dark and windy."

"You shouldn't have gone at all!" Hermione scolded.

"But Harry was missing! He could've gotten hurt or kidnapped or something!" Ron objected.

"The same could have happened to you! The least you could have done was tell a teacher! But you didn't even have enough common sense for that!" Hermione shouted back at him.

"Hermione! You would have done the same! And the teachers' wouldn't know where to find him!" 

Adelaide looked at Ginny, raising her eyebrows. Ginny mouthed back '_they've got it bad_' and Adelaide nodded in agreement.

"The only reason you found him is because you had Snuffles with you!" Hermione retorted angrily.

"So what if we did?! At least he's alive!"

"Guys! That's the _past_. I'm here and breathing so who cares? They didn't get in trouble so why pursue it?" Harry said logically.

"They should've gotten punished!" Hermione said, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Well, they didn't and that's it. Now, we should really get our cloaks and stuff because we're leaving for Hogsmeade soon," Harry suggested, standing up.

The others followed and went to fetch their cloaks and money.

"I can dance!" Adelaide sang as Filch made the role call, hoping to catch some students who weren't meant to be going to Hogsmeade.

Harry eyed Adelaide. 

"You are dancing," he stated, glancing at her feet that were doing little jig of their own.

Adelaide chortled. "I am to."

Filch finished the role call and dragged two students away by the ear, lecturing and threatening them with disembowelment. 

"Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade!" Adelaide chanted gleefully, skipping along the path beside Ginny and Harry. 

Ron and Hermione were in front of them having their one civil conversation each month. Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce were behind them. 

"You never seem to run out of beans, do you, Adela?" Ginny asked amusedly.

"Nah!" Adelaide grinned, pounding her two companions on the back.

"Look, Adela! Gladrags Wizardwear! We _need_ to go there first!" Tahnee squealed, pointing elatedly at a shop.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all laughed as the others' all pointed out different things in Hogsmeade.

"I suggest we divide into groups," Hermione said knowledgeably.

"Yeah. Coz, I for one don't want to visit Gladrags," Ron agreed.

"I need to get something from there though," Ginny added shyly. "I'll go with Tahnee."

"Me too. I need to get some stuff for my hair tonight," Hermione said.

So they decided to separate into three groups. Ginny, Hermione and Tahnee, Adelaide and Ron, Kristen and Harry. Bryce had said that he was going to join Lavender Brown and her friends. They were all going to meet in the Three Broomsticks for a drink at lunchtime.

"Zonko's is first," Ron declared to Adelaide.

"Yep! Then Honeydukes." 

The little bell tinkled as they entered the shop. It was filled with Hogwarts students. Fred and George, evidently the most loudest, were trying to sell some of their products to the manager.

"Please, sir. Try it. We assure you that none of our products are permanently harmful," Fred pleaded, displaying a sample of each thing.

"Moi? Try sompthink two seventeen-year-old boys made? No," the manager answered with a French accent, vigorously shaking his head. 

"What if we got a willing customer to try?" George requested.

The manager scratched his little grey goatee. "I suppose… But dey have to be willing."

"Thank you, Mister Brukoe, thank you," Fred said as George went to find a victim.

"It's Mister _Brioche_," the manager corrected.

"You want to try some of their stuff?" Adelaide asked Ron, looking at that made the user's hair flash different colours for days.

Ron looked horrified. "Are you kidding?"

"No. I just want to help them. Come with me, will you."

Adelaide strolled to the front counter with her purchases with Ron tagging behind.

"Mr Manager, sir," she said courteously. "My friend and I would like to try the products of the two boys."

Ron glared at her behind the manager's back.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. We would be delighted to try something new!"

"Very well. I do not know what you are getting yourself into, but go ahead. Mister and Mister Weasley! You have some guinea pigs!"

Fred and George bounded over boisterously, trying to look as if Adelaide and Ron were strangers to them.

"First we have a Canary Cream. Edible of course," Fred explained.

"I'll try that," Ron said hurriedly, glad to be trying something smaller of the twins' inventions.

He gulped it down in one bite and waited. 

"These work after about thirty seconds," George informed.

Sure enough, half a minute later, in Ron's place was a giant yellow canary. The manager seemed to like these and was laughing away. About a minute later, Ron was back.

"Next we have a Ton Tongue Toffee. These also work after a bit," Fred said.

Adelaide chewed the sweet, nodding in satisfaction. Then her tongue began to fill a bit heavy and began growing. She laughed heartily. 

"Simple Engorgement Charm see. Just say the counter-charm and you're back to normal."

Ron, Adelaide and a few other people who had seen them tried the rest of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. In the end, the manager seemed extremely pleased with the jokes and ended up purchasing some. Fred and George also gave some things away to their guinea pigs.

"Well, that was fun!" Adelaide exclaimed, exiting the shop with some Zonko and Weasley products.

"Yeah, except for the part where I had enormous ears that weighed a ton!" Ron replied.

They strolled casually into Honeydukes to find it extremely crowded.

"Whoa! We'll have to be quick in here!" Ron shouted above the hustle. "We have to meet the others' for lunch soon!"

They came out of the popular little shop with a lot less money and happily made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi, Adela," Ginny said quietly, leading them to a table where Tahnee, Kristen and Hermione were sitting. "Harry and Bryce went off to get the drinks."

"Have any luck in Gladrags?" Adelaide asked Tahnee as she sat down and dumped her shopping beside her chair.

"Yeah! That place is fantastic! I managed to get just the right dress robes!" Tahnee responded, producing a giant bag with the Gladrags logo on it.

"Great. What about the rest of you?" Ron said.

"Yeah, we got everything. But what took you two so long?" Kristen said curiously.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Adela here, made us experiment with Fred and George's products in front of the Zonko manager."

"It was fun!" Adelaide protested. "And besides, we got free stuff."

"I could've gotten any of their stuff any day! I'm their brother!"

"Drinks are here!" Bryce proclaimed stridently, placing the drinks on the table with Harry.

"Great! You know, we don't have Butterbeer in Australia," Kristen said, taking a swig from his bottle.

Adelaide took the top of her bottle and took a draught of the sweet smelling liquid. It immediately warmed her, right down to her toes.

"Wow!" she gaped. "We have got to sneak this into the school!"

They continued talking and were soon greeted by the landlady. She was a pretty woman. She wore a small skirt and glittering heels.

"Ah, We've some of the exchange students here, have we?" she said adequately. "I'm Madam Rosmerta."

"Hello, Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said chivalrously. "This is Adelaide, Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce."

Madam Rosmerta smiled amiably at them all. "Well, I hope you're all enjoying Hogwarts. I hear you have got a Halloween Ball tonight. You'll enjoy that. Did you know there hasn't been one held for twenty years? Now, is there anything I can get you?"

They each ordered lunch and returned to their conversation.

"Twenty years!" Ron articulated with big eyes. "That would have been in the year… year…"

"Year 1975," Hermione said promptly. "Most of our parents would have been in school then."

"Wonder why they haven't held a Ball in twenty years?" Harry mused.

"I'll look it up in the library. It's sure to be there," Hermione implied.

Ron snorted. "What if they don't have it? Then what?"

Hermione glared coldly. "They'll have it. I'm sure," she said indignantly.

"Ron…" Harry said almost warningly. 

"But what if your precious library doesn't have the answer? What will you do?" Ron said, "Go drown yourself?"

That was most certainly the last straw. Hermione advanced on him and he recoiled.

"Ronald Weasley! Sometimes you go _way_ to far!" she said menacingly.

SLAP! She swung her hand powerfully at his face. Ron gaped at gawped at her. He steadily stood up and stared at her. 

"Hermione..?" he said in barely a whisper.

The others' watched on with wide eyes while Hermione and Ron ogled at each other. Then rather without warning, he kissed her. 

"Oh-my-gosh," Bryce murmured.

Adelaide looked at Harry, who looked utterly shocked at his two best friends kissing right in the middle of a shop.

"Maybe someone should escort them outside or something?" Tahnee said uncertainly. "They're attracting quite a few stares."

Hermione broke the kiss. Ron suddenly went red. There wasn't a bit of white skin left. 

"Uh…" was all he could think of to say, looking awkwardly at his hands and twisting them round.

Hermione was the first to notice everyone staring. "Right. Sorry. We'll be back in a sec," she said, dragging Ron outside.

"Here you go."

They all looked to see who had broken the silence. Madam Rosmerta was levitating all their food with her wand.

"Your meals are right here. Oh, where are the other two?"

"Um, they had to privately sort something out. Could you please put some heating charms on their food? We don't know how long they'll be," Adelaide enlightened softly.

"Certainly."

"That was really-odd," Ginny said finally.

They had been picking at their food in silence for the last five minutes. 

"Yeah. I suppose you could say that," Harry said. 

"Are you going to be okay if they date and all?" Ginny asked fearfully, looking at him with true concern.

"Yeah. I'll probably be a bit lonely though," he replied with a cheesy grin, trying to assure them that he was fine.

"That's what all us are for!" Adelaide reassured, smiling and giving him a little hug.

"We're back."

Everyone swivelled round to face Ron and Hermione with entwined fingers.

"So you're dating?" Bryce assumed. 

They nodded. 

"But if Harry doesn't agree we won't. What do you think, Harry?" Ron said.

Harry smiled. "I don't mind. Just don't leave me too much. Oh, and absolutely _no_ snogging in front of me! It's too gruesome."

They all laughed. And enjoyed the meal chatting away.

"Kristen and I will have to leave now to get our costumes ready," Hermione said, rising with Kristen.

"What? It's going to take you five hours to get ready?" Adelaide asked incredulously.

"Yes. Our costumed is complex," Kristen put in. 

They wandered aimlessly around Hogsmeade for a while. But they soon split up. Harry and Adelaide were heading to the post office then to Hogwarts while the others headed straight to the school.

"This is going to be some night," Adelaide said, scribbling a quick note to her mother.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Trelawney's face though. We have to get Colin to take a picture," Harry agreed, sniggering.

When the exited the post office, they were greeted by someone less than welcome.

"So Potter, have you got a thing for Mudbloods or something," Malfoy sneered venomously, glancing at Adelaide, "Or is it their ugliness you're attracted to?"

Adelaide instantaneously grasped the back of Harry's robes as he lunged for the blonde.

"Malfoy, what I wonder about you most," Harry mocked pitilessly, "Is how you even _manage_ to get a date."

"Yes, Malfoy," Adelaide said coolly. "_How _do you manage to blackmail someone to go out with filth like yourself?"

Malfoy scowled stonily. "I don't blackmail."

"Whatever," Adelaide said carelessly. "We need to leave and get ready. See you there!"

She and Harry pushed past Malfoy and both elbowed him in the stomach. They were both pleased with themselves as he winced openly. 

__


	10. Halloween

****

Chapter Ten

__

Halloween

"I can't believe this is happening!" Adelaide shrieked ecstatically, bouncing on her bed.

Tahnee looked up from the mirror where she was applying make up. 

"You'd better stop that now before you rip those robes," she advised.

Adelaide stopped. Her costume was complete. She was wearing the flowing black robes she and Harry had found. Right now the gigantic hood was down, but when they made their debut they were to be covering their faces. The Skin-Colouring Charm was finished and she had scared Tahnee witless when she had shown her.

"Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since Hogsmeade?" Adelaide asked, looking around the room. 

Pavarti was tending to her hair, which needed to be blackened as she was dressed up as the Muggle princess, Snow White. 

"She's in the second bathroom. Kristen has locked himself up too it appears in the boys bathroom. They won't come out till everyone has left. Well, besides Harry, Ron, Ginny and all. So we'll have to enter late because of them," Tahnee clarified in a knowing voice.

"Wonder what they've dressed up as," Adelaide pondered out loud, watching Lavender Brown curl her blonde hair and put the finishing touches on her Goldilocks dress. She and Bryce were going as Goldilocks and the Baby Bear.

"Dunno. I'm amazed that Kristen has kept the secret. I knew Hermione could, but Kristen can't," Tahnee giggled, then adding as she finished her make up, "There we go! All done!"

Tahnee stood up and displayed her costume. She was wearing a very. Very short dress that exposed much cleavage. It was made out of a soft, thin material and coloured reddish pink. The bottom was laced and was held up by spaghetti straps. Her back was nearly completely bare. She had decided to hide the ridiculous hairstyle Adelaide had given her with a wig of sunny blonde hair tied up in a French bun. Her heels were tremendously high and made her look taller than she already was.

"What do you think?" Tahnee said sugar sweetly.

"Looks great," Adelaide answered truthfully. "That figure and bare skin will get a bunch of guys. If that doesn't, I don't know what will."

"Thanks."

"You, girls!" someone hollered from the Common Room.

"Which ones?!" Tahnee shrieked back at them.

"Adela, Tahnee, Ginny and Lavender!"

"Coming!"

Tahnee and Adelaide grabbed their things and stampeded down the stairs to find Harry, Colin Creevey, Ron, Bryce and Ginny already there. Ginny was reluctantly clinging to Colin's arm. 

"Wow!" Ron breathed, looking at Tahnee.

"Better not look that way when Hermione comes down.

Ron was wearing some way-to-big Muggle jeans and a giant street wear shirt with the Fubu logo. Ginny was wearing a stunningly pretty summer dress and hat. Colin was in the same sort of thing except for a guy. Bryce was in a realistic bear costume and had added a cap to complete it. And Harry was wearing his Death costume.

"Hoods up, you reckon?" he said. 

"Yeah. Scare the wits out of all the little first years."

The both put their hoods on over their heads so their faces couldn't be seen. 

The Common Room slowly emptied until they were the only ones left.

"Hermione! Kristen! You can come out now! We're gonna be late!" Ron shouted.

Kristen was the first down. He was wearing a sixteenth century prince costume with real sword. He certainly looked genuine.

Hermione quietly entered the Common Room. And all they could do but gape was when she stood before them with a small, honeyed smile. Her dress was spectacular! No words could describe it. It was made of coloured silk. It extended right past her ankles and billowed along behind her. The sleeves were dragging and widened at her wrists. The silk was patterned and hugged her perfect figure. Her normally bushy brown hair was thinned and braided.

"Hermione… You're… You're beautiful," Ron gasped, staring.

She giggled in reply. "We should take the photo and leave as quick as we can. We can't be late."

Colin jumped up. "Right. Stand over there with your partner and I'll set up the photo. Harry and Adela should have their hoods down so you can see their faces. Like that. Great."

He sprinted over to the group and stood beside Ginny and they all grinned for the camera. CLICK. And the picture was taken. 

"Make sure to make a copy for us all," Adelaide said as they wandered through the deserted halls.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you later," Colin said as they separated.

"Is that a real sword, Kristen?" Bryce asked enviously.

"Yep. I'll have to threaten Malfoy with it tonight," he replied delightedly.

When they entered the room of the Ball, everyone was seated at tables that seated about ten. Adelaide and Harry had their hoods drawn, ready to frighten anyone. Tahnee and Ron, who were in lead, both squealed and moaned in pain. 

"What?" Harry inquired.

They turned to face them with squashed noses. 

"What happened?" Hermione exclaimed astonishingly.

"There's some kind of really hard protection wall around them," Ron groaned. "It hurts lots when you walk into it."

"I presumed as much," Hermione said darkly, walking forward. "If it's the type of protection wall I think it is, it'll have a door."

Ron rolled his eyes as she began running her hands up along the sides of the wall. 

"Aha!" she proclaimed triumphantly, turning an invisible door handle.

She opened the door and the walked in. The others' followed her grandly, and sat down at an empty table.

"This is _so_ fun!" Adelaide squeaked merrily.

"It hasn't even started and she's excited," Ron said faintly.

"Well, it is quite an experience to attend the Ball, especially since it hasn't been held for years," Hermione said proficiently.

"Wonder where Dumbledore is?" Harry contemplated out loud.

"Dunno. Only McGonagall and Snape are here," Bryce said, gesturing to the two professors, who were talking somewhat ineptly to each other.

"Look at their costumes!" Tahnee giggled. "They didn't exactly put much effort into them."

McGonagall was dressed up as a cat. Her hair was in its usual strict bun on the top of her head. There were some furry, black cat ears up there too. She had transfigured her nose into a cute, kitty nose with long, delicate whiskers sticking out. She was wearing an ordinary black robe with a fuzzy cat tail stuck to the back. 

Snape, which was not strange, had dressed up as his usual slimy self.

"Ah, so we are finally all present," Dumbledore said majestically.

Everyone turned to look at the Headmaster, who had entered so suddenly with Lupin, and laughed jovially.

His costume was absolutely uproarious. Anyone who didn't laugh would be considered some kind of freak. 

Dumbledore was clothed in a vast hot pink gown. The material glimmered in the light like glitter. A thick, scarlet ribbon was tied up round his waist and gave the skirt of the dress an extra 'poof'. His lengthy white beard was plaited in two bits and was each held together by a mauve ribbon. He had apparently attempted to apply some make up, but used the wrong colours. A luxurious hat covered with lace, flowers and other girlie type things replaced his usual wizarding hat.

"I see you have noticed my costume. It does look gorgeously wonderful on me, doesn't it? Anyway, without further ado, I officially open the first Halloween Ball in twenty years! Enjoy!" Dumbledore said happily, taking a seat next to McGonagall.

Menus magically appeared before them. They each picked theirs up looking utterly confused, except for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lavender.

"Oh. You don't know how these work, do you?" Hermione said. "All you've got to do is tell your plate what you want and it will appear."

It seemed funny telling a motionless plate what you wanted to eat, so they did it rather half-heartedly. But their food materialised nonetheless, smelling delicious and looking like a piece of fine art. 

"Who makes this food?" Adelaide asked, sipping her scalding tomato soup.

"The house-elves," Harry answered. 

Hermione inhaled moodily.

"What?" Kristen inquired, looking from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione.

"Hermione tried to start spew," Ron snorted, spraying his peas across the table.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "It's not _spew_, Ron! It's'."

"Spew?" Bryce said bewilderedly.

"It's Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" Hermione said crossly.

"Yeah. And lucky her parents managed to talk her out of it," Ron chortled, but instantly shut up when Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Adela, when is your team's first Quidditch match?" Harry said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Next week. That reminds me, I've got practise tomorrow. What about you're first game?" Adelaide responded, not missing a beat.

"This Saturday."

The conversation twisted and turned throughout the meal. Once finished eating, they waited impatiently for the teachers to complete eating and announce the actual Ball. For that, it didn't take too long.

"Ah, I see you ready to get down and boogie, as they say. Well, let the dancing begin!" the Headmaster hollered pompously.

And with a wave of his wand, the tables disappeared; a band entered and began playing and extravagant lights began glowing.

"Wow! This is fabulous!" Adelaide exclaimed.

Ron and Tahnee headed onto the dance floor as well as Hermione and Kristen. Lavender and Bryce just hung around the edges. 

"You want to dance?" Harry requested.

"Sure. I'll give you warning though. I can't dance to save my life!" Adelaide laughed in reply.

"Good. Coz I can't dance either," Harry confessed, leading her by the hand towards the dance floor. 

He stopped nearby Tahnee and Ron and Adelaide and Harry began dancing awkwardly around. 

Adelaide sniggered. "This is weird! We're like the worst ever dancers!" she chuckled as people around them looked oddly at the pair.

"Tell me about it. Oh, hi Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, nodding behind Adelaide to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were waltzing.

"Hello, Harry, Adelaide. Splendid costumes, you have. I do hope you're enjoying the night while it lasts," he greeted graciously.

"We are, Sir!" Adelaide piped with a wild grin. "We've never held a Ball like this at home with Millagen. You should try and convince him to do one. Everyone will love it!"

"Yes, they would wouldn't they?" Dumbledore agreed pleasantly. He then added in a quieter tone, "At nine thirty both of you are to be accompanied by Professor Snape elsewhere. You shall certainly come back once Lord Voldemort has left the Hogwarts grounds. But we have to take precautions. I've been talking to Tahnee and Ron a few minutes before. I see they noticed the shield the hard way." Dumbledore laughed. 

"Sir, why both of us?" Harry asked. "Why not just me?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Precautions, Harry, precautions."

And with that last comment, Dumbledore and McGonagall danced away into the crowd.

"How strange," Adelaide stated softly. "Wonder why I have to go with you and Snape?"

"Yeah. What's the time?"

Adelaide glanced at her watch under the folds of the robes. 

"Eight thirty. One whole hour till Snape whisks us away," Adelaide said melancholy. "Joy."

Harry snorted. "You're _really_ excited, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes," she replied sarcastically. "I'm holding my breath!"

"Snowball!" Dumbledore shouted gaily. "Everyone, please form a circle!"

The crowd moved to the outer edges of the room and formed a very rickety circle. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and a few students, including Ron, stood in the middle. When the music began, they began dancing in pairs. 

Ron clumsily dodging McGongall's feet as she led him round the dance floor. 

"Look at him!" Adelaide cried, laughter tears in her eyes.

"He looks so ridiculous!" Harry yelled, holding a stitch in his side. 

Sensing their teasing, Ron shot a hostile glare at them both, which only made them laugh harder.

When the music stopped, the pairs divided and chose someone from the outside to dance with. Ron instantaneously dragged Hermione onto the floor. Snape tried to slink into a shadowy corner, but Dumbledore yanked him back, putting him with a frightened Hufflepuff sixth year. 

The game went on and most Slytherins tried to disappear into the darkness, but Dumbledore and McGonagall managed to place them with someone or rather from a different house. 

"Mr Malfoy, what may I ask are you doing? Trying to escape the fun, are we?" Dumbledore said genially to the glaring blonde Slytherin.

Malfoy scowled in a rude manner and failed from tugging his arm away from the Headmaster's firm grasp. 

"May I suggest perhaps dancing with Miss Weller here. She seems kind of lonely," Dumbledore suggested amiably, strolling over to where Adelaide was watching the dancers with amusement. 

Adelaide was never ever going to dance with Malfoy if she could help it.

"Ah, Professor, I don't think that is such a good idea," she said unsteadily, shooting a glare at Malfoy.

"Why is that, Miss Weller?"

"Well, we don't exactly get along," Adelaide answered, stating the obvious.

"Surely just once song won't hurt?" Dumbledore incited, disappointment in his eyes.

Adelaide hesitated. Boy, was she feeling guilty. 

"Uh, I dunno…"

"One dance. Then you may punch each others lights out," Dumbledore said, looking a little more pleased.

"I suppose…"

"I am gonna pull your gizzards out from your nose and tie them in a knot, I swear," Malfoy threatened in a scathing tone, purposely treading on her toes.

"Seems like a fairy tale compared to what I'll do to you after the Ball," Adelaide replied, just as scornful. 

"You could have said you were ill or something. Anything but dancing with _you!"_ Malfoy said. 

People were staring at them both as they shot sneering comments at each other. But their attention was directed to another source as Ron talked loudly.

"Isn't it weird!" he was yelling to Hermione, Kristen and Tahnee, "That I went to the Ball with Tahnee right, and Hermione went with Kristen? I mean, Hermione and me like each other and Tahnee likes Kristen! I bet Kristen likes her too!"

Hermione and Kristen shot icy looks at Ron, but that was nothing compared to Tahnee.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"What?" Ron asked helplessly, recoiling.

"This is what!" 

Tahnee stepped right up to his face and gave him a powerful punch in the stomach. Ron cringed and backed into a chair and moaned. 

"What is it with girls hitting me today?"

"Ron! She has a perfectly good reason to hit you! I would've done the same. You weren't exactly supposed to tell _anybody_! Then you go yell it out to the whole school!" Hermione lectured, towering over the redhead.

"Well, well," Malfoy said silkily. "So the Mudblood and the Weasel are finally together."

Adelaide glared. "Don't you _dare_ do anything!" 

She then marched away to find Harry, but not before giving the gross Malfoy a blood node.

"It's twenty past nine. We should find Snape," Adelaide said to Harry sadly.

"Yeah. Well, he's not that hard to find. He's coming this way," Harry groaned.

Adelaide swung round and sure enough the Potions Master was rapidly walking towards them.

"I hope you've decided to end your trouble-causing for the night. Trelawney's out cold because of your ludicrous costumes," Snape said mockingly. 

"Did she?" Adelaide asked interestedly. "Pity we didn't see. We'd been looking forward to that bit."

"There's absolutely no time to drown yourselves in self pity. We've got to go on the Headmaster's orders, so follow me and keep up," he said shortly, sweeping through them, his robes flicking their ankles.

Harry and Adelaide glimpsed at each other and trailed after Snape.

He was hard to keep up with as he whisked through the halls at an amazing pace. They had to widen their strides and jog.

Back in the room of the Halloween Ball, Tahnee, Ron, Kristen and Hermione watched as their two friends ran after Snape into the darkness beyond the party. Bryce and Lavender were still dancing the night away.

"What is _that_ about?" Ron said, turning his attention to the others'.

"Dunno. But they wouldn't have had a choice," Tahnee assured. "Adelaide would _never_ follow that idiot if she had a choice. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron as if to tell him something. 

"What?" he asked, befuddled. "Do I have some dirt on my nose or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, that was pretty much the first thing you ever said to me," he muttered.

She clasped his arm and hauled him a bit away.

"_Remember?"_

Ron gave her a confused look. "Remember what?" 

"What Harry _told_ us?" 

Ron closed his eyes. "Harry told us… Harry told us… Harry told- Oh f***!"

"See! But why'd Adelaide go?"

"Er- Extra protection?"

"Do you have the feeling that they're keeping something from us?" Tahnee said, gazing at Ron and Hermione who were mumbling together about something.

"What? Yeah. But what?" Kristen responded indistinctly.

"Don't know. But I want to find out," Tahnee said slowly.

Abruptly, a deafening crash exploded from just outside. Terrified screams began, the music stopped and everybody backed away from the entrance.

"Ron!" Hermione whimpered, grasping his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

He enfolded in her a comforting hug. 

"What was that?!" Tahnee gasped, stepping closer to Kristen.

"I have absolutely no idea."

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?!" Adelaide shrieked, instantly grabbing Harry's hand in fright. "Uh-sorry."

"It's okay," Harry said reassuringly. "It's him."

"You two! Hurry up if you don't want to be turned to crisp!" Snape demanded, obviously panicked.

"Calm down!" Dumbledore shouted.

The screams faltered a little, but never stopped completely. Dumbledore sighed and raised his wand. Rainbow sparks shot out and crackled loudly. That got their attention.

"Please move towards the back wall. We have a _visitor_. Lord Voldemort, it seems, has decided to visit. If you feel you can't watch, please close your eyes or turn towards the wall. I assure you, _nobody_ will be getting hurt. Nobody. We have taken safety measures beforehand. Thank you."

It seemed that other professors had filtered in secretly and were standing at the front with their wands out, (or in Hagrid's case, umbrella) protectively.

The students immediately raced to the back wall and most cowered in the back. The curious ones peeked from behind their hands. 

There was another thunderous bang and the door crashed in a cloud of plaster, wood and fiery red fire. Tahnee, Hermione, Ron and Kristen, who were near the front, stuck together in a close group, afraid to lose each other. 

"Bryce!" Kristen snivelled frantically. 

"I'm here," the voice of his twin answered.

Bryce crept forward and joined their tight knit cluster. 

There was an enraged howl from outside and someone, or rather _something_, trudged on the broken door. The hideous figure glowered at everyone and everything and laughed evilly at the defending teachers. It had lustrous red eyes that chalk white skin that didn't look at all like skin at all. It had two slits for nostrils and a thin, paler line for a mouth. It was dressed in midnight robes and long, spindly fingers, clutching a wand.

Two people in black robes and masks to disguise themselves stood a little behind the 'it'. 

"WHERE IS HE, DUMBLEDORE?!" Voldemort, the 'it', snarled in a fearsome, high-pitched voice that wreaked of evil.

"He's not here, Tom," Dumbledore replied evenly, his voice showing some inner power.

His eyes were glowing with anger as he stared Voldemort down. Voldemort, if possible, looked even scarier as the Headmaster used his former name.

"DUMBLEDORE! THAT REPUGNANT NAME IS NO MORE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR RIDICULOUSLY THICK HEAD! NOW WHERE IS THE _BOY?!"_ Voldemort fumed, raising his wand.

Hermione sobbed and buried her head into Ron's shirt. 

"Ssh… Harry's fine. We're gonna be fine…" Ron calmed, not really believing it himself though.

"Kristen?" Tahnee whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

"If Dumbledore says so, I guess."

"I assure you, Tom, the boy is not here. Now you must _leave!_ NOW!" Dumbledore commanded viciously, raising his wand threateningly. 

That was most certainly all Voldemort was going to take. His wand, as if in slow motion, swept through the air cascading with poisonous green sparks and shot a spell at him. The spell was a sickening green and sped through the air. Hit then collided with the shield with a ear-splitting BANG! And rebounded and hit him square in the stomach. He didn't even flinch.

Screams erupted all over again and everybody began embracing each other in terror. Even the Slytherins.

"You'll pay for your petty protection's, Dumbledore! You'll pay…" Voldemort said in a furiously quiet voice.

And with a last glare, he swung round and headed out the door with his two Deatheaters. 

"I hope he doesn't find Harry and Adelaide. I really do," Ron said shakily, collapsing to the floor with Hermione huddled in his lap.

Corridors and corridors away, Adelaide and Harry cringed as the heard the bangs and crashes of Voldemort leaving the room. But they didn't know that. Nor did they know that both they and Voldemort were heading the same way.

"Harry," Adelaide snuffled. "I'm scared."

"So am I, Adelaide, so am I."

"We're almost there," Snape said, speeding up.

They saw him hurdle round the corner and heard a muffled order. "Run! Now!"

"But-?" Adelaide began, racing up to catch up to him, but instantly halted. 

It was Voldemort.

"Harry! _Run! Go! Anywhere!"_ she whispered, pushing him away. 

"But what about you?" he asked, clasping her wrist. 

"Now's not the time to be noble, Harry! He wants _you_, not me!"

"But, Adelaide!"

"Now! I've got to get Snape!" 

"Adelaide-?"

"_NOW!"_

Just as she yelled that last word, Voldemort rounded the corner with Snape bound and gagged floating helplessly behind him. Voldemort undoubtedly pleased with himself now that he found the boy.

Harry seized Adelaide's arm and turned to sprint away with her. She tried to follow, but tripped on the hem of her long robe and landed heavily on her knee. 

"Go, Harry! I'll be fine," Adelaide said forcibly.

He hesitated, but sprinted away, probably trying to find a teacher.

"_What'd you do that for, girl?!"_ Voldemort hissed, vulnerably watching his prey dodge the spells.

"Leave him alone!" Adelaide said more defiantly than she felt.

Voldemort laughed callously. "You've no power over me, girl!"

"I've _got_ a name!"

Adelaide pressed her knee. It hurt lots. She wouldn't be able to get away. She wouldn't live, would she?

Voldemort advanced until he towered over her. He seemed to enjoying himself, even though his main prey had escaped. Perhaps she could distract him for a while? Until someone found her. She knew Harry was doing that.

"You laugh funny," she retorted.

She tried to giggle, but failed shoddily.

"Girl, you astound me with your wit in the face of Lord Voldemort," he snarled, kicking her in the stomach.

The sharp pointed shoes he was wearing stung her tummy more than ever. Adelaide tried not to let Him see her wipe a tear on her robe.

"Someone's full of himself," she mumbled, trying to cover up the odd moment.

"And someone's going to pay dearly for their rudeness in the face of a great wizard!"

"Great wizard? _Someone's_ got the wrong idea!" Adelaide shot back, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her knee and stomach. 

"Shut up! _Crucio!_" 

Voldemort raised his wand and performed the curse. It shot directly at her head and she ducked just in time. It singed the top of her head. 

"Way too close," she muttered to herself.

He raised his wand again in fury, but dropped it. He spun round to face Dumbledore. 

Adelaide admired the Headmaster. He stood firmly and impressively in the face of Voldemort. Rage and ferocity was evident in his piercing blue eyes and wrinkles. His wand was elevated above his head. His dazzling white hair glittered dramatically. He looked extremely impressive.

"Leave the Hogwarts premises, Tom. _Now!_" he said.

His voice was soft, but had a hidden fierceness and sense of power.

"You don't scare me, Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled.

He swung his retrieved wand round and every statue in the hallway exploded into a fine dust, leaving them all covered. Voldemort marched grandly out, leaving Snape dangling a metre from the ground. Dumbledore must have felt He was really leaving, because he didn't follow the wizard.

Dumbledore unbound Snape and placed him on a conjured stretcher. 

"Adelaide? The Hospital Wing for you," he said gently, lightly placing her on a second stretcher. 

"Where's Harry?" she asked as he led strolled through the corridors.

"Safely tucked up in a bed in the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore assured.

"And the others?"

"Also in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey seems to be working overtime tonight. But at least nobody has been hurt, save you and Professor Snape of course."

Adelaide finally relaxed slightly. Nobody was dead. Everybody was physically safe. Mentally however, who knew?

"Adelaide!" Harry cried as Dumbledore, Snape and her entered the full Hospital Wing.

Harry was sitting up in a bed with a thankful smile on his face. 

"I thought Voldemort had done something!"

Adelaide shook her head.

"No. But I made him furious though. I kinda insulted him a bit and just dodged a curse."

"Wow. You better go see Tahnee and the others. She's been crying her eyes out. So has Hermione," Harry said, nodding towards the end of the Ward.

"Right. Better do that first."

Adelaide stepped off the floating stretcher and tested her leg with the bad knee. It hurt. So did her stomach. 

"No, no, no, and _no!"_

Adelaide looked up to see who spoke. Madam Pomfrey was rushing at her. 

"Not under any circumstances are you to walk until I've checked you over!" she insisted.

"But I need to see Tahnee!" Adelaide objected.

"Professor Dumbledore is informing them now about your situation. So you have no reason to strain yourself."

Adelaide looked helplessly at Harry who shrugged.

"Fine!" she said with a defeated sigh.

Madam Pomfrey guided her to an empty bed next to Harry and placed some curtains around her. She checked her thoroughly, gasping at her wounds. Adelaide's knee was a green-purple and looked very unhealthy. The kick Voldemort had given her did more damage than she thought. There was a large gash where he had kicked.

"Adelaide! We were _so_ worried!" Tahnee bawled, tears falling freely. 

"I'm perfectly fine except for a cut or two," Adelaide lied, putting on a bright smile.

The talked for a bit until Madam Pomfrey bustled over announcing that they all needed a good nights rest and sent Kristen, Bryce, Tahnee, Ron Hermione back to their beds. 

Adelaide stared at the ceiling in deep thought for hours after all the lights were put out. But she finally drifted into a peaceful slumber for the night.


	11. A New Committee and Purple Hair

****

Chapter Eleven

__

A New Committee and Purple Hair

Adelaide groaned outwardly. Her stomach was throbbing, her knee ached when she moved it and some really intense light was blinding her eyes behind her closed eyelids. All in all, she wasn't a happy chap. 

Finally deciding to face the day, Adelaide's eyes snapped open. She placed her hands defensively in front of her naked eyes to block the stream of sunlight spilling through the open window. She felt hot and sticky under the bed sheets and pulled them off once her eyes got used to the light. 

The Hospital Wing was completely devoid of students except for the bed next to her. The sheets had enclosed the occupier entirely except for a tuft of scraggly black hair, which indeed belonged to Harry. 

Adelaide grinned and swung her legs over the bedside, ignoring the pain that gnawed at her injuries. She precariously put her wait on her good leg and found that it held her quite fine. She then charily put her other leg on the cool floor and let out a strangled cry of pain. She then regretted trying to get out of bed.

"Miss Weller!" Madam Pomfrey said in a throttled whisper. "You must _not_ put _any_ pressure on your leg for at _least_ twenty four hours! And any over-activeness will damage your stomach even further! Now back into bed. I'll go fetch breakfast for you."

The matron buzzed over to Adelaide and firmly but gently helped her back to bed, despite the pleas to walk from the teenager. She then bustled out of the room to fetch some food.

"I see you've felt the wrath of Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, appearing from under the covers wearing an amused smile.

"You are so funny," Adelaide answered dryly, scowling at nothing in particular. 

"Glad you think so. At least I've got some longer-lasting company," Harry added. "I usually don't get anyone staying in here with me. Only visitors."

"You come here often?" Adelaide asked sceptically. 

"You could say that. I don't come here regularly, but when I do come I stay here for a while," Harry said, laughing. "I once lost all the bones in my arm!"

"And _how_ did you manage that?!" 

"Oh, you know… Big headed professors, Quidditch matches and broken arms…"

"Care to elaborate?" Adelaide said intolerantly.

Harry then launched into a second year story about when he lost his bones in his arm when Madam Pomfrey zoomed back in carrying two trays.

"Ah, I thought you were going to be up, Mr Potter, so I brought you too some breakfast. I'm just going into my office and neither of you are to step one foot out of your beds, do you hear me?!"

Harry and Adelaide sighed, exchanged glances and managed to have a conversation between bites of toast. 

"What are you doing?" 

Adelaide grinned sheepishly as she emerged from the little wooden cabinet to look at Harry, who was staring at her in a confused manner.

"Haven't _you_ ever wondered what lie in the depths of the mysterious cabinets beside _every_ single bed in the Hospital Wing? Or have you been to afraid of getting caught?"

"Well, what's in there?" Harry asked, making sure Madam Pomfrey was lurking behind any corners before joining Adelaide alongside the little wooden dresser between their beds. 

"For starters, there's normal stuff that students could use, you know? Parchment, quills, ink, no doubt belonging to the school to solve sickly people boredom problems," Adelaide began, moving aside to let Harry have a peek. "Then there's space to put your own belongings. But there's this other little compartment that's locked. I can't open it either."

Harry peered in the cabinet that had fascinated Adelaide so. The bottom shelf was neatly stacked with a few rolls of parchment. Two quills sat unused a dusty in a slot of their own. Two inkwells of black were also covered in dust and filled up to the brim. The middle shelf was magically expanded to hold a larger amount than what it seemed from the outside. Nobody had used it in a while and it was grimy and made him sneeze. The top bit was most interesting though. It was almost like a drawer, but a rusting silver padlock guarded it. 

Harry pulled out his wand, which he still kept in his pocket, despite the fact that he had to lay in bed all day long.

"Alohomora," he whispered, tapping the lock with his wand.

The lock remained as it was.

"Damn," Adelaide said, punching the mattress aimlessly. "Maybe I can get Hermione to fetch me a book on enchanted locks when they come visit, if they visit."

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey rushed in, tutting disapprovingly at her two patients sitting on the floor, with Hermione, Ron, Kristen, Bryce, Ginny and Tahnee trailing along behind her with boxes of sweets.

"What in the world are you doing on the freezing cold floor?! You'll catch the flu down there! And you're already both sick for Merlins sake! You're lucky I let these people visit you. You need rest, rest and rest!" Madam Pomfrey argued, giving them each a glare as Harry and Adelaide climbed back into their beds guiltily.

"When are you allowed to leave?" Ron said, automatically sitting on the end of Harry's bed.

"Soon I hope. I think we're lucky we're allowed to breathe!" Adelaide joked, opening the box Chocolate Frogs Tahnee handed to her. "Care for some chocolate?"

Everyone nodded and accepted the delish treat. 

"What were you two doing on the floor anyway?" Hermione said inquisitively. "Because Madam Pomfrey is right to say you'd catch a bad dose of the flu down there."

"Adelaide decided to nose around the little cabinet. There's this compartment that's locked. We tried to open it but it didn't work," Harry explained.

"Did you try Alohomora?" Ginny said, fiddling with her Chocolate Frog Card.

"Yeah. Harry did that. So, Hermione, could you please, please, pretty please get us a book on magical locks from the library? Madam Pomfrey would kill us before we left this place without her permission," Adelaide implored, doing a perfect impression of the puppy face look.

"I don't know," Hermione replied doubtfully. "If you open that lock, you're most likely to be asking for a month of detention…"

"Oh go on, Hermione. It's them getting detention, not you," Ron urged.

"I don't want them to get detention, Ron!" 

"Well, they do. Well, at least Adelaide does. So you'll be doing at the very least _her_ a favour, if not both of them," Tahnee said logically, her tone sugar sweet.

"Tahnee!" Adelaide hissed in protest. "Please, Hermione, get us the book."

"I suppose," she gave in. Then adding hastily, "Even if I don't, you're probably going to trick someone else into!"

"So, anything interesting going on in here?" Bryce said, trying hard to keep his face straight.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said mockingly. "We have _so_ much fun. And it's all thanks to the darling Madam Pomfrey. She makes days in the Hospital Wing _so_ bearable."

Kristen looked alone looked surprised. "Really? I would have thought that being in the Hospital Wing would have been a drag, you know."

Adelaide, Harry, Tahnee, Ron, Hermione and Bryce burst into laughter and Kristen looked at them with puzzlement.

"What? I don't get? What's the joke?" he erupted, fretting about.

"I was being sarcastic when I said that is was great in here. Everybody saw through it but you," Adelaide said, still giggly.

"Out! They've been in here long enough!" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing the visitors away. 

"Are visits always that short?" Adelaide said grumpily.

"Yep," Harry responded. "Wonder when we'll get that book?"

"Soon, I hope. I'm dying of boredom."

Adelaide sighed huffily, thought for a minute, then dived out of bed, searching through the cupboard again.

"What are you doing now?" Harry inquired, gazing at the ceiling.

"I've the got the _greatest_ idea! It's pure genius!" Adelaide said eagerly, fetching a roll of parchment, a quill and an inkwell from the cabinet and sitting on her bed before Madam Pomfrey hurried in.

"Do I want to know?" Harry said warily, eyeing her with laughter.

"I don't know. It's the greatest prank mankind has come across! I don't know how I never thought of it before. But I'll need help. What do you think?"

Harry squinted in thought. "Can I know what it is first?"

"No. But it's the wickedest thing ever."

"A clue?"

"Okay… It involves a change of décor."

"Anything else?"

"Slytherins…"

"I'm in," Harry answered instantly.

"Great. Now here's the plan…"

"Whoa. That's big. Are you sure we won't get caught?" Harry said anxiously. 

"No. But there's millions of Invisibility Charms. I'm sure we can learn one. Once that's done, all we gotta do is follow someone to their Common Room and find out the password," Adelaide replied, the quill hovering an inch over the parchment.

"It's kinda risky, but I'll do it. Anything to get the Slytherins back. Ron will do it most definitely," Harry said. "I don't know about the others' though. Are you going to ask Fred or George?"

"No. This is a fifth year assignment. Except for Ginny. We'll need a code name too if anyone eavesdrops," Adelaide said, drawing little hearts on the parchment that was sitting on her knee.

"Think of that later. What stuff are we going to do?" Harry said hastily.

"Red and gold for the Slytherin Common Room. You know, Gryffindor colours. Then just go crazy for the other two."

"Are you writing it all down?" Harry reminded her.

"Oops. Now I am."

Adelaide began scribbling words on the parchment when there was a polite knock at the Hospital Wing door. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office in a huff, muttering about unwanted visitors.

"I hope you two aren't causing trouble," she said disdainfully, eyeing them with suspicion as Adelaide looked up from writing.

"Oh no, Madam Pomfrey. We wouldn't dare. We're just making a short story together," Adelaide lied, smiling innocently.

The dishevelled matron just looked darkly at her only two patients, opening the door.

"You're all back again!" Madam Pomfrey exploded, watching Kristen, Bryce, Tahnee, Ginny, Hermione and Ron race to Harry and Adelaide before they could be stopped. "I thought I kicked you all out!"

"We're awfully sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said honestly, clutching a thick leather book. "But we promised to bring back some things for their research."

"Research indeed! Next thing you know, they'll be announced Head Boy and Girl! Really!" the matron murmured to herself as she went back towards her office. "Five minutes only!"

"I feel really bad lying to her," Hermione said sadly. "I got the book."

She handed the leather book over. There was no title or author or anything. 

"Thanks, Hermione," Adelaide said gratefully, flicking through the worn pages.

"Oh, don't worry about looking through it. I already read a bit. It said that some locks are guarded by a certain type of spell. They're usually simple ones," Hermione said smartly.

"Thanks again. You're so great."

"Are we going to tell them about You-Know-What?" Harry asked.

"Okay. Anyone who doesn't want to break rules while getting back Slytherins, hide under the bed and block your ears," Adelaide grinned.

"I'm in," Ron said automatically.

"Really! Fifth years are supposed to set a good example!" Hermione scolded. "Not break rules to get back at childish people!"

"No, Hermione. _Prefects_ set a good example, not fifth years," Ron corrected.

"Ron Weasley!" 

"Hermione Granger!"

"Shut up, Ron! You're just jealous."

"Jealous! Jealous of you being a Prefect and me not?! You've gotta be kidding!"

"Shut up both of you!" Ginny said, glaring at them both. "You're gonna get us kicked out again!"

"So are you in?" 

"I am," Tahnee said.

In the end, they were all going to take part in the disastrous prank. Even Hermione. But she claimed that she was going to make sure the others' didn't walk into even more trouble. Deciding that it was a prank for all Gryffindors, they resolved into asking certain people to help. 

"I'm so glad to be out of that place!" Adelaide said joyously, skipping alongside Harry.

"Yeah."

It was about an hour before dinner would begin, and Madam Pomfrey had finally let them go back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wonder if they've asked the people about it?" Harry mused, stepping through the portrait hole.

"Probably. We've arranged a meeting for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare tonight," Adelaide said smugly.

Hermione's S.P.E.W. was the code name for their prank to avoid nosy people.

"There you two are!" Hermione exclaimed, coming down the girls' dormitories staircase. "We're having the meeting straight after dinner. We were afraid that you wouldn't be able to come incase Madam Pomfrey insisted you stay. And you're the roots of the project."

"Well, we're here and we having the plans. Now can we go to dinner now? I'm starved," Adelaide said, brandishing around two rolls of parchment.

"Fine. Besides, it's better if we get to the meeting first too. To set up and all," Hermione agreed, speaking in a professional manner.

"How are we going to get the decorations?" Adelaide pondered out loud, spearing a roast potato.

"We'll bring up that fact in the meeting, Adela," Tahnee said adeptly, mimicking Hermione's tone.

"We'll have to do our Common Room too," Harry said." To avoid suspicion of it being someone in Gryffindor. Coz if we don't, the professors will be like boom! The baddie is in Gryffindor!"

Everyone laughed at Harry's use of words, but agreed at what he was saying.

At the end of dinner, Harry and Adelaide followed Hermione to the place where she had suggested the meeting be held. Even though Hermione was a Prefect and didn't really like going behind the teachers' back, she seemed to be really enjoying the experience. 

"Here it is," she proclaimed, facing a blank stone wall.

"Where is this room, Hermione?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

She sighed heavily. "I found it coming back from Study of Ancient Runes about a week ago. I didn't tell anybody, but it would be perfect for the meetings. You just push this stone here."

Hermione gently shoved a particularly dirty stone about the level of her stomach. It moved in about an inch, but that was it.

"What's supposed to happen?" Adelaide said cautiously.

"Just wait."

Hermione was right. A few seconds later, a rusty steel door appeared out of nowhere. 

"It doesn't exactly look inviting," Harry admitted.

"I know. But I cleaned the room up from then and I've been using it every now and then for peace and quiet," Hermione confessed, turning the handle.

Inside was indeed much more appealing. The walls were painted a lovely sky blue. Nice thick carpet of jade green that sort of had a magical bounce to it when you stepped on it. There was an enormous varnished bookcase filled with books, all marked with '_Property of Hermione Granger' _in Hermione's neat cursive writing. A little table sat in the corner and was piled with more books. There was a chair and a beanbag as well.

"You've done a great job!" Adelaide praised, impressed. "How'd you do it all?"

Hermione flushed pink, but smiled nervously.

"I just transfigured the beanbag and carpet. The chair, table and bookcase were already there, but needed a bit of polishing. I charmed the walls. That's about it. We'll have to transfigure some more chairs though. I've got some nuts we can use."

Hermione dug in her book bag and produced fifteen walnuts that she had fetched from the house-elves.

"Great. We'd better get to work before the rest of the S.P.E.W. committee turns up," Harry said, laughing.

They set to work at transfiguring the nuts into chairs. All Hermione's were perfect, but Harry's and Adelaide's were a little dodgy. One of Adelaide's was still made of the rough, light wood of a walnut. None of them could get it right so they had to leave it.

Hermione was on the last nut when the stone wall where the entrance was materialised into the rusty door. It opened and Ron, Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce walked in dragging a blackboard along with them.

"Stole it from a classroom," Ron stated, then adding towards Hermione, "We'll return it when we're done."

They wheeled the board to the front and Tahnee and Kristen were sent outside to direct the members to the room.

"Do you like doing this type of stuff?" Harry said to Hermione as they waited for people to turn up.

Hermione blushed. "Well, yes and no. Yes because it's kinda exciting and fun. No because I hate going behind the teachers' backs and breaking rules."

Ron just stared at her with wide eyes. 

Over the next few minutes, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Ashleigh, Alli and Colin arrived, full of enthusiasm to get the Slytherins back. They all sat around on the chairs talking excitedly about the idea. 

"Attention!" Hermione shouted.

She was standing on her chair at the front of the room beside the blackboard trying to call the room to order.

"ATTENTION!" 

The room quieted and everybody turned to face her.

"Thank you. Now, we're to discuss the redecorating of the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Common Rooms. We all know that they are in need of a new _theme_," Hermione clarified, unable to hide a little smile.

"Why are we doing all of the Common Rooms?" Ashleigh Garcia asked. "Why not do all except Gryffindor?"

"Because it'll look slightly suspicious for the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff Common Rooms and not the Gryffindor one. The professors will think that the troublemaker will be a Gryffindor, in which they'll be correct," Hermione rationed patiently.

"We've decided that the Slytherin Common Room should be redone in scarlet and gold, in honour of us Gryffindors," Adelaide said from her seat next to Hermione. "So if there are no objections, we'd like to keep it that way."

Thankfully, no one disagreed. So Harry scribbled the decision on the blackboard with some chalk.

"Any ideas for the other rooms?" Hermione prompted efficiently.

The discussion broke out again and Hermione had to warn them for the noise.

"ATTENTION!" Hermione hollered. "Any ideas?"

"Dungbombs," Seamus said. "Except Gryffindor. Can't have us smelling."

"If that's going to happen, us not smelling, we'll have to have a theme that doesn't smell," Ron said.

"I hate pink?" Dean suggested, scrunching up his nose.

The boys agreed and the girls giggled.

"I've always wanted to do an underwater theme," Lavender confessed dreamily.

"That's a good one," Tahnee said. "How about a vote to whether the… Hufflepuff Common Room will be that."

"Okay, Tahnee. It's a vote," Hermione said proficiently. "Those who vote for redecorating the Hufflepuff Common Room with an underwater theme, raise their hands! Harry, record this please."

Harry nodded and counted the hands and wrote an answer down. 

"Those who vote against the idea, raise your hands."

The meeting went for an hour until all the members of G.O.S.T. (their new name, Gryffindor Occupants Spruce up Team) left and departed for their own Common Room. They were pretty much all set except for getting the things they needed for the redecorating. The Slytherin Common Room was having a Gryffindor theme, the Ravenclaw Common Room was a rainbow and teddy bear theme, Hufflepuff was underwater, and Gryffindor was pink and flowers theme, so they wouldn't have to use Dungbombs. 

Harry and Ron were going to follow a member from each house to find the Common Room and password the very next day. Adelaide, Tahnee, Harry and Ron were going to sneak into Hogsmeade to get any supplies for G.O.S.T. Hermione was going to be a look out for them, claiming that she was on Prefect Patrol if she got caught.

"I bet Fred and George never did anything as bad as this!" Ron said happily on their way to Transfiguration.

Ron and Harry had already found out the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff passwords and locations yesterday. They were going to find out the Slytherin password (they already knew the location) that night.

"I'm pretty glad they haven't," Hermione said sceptically. "But then, they have blown up seven toilets so far and sent the seats to teachers' engraved with messages." 

Everybody laughed. 

"Well, at least we know gost is purely original. They haven't gotten a team of decorators together to get the Slytherins back," Ron said.

Hermione tutted. "It's not _gost_, it's G-O-S-T! G.O.S.T.!"

They waited patiently for McGonagall to turn up chatting away the minutes. Neville said that he was extremely excited about G.O.S.T. Everyone beamed at that comment. Neville usually never said anything like that.

"Enter and be seated please," McGonagall demanded, ushering them into the class. 

Hermione dragged the group to the front of the class, but they came very reluctantly. She placed her books on her desk and promptly faced the blackboard-or wall in this case.

"Ron," Hermione muttered under her breath. "Which classroom did you fetch the blackboard from?"

Ron went red to the tips of his ears. 

"This one I think," he said guiltily.

The whole entire class tried to stifle their sniggers as McGonagall went to the empty wall where the blackboard should have been, looking puzzledly at the stone wall. 

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, beadily looking at her, "do you perhaps know the whereabouts of the blackboard? It's quite an essential part of this lesson."

Ron snorted. "Yeah. Note taking. How very essential."

Adelaide cupped her mouth to try and stop the flow of crazy laughter bursting to escape.

Hermione tried to look McGonagall in the eye and answered, "No, Professor, I haven't."

"Has anyone else seen the blackboard?" McGonagall asked, raising her voice.

That was certainly the last straw. A ringing laugh escaped Dean's mouth and everybody copied immediately. Even Hermione couldn't smother her light snickers. McGonagall looked perplexed combined with livid anger. 

"_What is going on?!"_ she demanded to know, glowering at them all, still laughing. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

"Well, er, you see, Professor."

Hermione stared blankly at her desk as McGonagall looked expectantly down at her. As if struck by sudden inspiration, Hermione gazed up into the professor's face.

"Well, Professor, we all saw Peeves dragging the board off towards somewhere before breakfast. We didn't know whether to mention it or not."

McGonagall sighed. "Peeves, you say. Well, I assure you that you can tell me anything regarding my classes. You're all dismissed until tomorrow's lesson. You can thank Peeves for that."

"Wow! Thanks, Hermione!" Ron said gleefully, skipping out of the class.

"I can't believe I did that! I _lied_ to a teacher because of a _prank_! What is going to happen to me?!" Hermione cried, burying her head in her hands. 

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said comfortingly, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, Hermione. It'll all be worth the effort in the end," Adelaide assured.

They strolled nonchalantly to the Great Hall for lunch, not in any hurry. When they arrived, lunch hadn't been served so they chose seats and talked casually until Dumbledore entered the room with a stout little man carrying a bowlers hat and was flanked by two wizards that were gigantic compared to the little man. 

Dumbledore continued to walk towards the staff table, which only now they noticed had three extra seats, with the other three following. None of the four noticed all the Gryffindor fifth years sitting at their house table.

"Who are they?" Tahnee said quietly, trying not to be heard.

Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled. 

"That man with the bowlers hat is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge," Hermione said.

"What's so bad about him? He seems kinda ok," Bryce asked inquisitively, watching Harry, Ron and Hermione glare at him.

"He doesn't believe Voldemort's back," Harry frowned. "He doesn't trust Dumbledore."

"And he reckons Harry's dangerous," Ron added menacingly. 

Adelaide, Tahnee, Bryce and Kristen snorted in disbelief. 

"Harry couldn't hurt a fly!" Adelaide exclaimed. "And look at him! Who would think a scrawny little dude like Harry could become the next crazed murderer?!"

Dumbledore, Fudge and the two guards heard her. They all spun round, the guards with raised wands.

Adelaide almost laughed at the scene. She put up her hands in surrender.

"I'm innocent, I swear," she hoaxed in a begging tone of voice.

Fudge didn't look at all pleased with their company.

"What are they doing out of class, Dumbledore?" he inquired.

"Ah, my dear, Mr Fudge. Why not ask them yourself."

Dumbledore smiled kindly behind the Minister's back.

"You there!" Fudge said roughly, gesturing to Seamus, "What are you doing out of class?"

Seamus gulped.

"Ah, Pr-Professor McGonagall dismissed us early because we- I mean _Peeves_ took the blackboard from class," he answered nervously.

"Very well. Dumbledore, why are there more students than last year?" 

Dumbledore smiled again. 

"Mr Fudge, may I remind you that Hogwarts School agreed to participate in the Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic's annual fifth year exchange program."

"Oh, right, I remember now."

With a last friendly nod, Dumbledore led Fudge to the staff table where they sat down and began talking in hushed voices.

"He's very rude," Tahnee said, scrunching up her nose.

"I don't like him. And I want to do something," Adelaide said flatly, stroking her wand affectionately.

"What are you going to him?" Bryce requested, leaning in.

"Just something that's hardly harmful. But I'll need a distraction…"

"I'll do it. I'll just say something about my dad. He works at the Ministry," Ron put in.

Hermione looked at them both disapprovingly. 

"You do realise that this is the _Minister of Magic_ we're talking about?" 

"Yes," they all said in unison with a tone of innocence.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "There's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?"

"No."

She groaned and banged her head on the table. 

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron cooed. "You'll get used to it."

With a last pat on the back, he ran over to the staff table and Adelaide darted out the Great Hall to find a way to end up behind the Minister.

Adelaide knew where she had to go. Hermione, Ron and Harry had shown them where the kitchens were and she knew there was a room that joint onto the Great Hall just behind the staff table. 

Her feet made soft patter sounds as she ran through the stone passage that made her laugh. Boy, did she love Hogwarts. She still loved her school in Australia, but they didn't have a grumpy, arrogant Minister of Magic or a little town ten minutes walk away or an annoying Poltergeist. Speaking of an annoying Poltergeist…

Peeves suddenly swooped cheerfully from the left wall, giggling madly, but stopped when he saw Adelaide staring at him in an irritated fashion.

"Oohhhh!" he squealed. "Naughty little scoundrel with the dark curlies is skipping classes! Oh, we can't have that, can we? Must call Filch to put you back in class!"

Adelaide rolled her eyes as Peeves pulled one of her dark locks and let it spring up. 

"Shut up, Peeves and go away. I've got trouble to cause!" she said irately.

Peeves shook his head as if in deep disappointment.

"Oh dear, no. Can't have you skipping class _and_ making trouble."

"I can do what I want. Now go pester Fudge or do something useful."

Peeves scratched his chin.

"Pester Fudge? Oooohh! What a wonderful idea!"

Peeves flipped over Adelaide's head and flew down the corridor bursting with glee.

Now delayed because of Peeve's visit, Adelaide put on an extra dose of speed and got to her destination.

She peeped through the thin opening of the door that led to the Great Hall. Ron was talking to the Minister and was shooting darting looks about. The Minister, it seemed was getting bored. Hoping to get her job done quickly, Adelaide sucked in her stomach and sided through the crack between the door and wall. 

The people at the Gryffindor table noticed her right away. She placed her fingers to her lips to shush them. Adelaide muttered the spell and looked at her handiwork. _'Curse me if I'm a fat, conceited Minister'_ was printed on the back of Fudge's robes. It was really quite funny. Nobody at the staff table noticed the change. But to Adelaide, the job didn't seem complete. She said the hair-colouring spell as quietly as she could and watched the Minister's hair turn a lovely, vivid purple. Ron was choking on his words and shot a look at Adelaide that quite plainly said 'run for your life before you're caught'. And Adelaide did just that. 

Back in the Hall, the Gryffindor table burst into unceasing laughter that echoed loudly. Ron finished his long, boring speech and returned to the table chortling.

"She did quite a good job with the Hair-Colour Charm," Hermione complimented. 

"Why, thank you very much."

Adelaide had returned, red-faced and her hair tangled and knotted.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked. "You weren't like that when you cast the spell."

"Spells," Adelaide corrected. "I had to run from Peeves for the second time. But this time he kinda got mad at me and scraggled up my hair."

"Great job, Adela!" Dean said, gasping.

"Look at the staff table!" Neville said, pointing.

The Gryffindors all watched the staff table. It appeared that the Minister's guards had noticed the change of hair colour. Fudge hadn't though. He was still talking to Dumbledore. The guards were pointing at each other and hissing at each other behind Fudge's back. Perhaps they were debating whether they should tell their boss about his hair and who should do it. The shorter guard was breathing deeply, trying to hold back laughter. The taller guard scowled and gave the Minister a little prod on the back. 

"Minister," he said gruffly.

The voices could be heard at the Gryffindor table from the silence.

"What is it, Wagstaffe?" Fudge said, aggravated.

"Wagstaffe! How embarrassing!" Alli whispered to Ashleigh.

Wagstaffe shifted. 

"It's you're-you're hair," he said, beads of sweat trickling down his cheek.

"What about my hair?" Fudge replied, absently running a hand through his purple hair.

"It's-it's purple."

Fudge's eyes widened and he conjured a mirror with his wand and looked in it. 

"Who-who did this?!" he spluttered. "Did you see the culprit? Did you?" 

The shorter man gulped. 

"See, that's the problem. We-we didn't manage to catch the culprit."

"What?!" 

The men just stood there, timidly looking around.

"Well, change my hair at once!"

"Cornelius, if my calculations are correct, I do believe there's no counter-charm," Dumbledore spoke up calmly, a smile threatening to show. 

Fudge looked outraged. His eyes were wide and he had put his hat back on. To make it worse, the rest of the student body, plus the professors had entered the Great Hall and were commenting on Fudge's new hair colour behind cupped hands. Even Snape looked slightly amused to see Fudge in a panicky state. 

"I must be going then," Fudge said hastily. "We'll continue the discussion at a later date, Dumbledore."

He raised to his feet and the teachers behind him sniggered inaudibly. Adelaide was the only one who knew the reason. Fudge began strolling to the front doors with Wagstaffe and the shorter man in tow. Snickers began to fill the Hall as Fudge's retreating back disappeared. But just before he did, someone shot an unknown curse at him. Fudge doubled over and the back of his neck emerged a hot pink. With another shout of rage, Fudge yelled a threat and marched of to an Apparition point. The Hall burst into constant laughter.

"Curse me if I'm a fat, conceited Minister!" Fred hollered, smacking his twin on the back.

"Whoever did that is a role model to the whole society!" George howled.


	12. Preparation

****

A/N: Wowies!!! (MY new favourite word!) Um… Thank you to my bestest ever reviewer **Vooda Tribal**. She is the BEST! Thanks for egging me on and all. And thank you to my other reviewers **spotted tiger** (my first one), **Caro**, **sailor hope**, **Tienalionzena**, **She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**, **Fawkes**, **Ellie**, **Daisy**, **mandraco** and **The One**.

****

Chapter Twelve

__

Preparation

"Wonder who shot that curse at Fudge?" Bryce said.

Lunch had finished late because of what had happened earlier. Dumbledore warned them all that spells were not to be aimed at guests, especially people as important as Fudge, but had done so with an entertained smile and glittering eyes alight with laughter. They had boring, old History of Magic, but they didn't terrible mind that one day. 

"I don't know, but they're my new best friend," Kristen answered.

Bryce, his usual best buddy, pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Aw, got rejected," Tahnee stated, giggling.

Adelaide gave Bryce a smack on the back and glanced at her watch.

"Aw, jarbs! Quidditch Practise in half an hour!" she exclaimed. "Gotta go. Don't bother mentioning it to Binns. He won't notice if I'm gone!"

Adelaide sprinted to Gryffindor Tower and fetched her vibrant pink-purple Quidditch robes and broom, then dashed back down to the Great Hall where Dumbledore would open the Portal for her.

"Ah, so here is our champion spell master," Dumbledore greeted with a knowing smile.

"Spell master? What for?" 

"You did an outstanding Hair-Colouring Charm and a suburb choice of words on his robes."

Adelaide gawked. 

"You _knew?!_ And you didn't give me a years detention with Filch!"

Dumbledore nodded.

"You used truthful words and have a lovely taste in colours. I usually like to encourage that type of stuff. Now you'd better be off. Don't want to be late," Dumbledore said pleasantly, gesturing to the Portal.

Adelaide thanked him and was whisked away to the Quidditch in seconds.

"There you are! I thought you'd never come through!"

Adelaide lifted her head to face the keen-faced Absurdum Quidditch Captain and Chaser, Jessica Strauss in seventh year. She very tall and lanky, much like Ron but older and female. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and glittered like Dumbledore's did. Her waist-length hair was a brilliant dark red and when she flew, it streamed after her like a giant banner. She had a cute button nose and pink cheeks. 

"Yeah, yeah," Adelaide said coolly, following Jessica to the pitch. "I kinda forgot until half way to History of Magic, Jessie."

Adelaide bumped into Jessica's robed back as the Quidditch Captain cam e to a sudden halt.

"You nearly _forgot!_ Adela! We've got to win the Lollith Cup! What if you'd never come?! Wait, I don't want to hear it. The rest of the team is waiting."

Adelaide scowled at Jessica's back. 

"Hey, Adela!" Mirabella shouted, waving frantically from the change rooms. "Hurry up so I can race you!"

"At least _somebody_ appreciates my presence!" Adelaide remarked to Mirabella after changing into her robes.

"What do you mean?"

"Jessie's way to obsessed with winning the Cup this year."

Mirabella frowned, mounting her broom. 

"Give her a chance, Adela. It's her last year. She wants something big to remember it by," she called back, racing through the air.

"I suppose," Adelaide hollered back, pushing herself into the air. "And, Bella, don't be so sure you can beat meeeeee…!"

Adelaide soared through the humid air towards Mirabella, who was beating her by an awful lot to the goalposts. She put on an extra burst of speed, but it still didn't help. Mirabella won by a mile.

"Not so cocky, are we now that you lost to the great Mirabella Marshall?" she said smugly, folding her arms across her chest.

Adelaide opened her mouth to reply, but was prevented by Jessica.

"Everyone down here! I want to run over the plans I made last night, then we'll actually do them!"

Adelaide and Mirabella moaned, but flew down to the ground reluctantly and joined the circle around Jessica. The Absurdum Quidditch Team had Mirabella and Joseph Tait for Beaters, Jessica, Jack Dodd and herself for Chasers, Dominic Marsden for Seeker and Vanora Washington for Keeper. 

Jessica was holding up a set of cards with Quidditch plans scribbled all over them. They sat down on the springy grass and dozed into a deep stupor as Jessie droned on and on about the plans.

"Now let's see some decent action!"

Everybody looked up. Jessie had risen from her spot on the grass and was already mounting her broom, ready to set the plans into action. The rest of the team followed and rose into the moist air. 

The practise continued with Jessica ordering the team around eagerly while the others' obeyed a little sleepily.

"If we play like that in our match against Ravenclaw, we're sure to lose!" Jessica scolded. 

"Oh, Jess," Joseph Tait moaned. "You _know_ we won't play like that in a real match. So can you just dismiss us all so we can get home?"

Jessica glared.

"This is my last year of playing for this team and that's all you can say?! Fine! You're dismissed. But don't expect me to be in a great mood on Saturday!" 

They said their farewells, parted and went back to the schools. 

"How was practise?" Tahnee asked innocently when Adelaide arrived back at Hogwarts in a foul mood.

"Jessie was in a 'let's do it' mood," Adelaide said grumpily.

Tahnee laughed. 

"Isn't she always. At least Jack's next up for captain. He's not anything like Jessie."

"I suppose. Where are Harry and that?" Adelaide answered.

"In a G.O.S.T. meeting. They agreed that someone needed to escort you to the meeting. And guess what?" Tahnee said elatedly, walking towards Hermione's secret room.

"What?"

"We're sneaking into Hogsmeade today. Everyone's put in their money and we're all set. So as soon as the meeting's done, it's off to town we go!"

"Fabulous!"

Tahnee roughly shoved the stone that opened the secret room and they entered halfway through Hermione's speech.

"Don't mind us," Adelaide said, seating herself on her normal chair beside Hermione.

"Well, anyway, one week from now we'll be performing our task," Hermione said importantly, her lecturing stick hovering beside the scribbled on blackboard. "Adelaide, Harry, Ron and I divided us into four groups according to how well we work together. Each group will take care of a certain Common Room. These are the groups. Alli, Ashleigh, Parvati and Lavender will take care of the Hufflepuff Common Room with the underwater supplies. Bryce, Kristen, Seamus and Dean will remain in the Gryffindor Common Room with the flowers and pink stuff. Neville, Colin, Ginny and myself will be in the Ravenclaw Common Room with the rainbow and teddy stuff. And last of all, Harry, Ron, Adela and Tahnee will take care of the Slytherin Room."

"How'd you work out who work well with?" Ron retorted.

"Well," said Hermione, "You and I sometimes quarrel. And we don't want to wake up the occupants of the house. Ginny and you fight sometimes like brother and sister, in which you are and so on."

"Oh."

"Is there any other questions?"

Hermione waited expectantly, but was distracted. The wall where the door appeared when you pushed the right stone had formed, and someone on the other side was turning the door handle.

"You said no one knew except us!" Ron hissed, flipping the blackboard over so when the person came in wouldn't see what they were up to.

"That's what I thought!" Hermione replied fretfully, taking her wand out. "I'll try and keep them out. Adela, Ginny and Alli, _help me!"_

The four girls took out their wands and began casting a series of blocking spells. But either the spells were two weak or the person on the other side was too strong.

"It's not working!" Alli groaned, sweeping away a stray lock of wavy blonde hair. 

They'd given up on magic and were doing it the manual way by leaning back on the door with all their strength while Harry, Ron, Seamus and Lavender shot more blocking charms over the heads of Hermione, Adela, Ginny, Alli and Tahnee, who had joined them. The rest of G.O.S.T. was lined up against the opposite wall. 

All of a sudden, the door gave way and Hermione, Adela, Ginny, Alli and Tahnee were shot forward, landing heavily on Lavender, Ron, Harry and Seamus.

"Ouch," Lavender grumbled under Ginny. "Get off me."

The all stood up, dusted themselves off and faced the person who had blasted them halfway across the room. The could have fainted. Neville whimpered and Dean said what they were all thinking.

"Uh oh."

Uh oh was right. Dumbledore stood grandly in the doorway, looking taller and more imperative than ever. 

"You've got a piece of hair tuck on your cheek, Miss Weller," he said, looking curiously at the blackboard and all the chairs and the students. "Well, I say, isn't this a popular get together."

Even Adelaide was speechless, and she usually had something to say.

"I really don't mean to interfere, but what were you discussing before I entered, besides trying to keep me out?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. "Sorry about knocking you across the room."

"It's really quite alright, Professor," Hermione said politely, finding her voice at last. "And we were just discussing - discussing…"

"Families," Bryce put in quietly. "Yes, we were talking about our families. Especially siblings. Adelaide was just talking, weren't you?"

Adelaide gave Bryce a piercing glare, but said sweetly, "Yes I was."

"Well," Dumbledore said delightedly. "You don't mind if I listen in, do you? I was just wondering what I should do as I walked down that corridor."

"Of course we don't, Professor," Hermione replied graciously. "Please have a seat."

Dumbledore nodded and sat in Bimpy. It was the chair that had walnut-like wood. Adelaide had given it a name. Everybody else took a seat nervously except Adelaide, who stood up at the front with a piece of chalk in hand.

"Uh, right," Adelaide said, looking around.

She had no idea of what to say.

"Uh, there's seven people in my family and… Er… I've got four siblings. One of them is older. His name is Matthias. He's eighteen and a Muggle. Um… I've also got a ten year old sister called Victoria. There's Jasper and Jasmine, who are seven year old twins… My Mum is called Tanya and my Dad is Brent. During the school holidays we all live in a little town called Australind in Western Australia. Er.."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh shoot!" Dumbledore exclaimed, looking at his strange watch that was beeping continuously. "I'm late for a meeting with Severus! I'll have to leave, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to drop by some other time."

And with that, Dumbledore left through the metal door, telling his watch off as it wasn't quieting. 

"That was too close," Colin whispered.

"This meeting has been dismissed!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Tahnee, Ron, Harry and Adela, you're already late for the Hogsmeade thing!"

Everyone rushed out into the corridor, not bothering to care for any passing people.

"That was weird," Ron said as they made their way to the passage to Honeydukes.

"We practically tried to curse the _Headmaster_!" Hermione shrieked, distraught.

"Aw, Hermione. Don't worry. We didn't know it was him. If he asks you about it, say that you thought he was some sneaky Slytherin," Tahnee said.

"We're here," Adelaide announced.

"Right. We'll see you in a bit, Hermione. _Dissendium_," Harry said, tapping the statue with his wand.

"So _that's_ the spell," Ron exclaimed. "I knew it started with D!"

Adelaide laughed.

"We figured that. Well, at least I did. He stood there for ages saying D words," she chortled, climbing into the raunchy passage.

"Be careful and don't get caught!" Hermione warned, looking around nervously.

"Aw, don't fret, Hermione. You're a model student. No one will tell you off. Well, 'cept maybe Snape, but who cares," Ron said comfortingly, giving her a quick hug before following Harry down the slope.

"Have fun!" Kristen grinned, giving them a cheery wave.

"I don't see why I can't go," Bryce said sulkily as Harry, Ron, Tahnee and Adelaide began walking towards Honeydukes.

"Yippee! We're free!" Adelaide sang, doing a little jig. "Hey, that rhymes!"

Ron widened his eyes.

"How long did it take for you to figure that out?"

Adelaide pouted. 

"I dunno. I wasn't counting."

"It took her three and bit seconds," Harry said, glancing at his watch.

"When did you get that?" Ron inquired, peering at the digital watch. "It's weird."

"Snuffles gave it to me for my birthday. It's a Muggle watch, but he charmed it to resist water and a bunch of other stuff," Harry informed, kicking a pointed stone with his toe.

Tahnee looked curiously at him.

"The dog gave you a watch?"

Adelaide, Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Er-no. its owner gave it to me, but said it was from Snuffles," Harry made up.

"Lupin gave you the watch?"

"Um… No. Snuffles owner before that," Harry said, trying to look as if this idea wasn't new to him.

"How many owners does that dog have?" Tahnee said incredulously. "And where is he anyway? He's not with you or Lupin."

Adelaide had heard from Harry that Snuffles was on an errand for Dumbledore. 

"Dunno. Um… We've been neglecting our snakes haven't we?" Adelaide said, disorderly changing the subject as she took out her red and silver snake, Rhoda. 

The others took out their snakes too. Since they had gotten them in Hagrid's class, they had tucked them beneath their robes and only let them out at meal times to feed them.

"Hey, Rhoda," Adelaide greeted.

The snake hissed in return.

"What did she say?" Adelaide asked excitedly.

Harry, who was conversing with his emerald green and black snake, Sam, answered, "She said to put her down."

"But won't you be left behind?" Adelaide asked Rhoda kindly.

The snake hissed back again, flicking its fork tongue.

"She said that she's a magical snake and that you should know better," Harry explained, chuckling.

Adelaide frowned and placed the snake on the ground. Rhoda then hissed something directed at the other snakes as she slithered just ahead of Adelaide. Harry laughed at what she said.

"What?" Tahnee, Ron and Adelaide said in unison.

"Rhoda wants Sam, Rupert and Britney to race us with her to prove that humans are slower than snakes," he replied. "So put them down."

Harry, Ron and Tahnee put Sam, Rupert and Britney down besides Rhoda.

"On your marks… Get set…" Harry said, Rhoda hissing along. "GO!"

The four vibrant snakes raced into the tunnels darkness with Tahnee, Ron, Harry and Adelaide following as fast as possible. Ron, with his lanky legs, was able to keep up with Britney, Tahnee's purple snake. But the snakes' magical abilities kept them in the lead. 

"Make them stop," Tahnee panted, slowing to a jog. "My legs hurt."

Harry obliged and sent a message in Parseltongue to the snakes, that showed no sign of stopping. Ron's snake, Rupert, hissed back.

"He says that humans are as slow has snails. Even wizard humans," Harry translated with a laugh.

They walked for some time, chatting about whatever came up. And finally they reached the never-ending staircase.

"I keep thinking that whoever made this passage was thinking about a wait-loss program," Adelaide sighed, looking wistfully at the chipped stone stairs leading up towards the heavens.

Harry snickered. 

"Maybe I should bring Dudley here sometime," he said.

Ron fell into fits of laughter.

"Who's this Dudley dude?" Tahnee asked.

"His-his," Ron began, but couldn't finish as he was sniggering uncontrollably.

"My cousin," Harry supplied. 

"Pig… wig!" Ron gasped between giggles.

"Care to translate?" Adelaide said, raising her eyebrows.

"Dudley's like a pig in a wig," Harry said, stepping onto the first step. 

The sighed and followed.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven…"

Ron, Harry and Adelaide stared back at Tahnee, who was trailing along last.

"What?" she requested sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Ron said.

"Counting the steps. Is that a problem?" Tahnee said, batting her eyelashes.

"It kinda is," Adelaide admitted. "Can you count in your head?" 

"I'll try."

They climbed a few more steps, but halted at the sound of pattering feet. Tahnee was running back down to the first step.

"I lost count. I can't count in my head," she said, taking a deep breath. "Okay… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven…"

"Two hundred and forty-three… Two hundred and forty-four… Two hundred and forty-five… Two hundred and forty-six… Two hundred and forty-seven…"

"You know, Adela," Ron mumbled in her ear. "I think Tahnee down there might be madder than you. Ow!"

"I told you to duck," Harry said, amused as he watched Ron bang his head on the trapdoor.

"You did?"

"Two hundred and fifty-one… Two hundred and fifty-two… Two hundred and fifty-three. There!" Tahnee squealed victoriously. "There are two hundred and fifty-three steps!"

She pulled out her wand and muttered something inaudible and knelt down on the little landing below the trapdoor. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Engraving my name and how many steps there is."

Tahnee ran her wand along the solid wall and her writing came out in gold, but faded into the normal grey stone.

__

Tahnee Samantha Peterson 

November, 1995

Two hundred, fifty-three steps counted

"How pretty," Adelaide said. "But we need to do our shopping,"

They tried to silently climb through the trapdoor, but failed when Ron gave a startled cry when his foot got caught.

"I thought someone was trying to drag me down!" he muttered furiously as they watched an employee of Honeydukes search for the source of the sound, hiding behind some huge crates.

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Did you see someone pursuing us or something?"

Ron glared.

"There's nothing down here!" the employee called up the stairs as they made their way back into the shop. 

"Come on. Let's go," Harry said, standing up and tiptoeing over to the stairs that led up to the shop.

The climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and snuck out from behind the counter and escaped outside.

"_Why_ does this place have to be freezing cold?!" Tahnee whined, shivering as a breath of chilly wind brushed against them.

"Oh, quit complaining," Adelaide said. "We've gotta job to do, now let's do it!"

They entered Zonko's and praised the warmth that greeted them.

"There's not enough Dungbombs here," Harry stated, his and Ron's arms piled up with them.

"Damn. But let's hope they have some out back," Tahnee cursed, kicking a shelf laden with Tickling Truffles (make your enemies squirm and wiggle for hours!). And consequently, the brightly wrapped trick sweets began tumbling down.

"Eek!" Tahnee squeaked, shielding herself from the shower of lollies.

"_Reversio!"_ Adelaide said from behind, and the shelf and merchandise in slow motion, reversed and finished in their places before Tahnee knocked them all down.

"Tahnee," Adelaide said with an air of arrogance. "Do I always have to save your butt when I leave you for two secs?"

"Ha ha," Tahnee said wryly. "I'll just go ask the manager if he's got any more Dungbombs, shall I?"

Tahnee rounded the corner in a huff.

"Hey, look what I found?" Adelaide giggled, holding up a little bear. "A bear that squirts water when you get within a foot of its face."

Adelaide thrust the bear in Ron's race, and a stream of icy water escaped it open mouth and got Ron on the nose. He snorted, trying to get the water out and coughed.

"Adela!"

"Get a few of them for the Ravenclaw Room," Harry suggested.

"Yeah. I will."

When they were done, they visited Dervish and Banges for any other stuff the needed. The went into practically every single shop in Hogsmeade and managed to fit in some time to pick up some Butterbeer for Kristen, Bryce, Hermione and themselves for later.

"I think this is the most I've come back with after shopping. And that's saying something," Adelaide commented, eyeing the bags they were all carrying.

They felt like real heavy weights too.

"Well, it's for a good cause," Ron said, breathing deeply.

"We're nearly there," Harry announced. "Just hope that none of the Professors are out there or anything."

They reached the end, or beginning you might say, and Tahnee pressed her ear against the entrance to hear if it was safe. She shook her head vigorously and pointed to the entry as if telling them to listen. They dropped their shopping and squashed their ears next to each other.

"-doing here?" 

That was Snape's voice. 

"Uh, I'm on Prefect Patrol Duty," they heard Hermione answer apprehensively.

"Weird place to patrol, Granger. Care to tell the truth?" Snape sneered.

They imagined Snape's mocking face on the other side.

"Uh, I agree, Professor. But I was told to and I didn't argue."

"Lying never got anyone anywhere, Granger."

Hermione didn't reply.

"You're obviously not telling me the entire truth. Neither did that nosing Potter when I caught him either. But perhaps Professor McGonagall can worm it out of you."

They heard the retreating footsteps of them both.

"Oh, poor Hermione," Tahnee sighed.

"Stupid git! He better not give her a detention," Ron said, glowering. 

"Ssh! Let's just transfigure these bags and get out there before it's too late!" Harry said, taking out his wand.

They turned the bags into normal stones and placed them in their pockets, then casually entered the outside corridor.

"We're safe," Adelaide breathed with relief.

They began speed walking towards the meeting room so they could sort out the shopping, but reached an unexpected halt.

Filch grinned evilly at their guilty faces.

"Now _what_ are these trouble-causing students doing in the halls at dinner time, my sweet?" he said scornfully to his cat, Mrs Norris.

Harry managed a quick glimpse at his watch. It was quite late.

"Sorry, Mr Filch," Adelaide apologised in her remorseful and syrupy tone. "We were just on our way now. We were doing some studying, but lost track of the time."

Filch looked unconvinced.

"Likely story. Perhaps a detention or two would teach you some punctuality."

"Won't the detention organising go through dinner?" Ron said. "Coz we've got to meet-meet Professor Lupin about our essay on Protective Spells."

Filch laughed.

"Well, you can be late."

He began leading them to his foul office with Mrs Norris at his heels.

"What are we going to do now?" Tahnee whined as they trailed along after him. "Hermione's with Snape and we're with this idiot." She jabbed a finger at Filch. "And what if out detentions just happen to be set for next week?"

"I wouldn't think the detentions would be that far away," Harry assured. "They usually like to do them as soon as possible."

"Let's just hope that's the case," Adelaide said.

Filch didn't bother to hold the door for them as they entered. The room was dead depressing. It smelled disgustingly of fish and the only light was a single oil lamp suspended from the ceiling. There were drawers and drawers of detention records and shining chains and manacles. 

Adelaide, Tahnee, Ron and Harry stood awkwardly in front of Filch's desk, waiting for their sentence. 

"Names," he demanded, a quill and parchment in hand.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said gloomily.

Filch glared.

"_Full_ names."

Adelaide saw Ron clench his fists behind his back.

"Ronald Weasley."

Filch wrote it down.

"Are the rest of you nameless or not capable of speech?" he scoffed.

Adelaide made a mental note to give Filch a great whop in the face one day.

"Adelaide Weller.

"Tahnee Peterson."

"Harry Potter."

Filch planted a nasty smile on his face.

"_Crime."_

But his attention was placed on something else. Everyone's was.

"Could all students and teachers please calmly make their way to the Great Hall for an emergency school assembly."

The voice belonged to Professor McGonagall and it echoed through the room and the halls of the school. Filch looked both utterly confused and disappointed.

"Get out and be glad that someone saved your trouble-causing behinds. Out! Now!"

Adelaide, Harry, Ron and Tahnee rushed out of the room and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Wonder what's up?" Harry said unhappily.

"I hope everyone's alright," Tahnee whispered. 

When they entered, the houses had seated themselves at their house tables and perplexed chatter filled the hall. 

"What's going on?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat down with Kristen, Bryce and her.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope nothing drastic has happened. I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried you had been attacked or something when McGonagall told everyone to come down here!"

She gave each of them a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron comforted. "We were more worried about you when Snape took you away than ourselves."

"How'd you know?"

"We could hear you from inside the tunnel. We had just came back and listened to see if it was safe to come out, but Snape was there. When he dragged you away, we climbed out, walked a bit then got caught by Filch," Adelaide clarified.

Bryce had opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore chose that time to enter the Great Hall. Everyone went into a deadly silence, dreading to hear of another student being killed, kidnapped or anything like that. Even the Slytherins were slightly tensed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and smiled warmly. 

"I'm dearly sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I am forced to gather all the students and perform a count incase any students are missing." Dumbledore's face darkened. "There have been Death Eater sightings in Hogsmeade just recently. It is common sense to check the number of students. It won't hurt at all. Just sit and talk if you must, then the food will appear once again."

People gasped when the Death Eaters were mentioned. The Gryffindors stole glances at the Slytherin table. Ron shot a piercing glare at Malfoy, who was looking edgy. A silver light shot out of Dumbledore's outstretched wand and returned to him, bearing a number.

"All is well," he said happily. "Continue with dinner."

In a blink, the food had appeared, smelling absolutely delectable.

"Did Filch give you a detention?" Kristen said, ripping a morsel of chicken off a leg, looking much like a dog.

"Nope. McGonagall made that announcement just in time," Ron grinned. "What about you, Hermione? Did that idiot who's supposedly teaching us give you a detention?"

"_Ron!_ He's a professor, so don't say stuff like that. And no he didn't. McGonagall was to frantic and asked Snape for help, then he forgot."

"Well, we got our shopping done," Adelaide said. "As a matter a fact, we got it in our pockets."

She patted her pocket amiably and pulled ut a stone.

"You went all the way to Hogsmeade for that?" asked Bryce disbelievingly.

Tahnee giggled and Ron and Harry burst into laughter.

"No. We transfigured it all into rocks!" Tahnee said, as if it had been obvious. "It would have been a bit sus' that four students carrying around shopping bags from Hogsmeade so we changed them!"

"Ooh…"


	13. Of Quidditch and Night Time Adventures

__

A/N- _I really hope you like this part._

****

Chapter Thirteen

__

Of Quidditch and Night Time Adventures

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Adelaide said vacantly, staring at her plate.

It was the Saturday of her first Quidditch match and it was against Ravenclaw. 

Tahnee looked at her in disgust.

"Please don't. I just _know_ I'm gonna be the one that has to clean it up."

Hermione nudged Tahnee in the ribs. 

"You're supposed to be _supportive_. Adela, you really should eat something. It'll give you strength," Hermione added sympathetically.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Hermione. If I eat, I don't know what mess I'll make on the Quidditch Pitch," Adelaide answered, absently stirring Bryce's pumpkin juice with a teaspoon.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, spooning some scrambled eggs onto Adelaide's empty plate. "Besides, if you do make a mess, it couldn't be worse than Ron's mess here."

Everyone turned to look at Ron, who was quite unaware at the moment that everyone was watching him gobble down eggs on toast, spilling crumbs and eggs everywhere.

"What?" he said finally, with a mouth full of buttered toast.

"Ron," Tahnee began, sweeping his mess onto the floor, "You've got more off your plate than in your mouth so far. And chew with your mouth closed. Oh, and don't talk with a mouth full of food. It's rude."

Ron swallowed and stared.

"You sound like my mother!"

"Well, then I feel very sorry for her, for having to put up with you at the dining table," Tahnee shot back as it was nothing.

Ron decided to ignore her and went on eating.

"Adela?" Kristen said.

"What?"

"Do you want to win this match against Ravenclaw?"

Adelaide stared.

"Of course I do!"

Kristen nodded, appearing to be in deep thought. He had a piece of toast with smothered in jam in his hand that seemed to be slowly travelling towards Adelaide.

"Mm…" he said.

"Why?" Adelaide inquired, eyeing him as if he was a lunatic.

"Because you've gotta eat!" he shouted, shoving the toast in her mouth, catching her off guard.

Adelaide coughed and gulped down two whole goblets of pumpkin juice and glowered.

"Kristen! What were you trying to do?! Choke me to death?!"

Her only reply was a laugh. Or more correctly, a series of laughter. Everyone was laughing.

"What?!"

"Jam!" Harry managed to gasp, pointing to his nose.

Adelaide swiped her own nose and her hand came back smeared with strawberry jam.

"Kristen!" she squealed, wiping the jam on his sandy blonde hair.

"Hey!" Kristen protested angrily. "Leave the hair alone!"

"You started it!" Adelaide yelled in a childish manner, causing people to look.

"Nuh-uh!" Kristen hollered back, sticking out his tongue ignorantly.

"Did to!"

"Did not!" 

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Hermione, Ron, Bryce, Tahnee and Harry watched in amusement as Kristen and Adelaide bellowed those two lines at each other, oblivious that the whole school was onlooking their brawl. Even the teachers watched with wide eyes. But McGonagall was the first to come to her senses and she trotted over to the Gryffindor table in a furious mood.

"Mr Turner and Miss Weller, stop this instant!" she demanded, her eyes flashing deliriously.

Her command had absolutely no reaction from Adelaide or Kristen, who kept on yelling in each other's faces.

"Professor, it's useless telling them to stop," Tahnee said. "They rarely get into these fights, but when they happen, no one can stop them. Milla- I mean _Professor_ Millagen blew up about twenty fireworks in front of them once and they didn't even flinch!"

McGonagall sniffed haughtily.

"Well, we'll see about that. ADELAIDE WELLER! THE QUIDDITCH MATCH HAS ALREADY STARTED WITHOUT YOU!"

Adelaide swiftly faced McGonagall with a look of horror.

"What?!"

"You and Mr Turner have both got a detention. Meet me in my office at eight tonight. Be sharp!" 

Adelaide looked strangely relieved.

"So I haven't missed the Quidditch Match?" 

"No, you have not."

"Wow!" Tahnee exclaimed in awe as McGonagall walked towards the staff table. "Millagen never tried that!"

"Please line up in an orderly fashion before the Portal is opened. Quidditch players first, then first years, second years, third years and so on," Dumbledore said.

Adelaide joined the front of the line where all of the Ravenclaw players stood already. 

"Ready for the match, Miss Weller?" Dumbledore said kindly.

Adelaide shrugged, not daring herself to open her mouth incase she vomited up her very little breakfast.

A few minutes later, Adelaide found herself greeted by Mirabella in her Quidditch robes.

"How come you Hogwarts people always end up late?" she said as they walked to the change rooms.

"Dunno."

Adelaide changed into her Quidditch robes, feeling not so sick once she had her broom in hand, listening to Jessica's pep talk.

"We're gonna win!" she shouted, punching the air with her fist. "Repeat that!"

"We're gonna win!" 

They had said it with much less enthusiasm than Jessica had.

"We're not gonna win if you keep that up," Jessica said, frowning at them all.

"Jess, we were up late practising last night. We're tired," stated Dominic, the Seeker.

Jessica seemed to think for a minute then waved her wand and muttered a spell. Ice cold water was magically dumped on them all from the ceiling. It chilled them to the bone and they were soaking.

"Jess! What'd you do that for?!" spluttered a Beater, Joseph.

"Yeah! We're drenched!" Adelaide yelled, shaking her head roughly to try and dry her hair a bit.

More objections were followed by the rest of the team. Jessica didn't look at all abashed.

"Awake now, are we?" she said sweetly.

"You could say that," Mirabella put in. "But how are we going to fly when we're all wet?"

Jessica dried them all with a swish of her wand.

"So, are we going to win now?" she requested, eyeing them sternly.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"I didn't hear you…" she said teasingly.

"Yes!"

"A little louder please…"

"YES!"

"Is that good enough for you, Jess?" sighed Jack Dodd, Chaser.

"It is in fact," Jessica answered boldly. "Now let's go show those English folk how to play Quidditch!"

They sprinted onto the grassy pitch with much more eagerness than before they had freezing water dumped on them, and were met by supporting cheers from the Aussie part of the crowd.

"And the fabulous Australian team, Absurdum comes marching onto the pitch, favoured to win the match!" the heard Marissa shout.

"Hey!" Lee complained. "That's no fair! Absurdum is _not _favoured to win!"

"They are to! With captain, Strauss and players Dodd, Tait, Weller, Washington, Marshall and Marsden!"

Adelaide nervously took her place between Jessica and Jack with her broom, ready to mount when the whistle blew. She vaguely heard the fight going on between Marissa and Lee as she tried to calm her jittering nerves. 

Madam Hooch told the captains to shake hands and Jessica stepped forward and shook the Ravenclaw captain, Cho Chang's hand with a visible death grip. 

"Mount your brooms! Three… Two… PEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"

The fourteen players and two referees rose into the air swiftly, taking their positions.

"And it's Ravenclaw Chaser, Terry Boot with the Quaffle. He's one of the many new additions to the Ravenclaw team led by Cho Chang! Boot passes to Brocklehurst and is intercepted by Jack Dodd of the Absurdum team-"

Adelaide flew rapidly beside Jack and received the Quaffle safely. Dodging a speeding Bludger, she chucked the red ball to Jessica, who if done correctly, could pass it to Jack and he could score the first goal of the match.

Jessica dived steeply with the Quaffle in hand to avoid a rapidly gaining Bludger. Mirabella belted the black ball with her club halfway across the field, letting Jessica throw the Quaffle to Jack, who then threw a well-aimed goal pass the Ravenclaw Keeper.

"AND ABSURDUM SCORES THE FIRST GOAL!" Marissa was hollering gleefully. "10-nil, to Absurdum!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lee said carelessly. "It was just a lucky shot."

"Whatever you reckon, Jordan. Lucky shot my-"

"THAT IS _ENOUGH!_" McGonagall shrieked in the background. "On with the match!"

Adelaide laughed as she flew through the air, trying to intercept the Ravenclaw passes with the Quaffle, but with no avail. But thankfully, Vanora, their Keeper, managed to block the goal and haul the Quaffle at Adelaide, who caught it naturally. 

"Hey, Jess!" she shouted, chucking it to Jessica.

Jessica received the ball, then threw it to Jack, who was free of the opposition and Bludgers.

The game continued with no sign of the Snitch to end the game. Tahnee, down below, was starting to get bored.

"Can't Dominic just summon the damn Snitch so I can go have a shower?" she said irritably to Hermione.

"Because the players are restricted to doing magic during the game except when it's totally necessary," Hermione replied knowledgeably. "And I read that all the Quidditch balls are charmed to repel all magic."

Tahnee screwed up her nose.

"Well, that's really weird. Using magic on something to _repel_ magic!"

Above them, Marissa and Lee were in the middle of yet another quarrel.

"That should've been a penalty to Ravenclaw, I tell you!" Lee was bawling. "And I'm _never_ wrong!"

"Jordan, you're always wrong!" Marissa retaliated hotly. "The referees admitted no penalty because there was no need for one! Stop acting so big-headed and get a grip!"

McGonagall's useless threats completed the background as they yelled at each other furthermore.

"Me?! Big-headed! You're the one who needs to wake up and smell the coffee, Marissa!"

"It's Hill to you, bozo!"

"Hill?! Oh. Puh-lease! If it were me, I'd rather be called by my first name than Hill! What a joke!"

"Shut the hell up ,Jordan! I don't give a rat's- OH MY GOSH! THERE'S THE SNITCH!"

Marissa sounded ecstatic. 

"Where? Where?" Lee asked hurriedly.

"There! Are you blind! Oh, and the two Seekers dive for the Snitch! Chang's in the lead, but Marsden is gaining fast!"

The game stopped in mid-air, and both teams watched and waited with bated breath to see who won. The Absurdum Seeker was certainly catching up fast. He was level now. The crowd was silent and then…

"AND DOMINIC MARSDEN CATCHES THE SNITCH A WHISKER BEFORE CHO CHANG!" Marissa bellowed delightedly. "ABSURDUM WINS! 70-230!"

Adelaide sped towards the ground, landing in a heap. Jessica was yelling in happiness and embracing each team member until they choked. 

"I can't believe we won!" Adelaide exclaimed, giving everyone surrounding her a tight hug. 

"Uh, what did you expect?" Ron gasped, being her latest victim. "You're team is one of the best so far."

"Aw, thanks, Ronny!" Adelaide piped. "You deserve another hug for that!"

Ron widened his eyes as Adelaide gave him another hug round the chest. 

"That was supposed to get her _off_ me!" he confessed, glaring at the others' laughing at his predicament.

"Leave her alone," Hermione giggled. "She's just happy, _Ronny_."

The comment brought a fresh explosion of cheerful laughter, but was cut short by some unwelcome presence.

"So Mudblood the Second can play a tad of Quidditch and you're celebrating? Oh my, Gryffindors _do_ live as dull, pathetic Mudblood lovers."

Malfoy and Obadiah Pemberton (from Australia), smiled smugly at them with their arms folded.

"Pathetic are we?" Tahnee asked, narrowing her eyes. "Then what does that make you? A pitiable Slytherin bastard lower than the dead mans grave?"

Hermione, Harry and Adelaide each had a handful of Ron's robes to try and stop him from tackling Malfoy to the ground. The blonde boy's sneer faded a little, but then returned. 

"My my," Malfoy said silkily. "You've got quite a dirty mouth for a stuck-up, goody-goody-"

"Not fighting are you?" McGonagall interrupted sternly, eyeing them all beadily.

"Of course not, Professor," Bryce lied, smiling. "We were just passing and decided to swap a few _kind_ words about the match this morning. Malfoy seems to think Adela is a _superb_ Chaser."

McGonagall, seeing through the lie, did not press the matter further. She just gave them all a suspicious look and rounded the corner with a swish of her robes. When she was gone, Adelaide, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Bryce, Tahnee and Kristen burst into bright waves of unending laughter. When they had finished, the Slytherins' had thankfully left.

The school week began once again without any major hiccups. Of course, that is if you don't include Neville transfiguring his own hand into a teapot spout, or Ron giving Malfoy a beautiful black eye from taunting his family, or yet another run-in with Dumbledore during one of their G.O.S.T. meetings, causing Adelaide to go into further description of her family. Besides that, everything was as normal as normal gets at Hogwarts.

"Tonight's the night, folks!" Adelaide stated blissfully.

It was Wednesday, and they were to put their plan into action that night, or more accurately, early the next morning. The whole committee was discussing it with anticipation and jumpiness. Neville was especially nervous.

"What if someone wakes up? Or-or we get caught?" he said fretfully.

He was wringing his hands and doing some dance-like thing with his feet.

"Aw, Neville," Ron tried to comfort. "We're too organised to get caught."

"Adela!" Help me with these please!" Hermione pleaded from across the room next to the shopping bags.

Adelaide skipped over and squatted next to Hermione. 

"So, what are you doing?"

"I need to sort these into their groups."

With the help of Ginny, they managed to divide the shopping into thei8r four groups. 

Later that evening, Ginny, Colin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Adelaide, Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee sat seated in the spongy scarlet armchairs before the fire, roasting marshmallows on forks that Ron and Harry had fetched from the kitchens. The materials for the common rooms had been transfigured into grey pebbles and tucked away in their pockets.

Adelaide pulled her fork away from the blazing fire and carefully prodded her the three marshmallows that had been squashed onto the fork. Satisfied with the outcome, she stuffed all three of the heated blobs of sugar in her mouth, but spat them out onto her hand again. 

"Too hot," she explained, not noticing the bewildered eyes staring at her.

Adelaide juggled the sticky goo until she thought them cool enough. Then she put them in her mouth again, wiping the rest of it off her hands onto a towel Hermione had conjured.

"We're going to have to take you guys camping sometime," Kristen said, twirling his fork around. 

"Yeah! With _real_ tents and a campfire and sleeping bags and stuff!" Tahnee said animatedly, making pointless hand gestures, which threatened to hit people with her fork.

"You mean no _magic_ tents?" Ron inquired disbelievingly with wide eyes.

Bryce rolled his own eyes.

"Ron, haven't you _ever_ been camping the Muggle way?"

"Nope."

"Well, it's great fun!" Adelaide assured. "Plus, you'll get to see the Australian Outback in person! I know this secret place by this _magnificent_ waterfall! It's great!"

"Well, I think it will be very educational," Hermione said smartly. "We could take notes on some things and perhaps use them in our school work."

Ron made a choking sound and dropped to the ground. The others' just gawked. Ron finally looked up at Hermione and grimaced.

"Hermione, can't we have a note taking free day? Please?"

"Well, I say! You can't always be as layed back as you always are, Ron! What if you don't get good enough marks to get a decent job out of school?!" Hermione said huffily. 

"Oh, shut up, both of you," Tahnee said exasperatedly.

"You're supposed to be going out! And all you do is fight!" Bryce exclaimed.

Ron frowned.

"We don't _only_ fight. We do other things together. We-"

"Please, Ron," Ginny said, thrusting her fork deeper into the flames. "We really don't want to hear about yours and Hermione's love life."

There's was a few minutes silence before someone spoke.

"What happens when you leave a marshmallow in the fire?" Colin asked curiously.

Adelaide grinned roguishly.

"Watch."

Adelaide speared a marshmallow onto her fork and poked it into the fire. She scraped it on one of the logs and the little springy sweet was left in the scorching fire. Everyone had their eyes on the marshmallow. It began to swell slowly, but quite visibly. The colour changed to a burnt grey-black as it became the size of a tennis ball. Then suddenly, it exploded, spitting creamy whiteness over the fire red log. 

"Ew!" Colin grimaced, nudging the remains with his fork.

"Cool," Harry remarked.

"I think we should go to bed," Adelaide said loudly, performing a large, fake yawn.

The others', getting the gist of things, nodded sleepily. 

"Hey, Neville, Seamus, Dean, good night!" Bryce called to the boys, signalling that they all should head up to bed.

"Alli, Ash, Parvati, Lavender, I'm going to bed now, so see you tomorrow!" Tahnee said, giving them a wave and climbing the stairs.

Adelaide and Ron shared the last of the marshmallows before heading up to their dormitories. 

Adelaide plonked herself on her four poster bed. What was she to do now? And in the darkness? She changed into her pyjamas and began digging through her trunk for one of her Muggle books. Finding the right one, she lit her wand and lay on her stomach, reading to keep awake.

"Adelaide!"

Adelaide pushed her hangings aside a fraction to see who had hissed at her. It was Ashleigh who peered cautiously from her bed.

"What is it?" 

"There's another pillow here. You know, mine and then some other one. But it's got three W's in the corner. Can you see please?"

Adelaide had an idea who the pillow really belonged to, but needed to see first. She silently jumped out of bed and seated herself on Ashleigh's bed.

"See."

Adelaide picked up the strange pillow. It seemed normal enough. It was plain snowy white and quite soft. But the 'W.W.W.' coloured in red and orange with fireworks surrounding it, was what made it hardly safe. The initials stood for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

"Don't use it," Adelaide said instantly, vigilantly placing the cushion on the floor.

"I thought so. Lavender told me about Fred and Gorge's tricks. But what will we do with it?"

"Erase the initials, paint it red and gold, then put it in the Slytherin Room.," Adelaide replied with a grin.

The hours past at a sluggish pace. It seemed like a century had past before Adelaide's alarm clock began beeping continuously at one in the morning. Adelaide groaned sleepily. Boy, was she tired. But there was no time for sleep. 

She put herself in a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, trying to shoo the drowsiness that had overcome her while waiting for the hours to tick by. Standing up, Adelaide sauntered into the bathroom and splashed her face with the icy water. Then it was time to wake the others'. 

"Oh, Hermione," Adelaide said teasingly.

Hermione moaned from under her covers and pressed a pillow to her face.

"Ron's at the door," Adelaide said.

That comment got noticed. Hermione sprung out of bed with great speed and began brushing her hair, which was looking like a bird nest.

"Tell him I'll be out in a sec. By the way, what's the time?" 

Adelaide chortled.

"Ah, correction, he's not really out there yet. But will be there soon. He's responsible for getting the boys up," Adelaide added hastily, seeing Hermione's piercing glare.

"Oh! I forgot! We've got to-"

"Shush!"

Adelaide clamped her hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Someone might hear you! Now come help me wake everyone else up."

Twenty minutes and five goblets of glacial water later, the girls sat impatiently waiting for the boys to come down. But there wasn't a stir from their dormitories.

"Ginny, come with me to drag those idiots out of their beds please," Adelaide demanded crossly.

They climbed the staircase and entered the fifth year boys' dormitory to find nobody awake. Ginny and Adelaide exchanged looks and began shaking the boys unforgivingly and commanding them that they get their behinds out of bed and get down stairs before they were kicked down there.

"What were they doing?" Tahnee requested as Ginny and Adelaide went into the Common Room with the boys in tow.

"Sleeping," Ginny retorted disapprovingly. "And it was all Ron's fault."

"Well, let's stop dawdling and get it done before anyone wakes up," Dean suggested groggily, not fully awake.

Okay. Remember the Invisibility Charms only last half an hour before they wear off. And the spell for transfiguring the supplies is '_Ipso Facto'_," Hermione instructed stressfully.

"Do something!" Tahnee hissed to Ron as Hermione babbled away her nerves.

"Right," Ron answered uncertainly, approaching Hermione. "Um, 'Mione, maybe we should leave it there and go and start the Common Rooms."

"Fine, fine! We'll just leave unprepared and fail! If that's how you want it, Ron, then let's go!" Hermione said, raising her arms huffily. 

Everyone who were going to roam the halls, placed the Invisibility Charms on themselves and bid farewell, gripping the hands of the people who were working on the same room as them. 

The corridors were eerily silent and shadowy with a queer feel that gave them all goosebumps. Mysterious shadows lurked about creepily. The gently padding of their feet upon the marble floor echoed, bouncing off the walls. The eyes of the pictures looked as if they were following the invisible beings every move towards their destination. 

"This is way scary," Tahnee whispered, her grasp on Adelaide's hand tightening.

"I think it's because everyone's in bed, Tahnee," came Harry's voice hinted with sarcasm.

"Ah, peoples," Adelaide said soothingly. "In the halls of Hogwarts at one thirty in the morning is not the time to quarrel. So save it for the morning."

"It is morning, Adela," Ron pointed out.

"So it is. I forgot."

The walked in serenity for a few minutes before Harry had to interrupt with directions.

"Dungeons remember! Dungeons!" he mumbled, jerking them back towards the inky blackness of the passage to the dungeons as they strolled past it.

"Oops," Tahnee said. 

An icy chill washed over them as they plunged into the excruciating gloom. The echoes of their footsteps became louder and the coldness became more intense.

"You'd think they could leave the candles on so it wouldn't be this dark," Ron said sullenly, eyeing the dampened candles.

"They're Slytherins. What more could you expect of them?" Tahnee replied scornfully.

"Here's the entrance," Harry proclaimed, stopping them in front of a charcoal stone wall.

"That's it?" Tahnee exclaimed wondrously. "Well, say the password then."

"Destroy all Mudbloods," Harry said sadly to the wall.

Adelaide sniffed objectively.

"That's rude. But they're Slytherins."

A door concealed in the wall slid open, letting them enter the Slytherins domain. 

Once inside, they truly agreed that it needed a huge make over. There were lamps hung from the ceiling from metal chains, a couple letting off a creepy green light. The fireplace was unlit and the chairs were made from carved black rock. The room itself was low and long with moist stone walls. But Adelaide, Tahnee, Ron, and Harry could fix the dull, sodden room. 

"This is absolutely atrocious!" Adelaide alleged in a whisper. "The faster we start, the better."

"I agree. Let's get to work," Harry said, taking out an ordinary looking pebble and muttering the spell to change it back to it's real form.

"Place the Invisibility Charm on yourself again," Adelaide suggested. "We're all starting to be visible again."

It was true. They were all beginning to flicker into view. After putting the charm on themselves again, they began their decorating.

"And a Gryffindor blanky here, and a Gryffindor blanky there," Adelaide sung to herself as she draped gold and scarlet blankets over the chairs.

"Those blankets aren't doing the whole job," Harry commented, wand in hand. "I think I can fix that though."

And the chairs each turned gold with red dots or red with gold dots. 

Forty-five minutes later, their job was decidedly done. The lamps that glowed green were now emitting a vivid crimson light that brightened up the dense room considerably. He shaped chairs were coloured with red and gold with Gryffindor quilts draped over the seat. The solid rock ground had been replaced with springy yellow carpet scented with the essence of a spring garden. The walls had been stained with red and gold Ink Bombs. Ruby and gold streamers had been suspended from the low ceiling and flashing posters that said '_Gryffindor Rocks This World'_ or _'Slytherin Smitherin - Either way it sux'._ The cushion Fred and George had placed in the girls' dormitories had been put on one of the chairs. The thirty odd Dungbombs had been hidden in various places and charmed to explode at seven in the morning.

"Yes, our work is finished. So let's leave before we're caught," Tahnee said vivaciously, admiring their work.

"Wait," Ron said. "Photo time first."

He produced a camera from his pocket and held it up and took a few photos.

"We should really go now," Harry pointed implied.

"Yeah. Put another Invisibility Charm on yourself first," Adelaide remarked.

They performed the charm, then with one last contented look at their project, they exited the now extraordinary-looking Slytherin Common Room.

"Wonder how the others' did?" Harry mused.

"Yeah. But I bet it's no way _near_ as good as ours," Adelaide stated confidently.

"What makes you say that?"

Adelaide, Tahnee, Harry and Ron halted suddenly, their heart beats' thumping in their throats. Each of them had gripped hands tighter.

There was some amused laughter behind them.

"Who's there?" Harry hissed.

"Aren't you four dim. It's Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Colin, you silly people."

Adelaide, sighed audibly, Tahnee released her grasp on Adelaide's hand, Ron hugged Harry and Harry just awkwardly hugged back. 

"What are you four doing here?" Adelaide asked thin air.

"We just finished the Ravenclaw Room," Neville's voice answered.

"How'd it go?" Tahnee questioned.

"Great. Now can we move along please before someone catches us," Hermione responded.

Harry felt some jab his back. He grabbed Ron and Adelaide's hand and urged them forward.

"How'd it go with the Slytherin Common Room?" Colin said from behind Tahnee.

Tahnee jumped. 

"Don't _do_ that!" she exclaimed hoarsely.

"Do what?" Colin said vapidly.

"Scare me."

"Oh, sorry."

"S'kay."

"So, how _did_ it go?" Ginny pressed.

"Real good. The room was a disaster at first, but fixed it good," Ron reassured.

"And we got a few photos. We'll show you when they get developed. We did a _fantastic_ job," Adelaide said. "What about you?"

"We got photos too. But it looks great," Hermione replied as they reached the Fat Lady.

They said the password and the Fat Lady stirred. 

"Who's there?" she said furtively.

"No matter. But we are good peoples so don't fret," Tahnee answered.

With one last suspicious stare, the picture swung open and they ambled in the Gryffindor Common Room, but not recognising it one bit.

"Oh-my-gosh," Adelaide gaped.

The walls, previously a cream colour, was fairy-floss pink with little daisy's scattered round. The pulpous scarlet chairs were now different pinks with pictures of flowers on them. Daisy chains hung from the ceiling and a balmy scent lingered in the air. The carpet was stained dark pink and on the tables, there were vases of conjured flowers. And in the centre of it all was Bryce, Kristen, Seamus and Dean grinning like Cheshire cats.

By the time they had finished staring at it, all the Invisibility Charms had worn off.

Ron gagged. 

"It's _hideous_!" Adelaide cried, prodding a flower shaped cushion on one of the armchairs.

"You did a remarkable job," Hermione commended, looking impressed. "Has Alli, Parvati, Ashleigh and Lavender come back yet?"

"Yeah. They already wen to bed. We're just going now. Can't wait til morning," Seamus said, smirking.

The four boys said goodnight and climbed the stairs to their dormitory.

"S'pose," we should head off too," Ron said, yawning.

"Yeah. G'night," Ginny said.

They separated and headed gratefully to bed, waiting for the scream that would wake them in the morning. And in Adelaide's mind, the fun had only just begun. 


	14. Reactions, Detention and Worry

_A/N: I saw the Lord of the Rings movie recently and I think it's absolutely FANTASTIC! I loved every bit of it! _

****

Chapter Fourteen

__

Reactions, Detention and Worry

Colours swirled of brown and red. There was an icy drift blowing her hair about with a cackling in the background. The colours became more defined shapes. Her hair was stuck to her face. Adelaide groaned and turned to face the breeze. Peeves hovered a foot away from her, blowing on her face.

"Peeves," Adelaide moaned groggily. "Go away."

She took a swipe at the annoying poltergeist, but missed as Peeves disappeared through the floor. Adelaide rolled her eyes and buried herself under the covers, but a shrill scream interrupted her sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Adelaide sat up jerkily, wiping away the sleeping sand in her eyes. From behind her hangings, confused voices rang out and the thuds of people ambling into the Common Room sounded. Adelaide stood up and stretched before stomping down stairs to see what was going on. The whole of Gryffindor Tower was staring wide-eyed at their Common Room dressed in pink and flowers.

Everyone just gawked. The G.O.S.T. committee tried to look baffled. The portrait hole swung open forcibly and McGonagall in a long nightgown stormed in, her eyes flashing furiously.

"What on _earth_ is going on?!" she demanded. Then noticing the change of decor, gaped, lost for words.

"We found it like this, Professor," a second year girl said fearfully.

Regaining her composure, McGonagall straightened up and waved her wand, changing her nightclothes into some more suitable robes.

"Follow me," she said tartly, climbing out of the Common Room.

With a few puzzled glances at each other, the students of Gryffindor Tower entered the deserted halls and followed McGonagall at a jog, trying to keep up with her fast strides. 

"It was you, wasn't it?" 

Adelaide turned swiftly to face Lee, Fred and George.

"What do you mean?" she said innocently, a pleasantly mystified smile on her face.

"You destroyed the Common Room!" Lee accused, grinning.

Adelaide let out a shocked gasp, concealing a wild grin.

"I thought _you _did it!" she lied, looking stunned. 

Fred, George and Lee exchanged bamboozled looks. 

"We certainly didn't do it. We've got something _huge_ planned for the end of the year," George said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ooh! What is it?" Adelaide implored in a whisper.

She began walking on tiptoes, trying to reach up to Fred's mouth so he could whisper the answer in her ear, but she was too short.

"Damn!" she pouted, punching her palm.

The bots laughed heartily.

"Poor wittle short stuff!" George mocked, giving Adelaide a messy pat on the head.

"I am _not_ short!" Adelaide said vehemently. "I'm just younger than you."

"Yeah right!" Lee chortled. "Even Harry's taller than you!"

"By an _inch!" _Adelaide exclaimed outrageously. "A puny little _inch!_ Nothing to get excited about!"

Out of the blue, Harry appeared beside her.

"Yes it is," he said. "It's a very unusual thing for me to be taller than someone."

Adelaide snorted. 

"Yeah! Well, how do ya reckon _I_ feel?! I always look _up_ to people. It's so annoying!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and put on a fake sympathetic smile.

"Aw, don't worry, Phoenix. "I'm sure you'll have a growth spurt one day later or sooner. Most likely later. Bye, short stuff."

He put on a dazzling smile, ruffled her dark curls and dodged through the Gryffindor crowd with Adelaide on his tail.

"Not so fast, Mr I'm-So-Arrogant-That-I-Take-Advantage-Of-A-Darling-Sweet-Little-Girl-That-Is-Only-One-Inch-Shorter-Than Me!" Adelaide squealed, ducking under some seventh year's arms. "I can get you with me eyes closed!"

"Whatever you reckon, short stuff!" Harry called back to her.

Adelaide was reaching the front of the group where all the goody two shoes and Prefects were striding along, looking responsible and superior. Several had tried to grab her, but being so small in height and figure had its advantages. She was easily able to dodge their grasping hands.

Adelaide finally spotted Harry. He was walking backwards right behind McGonagall's back, his back facing the oblivious Transfiguration Professor's. Adelaide grinned inwardly and her eyes glinted mischievously. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she raced forward, smiling with satisfaction at the startled expression Harry was wearing.

"You're going down!" she panted as she ran. Than adding as an after thought, "Literally.

Before Harry could voice his bemused thoughts, Adelaide pounced on him, knocking both Harry and McGonagall onto the ground in the process.

"Bullseye," Adelaide muttered pleasingly to herself.

"HARRY POTTER! ADELAIDE WELLER! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" 

McGonagall's face emerged at Adelaide's feet.

"No can do, Professor," Adelaide said good-naturedly as all the Gryffindors crowded round the odd sight of their strict Head of House, Harry Potter, a world celebrity and Adelaide Weller, trouble maker extraordinaire all tangled up in a heap of limbs. "Harry's legs are kinda on top of me."

"Sorry," came a muffled voice, belonging to Harry. "But I can't move either. Professor McGonagall is on top of my stomach."

Somebody in the crowd of Gryffindors huffed and stepped forward. Adelaide raised her head to see Hermione with three-quarters annoyed and a quarter amused expression on her face.

"Let me help you," she sighed, lifting a pair of legs that belonged to Harry up.

Adelaide then managed to scramble away from the knot of limbs and watched, amused, as Hermione began entangling McGonagall from Harry.

"Now what happened?!" McGonagall demanded, dusting her robes off.

"Um… I needed to ask Harry something," Adelaide began, racking her brain for a story. "And he was right behind you and I accidentally bumped into him and knocked you and him over."

McGonagall eyed her suspiciously; not believing any of the lies that Adelaide had fed her.

"You'll both attend a detention with Mr Filch this evening in the hospital wing at seven sharp! Be there!"

Once McGonagall turned sharply and resumed leading them wherever, Harry and Adelaide scowled at each other.

"Look what you did, Adela!" Harry sulked as they wandered over to Tahnee, Hermione, Kristen, Bryce and Ginny.

"Me!" Adelaide screeched. "It was you who insisted on me bringing you down."

"I didn't say that!"

"Fine. But you practically had a sign on your forehead say 'I need a good thrashing so bring me down!' Besides…" Adelaide added enigmatically with a teasing smile. "It's in the hospital wing. And you know what that means."

Harry stared at her blankly.

"Nope. What?"

"_Boys_!" Adelaide said, rolling her eyes. "Do you remember the little compartment in the cabinet? Well, I read that book on locks and stuff that Hermione fetched for me and I've got some ideas on how to open it. Detention is the perfect time! Filch won't stay in there the whole time so we'll do it when he goes and strangles Peeves or something."

"I suppose. But what if we get caught?" Harry said cautiously.

"Tut tut. Haven't I taught you anything?" Adelaide shook her head worriedly. "For one thing, always think of good stuff. Not the baddie side of stuff. Got it?" (Harry nodded, looking at her curiously.) "Number two: Make up something! I'm sure you've got an imagination in that head of yours. Use it. The worst he can do is not believe a word of it and give us another detention for lying."

"That's just what I _don't_ want," Harry pressed.

"Use the detention to your advantage. Like when we painted that cave that Snape calls a classroom black we dressed up and had fun. It's as easy as one two three. Trust me."

"You're weird," Harry stated flatly, eyeing her inquisitively.

"Thank you," Adelaide said, bowing low as she walked.

Reaching the Great Hall, McGonagall's destination, she ordered them to seat themselves at the Gryffindor table and rushed out. 

"This is boring," Tahnee complained. "And I'm hungry."

As if on cue, the plates and bowls became laden with bacon, sausages, eggs of all sorts, baked beans, toast, muffins and all the breakfast dishes you could dream about.

"Great!" Ron said happily, his eyes lighting up as he snatched away a blueberry muffin and began gobbling it down.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron asked, his mouth full of the fluffy cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"So, Hermione," Adelaide commenced, taking a quick bite of her toast that was smothering with fried tomatoes. "How long does the Suspension Charm we cast on the rooms last?"

"Forty-eight hours," Hermione answered. 

The friendly chatter at the Gryffindor table faltered as a horrible scream sounded from the dungeons. The one shout was followed by more and more.

"I do believe they've found out about our surprise in their Common Room," Harry said calmly, munching on some raisin toast.

"And I think you're right," Tahnee murmured, looking intently at the entrance.

There were thuds and thumps of a whole group of people rushing up the dungeon stairs and every single slimy Slytherin stormed in the Great Hall led by Snape.

"We know you did it!" Malfoy roared, pointing an accusing finger at the Gryffindor table.

"Now, now, Mr Malfoy," Snape said steadily, his voice showing a hint of calm menace. "No need to point fingers yet, even though it is most likely that someone from Gryffindor House did it."

The Potions Master was looking directly at Harry and Adelaide, who were looking at the Slytherins with interest.

"Oh, Professor!" Adelaide said innocently, her eyes wide with sweetness. "Please tell us what they did!"

Snape glowered.

"Surely, Miss Weller, you know what happened," he said silkily, his voice alight with intimidating tranquillity. 

Adelaide tried to look puzzled.

"Sorry, Professor. I don't know what you're talking about."

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the Ravenclaws hurrying in, then the Hufflepuffs. Snape had to allow himself to be whisked away by Sprout and Flitwick. The Hall broke into endless chatter, but soon was halted by Dumbledore entering with news of their Common Rooms.

"It seems," Dumbledore began grandly with a trace of amusement. "That each of the House Common Rooms has been given a make-over. We have inspected each room and found no danger in you returning except for some Dungbombs planted in places.

"We have tried to reverse the changes, but with no avail. Each room has been hit with a forty-eight hour Suspension Charm that allows no one to remove the objects placed in the room. There is no counter-charm so you will have to with do with the décor arrangements. 

"So far we have only suspicions of who peformed the changes, but no real evidence. Now your breakfast and then you will be able to return to your Common Rooms."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table to where Adelaide was listening with a look of innocence plastered on her face and he chuckled, sitting down and beginning his own breakfast.

"Ugh! This school is so biased!" Malfoy hollered from the Slytherin table. "We have to live in a Gryffindor sanctuary for _two days_! My life can't get any worse."

"I think you might have spoke too soon, Malfoy!" Adelaide called, giggling.

For her comment, she received an icy glare.

The day proceeded as any other day would. The boys now began avoiding the Common Room though and stayed in their dormitory or hung out around the school. Colin had developed the pictures of the rooms and the night on Halloween, making a copy for everyone. 

"Hey, Ginny, you've forgotten to sign mine," Adelaide said, thrusting the photo of Halloween and a quill into her hands.

"Sign mine will you, Adela," Ron said.

"Adela!" Harry shouted above the Common Room racket. "We're late for detention!"

Adelaide scribbled her name on Ron's photo and stuffed a piece of parchment in her robes and followed Harry out of the Common Room.

"What's on the parchment?" Harry asked.

"I copied down a bunch of ways to unlock the padlock in the Hospital Wing from the book," Adelaide answered, running her fingers along the wall, watching Harry.

Somehow, in a way she couldn't really pinpoint, he looked different. He was always usually paler than the others' were, but now he was more pallid than normal. There were huge purple-blue shadows under his eyes and he seemed thinner. 

"What?" he spluttered noticing Adelaide's eyes upon him.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just that you look… look different. More tired than usual," Adelaide responded.

"I suppose that comes with staying up the whole night for midnight adventures," Harry said.

He put on a smile that didn't meet with his eyes. They were usually a vivid green full of excitement, but they had developed a growing shadow during the short time that Adelaide had known him.

"I suppose," Adelaide said unconvincedly. 

Perhaps she should mention it to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was very clever and might be able to figure out what was up.

They reached the Hospital Wing in silence and were greeted by Filch who was wearing a nasty grin. 

"Ah, two little, pesky troublemakers, just as Professor McGonagall said," he sneered, leading them inside the sparkling room. "Buckets are there. Rags are there. You're to clean the walls, floor, cupboards, doors and every inch of the room. I don't want to see one speck of dirt. No magic is to be used. Begin!"

Adelaide and Harry skulked over to the two buckets full of soapy water. 

"This sucks," Adelaide moaned, dipping the rag into the water and sloshing it about.

"You said to use detentions to your advantage. What happened?" Harry muttered, making sure Filch didn't see them talking.

"Some things you can't do it. Besides, while that jerk is here, we've gotta do everything correctly and look miserable," Adelaide said.

Time went past and Filch didn't show any sign of leaving. He just sat comfortably in a chair by the door, watching them with relish.

"There are times when I would pay Peeves to be annoying," Adelaide admitted gloomily.

"Yeah."

They continued to clean the already spotless Hospital Wing, falling deeper into gloom. But that was destroyed when a series of deafening crashes sounded from up stairs. Filch jumped to his feet.

"Stay where you are!" he hissed, glaring. "I'll be back."

He then sprinted down the corridor yelling threats at the poltergeist.

"Finally," Adelaide sighed, wiping away sweat on her forehead. "I thought he'd never get out of our hair!"

She stood up and helped Harry stand up and walked over to the cabinet that contained the secret compartment. She swung the door open and pulled out the piece of parchment. 

"Some locks need a spell or mixture of spells to open it. Well, here goes. I'll try a spell on this list then you try the next one," Adelaide explained, pulling her wand out.

What seemed like an eternity of spell later, they still hadn't opened the lock.

"This is hopeless," Adelaide grumbled, burying her head in a nearby pillow.

"We haven't tried any spells at the same time," Harry suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"I suppose. But I don't know what good it'll do."

"Right. You do a Stunning Spell and I'll do a Tickling Charm. One. Two. Three!" Harry said.

They both said their spells, Adelaide a little half-heartedly. Nothing happened. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Try harder. You're doing it with no oomph!" he said, giving her a nudge in the ribs.

"Fine. But this is it. If this doesn't work, I give up."

Firing their spells at the lock that had caused so much trouble, Adelaide used all the energy that remained in her. And amazingly, the lock opened with a simple click.

"It worked," Adelaide breathed, not believing it.

"See. All you had to do was actually mean it," Harry said, grinning.

But footsteps coming down the hall wiped the smiles off their faces instantly. 

"Filch is coming!" Adelaide panicked, snapping the cabinet shut. "Get back to your bucket!"

But they were too slow in resuming their positions. 

"What's the meaning of this?!" Filch exploded angrily, bearing down on them. "I leave the room for two seconds and you disobey my commands! What's your reason then? Most likely to be a story."

"Um… I'm cleaning over here," Adelaide fibbed.

"Then what's Potter doing there if _you're_ cleaning there?" Filch asked, a sneer playing on his lips.

"Er… I needed to go there because…" Harry began, searching his brain for a decent lie. "Because Adelaide wanted me to get rid of this spider. She's terrified and wanted me to get rid of it."

Adelaide was half pleased, half irritated at his idea. She wasn't scared of spiders!

"The things little girls run from," Filch scorned, believing the lie. "Now continue!"

Knowing now they hadn't a single hope of going through the compartment that night, Adelaide managed to sneak the cabinet door open and snap the lock shut. They knew how to open it and they'd do it tomorrow or sometime. 

"I hate cleaning," Adelaide groaned as their way back to Gryffindor Tower at eleven that night. 

"And you only realised that now?" Harry inquired, giving her a sideways glance.

"Oh, ha ha," Adelaide said dryly. "What was with the spider idea anyway? I am not under _any_ circumstances afraid of those little eight legged things!"

"It got us out of another million detentions, didn't it?" Harry exclaimed. "Besides, Ron is."

"Just coz your scaredy-cat best friend is terrified of harmless spiders, doesn't mean the whole world is!" 

"I know that," Harry replied, saying the Gryffindor password. "Hermione's okay with them. I'm okay with them. But it just came into my mind so don't complain unless you'd rather suffer in detentions."

The flowery, pink Common Room was nearly empty except for Tahnee, Hermione and a couple of older girls giggling over some flowers in a corner.

"Did you manage to open the lock?" Tahnee said eagerly, dragging Harry and Adelaide over to where Hermione had her head in a book.

"Yeah," Harry answered, collapsing on the couch and closing his green eyes. 

"Well, what was in it?" Tahnee urged.

"Don't know. Filch came in as we unlocked the damn thing," Adelaide said, plonking herself next to Harry. 

"Was the book any help?" Hermione spoke up, placing her book face down on the table.

"Yeah. It was a mixture of two spells," Adelaide said. "The Stunning Spell and the Tickling Charm."

"Well, goodnight. I'm exhausted. And Harry, I think you should go to bed too. You look horrible," Hermione said soothingly, watching Harry with concern as he stretched.

"Nah. Might stay here for a bit. Don't feel tired yet. You can go though," he answered, stifling a yawn.

Adelaide eyed him with worry. Something certainly was wrong. 

"Well, 'night, Harry," she said. "Don't stay up too late."

Tahnee, Hermione and Adelaide climbed the stairs silently to the dormitory. While Tahnee was in the toilet, Adelaide decided to talk to Hermione.

She pulled back the hangings on Hermione's bed to find the girl staring blankly at her pillow, lying on her stomach. Adelaide carefully settled herself by Hermione's feet and softly prodded her on the back.

"What's wrong?" Adelaide whispered as Hermione sat beside her.

Hermione looked at her warily.

"It's Harry. He's changed."

She looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Adelaide wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I was just going to ask you about that. He hasn't told you anything?" she said.

Hermione shook her head. 

"Nothing. Adela, I'm so worried about him. He's so thin and tired looking. He looks so sick."

Hermione buried her head into Adelaide's shoulder, crying. Adelaide hugged her. 

"I noticed. Do you think Ron will know something?"

"I don't know. I thought he would tell us, but he hasn't. Ever since last year he's been so secretive…"

"That's coincidental. But let's hope he tells us for his sake at least. You should get rest, Hermione. We'll ask Ron tomorrow."

Adelaide gave Hermione a quick hug, said goodnight and slipped under the safe covers of her bed, staring vacantly in front of her, deep in thought. With a shuddering sigh, she turned and plunged into a restless sleep.

__

A/N: _Sorry it's a shorter chapter then usual. I couldn't exactly think of a way to finish it properly so that had to do. Cya!_


	15. A Book and Realistic Dreams

****

_A/N: Constructive Criticism is welcomed with a pat on the head and a good review is given a rocking party and a hug. Enjoy!_

****

Chapter Fifteen

__

A Book and Realistic Dreams

Adelaide woke the next morning before the sun had even risen properly. Unable to fall back asleep, she dressed and showered then stumbled down stairs to put on the finishing touches for a Potions essay due the next day. But when she settled down at a table, Adelaide saw someone she hardly expected to see. 

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled weakly from the armchair he was snuggled in. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes still dull.

"Couldn't sleep. How about you?" he answered hoarsely, smothering a yawn.

Adelaide eyed him sceptically. He looked dead on his feet last night and he couldn't sleep? Or so he said.

"Woke up and thought I might finish this damn essay," Adelaide said, gesturing to the parchment beside her.

Harry stood up and Adelaide's eyes followed him. 

"Might just go and get dressed and I'll join you," he said, beginning to climb the stairs to the boys dormitories. 

Adelaide stared after him, wondering what on earth could be that wrong that he couldn't tell his two best friends. 

"He's different," said a voice from the girls' staircase. 

Ginny emerged and sat beside Adelaide, doodling on a piece of parchment.

"You're not the only one who's noticed," Adelaide said sadly. "I'm worried and Hermione's hysterical. She was crying last night about it."

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked, her head snapping up.

"Temporarily maybe. But she won't stop worrying until Harry tells."

"Do you reckon Ron knows?" Ginny mused, adding a mop of ringlets to her little cartoon drawing.

"Don't know. We're gonna ask if he knows what's up today. Hope he does. At least it'll calm Hermione down a bit. But if he doesn't…" Adelaide trailed off, looking glumly at her essay.

There were soft thuds of footsteps and Harry came ambling into the Common Room, dressed in his black robes. Ginny and Adelaide exchanged apprehensive glances. 

"Is there something I should know?" Harry said, looking from Ginny to Adelaide.

"We were just wondering why you look so tired," Ginny replied smoothly, not looking up from her drawing.

Harry, if possible, paled a little.

"What do you mean? I feel fine."

"Well," Adelaide began a little pushy. "Those huge bags under your eyes _would_ suggest otherwise, Harry. Can't blame us for wondering."

"Well, I'm going down to breakfast. So I'll see you during Defence class," Harry said, disappearing through the portrait hole.

"Great!" Ginny sulked. "We scared him off. Now we'll never help him."

"Aw, don't worry, Ginny," Adelaide soothed. "We may have scared him off, but that doesn't mean our chances to help the guy are gone."

Ever so slowly, the Common Room filled up with sleepy students going down to breakfast. Ginny and Adelaide waited for both Hermione and Ron to come down before wandering down to the Great Hall.

Adelaide stole a glance at Ron who was holding Hermione's hand as they walked down to breakfast. 

"Hey, Ron," Adelaide said, putting on a bright smile.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up.

"You don't by any chance know what's up with Harry, do you?" 

Hermione waited intently for Ron's answer.

"Is something up with, Harry?" he said not too cleverly.

Hermione tutted angrily.

"Of course there's something up!" she hissed as they reached the Great Hall.

Ginny and Adelaide watched nervously as Ron and Hermione began another fight.

"Haven't you noticed, Ron?!" Hermione cried. "He's thinner! He's tireder! And you don't notice! _He's your best friend for heavens sake!_"

Ron stared.

"Yeah he's my best friend!" he retorted, his face flushed. "But that doesn't mean I know every detail about his life, Hermione! I'm not some Harry Potter genius!"

Hermione didn't answer. Her lip trembled. Turning swiftly, she sprinted out of the Great Hall, dodging incomers, tears pouring down her face.

Ron swore. Before Ginny or Adelaide could say anything, he too ran from the Great Hall, but in a different direction than to Hermione. 

"What a wonderful day this is gonna be," Adelaide scowled, sliding into a seat at the Gryffindor table. 

Thankfully, Harry wasn't in the Hall during the fight.

"Tell me about it," Ginny whined, spreading some jam on her toast. "First there's Harry being secretive. Then Ron and Hermione have _another_ fight and disappear. What next?"

"Me being late!" Adelaide flustered, abruptly standing up. "Lupin better be nice or he'll find himself unconscious. I'm having _such_ a terrible day!"

She seized a piece of buttered toast and rushed out of the Hall.

Ginny groaned and reluctantly was lured into a conversation with some of her fellow fourth years.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor!" Adelaide gasped, collapsing into the classroom where Lupin had to pause in his lecture about harmful curses. 

"I'll let you off this once, Adelaide," Lupin sighed. "It seems that I'm missing a few other students today."

"Who?" Adelaide asked curiously, taking a seat.

"Hermione, Ron and Harry. Do you have any idea where they could be?" Lupin said.

Adelaide scrunched up her nose.

"Hermione and Ron had a fight in the Great Hall and both disappeared. Harry. Well, the last time I saw him he was going down to breakfast."

Lupin looked thoughtfully at nothing in particular then continued on with his lecture. 

"Adelaide? Can you please stay after class please!"

Adelaide nodded, packing her school stuff in her book bag. The class had gone quite quick, but neither Ron, Hermione or Harry turned up for class. Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce, along with herself, were beginning to worry.

Adelaide made her way to Lupin's desk and waited patiently for the sandy haired Professor to remerge from behind his desk.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Lupin inquired, sighing deeply.

"No," Adelaide responded, knowing who 'they' was. Then weighing her chances for a proper answer, she added, "Do you know what's up with Harry?"

"Unfortunately not. Am I right in believing you know about my faithful dog, Snuffles?" Lupin said forlornly, sitting down and resting his head in his hands.

Adelaide nodded quietly.

"He's been asking whether Harry's well. I haven't the heart to tell him that he's quite the opposite."

Adelaide wondered briefly why the Professor was telling her this. 

"I don't think he slept much last night," Adelaide confessed slowly. "He stayed up later then any of us then woke up before anyone. Then he disappeared."

"What happened this morning in the Great Hall between Ron and Hermione?" Lupin requested to know, warily waiting for a reply.

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione and me went down to the Great Hall. We all know that something's up with Harry. I asked Ron if he knew anything. Ron said that he didn't know that anything was wrong with Harry. Then Hermione went into hysterics, yelling at him about being his best friend and not knowing anything. Ron yelled back of course. Hermione burst into tears and ran out. Ron followed, but went a different way," Adelaide explained solemnly.

"This is all very depressing," Lupin said. "Well, I must go and alert Dumbledore of the disappearances. Hopefully they'll be okay."

Adelaide and Lupin left the room, separating at the end of the corridor.

"What'd he want?" Tahnee asked as they dawdled to Transfiguration. 

"Just wanted to know whether I knew where the others' are."

"Well, do you?" Kristen spoke up.

"No," Adelaide groaned.

"Hey, Adela!" 

And there was Harry standing in front of the Transfiguration class with his tired eyes and scrawny figure. Adelaide, Tahnee, Bryce and Kristen rushed over.

"Where _were_ you during Defence?" Adelaide nagged. "We were worried sick! Lupin just went to Dumbledore about the disappearances!"

Harry stared in shock.

"Disappearances?"

"You, Hermione and Ron!" Tahnee clarified.

Harry looked frantic.

"Where are they? What happened? We have to find them!" 

Adelaide grabbed his shoulders and held him firmly on the spot.

"Harry! Calm down," she demanded softly, thinking Hermione was much better at calming hysterical teenagers than herself. "I'm sure they're just fine. It has absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort. They just had a fight and needed to calm down. And that's what you need to do too."

"What was the fight about?" Harry asked, relaxing only a little. 

"Um…" 

Adelaide loosened her grip on Harry and looked at the floor uncomfortably. 

"Well," Harry pressed.

"Sorry I missed Defence."

__

Hermione, you couldn't have picked a better time to interrupt, Adelaide thought grimly as Harry rushed over to Hermione and embraced like a long lost friend.

Hermione gave Adelaide a confused look over Harry's shoulder. Her eyes were tear stained and her hair ruffled. A light tap on her shoulder diverted Adelaide's attention.

"Hey, Ron."

"Um… What'd I miss?"

Adelaide studied Ron's face. He hadn't been crying, that's for sure. But he was quite ashen and his hair tangled, undoubtedly from running his fingers through it.

"Just a real boring lecture," Adelaide answered gently, fiddling with her quill. 

"So, um… I wasn't missed?" 

Adelaide looked up. Ron's eyes were darting around, but avoiding Hermione who was hovering just behind Adelaide.

"Of course you were missed!" Adelaide blurted with wide eyes. "Lupin just went and reported to Dumbledore that you, Hermione and Harry were missing!"

Ron looked at her, taken aback. 

"Why'd they miss class? Hermione _never ever_ misses a class!"

"Ron, she's really upset okay? There's something up with Harry and we're all worried sick. The least you could do is talk to her. She's just over there."

Ron fidgeted with his hands.

"Um… What would I say?"

"Perhaps that you're sorry and you didn't mean to get so worked up. That you were mistaken when you assumed Harry was fine. It's really not that hard to apologise," Adelaide said.

A few minutes later, after talking to Ron, Hermione came stomping over, but looking extremely worried.

"Did he apologise?" Adelaide said as Hermione leant against the wall, sighing.

"Yeah. Whatever you said worked. But he already _knew_ that Harry was keeping something from us!" Hermione whispered. Throwing her hands up.

Adelaide gawked. 

"_What?"_

"Yeah, he knew all along. But didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to believe that Harry was keeping something big from him."

"Oh."

McGonagall finally arrived and let them in, eyeing them all sternly. As the day went by, Harry said nothing of what was keeping him from his sleep or why he missed Defence. And they discussed this matter by the lake while Harry and Bryce climbed trees a little bit away. Tahnee and Kristen were talking about random things alone while Ron, Hermione and Adelaide shot anxious looks at Harry between comments.

"So he hasn't told you?" Adelaide said to Ron, dipping her hand into the lake and withdrawing it quickly, shivering.

"No. But sometimes he goes to bed, then gets up again and goes into the Common Room with no sleep. It's weird," Ron replied.

"Okaaay…" Adelaide said slowly, furrowing her brow.

"Wonder why he does that," Hermione mused softly, snuggling up to Ron. "It's like he's afraid of sleeping. But why?"

"How about we stay up and watch him one night. Then confront him?" Adelaide suggested, peering into the murky lake water. 

"I suppose we could. But I don't want to really invade his privacy," Hermione agreed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. We need to help him. He won't mind in the end," Ron reassured.

"I don't know…" Hermione said.

"How about we wait a bit and see if he tells you guys _then_ confront him before he keels over in exhaustion and starvation?" Adelaide wheedled.

"Okay. But only then," Hermione decided more willingly.

"Now that that's settled, I'm _dying_ to go wading," Adelaide exclaimed, standing up and lifting up her robes to her knees, revealing her bare legs.

"What?" Ron stammered, staring at her with a look of astonishment.

"You heard me," Adelaide said, dipping a toe in the brown-blue water.

"You'll catch ammonia or something!" Hermione protested, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry. I do this all the time at home! It's not going to be any different," Adelaide assured, but not believing it herself.

The water here was fifty degrees colder than in Australia. Plus, it was winter where she was right now.

Adelaide waded into the water up to her exposed brown ankles. The water chilled her to the bone and her feet slipped over the slimy pebbles. Regaining her balance, she stepped further into the lake, ignoring the feeling of numbness in her feet.

Harry, Kristen, Tahnee and Bryce had gathered at the edge of the lake to watch by now, their mouths hanging open, speechless.

"Oh, please do shut your gobs. I don't fancy seeing what you had for lunch," Adelaide joked, pausing in the water to cast an amused look at the shore.

"Adelaide Weller!" Hermione disciplined, glaring. "Get back here at once before you drown!"

"I _can_ swim! There's no need to fret! It's only a paddle!" Adelaide objected, pouting.

She turned her back on them and bent over, scooping some of the frosty water in her cupped palms and holding it up to her nose and sniffed.

"ADELAIDE!"

Adelaide dropped the water and fell back in alarm, falling into the lake with a tremendous splash. The glacial water washed over her, stinging her skin through her robes. Her limbs tensed and she flung her arms about for the surface, her eyes squeezed shut. Then suddenly noticing that the water was only knee deep, she sat up and turned around to the shore to glare.

Lupin, Snuffles and the others' were looking at her in shock. 

"What did ya do that for?" Adelaide yelled, pulling a piece of weed out of her now-straight hair.

Lupin, being the first to come to his senses, rushed into the water. 

"Adelaide Weller! _What did you think you were doing?!"_ Lupin demanded, his voice etched quiet fury.

He held out a hand and Adelaide gratefully grasped it and heaved herself up heavily, her robes dragging her down.

"I only wanted a little paddle," Adelaide explained sulkily. "Then the next thing I know is that someone started yelling and pushed me into the water coz their voice was that loud. It sent real big vibrations my way and knocked me down!"

"That was me who called to you. You shouldn't be in the lake. It's winter for starters. I'll have to escort you to the hospital wing for a Pepper-Up Potion from Madam Pomfrey now. Come along," Lupin said, gripping her arm as they waded towards the shore.

He cast a quick spell to dry their robes as he led her into the Great Hall and up the grand staircase. 

"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for you're… insanity," Lupin frowned, giving Adelaide a side-ways glance. 

"I understand," Adelaide said solemnly. "Say… 1 point from Gryffindor and a pat on the back for being daring?"

Lupin let out a hearty laugh.

"You remind me of Snuffles at the age fifteen," he said.

"Really? Cool!" Adelaide giggled, keeping Lupin off the subject of punishment. "Any ideas for future escapades?"

"As a Professor, I'm forbidden to encourage such things," Lupin admitted.

Adelaide stuck her bottom lip out. 

"Professor Dumbledore didn't punish me for cursing a git which I won't name," Adelaide said, talking about the Minister. "Besides, I'll just corner Snuffles and beg him to spill."

"That might not be the best idea. He is still a wanted man."

They reached the Hospital Wing and Adelaide was ordered to sit on a bed for the potion. Lupin left, and thankfully forgot to take points off. 

"Now drink this all up. You'll have to stay the night as well. Here are some pyjamas to wear. I'll check on you in five minutes," Madam Pomfrey instructed firmly, handing Adelaide a goblet full of smoking liquid.

Adelaide sniffed it gingerly and swallowed it in one gulp. She gagged and coughed before slipping into the pyjamas Madam Pomfrey had handed to her and slid beneath the covers as steam began pouring out through her ears.

"You shouldn't have gone into the lake, Adela," Hermione said strictly as her, Harry, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce and Ron settled at the end of her bed.

"Aw, don't worry. If one of you sneak in here tonight we can finally see what's inside the compartment," Adelaide said quietly, grinning. "It's just there."

She pointed to the cabinet on her left.

"Adela!" Hermione hissed, giving her a severe look. "It's against school rules!" 

"Aw, 'Mione," Ron coaxed, snaking an arm around her. "That didn't stop us when we did the Common Rooms."

"We can do it tomorrow!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Hermione," Tahnee whined. "Puh-_lease_."

"No."

"Go on," Kristen joined, his voice soaked with sweetness.

"No. You'll get caught."

"We can go invisible," Harry pleaded.

"You'll bump into something."

"Aw… Why not?" Bryce begged with puppy eyes. 

"Because I said so," Hermione replied stubbornly.

"That's not a good enough reason," Ron said.

"You'll lose points for Gryffindor," Hermione answered, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I'll earn them back in the Quidditch match this Saturday," Harry piped.

"And how do you know you'll win?" Hermione pointed out adamantly.

Ron gaped in fury.

"Are you doubting the outstanding talents of the Gryffindor team on the Quidditch field?"

"No. I'm just being realistic!" Hermione spluttered.

"And how is saying that we're going to lose being realistic? Gryffindor won the Cup two years ago! And we would've won ever since first year if we a normal school year!" Ron objected.

"You are impossible to get through to!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shut up, both of you!" Adelaide interjected before Ron could even open his mouth. "We need to _compromise."_

"And how do we do that?" Tahnee said.

"Um… I'm clueless," Adelaide confessed, resting her head on the pillow.

"I'll come because I've already opened the lock before so I'll do it again," Harry volunteered.

"Okay. Say… One more person," Adelaide said, sitting up again.

Ron shot Harry a look and suggested himself.

"Well, that's settled," Adelaide finalised. "What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione reluctantly agreed, looking grumpy.

"Be here at midnight," Adelaide said.

"Why can't I come?" Tahnee complained.

"Only two people, Nee," Kristen said, draping an arm on her shoulder. "We're in the same boat."

"Don't forget about me," Bryce cheeped, bouncing into their view.

"Out! Miss Weller needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey commanded, shooing them away towards the door with her hands.

"See ya tomorrow, Adela!" Tahnee waved, smiling.

"Wish me luck!" Adelaide called, laughing.

"What for?" Tahnee asked, confused.

"I don't know if I'll survive under the severe eye of Madam Poppy Pomfrey!" Adelaide hoaxed, making sure Madam Pomfrey was out of hearing range.

"Good luck then!" 

Adelaide relaxed under the cosy covers, preparing for a long wait.

"Psst! Adela!" 

Adelaide groaned, shielding her eyes from the bright light. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper under the blankets, but a coolness enveloped her as they were pulled off her.

"Hey," she moaned.

The room was black except for the light from Ron's wand that lit up his and Harry's faces through the darkness. 

"Up you get!" Ron urged, giving Adelaide a push on the shoulder. "Got to find out what's in that cabinet."

Adelaide coughed and heaved her body into a sitting position, rubbing her aching back. 

"Alright, alright. Someone has to go on lookout. And I'm not," she grumbled, finally kneeling before the cabinet and opening the door.

"Not me," Harry said automatically.

"Sorry, Ron. You get the boring job," Adelaide sympathised, watching Ron mumble complaints. 

"One three," Harry directed in a whisper, his wand out. "One. Two. Three!"

Adelaide and Harry muttered the spells, shooting them at the unmoving padlock. Once it was hit, the lock clicked open. 

"Well, go on. Open it."

Adelaide and Harry swirled round to see Ron standing impatiently behind them.

"Ron! You're supposed to be on lookout!" Adelaide hissed.

"No one's about to burst into the Hospital Wing by choice, Adela," Ron said logically. 

"If you keep talking as loud as you both are, we'll be caught," Harry said.

They immediately ceased talking and turned their complete attention to the lock. Harry silently removed it and slid open the compartment door. They all gasped in awe.

The section that was previously closed, was only twenty centimetres in height and twenty-five in width. But by the look of it, if you stuck your hand in, you could reach as far as your arm length and more. It was obviously magical. 

But the most extraordinary part was the exterior. There was an inky blackness that only the night sky t it's darkest could match. It was dotted with luminous yellow-white spots that resembled stars. Watching it all through the hole was like watching a movie. The picture raced towards them, but never escaped its trap.

"Wow," Adelaide breathed.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron muttered in amazement.

"It's wonderful," Harry said quietly, eyes glued to the scene.

"What do we do now?" Adelaide mused.

"Who wants to stick their hand or something in?" Harry asked.

"I will," Adelaide volunteered instantly.

She held out her hand and let it creep into the compartment. There was no bottom to it, but there was an object there that felt strangely like a book.

"There's something down here," Adelaide informed, scrunching her face up in concentration. "A book."

"Well, get it out," Harry implored.

Ron shook his head hastily.

"What if it's cursed or something?" he said cautiously.

"We'll never find out if we don't look at it, will we?" Adelaide replied.

She grasped the book. It was quite thick and dusty. And another thing she noticed was that it didn't stand a chance of getting through the hole. It was too big.

"It's not gonna fit!" she enlightened, her face falling.

Ron frowned in disappointment, but Harry shrugged.

"Then how'd it get in there? Just try," he said reasonably.

"Kay."

Adelaide lugged the book upwards, noticing that it was fairly heavy. She pulled it through the opening, and incredibly, it shrunk enough to fit. But once it was placed between Ron, Harry and Adelaide, the book enlarged to its normal size.

The cover was made from thick, heavy brown leather that was blanketed in grey fluff and filthy grime. It was rather vast and tremendous in width. There was a big inscription on the cover made of hard wood. A capital 'D' was pictured in the centre of a blazing sun. 

"Whoa," Ron said faintly, gawking at the book.

Harry carefully pulled back the cover, but only to uncover a blank page of old yellowed parchment. They all sighed in aggravation as Harry flipped through more pages, all unwritten on. 

"You should go," Adelaide said softly, getting back into bed. "Take that with you. Hermione might know why there's nothing in it. I'll see you later."

Ron held the book under his arm and he and Harry left the Hospital Wing after the cabinet and lock were closed.

When Adelaide arrived at Gryffindor Tower later that morning, the sun had barely risen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce were the only other ones up. Hermione, Ron and Tahnee were gathered around the book Ron, Harry and Adelaide had recovered, Kristen and Bryce were childishly thrusting their wands at each other, pretending to sword fight and Harry seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep.

"So, how's it going?" Adelaide asked brightly.

She could hardly wait to see the Quidditch match later that day. It was Gryffindor verses Dynasty. 

"I've done everything I could think of to get the words to show, but it's still blank," Hermione updated sadly as Adelaide sat next to Harry, who was yawning.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," Adelaide comforted happily, adding to the still figure beside her, "Harry, sleep. You gotta Quidditch match today and you're not falling asleep halfway through the damn thing. Close your eyes!"

Adelaide gently pushed his eyelids down, much to Harry's annoyance.

"So!" Tahnee piped, grinning. "Who are we cheering for?"

"Gryffindor!" they all chanted, except Harry, whose mouth had been covered by Adelaide's hand.

They chatted freely, Adelaide never letting Harry join in, claiming that he needed to 'glue his bloody eyelids down and skip-de-dip into Dreamland'. 

The conversation had taken a turn to books, highly angering Ron, when Bryce began to gasp profusely, pointing in Harry's direction. Everybody swiftly shifted their gazes to the skinny, black-haired boy and nearly fainted in shock.

Harry was twitching and recoiling as if he was getting severely beaten up. Several great, purple bruises had begun to form on his arms, face and legs. Cuts wormed their way through Harry's flesh, spilling brilliant crimson blood on his clothes and the couch.

"What do we do?!" Tahnee shrieked, dancing around in horror.

Adelaide, Ron and Kristen had grabbed the tissue box and were wiping the blood away as fast as possible. Bryce and Tahnee, both quite frightened of the sight of blood, were avoiding the sight. Hermione was just standing there, head in hands and thinking of what to do.

"It's obviously happening in his dream!" she said finally. "We've got to wake him up!"

Ron, Adelaide and Kristen abandoned the tissues and began shaking Harry roughly, yelling in his ear. And finally, Harry's eyes flickered open.

He looked around at the sight in a daze. Hermione, Ron, Adelaide and Kristen crowding round him. The piles of bloodstained tissues. Tahnee and Bryce watching from afar, looking frightfully at Harry. Then eventually noticing the state he was in.

"Uh oh."

He said it in a bare whisper filled with fear, panic and pain.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ginny's terror-filled voice came from the doorway.

She had been watching it all. Harry gulped and tried to stand up, but winced and sat down. Ginny emerged and stood beside Hermione. Both of their faces were streaked with tears, as was Adelaide's, Tahnee's and Bryce's. Ron had a look of dread and his face was ghostly.

"Harry, why can't you tell us?" Hermione said shakily, snivelling.

Harry only looked guiltily at the empty fireplace.

"Who did this to you?" Adelaide whispered, running a finger along one of his battered cheeks. "Please tell us. Or Dumbledore. Or _someone_!"

"We want to help," Ron managed to choke out. 

Harry finally talked.

"He'll hurt you," he muttered hoarsely, a single tear streaking his pallid face.

"Who did this to you?" Ginny inquired gently.

Harry gulped.

"You can nod or shake," Ginny allowed, eyeing him with concern.

Harry nodded.

"Was it You-Know-Who, Harry?" Hermione said, knowing the answer.

Harry unwillingly bobbed his head up and down. 

"You need to tell Dumbledore," Adelaide reasoned. "But before you go, we'll have to fix you up the best we can. Hermione knows quite a few spells."

They performed some healing spells the best they could and then Hermione and Ron escorted him to Dumbledore's office, leaving the rest alone and puzzled. They sat in silence for several minutes until they could tolerate it any longer and made their way to breakfast.

Breakfast was quieter than usual without Hermione and Ron's regular fights. Neither them nor Harry had come back yet. 

"We're back!" 

They all swivelled round to see Hermione, Ron and Harry entering the Hall, wearing smiles, much to their confusion.

"He let me play still!" Harry said, gesturing to his and Ron's Quidditch robes and broom.

"So you've sorted everything out?" Ginny said hopefully. 

"Yeah. I have to take this stuff that wards off any people who try and invade my dreams. Voldemort had entered my dreams and hurt me any way he could," Harry explained, frowning slightly.

"Well, that's good news! You'll get some decent sleep at last!" Adelaide praised, pleased.

The time eventually came for them to enter the Portal through to the Quidditch field. Harry and Ron went ahead to prepare for the oncoming match, both looking ill and nervous. Hermione, Adelaide and Tahnee waited in the stands with Tori, Mirabella, Yasmine and Madison, with Ginny joining them. Kristen and Bryce went to watch the match with their friends, who only sat two rows above the girls. 

The game was absolutely fabulous. Ron made lots of spectacular saves and Fred and George had a wonderful time belting Bludgers at the Dynasty players, who were utterly atrocious at playing Quidditch. The Gryffindor Chasers scored countless number of times, only a few able to be blocked. And as a conclusion to the match, Harry made a stunning, steep dive for the Snitch, catching the little golden ball only about a metre above the ground. The ending score was 310-40 in Gryffindors victory.

There was a happening party in the Gryffindor Common Room that night, in which Fred and George sneaked armfuls of food from the kitchens. The party was only put to a halt when McGonagall came storming in, telling them all to shut up and get some sleep. All in all, it was a marvellous day, despite the morning's events. 

__

A/N: Sorry I didn't write the match out in more detail. I'm dying to write the next chapter. Anyways, bye-bye! 


	16. A Crazy Christmas

__

A/N: I beg you to read a friend of mine's work. Her name is **The Spectre of Sanity** _and she's a marvellous writer. So please go check her out._

****

Chapter Sixteen

__

A Crazy Christmas

The Christmas Holidays finally arrived, gratefully welcomed by all. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Kristen and Bryce all went home for the holidays, but were meeting the others at Hermione's house on New Years Eve for a sleepover. Hogwarts felt bizarrely empty. There were only a limited amount of students staying for the holidays. Harry, Tahnee, Adelaide, a seventh year and a second year were the only Gryffindors. 

"ADELAIDE!"

Adelaide jerked into a sitting position, her covers wrapped tightly around her, groggily looking at Tahnee, who had pulled back the hangings and was looking at her with a look of glee and ecstasy.

"What is it?" Adelaide asked sleepily.

"It's snowing! Come see!"

Tahnee scooted over to the window swung it open, letting an icy drift blow in, causing Adelaide to envelope herself tighter with the blankets as she ambled over to Tahnee, who had her head sticking out the window, squealing with delight. 

"Tahnee dearest," Adelaide said with a hint of exasperation. "It's been snowing for the last two weeks."

Tahnee's screams came to a halt and she pulled her head back in and shot a look at Adelaide.

"I _know_ that!" she said. "But the snow's prettier today!"

Tahnee then stuck her head back outside and resumed her shrieks and callings. Adelaide groaned in frustration. Unable to sleep with Tahnee yelling all over the place, she went down to the Common Room without changing out of her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. She sat beside Harry before the glowing fire. 

"Tahnee wake you up too?" Adelaide inquired, warming her ice-cold hands.

"Yep. What's going on up there?" Harry answered, raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

"It's snowing," Adelaide said simply.

Harry looked bewildered.

"But it's been snowing for the last two weeks!"

"Yep. Doesn't stop her though. She's got her head out the window yelling who knows what waking up who know who! She's crazy!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"So, since we're up, do you want to go down to breakfast?" Harry said.

"Yeah. I'll just go get dressed and haul Nee away from the window before she falls out," Adelaide joked.

When she arrived back in the girls' fifth year dormitories, Tahnee was still screaming through the open window. Adelaide dragged the little blonde girl away, who began batting at Adelaide's hands.

"What are you doing?" Tahnee demanded, pouting.

"Saving you. Me and Harry are going down to breakfast once we're dressed. You're coming," Adelaide said, brushing her tangle of dark curls.

"Since when?"

"Since now. Get dressed and shower please. We'll probably go outside after we stuff ourselves."

Tahnee's face immediately lit up and she rushed about, hurrying to dress and head downstairs. 

Minutes later, the girls stampeded down the stairs, Tahnee in the lead wearing a big, cheesing grin and a cute little beanie she had made herself when it first snowed.

"Hi-hi, Harry!" Tahnee shouted, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Um… Hi, Nee," Harry replied awkwardly, looking over Tahnee's shoulder at Adelaide who was laughing silently.

"Breaky time! Breaky time! Guess what, its breaky time!" Tahnee sang as the three fifth years entered the Great Hall. 

They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and piled up their plates with the lush food. 

"Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are,

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are!"

Adelaide and Harry stared at Tahnee as she sang along to the song as she made a smiley face on her toast with fried tomato eyes, bacon mouth and an egg yolk nose. 

"Um, Nee?" Adelaide said, eyeing Tahnee with uncertainty. "Are you feeling alright? We could escort you to the Hospital Wing."

Tahnee looked up from her breakfast and smiled.

"I'm quite alright," she reassured them in a jovial voice. "And my breaky-fast is happy too!"

Tahnee pointed to her 'happy' toast, which now had been bitten into where the chin should've been.

"If you're sure," Adelaide responded, shrugging to Harry, who was looking at Tahnee's breakfast with puzzled green eyes.

When they had finished eating, Tahnee led them outside. As they slipped and slid on the icy steps, Tahnee began singing 'Jingle Bells'. Adelaide rolled her eyes and Harry gave Tahnee's back and Adelaide each a curious look.

"It's snow fight time!" Tahnee screamed enthusiastically, throwing her arms up for effect. 

"But we've only got three people?" Harry pointed out.

Tahnee grinned roguishly. 

"Three people, three forts, three people all against each other. Never had that before, huh? Well, now ya do!"

Tahnee raced through the knee deep snow, Harry and Adelaide following more slowly. 

"I'm here!" Tahnee called, standing beside a tree. "You choose you're places and start building you're snow fort coz the game has begun!"

The result of Tahnee speaking so loud came instantly. The snow that had settled in the tree towering over her suddenly toppled down, drowning the girl in soft ice. Harry and Adelaide burst into a fit of giggles instead of coming to Tahnee's aid.

"Hey!" Tahnee cried, her voice muffled from the snow. "A little help here please!"

Harry and Adelaide began treading through the deep snow towards the small pink mitten that was frantically waving to and fro for attention. Adelaide seized the mitten and dragged the body behind it out of the snow. Tahnee came out blue-faced and shivering, but still with a grin on her face.

"Shoo! I need to make my fort!" she ordered, pushing them both away.

Adelaide wandered away from Harry and Tahnee and finally decided on a place to build her fort. She had only just begun constructing the front wall when a series of snowballs came pelting her way. Adelaide quickly ducked behind her pitiful excuse for a fort and waited for the snowball storm to cease. 

When it had, Adelaide popped her head up to see who had dared shower her with balls of watery ice. She looked around. Tahnee's head was sticking up above her fort, gazing around in confusion. Then there was Harry. He was looking at Adelaide with a look of innocence, his eyes impish though. Adelaide stuck out her tongue and stooped down and began making as many snowballs as possible, her weak fort forgotten. 

"You're going _down_, Potter!" Adelaide hollered, hauling a particularly large snowball at his head.

Harry ducked just in time, the snowball missing him by a whisker. Adelaide kept on throwing the freezing balls at Harry's fortress until she was all out. Then she proceeded on both improving her own fort and making gigantic snowballs to bombard at Tahnee and Harry. 

The morning past by in a flash. The fight resulted in Adelaide getting thrashed; Tahnee surrendered next and Harry winning by a mile, due to the fact that he had experience in the art of snowballs and forts. 

"It's just not fair!" Adelaide whinged as they sat down for lunch. "You already knew about snow and how to make good snowballs. We're juniors at the sport. We should've had a head start."

"You should have said something before we began the game," Harry said rationally, sipping his soup as he surveyed the pouting Adelaide with laughing eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that you were a pro with snow?" Adelaide sulked, dipping a bread roll into her pea and ham soup and watching the liquid drip off the bun and back into the bowl. 

"I've lived in a country that snows regularly for my whole life. It's common sense, Adela," Harry laughed.

"News flash, Harry," Tahnee interrupted, flaying her spoon around. "Adela doesn't have any common sense."

Adelaide snorted.

"Like you can talk, Nee!"

"I can to talk! I'm talking right now!" Tahnee objected, hitting Adelaide over the head with the spoon.

"Hey! Look what you've done!" Adelaide said, patting her hair.

"Ah, now," Harry said seriously, trying to conceal a smile. "Stop arguing and no playing with your food."

"Yes, dad," Adelaide retorted.

Harry raised his eyebrows up to the heavens and burst into laughter, along with Tahnee and Adelaide. 

The afternoon was spent exploring Hogwarts and testing and secret passages. They managed to find three hidden rooms aswell. One of them was dense and smelly with rusty chains hanging from the low ceiling. Tahnee had bullied Harry and Adelaide into fixing it by colouring the chains, cleaning and painting the walls and adding a couple of beanbags in the corners by magic. After dinner they sat before the fire melting Chocolate Frogs in a pot Tahnee had conjured and dipping various types of junk food into the gooey brown liquid and eating it. 

"Tomorrow's Christmas Day!" Adelaide declared before stuffing a chocolate covered potato chip in her mouth.

"Did you only just realise that?" Tahnee asked, spooning some chocolate out of the pot and watching it dribble back in.

"You are so not funny," Adelaide replied darkly.

"What's it like on Christmas when you're at home?" Harry inquired, lying down on the thick, soft carpet. 

"Um… Pretty much like this except Kristen and Bryce go hang round with their guy friends and Tahnee, me and our girlie friends hang round the fire and eat junk food, swap stories and make fools of ourselves. It's real fun," Adelaide said, sitting against a nearby armchair.

"Oh, oh!" Tahnee squeaked. "I can go first!"

"For what?" Harry said, looking at her inquisitively.

"Telling stories. Like ghost stories or funny ones or real ones or anything! And I'm going first!" Tahnee said breathlessly.

She flopped onto her belly and lay with her hands curled round her chin, wearing an enormous grin.

"Would you mind starting?" Adelaide said impatiently after three minutes of silence, in which Tahnee just stared and smiled at Harry and Adelaide.

"Starting?" Tahnee said, looking confused, but keeping her broad smile. 

"Yes starting!" Adelaide exclaimed loudly. "This is the time where you begin the story!"

Tahnee's eyes widened in understanding, then she frowned.

"But I don't have anything to say?"

Adelaide sighed heavily and Harry laughed.

"You are _helpless_!" Adelaide breathed, rolling her eyes.

Time passed fairly quickly. The rest of the night was spent eating, planning pranks and drawing ridiculous pictures os Snape and the Slytherins. They had picked out the best four and pinned them on the notice board for everyone to see when they came back. They only went to bed when Adelaide accidentally dozed off and her arm landed in the warm chocolate, spilling it all over the carpet. Harry had hastily cleaned it up with a swish of his wand and Tahnee managed to haul Adelaide's sleepy form into her bed, not bothering to wipe away the chocolate on her elbow.

Adelaide was in a dream. She was strolling casually through an abundant garden. The tiny pebbles under her feet crunched softly and the sky was beautiful, endless blue with not a wisp of cloud. The birds were singing songs with their fresh voices and the trees were whispering as Adelaide passed them. The grass was thriving and a flourishing green colour, dotted with little coloured flowers. 

Adelaide's legs suddenly gave way painfully and as she landed on the stones beneath her, she woke up. 

There was still an excruciating weight on her legs and she decided to find out what it was. Adelaide opened her eyes and looked about blearily. Tahnee's flushed face was grinning at her like a maniac with tousled hair. 

"Argh! Mind unsquishing me please?" Adelaide moaned, covering her face with her hands and attempting to move her legs.

"It's Christmas!" Tahnee chirped boisterously, not moving.

"That usually comes after Christmas Eve, Nee," Adelaide answered irritably.

"There's presents!" Tahnee squealed, bouncing up and down.

"That little something usually comes with Christmas," Adelaide said, getting annoyed. 

"Get up and open them silly!" Tahnee giggled, patting Adelaide on the head.

"I would," Adelaide began exasperatedly. "But I can't exactly do _anything_ with sixty kilos sitting on my legs."

"Oops," Tahnee chortled, finally climbing off.

Adelaide staggered out of bed and glanced at the large pile of gifts at the end of her bed. 

"Let's go get Harry and open them in the Common Room!" Tahnee suggested exuberantly, beginning to place all of her own presents into a giant pink bag with her name printed on it.

"Fine. Can you pack up all my stuff?" Adelaide agreed, running a brush through her chaotic hair. "I'll go get Harry."

She wandered down stairs and back up the boys' dormitory stairs and walked along a corridor. There were seven doors, each labelled a year. Without knocking, Adelaide barged into the fifth year dorms and began searching for the bed belonging to Harry. It was easy. Only one had the hangings closed. She pulled them back and giggled at Harry's sleeping form.

"Hey, Harry!" Adelaide said stridently, prodding the boy. "Get up."

Harry rolled over and his eyes flickered open.

"This is the _boys'_ dormitories!" he stated, stifling a yawn.

"I know that," Adelaide retorted, seizing Harry's hand and heaving him out of bed. "Now come down stairs and open your presents. Tahnee's waiting for us."

She conjured a bag and began putting Harry's gifts at the end of his bed in the bag. When that was done, she clambered into the Common Room with Harry in tow.

Tahnee was sitting comfortably on the floor, her bag of presents beside her and Adelaide's bag a few meters away.

"Adelaide, you're there and Harry sits there!" Tahnee instructed, gesturing to the floor. 

Adelaide took her place and handed Harry his bag as he sat down.

"Now rip up time!" Tahnee yelled, stripping one of her gifts with no mercy.

Harry and Adelaide swapped looks before starting on their own presents. 

Adelaide had just finished opening a denim backpack Tori, a book on hexes and curses from Hermione and a Quidditch Kit from Harry when Tahnee poked her in the side.

"What?" Adelaide requested, abandoning her half-opened gift.

"What's this? I got it from you and Hermione," Tahnee responded, brandishing a shimmering silver bracelet that had nine circular coloured charms on it, each emitting a faint glow.

"Oh…" Adelaide said, knowing what it was. "Everyone has one."

Adelaide dug into her pocket and pulled one exactly the same out and slid it onto her wrist.

"You didn't answer my question," Tahnee said impetuously. "What does it do?"

"Wait for Harry to open his first," Adelaide said.

"Already have," Harry answered, holding up his bracelet. "So, what is it?"

"Well, each of these little ball charms represents one of us," Adelaide explained.

"Who's 'us'?" Tahnee said.

"Let me see…" Adelaide said slowly, thinking. "I'm the purple one, Harry's green. Hermione's the mauve coloured ball; Ginny's the fire red one. Ron's maroon, Tahnee's bright pink, Kristen's light brown and Bryce's dark blue."

"What do you mean you're the purple one and I'm the green?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Each of these charms symbolises one of us. See how they're all glowing a little bit? That means we're just dandy. If they get brighter and warm up, that person is in serious trouble. If they stop glowing completely and go cold, then the person's dead. Hermione and me charmed them ourselves. You can also add people onto them," Adelaide enlightened, smiling.

"Aw, cool," Tahnee chirruped, slipping the bracelet on and examining it.

Harry did the same.

"So it works just fine?" he said.

"Are you questioning Hermione's and my abilities to charm objects?"

"No."

"Then it's perfect."

Harry raised his eyebrows and went on unwrapping. Adelaide continued stripping her gifts of the paper aswell. In the end, she had gotten a little bag of red dirt and a basketball from Mirabella, a bottomless velvet bag from Madison, a chest of 'Aussie Lollies' from Yasmine, a Muggle novel from Ginny, a book on the Chudley Cannons from Ron, a magical music box from Tahnee, a bag of Australian pranks from Kristen, a book on British Quidditch Teams from Bryce and a long letter from her family saying that she'd have to wait until she came home for the rest of her Christmas presents.

The morning passed by leisurely. Adelaide spent her time sucking an Endless Eucalyptus Drop and reading the book on British Quidditch Teams in the Common Room. She was highly aggravated when Tahnee interrupted her quiet reverie by snatching her book away.

"Hey!" Adelaide protested, waving her hands around to try and pinch back the book. 

"I've got an idea," Tahnee declared, not lowering the book. 

"Big deal! I want my book back!" Adelaide cried out.

"You're part of it," Tahnee said calmly.

Adelaide slumped back into her chair and waited for what she had to do. She knew that the only way she was going to get her book back was to listen and what she was told.

"What?" Adelaide said grumpily.

"The girls' and the twins both chipped in and got me a Deluxe Make Over Chest. You're gonna be my first subject. Then Harry, then me. We're dressing up for lunch," Tahnee said, grinning.

Adelaide gaped. 

"No way am I doing that."

Tahnee's smile grew bigger.

"They also said that they'd pay me if I could get a picture of you, Harry and me in this certain thing they want. You and Harry can have a share. And you won't get you're book back unless you do."

"Fine. Anything to get my book," Adelaide sighed, defeated.

Tahnee patted her on they shoulder and led her upstairs with a huge smirk. Leaving Adelaide in the girls' dormitories, Tahnee went back into the Common Room to fetch Harry. 

"We're doomed," Adelaide said darkly as Harry sat next to her.

Tahnee had disappeared to get everything ready. She was only doing one at a time.

"Ah well, at least we're not alone," Harry replied as Tahnee skipped back in.

"Adelaide! You're up first!"

"Joy," Adelaide muttered sarcastically, following the hyperactive Tahnee into the bathroom. 

"Have a seat," Tahnee offered.

Adelaide grudgingly sat down and watched her best friend dig through a chest and pull out a medium box.

"Close your eyes. Don't worry. It'll be done in no time and you'll look perfect!" Tahnee assured.

Adelaide closed her eyes and tried to relax. She felt Tahnee apply eye shadow, lipstick or gloss (Adelaide didn't know which), blush and other things. Whatever she was doing, she was doing it carefully and promptly. Tahnee soon moved onto Adelaide's hair. And finally, she allowed her subject to open her eyes.

"Here's a mirror," Tahnee said, handing it to Adelaide.

Adelaide slowly took it, looked at her new face and gasped.

Her eyelashes were longer, blacker and lush, making her blue-green eyes noticed. There was a hint of silver eyeshadow above her eyes a glittering silver and blue flashing jewel at the edge of each eye. Her cheeks were powdered with a pinkie coloured shimmer dust that sparkled at certain angles. Her lips were glossed with crystal-silver colour. Her collarbone was also dusted with the shimmer dust. Her deep brown locks were pulled up into a scraggly bun tied with a silver and blue ribbon. Her hair was slightly bumpy thanks to her untameable curls. A few were dangling around her porcelain like face. 

"What now?" Adelaide said, looking away from the mirror. 

"Clothes!" Tahnee proclaimed happily, diving into the chest. 

She searched for a few minutes finally dragging out a giant dress made from mostly smooth white, blue and sapphire lace. 

"Put that on in there," Tahnee directed, pointing to a door that led to the sixth year girls' dorms. 

Adelaide obeyed, took the dress and put it on in the room. When she came out, she grimaced for Tahnee to see. The dress felt heavy and slightly itchy. It cascaded down past her ankles. The sleeves were long and flowing. It was clearly old fashioned. The top bit was light blue with dark blue and silvery sleeves. The skirt of it was sapphire and white.

Tahnee performed some spells to aid Adelaide's comfort and told her to wait in their dorm and fetch Harry, in which she did. When she entered the dorm, Harry snorted and widened his eyes. 

"Be afraid, be very afraid," Adelaide warned bleakly as Harry went into the room Tahnee had dressed Adelaide.

When Harry had gone, Adelaide seated herself on her bed and reoccupied herself with the book Tahnee had taken from her. But forty minutes later, Harry came back and she diverted her attention to him. 

"Oh-my-gosh!" Adelaide whispered slowly, staring transfixed, at the sight before her.

Instead of dressing Harry up as a boy, Tahnee had resorted to making the poor boy a girl. Harry's hair was lengthened and curled into tight ringlets, much like Adelaide's, but smaller. He was wearing green eyeshadow behind his glasses and pink blush. His lips were coloured a terracotta colour. He was wearing a dress much like Adelaide's, but in white and two different shades of green. 

"That's not all," Harry said miserably, lifting the dress up to his knees, revealing newly shaved legs.

Adelaide burst into laughter. 

"And there was me thing that I had it bad!" she gasped.

He plonked himself on Tahnee's bed and waited for her to come out. And soon enough, she did.

"Ta da!" Tahnee shouted grandly, flinging out her arms as she pranced into the room. 

Her gold honey hair was braided back into an elegant bun. Her eyes were purple and her lips a dark pink. Her dress was of white, mauve and violet and designed along the same lines as Harry and Adelaide's. 

"And off we go to lunch!" Tahnee said, marching down the stairs.

Harry and Adelaide looked at each other and quickly followed. The caught up with Tahnee as she exited the portrait hole. 

"Um… We're actually going to lunch like this?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yup!" Tahnee piped. "You're new name is Harriet, my girl!"

Harry scowled. 

"Let me teach you both a valuable lesson," Tahnee said majestically, her head up high. "We are arriving _fashionably late_ as we fashion experts say."

Adelaide felt like kicking Tahnee's backside as hard as she could. When they arrived at the Great Hall, the double doors were closed. Tahnee hurriedly gave them instructions to hold their head up high and never be ashamed before swishing her wand and making the doors burst open.

As Adelaide strode behind Harry with her chin up and looking important, she noticed that the teachers and few students all sitting at one table, looking at them with interest. Dumbledore spoke first as they sat down next to each other.

"Ah, Miss Weller and Miss Peterson. But may I ask who this lovely lady his?" he said kindly, gesturing to Harry, who nearly blew his cover by snorting in an 'unlady-like' fashion.

"This, Professor Dumbledore, is our charming friend, Harriet. She's from Australia and Professor Millagen allowed her to visit," Tahnee lied, speaking with an air of importance. 

"How wonderful," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "But I do wish Ebenezer would inform me of these matters. Well, enjoy the meal and Hogwarts, _Harriet."_

As the meal went by, Tahnee, Adelaide and Harry especially, were getting a lot of curious stares. Dumbledore complimented on their clothing, saying there should be a national holiday to respect the fashion of those before us. Harry had to talk in a fake girl voice that squeaked a lot every time someone asked him about his home. As he had never been to Australia, he had to worm his way out of questions like those. 

Tahnee, Adelaide and Harry were just about to announce their leave, thinking that they could pull their stunt off, when disaster struck.

"Professor McGonagall, could you please pass the pumpkin juice?" Harry requested, putting on his girlie vive as he spoke.

McGonagall nodded and handed the jug to Harry, giving him a strange look.

"Do you think I could have seen you before?" she asked evenly. "I feel like I know you."

Harry noted that this was the most civil conversation he had had with McGonagall. 

"No," Harry lied.

"Harriet sweetie," Tahnee said, her voice sugary. "I do believe we have to leave now."

Adelaide looked up and flashed a glance at Harry, raised her goblet to drink, but choked on it as she looked at Harry again, hardly believing it. The long ringlets that had replaced his messy mop of black hair were shortening and straightening.

"Um… Yeah, Harry-I mean Harriet," Adelaide spluttered, abruptly standing up. "Let's go."

Harry seemed clueless to the fact that his hair was changing fast and the people around were starting to notice. Dumbledore was watching it happen with amusement in his eyes. Snape was staring disbelievingly and Lupin seemed to know whom it really was under all those clothes, but wasn't saying anything. 

"Why?" Harry inquired, looking at Adelaide questioningly.

"Um… Your-Your hair needs washing… Fast!" Adelaide fibbed, trying to pull Harry to his feet.

His hair was now just below his ears and quite straight. 

"What?" Harry said jerkily, dropping the voice and squinting at Adelaide as if he wasn't seeing her properly. He then added, realising he had spoken normally, "I mean what? I-er-washed my hair yesterday."

"Well, its really dirty now," Tahnee joined, speaking quickly as she helped try and haul Harry to his feet and out the door.

His hair was nearly its normal length and shrinking fast. Harry was looking very confused now, but finally obeyed and stood up. Then he ran his hand through his hair and paused with saucer-size eyes. His hair was now back to normal.

"Oh," Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed Harry.

"Oh, hello, Harry! You _do_ look charming in those clothes."

If Harry looked ridiculous before with the long hair and dress, he looked even more so now. A boy in a lacy, long dress was _not _good for him. There was a silence that lasted for a few seconds, but nearly instantly turned into roaring laughter. Tahnee was on all fours on the ground, laughing as she hit the ground. Dumbledore was laughing merrily and Adelaide was leaning onto Harry for support. Even Snape looked somewhat amused.

"Harry," Lupin said after he had finished laughing. "Perhaps you should change?"

After a few minutes, Harry, Adelaide and Tahnee were able to stand up and walk back to the Common Room and changed into normal clothes. Tahnee was happy with her photo of them at Christmas lunch and Adelaide was able to return to her spot on the couch with an Endless Eucalyptus Drop and her book for the rest of the afternoon while Harry read his own book from Tahnee about the Australian Quidditch League. 

For dinner, they snuck down to the kitchens and ate beef and gravy rolls that the house-elves cooked up for them. Harry introduced them to his friend, Dobby. And Adelaide had a humorous conversation with Dobby about the best quality socks. After they were full, they wandered back to the Common Room and went to bed and each had a peaceful, deep slumber that night. Adelaide had to say that it had been one of the funniest and craziest days in her life. 

__

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading that. I certainly had fun writing it!


	17. A Tea Party With Miss Rainbow Cuddles

_A/N: My fellow friend, The Spectre of Sanity and I have made a joint account under the name, _Blazing Iciclez_. We don't have a story just as yet, but are working on one as fast as possible. _

****

Chapter Seventeen

__

A Tea Party With Miss Rainbow Cuddles

The three fifth years slept till late the next morning. Adelaide was the first up and didn't bother waking Tahnee or Harry up, nor did she change out of her space and Elmo pyjamas as she headed down to the Common Room to read quietly beside the fire. 

Harry was the next to wake up, but he was actually wearing proper clothes when he spotted Adelaide concentrating on her book dressed in her pyjamas. 

"I'm heading down to breakfast. You want to come?" Harry asked, waiting near the portrait hole for Adelaide's answer.

Adelaide looked up from her book. 

"Yeah. I'll be back in a sec."

She raced up the stairs and back down again, the only change that she had a smoky blue dressing gown on, still bare-footed. Harry stared at her for a minute.

"Um… Shouldn't you get dressed?" he said, eyeing her with curiosity.

Adelaide gave him a puzzled gaze and looked down at her clothes and exposed feet.

"But I am dressed."  
"I mean in some clothes to walk around the school in. Day clothes?"

"Oh…" Adelaide said slowly, finally understanding Harry's point. "I can walk around in these, can't I?"

"I s'pose. It's better than the clothes Tahnee put on us," Harry agreed, climbing out of the portrait hole and waiting for Adelaide on the other side.

Adelaide voiced her agreement and trailed after Harry through the portrait hole and to the Great Hall for breakfast. The stone floor was icy under Adelaide's feet, but she tried not to cringe. Her hair was scruffy from a lack of brushing, but she was still in a jovial mood.

When they entered the Great Hall, it was completely devoid of students and teachers alike, although the tables were laden with sweet smelling food. 

"This couldn't get any better!" Adelaide said merrily, sitting down and piling her plate with food to fill her grumbling tummy. "The whole place to ourselves!"

"It's so quiet," Harry observed, scrunching up his nose in thought.

"I know. Maybe I should blow up some Filibuster Fireworks and see who comes to the rescue," Adelaide suggested, piling tomato sauce on her egg and toast.

Harry laughed, but he wasn't the only one. Adelaide and Harry turned to see who it was and found themselves looking at Lupin with Snuffles at his side. The man and dog heedlessly sauntered over and each took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Adelaide and Harry. Snuffles head only just coming into view. 

"I suggest you leave the fireworks at the bottom of your trunk," Lupin said, taking a piece of toast and spreading it with butter and strawberry jam.

Adelaide's tomato and egg splattered toast paused on the way to her mouth.

"But they're not in my trunk," Adelaide stated, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, wherever they are, keep them there," Lupin corrected benignly.

"But why?" Adelaide whined. "I wanna _laugh."_

"We all do, but they're forbidden. And I'm not exactly supposed to encourage such acts," Lupin explained, handing a choc chip muffin to Snuffles, who devoured it hungrily.

"Whoa. Being a Professor must bite," Adelaide said, looking glumly at Snuffles lap up a jug of orange juice. "Not being able to have fun. Harry, remind me never to teach. I'd be driven to insanity."

Harry looked up from his own breakfast.

"Okay. Do the same for me please."

"No problem."

"Anyway, Professor, what's Snuffles doing here?" Harry asked.

"He's completed his job and he's back to tag along after you. He's also going to Hermione's house with you," Lupin responded.

Snuffles suddenly ducked under the table and reappeared at Harry's feet, wearing an expression that resembled a goofy grin. Adelaide reached over and scratched the shaggy dog behind its ears. Snuffles rubbed up against her knee and licked her hand. Adelaide withdrew instantly, grimacing.

"Ew! Dog drool!" Adelaide cried, wiping her wet, sticky hand on Harry's shoulder. "Tell you're dog not to give kisses. It's quite revolting, Harry."

"Don't give kisses, Snuffles," Harry abided. 

Snuffles barked in return, wagging his tail madly. 

"Well, I've got to go," Lupin announced. "Snuffles, don't get into trouble please and make sure Harry doesn't run off and do anything dangerous. You know the drill. And, Adelaide, before I go, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Adelaide answered.

"Yes, and very peculiar clothes they are. Well, Adelaide, Harry, I'll see you around I suppose."

Lupin stood up, gave Snuffles a stern look and left. As soon as the DADA Professor was out of hearing range, Adelaide ducked under the table and faced Snuffles with a rascally grin on her face. The man in disguise gave her a somewhat inquiring look. 

"Now, Snuffles," Adelaide began in a sweet, sugary voice as she draped her arm around the dog's shoulders. "What do you say we wreak a tad of havoc to build up the excitement in this place?"

Harry, who was peering down at them, snorted.

"Not today, Adela. The whole school's asleep and won't notice a thing."

Adelaide stuck out her bottom lip.

"Aw. Okay. But when everyone gets back to school, they're going down!" 

The days whizzed past in a flash. They were spent planning destruction, sneaking into Hogsmeade and just lazing around on the couch beside the fire. And soon it was New Years Eve, the day they would be travelling to Hermione's house for the sleepover. 

"Nee?" 

"Yes, Adela?"

"You can't pack your whole wardrobe, you know?" Adelaide said plausibly, staring at Tahnee rush back and forth from the closet and back to her Muggle 'Quicksilver' backpack.

"Why not?" Tahnee asked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. 

"It won't _fit_."

"Yes it will. I'll charm the bag. Then it'll fit perfectly," Tahnee said happily, beginning to skip instead of jog.

Adelaide gave up and retreated to the Common Room with her bag on her back and her pillow in hand. Harry, Dumbledore and Snuffles were waiting there close to the fire.

"Where's Tahnee?" Harry inquired, noticing that she came alone.

"Packing the whole dormitory," Adelaide replied carelessly, watching with amusement as Dumbledore and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

They stood around for a few minutes in silence until a yell pierced the quiet.

"I'm done! Can we go now?" 

Tahnee came clambering loudly down the stairs, walking as if nothing was on her back instead of her whole collection of clothes. Adelaide shot her a questioning stare.

"Oh, I put a weightless charm on it," Tahnee said, detecting the look Adelaide had given her.

"Well, it's time for you to head off!" Dumbledore stated genially, clapping his hands together. "The Floo Powder is on the ledge there. Throw it into the fire and say 'Crazy-Wazy Granger Place' and off you go!"

"Um… Who named it?" Adelaide said uncertainly.

"I did. I thought it needed something different," Dumbledore responded, smiling. "Now, who's first? You're already late I'm afraid."

"Oh! Me! Me!" Adelaide chirped before anyone else could get a word in, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She hopped (literally) over to the fireplace and sprinkled some of the Floo Powder into the roaring flames. The reds and oranges immediately turned green and Adelaide jumped into the flames, her bag on her back. Coughing away the soot, she practically screamed her destination and the spinning zooming she'd gotten to like began. 

Millions of fireplaces sped past, but there was only one for her. And then suddenly, Adelaide came to a halt and fell out of the fireplace onto her knees. She rose to her feet to find eight people looking at her with interest. 

Adelaide was in a homey looking room with soft blue carpet and white-blue walls. 

"Oh, Adela! Are you okay?" Hermione said, rushing forward.

"Yeah. Just dandy," Adelaide replied. 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Adelaide fell face forward into the blue carpet. Someone had landed on her when they fell out of the fireplace. Someone _heavy._

"Uh. Whoever you are, whatever you are, _get off!"_ Adelaide gasped.

Whoever was on her was cutting of her air supply.

"Sorry, Adela."

The person stood up and held out a hand for Adelaide to take. She took Harry's hand appreciatively and hauled herself up. When Adelaide was finally on her feet again, she surveyed the people before her. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Kristen and Bryce were the only ones she recognised. There were three other people she didn't though. Two adults and a child about five years old. 

"Shouldn't you move out of the way, Adela? Incase Tahnee lands on you too?" Hermione said politely.

Adelaide idly looked behind her where the fireplace was only a foot away from her.

"Nah. Tahnee likes to… go touring," Adelaide described, finding the right word.

Ginny giggled, but her attention was diverted to the little five-year-old. The small child was very petite and cute. She had a tiny button nose, big bright blue eyes and sweet rosy cheeks. Her hair was wispy and light and coloured a light chocolate brown and pulled up into two pigtails tied up with pale pink ribbons. She wore candy pink dungarees and a long-sleeved white shirt and white stockings. 

The small girl ran over to the big, inky black dog Adelaide only just noticed was there, and wrapped her tiny little arms around Snuffles neck and kissed him on the nose.

"Mummy! Mummy! I want a doggy! I want this doggy!" she squealed, hugging Snuffles tighter.

A woman, who had been standing a bit apart with a man, stepped forward. She had thick, curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her teeth were sparkling white and even. 

"Honey, this dog isn't yours. He already belongs to somebody," the woman said gently, trying to pry the little girl off Snuffles.

The girl resisted and if possible, clung to the dog tighter.

"I don't care," she retorted in a muffled voice. Her head was buried in the long, black fur. "And my doggie's a girl!"

Adelaide began to laugh, but hastily turned it into a racking cough when the little girl turned to glare at her. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and the man, who Adelaide guessed as Mr Granger, each received a death glare too. Snuffles just sat there obediently looking helpless as Mrs Granger and the girl fought over him.

"Well, Kaleigh, if you want to play with the dog, you're going to have to ask Harry," Mrs Granger sighed, gesturing to Harry, who tried to conceal a smile, but failed feebly.

Kaleigh turned to Harry and stared at him with her giant blue eyes. 

"I want your doggie," she said demandingly. But she added in a syrupy voice after her mother shot a look her way, "Please?"

Harry nodded, then putting on a serious face said, "Snuffles, you be good for her, okay? Listen to her and do anything she wants you to do. And don't forget to be a good dog."

Kaleigh grabbed some of Snuffles long hair and began dragging him away through the doorway. Snuffles gave Harry a last growl before following her unwillingly.

"Now, Miss Doggie, you need a new name and new hair and new clothes and new-"

They could hear Kaleigh talking to the dog beside her as she went further down the hall. Adelaide, Ginny, Ron, Kristen, Bryce, Hermione and Harry burst into laughter. 

"Mum, Dad, this is Adela and Harry. Harry, Adela, these are my parents," Hermione introduced.

"Please call me Alexandra," Mrs Granger said courteously as Adelaide shook her hand.

"Call me Robert please," Mr Granger said.

After a lot of hand shaking and a tad of talking, Hermione led them away from her parents into her room. Hermione's room was painted a pastel green with the blue carpet from the other room. A single bed with the covers neatly drawn up was placed in a corner. Her varnished wooden bedside table sat beside the bed and was laden with magical and non-magical books. Across from the bed was a large desk littered with parchment, quills and books. There was a sweet, flowery scent lingering in the air. Hermione was waiting anxiously for a reaction.

"Sorry, I forgot to tidy up a bit," she said hurriedly, pointing at the desk.

Ron snorted disbelievingly.

"Hermione, it's _spotless_ compared to my room," Adelaide assured, thinking of her disastrous bedroom. "Mine's a complete pigsty."

"Hermione, I _love_ it!" Ginny exclaimed, looking around the room in admiration. 

Hermione beamed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's very nice," Harry complimented lightly.

"Thanks. You can put your stuff here," Hermione said benevolently, nodding to a place beside the desk. 

They dropped their luggage and pillows nonchalantly and waited for Hermione's next instructions that didn't come.

"Um… We should go wait for Tahnee. She'd be back soon and certainly won't appreciate a non-existent welcoming party," Adelaide suggested, shrugging.

They agreed and headed down the hall to the room with the fireplace. 

"Just have a seat and I'll go get something to eat," Hermione said, waving to some comfy looking chairs as she headed out through the doorway.

Adelaide eagerly took a seat. Her legs were tired and sore. Ginny sat at her side.

"So, um… Where exactly is Tahnee?" Ginny inquired, shooting Adelaide a funny glance.

Adelaide shrugged.

"Anywhere I suppose. She always has a little bag of her own Floo Powder when she travels that way. She experiments and yells any name she can think of and sees who lives there."

Just as Adelaide finished her sentence, both Hermione and Tahnee entered the room. Hermione through the doorway with a platter of sandwiches and Tahnee through the fireplace. She landed on her feet perfectly and was covered with dirty, black soot.

"Hi, everybody!" Tahnee said breathlessly, her voice loud.

"Where have you been this time?" Kristen said warily, helping her dust herself and her bag off.

"Oh! I got into Millagen's office, would you believe! You should have seen his face! It was priceless!" Tahnee said excitedly. "And I went to this Chinese family's home! And to this old, spooky deserted mansion! There were heaps more too."

"Hi, Tahnee. I've got some food," Hermione said, placing the platter on the table in front of them. 

Everyone instantaneously reached out and snatched away a sandwich to eat. After Tahnee had cleaned herself off, she sat down and began eating too. She looked around with a bewildered look on her face.

"Harry, Snuffles came with you through the fireplace, but he's not here. Where is he?" Tahnee requested to know, facing Harry.

Everyone snorted with amusement and laughter except Tahnee. 

"He's playing with his new friend," Harry said.

"What? Is there are girl dog here?" Tahnee mused.

There were a dew more fits of giggles before anyone could answer. 

"No, Tahnee, there isn't," Hermione informed kindly. "My little sister, Kaleigh has taken him into her room. I doubt he'll come out alive."

As Hermione finished the comment, Kaleigh came prancing down the hall with Snuffles on a scarlet ribbon as a lead. Snuffles, it seemed, had undergone a seriously disastrous makeover, concluding in him looking much like a girl dog.

His shaggy black hair was plaited in various places and held together by colourful ribbons tied in very well done bows. He was wearing a dress, most likely to have belonged to Kaleigh. It was pink with lots of ruffles and lace and a bow round the middle. There were dodgy strapped shoes on his two front paws with knee-high white socks with frills. Poor Snuffles was shooting a piercing death glare Harry's way.

Adelaide stifled down a laugh, spitting out her munched up sandwich in the process. 

"Wow, Kaleigh," she said squeakily, her eyes watering from the tickling in her throat. "You've certainly made Snuffles look a whole lot better."

Snuffles sharply turned his glower to her. Kaleigh shook her little head as if she knew something they didn't.

"Her name's not Snuffles. I named her Miss Rainbow Cuddles," Kaleigh said proudly, triumphant with Snuffles new name. 

There was a series of coughing fits from everyone to hide their laughter. Snuffles whimpered and tried to hide his head in his paws, but Kaleigh interrupted him.

"Miss Rainbow Cuddles!" she scolded, waggling her finger threateningly at him with a very stern look on her face. "You'll make your shoes come off! And you've got to look pretty for the tea party."

"Tea party?" Tahnee said, interested all of a sudden. "We'll come if you want."

Kaleigh looked delighted at the idea. Her face lit up and she nodded vigorously.

"But you have to wear pretty clothes," she said. "And everyone has to come. It's going to be a _big_ tea party!"

"Okay. We'll just go get ready and we'll meet you in your room," Tahnee agreed, smiling.

Kaleigh approved and led Snuffles away on his lead. 

Once she was out of ear shot, the exploded into endless giggles. 

"Tahnee!" Adelaide huffed, talking in between chortles. "Why'd you suck us into the tea party?"

Ron immediately shut up and scowled at Tahnee.

"Yeah. Why? Now we have to dress up."

"Aw. It'll be fun. Hermione, do you have any skirts or dresses and stuff and then some ties and suits for the boys?" Tahnee said, turning to Hermione.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll show you," Hermione answered, standing up and walking the path towards her room again.

They all accompanied her and shuffled into a room painted with a rainbow scene. There was a wardrobe in the corner that Hermione was heading for. Hermione flung the closet doors open.

Adelaide instantaneously tugged a particularly frilly dress out before anybody else chose anything. It was a snowy white colour with a deep pink ribbon round the middle. All the edges were trimmed with lace and frills. 

"Hermione, I never knew you even _owned_ any thing like this!" Ron exclaimed incredulously, looking, amazed at the closet full of fancy suits and dresses.

"When I was little, I always dressed up. Kaleigh uses them now," Hermione replied.

When the clothe searching ceased, the girls held something with lots of ruffles and lace, but the boys just stood, huddled together, looking at the girls.

"Well, aren't you going to choose anything?" Ginny said expectantly.

Ron stared at his younger sister, horrified. 

"Are you kidding!" Kristen cried aloud.

"No we are not, Kristen," Tahnee said persistently, crossing her arms. "So choose a bow tie and coat. You have to go to a tea party in tea party clothes!"

"Since when are we letting a five year old boss us around?" Bryce demanded.

"Since now!" Adelaide said. "Now pick something or we will!"

The boys, grumbling, reluctantly began sifting through the closet full of clothes. A few minutes later, everyone had picked something to wear for the tea party.

"Fine, fine," Hermione said absently. "Now would you mind getting changed in the bathroom? I'm not changing with you boys. It's the second door down on the left."

The boys' left with their clothes, leaving the girls to change into their own tea party wear.

A few minutes later, the girls had dressed, but they had no word from the boys. Hermione led them down the carpeted hall and halted at a pale yellow door with a sign that said 'Bathroom'. She beat her knuckles sharply against the wood. 

"What?" was the dampened reply.

It was Harry who was speaking.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked the closed door, looking impatient.

There were some stifled snorts of disgust. 

"No!"

"Hurry up then!"

Ginny and Tahnee sighed and seated themselves on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall. The minutes passed gradually and they became irritated, not that they weren't before.

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione inquired again, her tone snappy.

"Hermione," Adelaide said gently. "That's not they way to go about it."

Adelaide grasped the brass door handle and swung the door open powerfully. The four boys spun round from the mirror, where they were examining their preposterous outfits, looking shocked, but then hacked off.

"What if we were naked?!" Kristen questioned heatedly.

"I've known you for almost five years," Adelaide indicated, raising an eyebrow. "I would know if you were stark naked or not after having ten minutes to dress. Oh, and you look stunning in that, Krissy."

Kristen glared at her menacingly.

"Temper, temper," Adelaide said, clearly enjoying the moment. "Can't wear that face to a party."

"I can't believe we're going," Bryce said, who had been previously silent. "We could be doing something useful instead."

"How's sitting around eating junk food useful?" Tahnee tested, entering the bathroom as she looked amusedly at the boys. "Besides," she added calmly. "If Harry can dress up as a girl, I'm sure you can at least get into some decent suits."

"Meaning…" Kristen said, knowing that there was a fact buried deep in that comment. 

"Oh, nothing," Tahnee answered shrilly, clearly looking as if it _was _something.

"Harry," Ginny said, an impish air about her. "What's Tahnee talking about?"

"Yeah?" Hermione joined.

Harry shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"Harry, are you _gay_?!" Ron blurted out shamelessly, staring at his friend with eyes the size of beach balls. 

Kristen and Bryce fell onto each other, laughing their hearts out and Ginny covered her mouth to stifle the giggles. Adelaide and Tahnee snorted rudely and rashly changed their chuckles into a fierce coughing fit. Hermione stared at Ron as if he had grown an extra head or two and his skin had changed to hot pink and Harry looked completely unprepared for the ridiculous question.

"I mean-It's okay if you are and all," Ron stuttered awkwardly. "Just as long as you don't… You know? I've got a girlfriend remember."

"Ron! I am _not_ gay!" Harry shouted pointedly, holding Ron by the shoulders.

"What? But I thought-" Ron stammered, looking incredibly baffled.

"I know what you think and you're wrong," Harry said.

"But Tahnee said-"

"Tahnee was being stupid just then."

"Hey!"

Tahnee crossed her arms defensively.

"Well, it's true! Anyway, on Christmas Day, Tahnee dressed us all up as girls," Harry clarified.

"She did what?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yup!" Adelaide agreed, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Harry-Or should I say _Harriet_, looked _gorgeous_ in that dress, don't ya think?"

She thrust the photo of Tahnee, Harry and herself at Christmas lunch at Ron. He laughed and Ginny, Hermione, Kristen and Bryce crowded round to see. Harry, Tahnee and Adelaide just stood in the doorway, waiting for their friends to stop gaping at the picture.

"Will you hurry up already?" Tahnee interjected with irritation.

"Sorry, but you all look so adorable," Ron joked, hastily pocketing the photo. "We should go."

"Whoa dude!" Adelaide said wondrously. "That photo sure dimmed _your_ senses, not that I'm denying that they already weren't sharp. But, come on, let's go to this party."

"Aw… But, Adelaide…" Bryce griped, trailing along after her.

"No buts!" Adelaide ordered. "Harry dressed up in pathetic clothes in front of _Snape!_ This is only a five year old girl! And you're wearing _boy_ clothes at least."

"Fine, fine."

Hermione reached a cream door and knocked softly. The door opened a crack and a tiny face peered out.

"Ah, yes," Kaleigh greeted with a fake posh voice. "Please come in."

She pulled the door open all the way, making room for the eight teenagers to step in. Ron nearly gagged with disgust…

The walls were painted an intense pink that seemed to have the effect of closing in on you from the vividness. Various cute pictures of teddy bears and toys were plastered on the wall. The carpet was soft and springy like in the rest of the house, but a light purple colour. There was a bed in the corner that was slightly unsettled, laden with stuffed toys. At the end of the bed was a wooden toy box filled with an assortment of toys. There was a large blue blanket across the floor. Tiny sets of teacups, saucers and plates were placed round the blanket. Snuffles sat glumly at one place beside a doll with curly yellow hair. Other dolls and bears sat at places all dressed up, looking blankly at the plates before them.

"Please have a seat," Kaleigh offered graciously, seating herself beside a bear with a huge skirt around its waist. 

"Thank you ever so much," Tahnee answered, immediately joining in on the game with her own accent, kneeling down to the floor and sitting cross-legged next to a fluffy giraffe that was wearing a white bonnet. 

Adelaide, Hermione, Kristen, Bryce, Ron, Ginny and Harry took the seven places that were left.

"How are you doing, Snuf-I mean _Miss Rainbow Cuddles?" _Harry said, sitting beside Snuffles.

Snuffles growled threateningly in reply, certainly not in the best mood.

"Miss Rainbow Cuddles!" Adelaide said, trying to sound stern and scolding as she waved her finger at the dog. "No barking at the tea party table! You have to use your good manners."

"Would anybodies like any tea?" Kaleigh said snobbishly, holding up a bottle of orange juice. 

They all murmured 'yes please' and put forward each of their teeny cups as Hermione helped her sister pour some of the orange liquid into each cup. Once Adelaide's teacup was filled to the brim, she took it back and poured a little bit down her throat. She peered into the cup, realising that it only took one mouthful to drain it. 

"The weather is very nice, don't you fink?" Kaleigh said snootily, her arms under the bed, dragging something out.

"What? The snow?" Ron retorted brusquely.

"Yes," Adelaide said quickly, trying to avert Kaleigh's attention to her. "It's so lovely and white."

As the tea party continued, everyone became more relaxed and eventually joined a conversation. The conversations were pointless. They chatted about the weather, Kaleigh saying that it was a beautiful sunny day with not a wisp of spongy cloud with a bright rainbow across the blue, blue sky. Bryce had tried to point out that rainbows only came after the rain, but Kaleigh ignored him expertly. 

Kaleigh had pulled out a tray of sweet smelling, appetising peanut butter cookies. The boys virtually _drooled_ at the sight of food. And they were extremely put down after Kaleigh told them sternly that there were only three cookies each. Ron and Kristen tried to snatch an extra one, but were caught by Hermione and Ginny. 

When the food was finally demolished and a topic for conversation was hard to find, Kaleigh showed them to the door and let them out into the hallway. The fifteen-year-olds changed out of their tea party clothes and headed for the lounge room to complete the sleepover they came for. 

__

A/N: I think that chapter wasn't as good as some others. Pity school has returned here. I'll update less often now coz I've got to go to school and complete wretched homework. 


	18. Clothes Shopping

__

A/N: Hiya, peepz! Thanks for all my beautiful/handsome (whichever you want) reviewers to putting time into writing a review. I love reading your words of wisdom. You are what I keep writing this for. Well, that and the strong desire to put Adelaide and Co. through all the adventures I can conjure up! Well, I suppose I better let you read the damn chapter before boring you to death from my long, long, long, long, long Authors Note. Bye bye!!!

****

ATTENTION:_ Um… Soon to be mentioned, _Vooda Tribal Falls_ is named after my most dedicated and wonderful reviewers! I tell you, she's an absolutely stunning reviewer and encourager. _Vooda Tribal Falls_ is dedicated to her. Oh, and pretty, pretty please, with sugar on top and all your favourite things, PLEASE review. Luv ya's all!_

****

Chapter Eighteen

__

Clothes Shopping

"That was the worst hour of my entire life," Ron moaned after changing back into his normal clothes. "Absolute hell."

"Oh," Ginny said expressionlessly, eyeing him as if he were a slimy slug. "I distinctly remember you saying that exact phrase when Fred and George tricked you into being guinea pig when you were ten."

"Well, this even _more_ worse," Ron said stoutly. "Dressing up for a stupid tea party. _Please!"_

"You didn't seem to mind that much after the cookies were brought out," Hermione said smugly.

That was indeed true. After the peanut butter biscuits had been placed in the centre, Ron had stuffed his face and had been easier to engage into conversation and even willingly had a little chat to Kaleigh about big brothers and sisters and how annoying they can be. 

"Yeah well, they must have been drugged or something so they altered my mind," Ron fibbed, turning crimson.

Adelaide, Tahnee, Hermione, Kristen, Bryce, Harry and Ginny coughed insolently, concealing their giggles of disbelief.

The rest of the afternoon, they had something similar to a board games tournament, in which all the games Hermione's house held were played and a champion for each one was won. Hermione conveniently became Queen of Monopoly because of her cleverness; Ron was the King of Chess, which was very predictable. He whopped Harry, Hermione, Tahnee, Adelaide and Kristen, but had a bit more difficultly beating Bryce and Ginny, but won in the end. Tahnee became Duchess of Chinese Checkers and Ginny was the Cluedo Queen. They soon resorted to card games once all the board games were played.

"I'm so pathetic at this," Adelaide exclaimed in defeat, but continuing on with the game, Snap.

"I don't know how Muggles survive," Ron began, placing a card onto the growing pile. "With no Exploding Snap or any of the normal games. And those chess pieces! I have to move them across the board!"

"Poor you, Ron," Ginny said quite unsympathetically. "Snap!"

"Aw, man!" Kristen moaned as Ginny the giant pile of cards to her own. 

"I'm helpless at this!" Tahnee groaned, throwing down her cards, in which there was two. "I give up."

"I do too," Bryce sulked, dropping his head on the oak table.

"Don't be such bad sports," Hermione admonished, giving them a stern look.

"Who cares. I've practically lost and Ginny practically won," Tahnee said, looking wistfully at Ginny's mountain of cards.

"But the game's not finished," Hermione said pointedly.

"I doubt much will happen when I've got two cards, Harry's got one and Ginny's got the rest," Tahnee answered.

"Fine, fine. Dinner's probably ready anyway. We're having tacos. We don't usually have those," Hermione said happily.

"Yum!" Adelaide piped. "I _looove_ tacos!"

Exactly on time, Alexandra Granger entered the room and smiled warmly at the teenagers.

"Dinner time! Could you please clear the table while I bring in the food? Someone will have to tell Kaleigh as well. It's awfully kind of you to play with her. I was afraid she would be somewhat of a nuisance, but you seemed to have tolerated her fine," Alexandra said gratefully.

"Kaleigh's _adorable_," Tahnee squealed confidently. 

"Looks can be deceiving," Alexandra said, leaving the room.

"I'll get Kaleigh!" Tahnee volunteered, bouncing through the doorway and up the stairs, grinning.

Adelaide shook her head, smiling dazedly while packing up the cards and carefully putting them in their pack. A strong, pleasantly tasty scent wafted into the room. Alexandra came with it, carrying a large pot of mince. 

"Aw… Yum!" Ron whispered, staring at the meat with awe.

Alexandra cautiously placed the pot on the table and left yet again. Once she was out of view, Ron reached for the pot, preparing to dip his forefinger in the delicious food. Hermione promptly smacked his hand away.

"What?" Ron whined. "I was only seeing if it was poisoned. I was saving you from being intoxicated by the poison."

"Whoa! That's a big word, Ron," Adelaide giggled. "Are you sure the smells of the deadly poison haven't intoxicated_ you?"_

"Ha ha," Ron said wryly. "You are _so_ funny."

"Thank you!" Adelaide twittered cheerfully. "I know I'm funny. I'm also thinking of becoming a professional comedian. Your words certainly gave me a bit more confidence in my dream!"

Everyone but Ron chortled at his disgruntled face. But it was quickly wiped clean when Alexandra brought in a platter of fresh salad and taco shells. 

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Tahnee and Kaleigh came skipping in exuberantly, singing the song in loud voices. They halted when they entered the room and quickly took a seat when they spotted the aromatic food sitting on the table.

"I'll just get your drinks," Alexandra offered. "And you _can_ begin eating."

She laughed at the sight of all of them staring longingly at the food before exiting another time. 

Ron swiftly grabbed a taco shell and began filling it with meat and salad. The others followed a little slower than he did, but just as hungrily. Hermione's mother brought in tall glasses of apple juice then let them be.

"'Is grea'!" Ron said, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione told off before taking a bite.

Ron swallowed his food.

"You sound like my mother."

Hermione and Ron bickered here and there and Harry, Adelaide, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce, Ginny and Kaleigh watched with amusement for a while, then began their own conversations. 

"The two weeks after school starts we'll be going home!" Adelaide announced joyfully, grinning.

"To Australia?" Harry said.

"Yup!"

"We can go swimming at Vooda Tribal Falls and explore the Rhinestone Territory and try and break into the Dynasty garden!" Adelaide said eagerly, taking a swig of the apple juice.

"And what are those?" Harry asked, crisp, green lettuce spilling out of his disastrous taco.

"Vooda Tribal Falls is the waterfall in the Absurdum secret garden. Each house gets one each. We've figured out how to get into everyone's', but Dynasty's garden. We know where the entrance is, but not how to enter. Rhinestone Territory is just all the school grounds. There's acres and acres of it," Adelaide enlightened, watching Harry struggle with keeping his meal in one piece.

"I envy you guys," Ginny joined in, delicately licking her sauce-covered fingers. "Going to Australia and all. It's so cool."

"Maybe we could sneak you in or something?" Adelaide said cheekily. "I'm sure we can manage that."

"I don't think so. I'd probably faint or blab with nerves," Ginny said, laughing.

"Aw, don't worry. We'll carry you there and taped your mouth closed," Adelaide hoaxed.

"Well, just as long as you take all the blame," Ginny said. "I don't fancy being expelled."

"Don't worry. We don't fancy having to carry you all the way to Australia either."

Ten minutes later, the food was completely digested and their stomachs were bloated and full.

"Ooh," Ron moaned loudly. "That was delicious!"

"Glad you think so," Alexandra said gladly, beginning to pick up the plates.

"Thank you for the tacos," Tahnee said appreciatively.

"You're welcome."

Everyone said their thank you before Hermione's mother left with all the dirty dishes. Kaleigh ran up the stairs and the teenagers were left alone again.

"Where are we sleeping?" Kristen inquired, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, the lounge room. We'll move the couches to the sides and charm the floor to be spongy," Hermione replied, standing up. "We'll go do it now so it's out of the way."

"Are we allowed to cast spells?" Bryce requested to know as they strolled into the lounge room where they had arrived through the fireplace.

"Yeah. Professor Dumbledore gave us special permission," Hermione responded. "And that usually doesn't happen. In my opinion, we're very fortunate."

"Wonder what _else _we could do with magic," Tahnee said roguishly, helping Hermione and Adelaide push one couch to the side, while Ron, Harry and Bryce did the other and Ginny and Kristen moved the coffee table.

"Nothing dangerous," Hermione warned severely, sweeping a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Oh, of course, nothing dangerous," Tahnee hurriedly agreed. "Just things to occupy us."

"Anything to occupy you has to be dangerous, Nee," Adelaide teased, collapsing onto the couch. 

"You are _so_ funny."

"Thank you."

"Now, now, children," Kristen told off, looking remarkably like a posh schoolmistress. "No fighting."

"We weren't fighting. We were arguing," Tahnee retorted.

"Arguing? Fighting? They're both the same," Ginny scoffed.

"Let's get the charm done on the floor," Harry suggested before Adelaide could shoot a comment Ginny's way.

"Good idea. This is my bed," Ron said, rushing over to a strip of carpet beside the wall. 

"Um… I'll go there," Hermione stuttered, blushing as she pointed to an area only a little way from Ron.

"I sleeping here!" Adelaide shouted in a singsong voice, jumping up and down directly in front of the TV.

Each person charmed their patch of floor and layed their pillows and blankets down before laying down. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"I have to say that this TV show we're watching is absolutely marvellous," Adelaide commented sardonically, watching the blank TV screen.

"Sorry, Adela," Hermione said breathlessly, heaving herself up.

She had been getting 'close' with Ron.

"I've got a bunch of videos here. There's Man From Snowy River, Wizard of Oz, um… and a bunch of others."

Hermione retrieved a bag of videos from the next room. 

"Ooo… I want to watch this! It's a horror video!" Tahnee whispered, crawling over to the pile of movies. 

"What's a _vid-ee-oh_?" Ron asked, slowly pronouncing the word.

"Well, they're really cool. You know, moving pictures on that thing called a TV," Tahnee briefly explained, obviously not feeling patient. "I wanna watch The Wizard of Oz!"

"Where's a wizard?" Ron questioned, looking thoroughly puzzled.

Ginny snorted. 

"It's the name of the _movie!"_

"What's a _moo-vee?"_

Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"A movie is another name for a video. With a father who loves everything Muggle, you're pretty dim."

"I think we should sit down," Harry said hastily so Ron didn't have time to react.

They did so, but not without much complaints and comments from Ron during the previews of the movie.   
"Why can't they just get on with it!"

But fortunately he shut up once the movie started… Or so it was for a while…

"This is a _girl_ moo-vee!" 

"Shut up, Ron!" Tahnee hissed, not taking her eyes from the screen. "I'm watching this."

Halfway through the movie, Alexandra brought in some junk food. Hermione kindly pointed out that her parents serving food that gave you cavities was a big event, before they dug in and enjoyed the night watching movies and stuffing their faces with the unhealthy food.

"Wake up! Come on, Adela!"

Adelaide groaned and rolled over to face the keen face of Harry. She moaned again and covered her face with her pillow, not wanting to get up. They had fallen asleep at three in the morning and now it was eight. Getting five hours sleep in a night should be illegal, Adelaide thought glumly.

"I'll charm the floor to be normal," Harry threatened, sounding hardly threatening.

Adelaide ignored him and pressed the pillow against her face harder. It smelt of her bed in Australia. Of home. 

True to his word, Harry undid the Cushioning Charm on the floor and Adelaide found her shoulder pushed against the hard, carpeted floor. It was awfully uncomfortable. She was forced to sit up.

Blankets and pillows were strewn across the floor. Everyone, save Ron and Tahnee, were up and about. Hermione and Kristen were attempting to get them up, but were failing. Neither Ron nor Tahnee looked as if they were about to jump up and face the day.

"Ron! We've got to go shopping for clothes to take to Australia!" Hermione yelled in the boy's ear. 

"Ugh. Clothes," Ron grumbled, burying his head under the blankets.

"Hey, Tahnee!" Adelaide said brightly, skipping over to a lump of pink blankets. "We're going _clothes shopping!"_

"Truly!" Tahnee chirped, suddenly jumping up and throwing back the covers. "Then what are we standing round here? Let's go!"

"You might want to dress into some proper clothes," Adelaide recommended.

"Oh. Yeah," Tahnee agreed, bouncing off to Hermione's bedroom to dress.

"That's so unfair. It's only clothes shopping and _that_ got her up! I can't believe she didn't fall for the 'the house is falling down around you' line! I mean… _come on!_ It's only _clothes_ shopping!" Kristen exclaimed, staring after her.

"Kristen, you've used that line about five hundred thousand times before. I think around the two hundred mark she stopped falling for it. Besides, this is Tahnee we're talking about. She _adores_ shopping for clothes. Now that we're in a total different country, it's even more exciting," Adelaide stated. 

"Mm."

A long, tiring hour later, the craziest teenagers in Britain had cleaned the lounge room up, had breakfast and were heading into town to search for summer clothes. 

"Why, why, _why_ do I have to come?" Ron complained, kicking a pebble as they walked down the street with Alexandra and Kaleigh.

"You have to choose what you're going to wear," Ginny said logically, hitting Ron's pebble across the street.

"Hey!" he protested, watching the little rock go scooting under a car and collide with an old woman's foot. 

The crooked, frail woman glared across at Ron and kept on her way.

"Here we go," Alexandra said, facing a little store. "This shop specialises in summer clothing. You're sure to find something here."

They entered the shop, Ron sour faced as he inspected some Muggle money Hermione had let him have.

Tahnee almost immediately disappeared into the depths of the clothes store. Adelaide, her best friend vanishing, stuck with Harry and Ginny. Hermione kept with Ron incase he did something he shouldn't. Kristen and Bryce paired and wandered over to the large collection of board shorts, examining them. 

"I really don't know what I'm doing here," Ginny said sheepishly. "I don't need summer clothes."

"Who cares? It's fun," Adelaide said, studying some sea blue board shorts. 

"You think _shopping_ is _fun?"_ Harry grimaced, flicking a sweatshirt.

"Oh, shut up," Adelaide snapped, ruffling his hair. "You're acting like Ron. Hey, these are nice!"

Adelaide pick up a hanger with a pair of green and grey shorts on it. Harry shook his head frantically.

"No. Too Slytherin!"

"I agree," Ginny said.

"Damn. How about these?" 

Adelaide seemed obsessed with choosing pieces of clothing for the scrawny Harry Potter. In conclusion, she had selected a whole wardrobe of summer clothes for him by the time they reached the dressing rooms.

"Go in there and try each thing on," Ginny directed. "Show us when you're done."

Harry, being out numbered, complied. He sighed. Overwhelmed and entered.

"Boys," Adelaide tutted, shaking her head.

Ginny laughed. 

"I live in a house loaded with them! It's a nightmare!"

"I pity you. I've only got two brothers. One older, one younger," Adelaide said.

"How-"

"Hermione! I can't wear these!"

Adelaide and Ginny swivelled round to see Ron and Hermione having another one of their infamous fights. Hermione was holding her pile of clothes and half of Ron's. Ron had half of his garments dandling over his arm, and looking at them with disgust.

"And why not?" Hermione tested, giving her boyfriend a stubborn stare.

"We'll freeze!" Ron answered, attempting to throw up his arms, but also letting his clothing fall to the floor.

"Ronald Weasley! I honestly can't believe your constant stupidity!" 

Ginny and Adelaide snorted, trying to hold back their laughter. Harry had stuck his head out to watch, and had to disappear into the dressing room to laugh.

"We are _not_ going to wear these here! Of course we'll freeze!" Hermione shouted. "We're wearing them when we go to Australia! It's a lot hotter there, so we'll need these things!"

"It can't be hot! It's _winter!"_ Ron protested noisily.

"Ron! It might be winter here, but in Australia, which is halfway across the world, it's summer! " Hermione asked, infuriated.

"That's impossible!" Ron retorted tenaciously.

"It is _not_ impossible, Ron! I'd happily give you a lesson on how the world works," Hermione offered, smiling.

"Fine, fine. It's not impossible," Ron said rashly, gathering up his garments. "Let's just try these on, shall we?"

"That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say, Ron," Hermione stated, walking into a dressing room and not noticing Ginny or Adelaide watching her and Ron.

"You are hilarious, Hermione," Ron said dryly, entering the room beside Hermione's.

"Right…" Adelaide slurred, looking at Ginny.

"Yeah. Wonder if they've ever had a day without one fight?" 

"Thought I heard Ron and Hermione over here," Tahnee's voice rang.

She suddenly appeared before Adelaide with a huge pile of clothes. Adelaide ogled at Tahnee.

"I thought we came here to get some clothes for Hermione, Ron and Harry? Not _you!"_

Tahnee straightened up a bit.

"Who says I can't spoil myself a tad because I've been quite a good girl at Hogwarts. You were the one causing all the trouble," Tahnee commented thickly, strutting into a dressing room.

"Um… Whatever," Adelaide stuttered, shaking her head. "I truly think her mother dropped her on her head or something."

"What about you?" Ginny giggled.

"Me? I was just born this way."

A couple of minutes later, Harry, Hermione nor Ron had come out of their rooms. Ginny and Adelaide were getting impatient. But also frustrated by Tahnee's continuous model walks, where she swung back the curtains and strutted her way as If on a catwalk. 

"Harry, are you gonna come out? Coz we're dying old out here!" Adelaide shouted, putting a hand on her hip.

"I look stupid!"

"I'm sure you look fine," Ginny encouraged, blushing scarlet.

"Ginny!" Ron admonished from his room. 

"Ron! Leave her alone!" Hermione retorted next to him.

"He's my best friend!"

"And where does that leave me, huh?"

"You're just my girlfriend."

Hermione tutted loudly, not pursuing the matter.

"Come on, Harry," Tahnee urged. "If you don't look stunning, I'm sure I can fix you up."

Adelaide nearly cracked a suspicious grin when she thought she heard Harry say 'That's what I'm afraid of.' She quickly straightened her mouth incase Tahnee saw.

"I'm coming out," Harry gave in, sighing audibly.

"Great!" Tahnee squealed, positioning herself in front of Harry's dressing room.

"Good on you, Harry," Ginny said calmly.

"And now presenting Mister Harry Potter!" Adelaide hollered in a deep, manlike voice.

Harry sidled out clothed in a forest green T-shirt and plain black board shorts, both with a fancy logo. 

"So?" Harry asked, shuffling his feet. 

"Wait! I got to see this!" Ron exploded, bursting out of his own cubicle, dressed in his normal sweater and some board shorts.

"Ron, you can be so rude!" Hermione said sharply, but not coming out.

"Easily, Hermione."

"Thought you guys were here," Bryce remarked, him and Kristen joining them. "Heard them two."

He jabbed a thumb in Ron and Hermione's direction. Ron was standing in front of Hermione's dressing room, yelling at the curtain. 

"This is gonna take a _long_ time," Kristen complain, settling himself on the floor as they watched another of Hermione's and Ron's fights unfold. They were happening _way _too often.

"See you at school then!" Ginny shouted as the fireplace whisked her away.

"Bye, Hermione. I'll see you in a few days," Ron farewelled, giving Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Bye, Ron. I'll see you then," Hermione answered.

Ron waved and disappeared through the fire.

"Our turn!" Tahnee piped, throwing some Floo Powder into the fire and jumping in. "See ya!"

She vanished before any of them said goodbye.

"There's a place called 'see ya'?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"Dunno. But Tahnee always finds something at the end of the line," Adelaide said shaking her head.

It was only her, Harry and Snuffles left to go. Poor Snuffles was still dressed in pathetic clothing with Kaleigh clinging to his long, shaggy, black coat.

"I don't want her to go!" she sobbed, real tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, Miss Rainbow Cuddles _has_ to go," Alexandra said softly. "She belongs to Harry."

Kaleigh sniffed.

"But I won't see her ever, ever, ever again!" she wailed.

"She might visit if Harry thinks it's okay."

Harry smiled awkwardly. 

"Um… Yeah."

"You pwomise?" Kaleigh snivelled.

"Er- yeah."

Kaleigh finally let go of the bedraggled dog and stood beside her mum.

"Bye bye, Miss Rainbow Cuddles. Come back soon!" 

Harry threw some Floo Powder into the flames and stepped in. Snuffles jumped in after.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room!" 

He waved and vanished.

"Well, see ya at Hogwarts, Hermione. Goodbye, Kaleigh," Adelaide said, grinning as she stepped into the green flamed fire. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room!"

****

A/N (again): _Okay, I hope you like that chapter. In my opinion, that was quite an awkward chapter. I had something planned for it, but at the last minute I decided to put it in the next chapter. And it's a BIG thing too. So you'll have to wait for me to finish that. Too bad that I'm cruel and heartless. Well, bye._


	19. Goodbye Hogwarts

__ ****

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to post! Ugh! Too many responsibilities are to blame! But I think you will forgive after you read this chapter. It's certainly a happening one. 

Thank you dearly to everyone who had reviewed! I love you so much! And now I have over fifty! I'm over the moon! No, I'm higher than that! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I could go on forever with thank you's, but I'll bore you to death before you read the chapter. So, hugz and kisses!

****

This chapter is dedicated to The Spectre of Sanity. Thank you for being a wonderful friend. Oh, and Speccie, I'll write R&R after I post this chapter! J 

****

Chapter Nineteen

__

Goodbye Hogwarts

"How was the sleepover?" Dumbledore greeted Adelaide as she fell from the fireplace and onto the soft floor.

"Great!" Adelaide answered. "Hiya, Harry, Snuffles!"

Snuffles and Harry were a few feet away conversing with Lupin. The DADA teacher seemed to be refusing to take Snuffles costume off and Harry was going along with him. 

"Aw…" Adelaide cooed, bending down to Snuffles height. "Is they teasing you?"

Snuffles shielded his face with his paw and howled deafeningly as Adelaide gave him a big bear hug.

"Aw… You poor thing!" Adelaide said consolingly. "I'll undress you. But of course after we have a photo!"

Snuffles barked defensively and tried to dart away, but was swiftly caught by Lupin. Adelaide dug through her bag and pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the dog.

"All done. Now you can run around nakie!"

Harry and Adelaide went to each of their dormitories. Dumbledore stayed downstairs, waiting patiently for Tahnee, and Lupin and Snuffles went off somewhere. 

Adelaide unpacked her things feeling drowsy. None of them had gotten a great amount of sleep the night before. Eventually she finished putting everything in its rightful place, then collapsing on her soft, warm Hogwarts bed, Adelaide drifted deeply into a restful sleep. She was really going to miss Hogwarts when they would go back to Australia. She really was…

When Adelaide finally returned to the land of the living, the sun was just setting. Pinks, oranges and reds all swirled together, making it a delightful sight. 

Adelaide yawned, spraying saliva over her sprawled out legs. She muttered a curse as she brushed away the dampness from her jeans. 

"'Bout time you got up off your lazy ass and did something."

Adelaide jumped a mile off the floor and landed on her bum. The cool, stone floor chilled her hands and feet and her hair was completely disarray. Tangles and curly knots lolling all over Adelaide's head and tanned faced. 

Tahnee's head appeared from between the scarlet curtains of the next bed, grinning in a maniac sort of way.

"Ever so graceful, you are," she said seriously, shaking a lock of honey blonde hair away. "Can you do that again?"

Adelaide pulled herself up, grumbling.

"No, I will not, Tahnee! You could have at least helped me up! Or even let me know you were there!"

"Well, _sor-ree!_" Tahnee frowned, standing up and slipping her feet into some fluffy pink dinosaur slippers. "You don't have to be so touchy."

"Yes, I do! I nearly died of a heart attack because my _best friend_ made a surprise attack on me!" Adelaide retorted stubbornly.

"Whatever. Just shut your gob. Dinner is starting in five minutes. And my tummy will be the cause of a major earthquake any minute now," Tahnee said, patting her stomach.

Adelaide yawned yet again, put on her furry purple smiley face slippers and trailed after Tahnee into the Common Room.

When she arrived, Tahnee and Harry were chatting away at the portrait hole. 

"-soccer matches aswell," Tahnee finished.

"What's this?" Adelaide asked as she climbed out the hole and began the long stroll to the Great Hall.

"Just telling our buddy here all the other stuff you can do at our school," Tahnee replied mutually, draping an arm over Harry and Adelaide's shoulders. "Of course the soccer matches we have are really football ones for you."

"I always wondered why they have opposite names for soccer and footy in Britain and Australia. It seems so stupid," Adelaide mused. "Harry, you're smart. Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head.

"Damn. So, when is everyone coming back?" Adelaide said, scratching her mop of knots.

"Two days," Harry responded. 

"And then it's back home in two weeks! Yippee!" Tahnee shrieked ecstatically, skipping down the grand staircase leading to the Great Hall.

"She's bonkers," Adelaide whispered to Harry as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Tahnee was singing Happy Birthday extremely loudly, earning very peculiar looks from everyone else.

"I agree completely," Harry replied, drowning his pork in thick, brown gravy.

And finally, the two long days past. Tahnee was acting absolutely insanely, dancing, singing you name it, she was doing it as they waited for the horseless carriages to pull up. 

"I'm going to a ball tonight!

And I bet there's gonna be a real big fight!

Everyone's saying I got muscles!

And they're even huger than that bloke called Russell's!"

"What the hell?" Adelaide murmured, staring at her friend with a look of madness. "I totally don't know her."

Harry laughed.

"The carriages are coming!"

Tahnee, Adelaide and Harry waited impatiently for the carriages. 

"HERMIONE! GINNY! RON!" Tahnee hollered, waving her whole arm about as the three unsuspecting teenagers climbed the stairs up to the doors.

"How was the castle without us?" Ginny inquired.

She and Hermione were walking along with Harry and Adelaide. Ron was talking to a hysterically happy Tahnee in front of them. He seemed to be having difficulty getting anything understandable out of her.

"So, when are Kristen and Bryce arriving?" Hermione said, dragging her trunk along behind her.

"About an hour I think," Harry answered. "But I'm not sure."

"Right on the dot, Harriet!" Adelaide chirped, smacking him powerfully on the back. 

"My name is _Harry_," the celebrity commented irritably as Ginny, Adelaide and Hermione giggled.

"Whatever you reckon, Harriet."

The portrait hole was soon reached. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were already seated around the blazing fire, conversing about their Christmas.

"And then Rakiesha goes and smacks the ball into the net and we win!" Dean was saying enthusiastically.

"Who's Rakiesha?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Lavender.

"His _girlfriend!"_ Parvati squealed, giggling uncontrollably with Lavender.

Dean's face blushed crimson.

"Is not," he muttered, pretending to be interested in his shoes.

"You _do_ like Rakiesha!" Lavender said forcefully, giving him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Aw… Come on, Dean!" Adelaide laughed. "Just admit it! Rakiesha and you are going out!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I _like_ her! But that's it! We're not going out!" Dean informed.

"Well, why not!?" Ron blurted out, wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Because!" Dean spluttered.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Adelaide said in a singsong voice. "Hey! Does she know you're a wizard?"

"Um… No. Why?" Dean said curiously, eyeing Adelaide.

"Damn! I was gonna write her a letter!" she hissed.

"Is a letter so important that you forget to meet your best friends?"

Everyone swivelled round to see Kristen, Bryce, Ashleigh and Alli climbing into the Common Room.

"Golly gosh!" Tahnee exclaimed. "We totally forgot! But I thought you weren't due to arrive until another half hour?"

"The bus left earlier than planned. Snape seemed to want to get the trip over and done with," Ashleigh stated, brushing some of her dark hair back. 

"Is Snape going to drive us to Australia too?" Ron said with a horrified expression on his face.

"Thankfully no," Alli said knowingly. "He said that this was his last time driving ever and that we'd better shut up and leave him be."

"Well, then who's taking us to Australia?" Hermione said.

"Have absolutely no idea," Bryce replied. "Snape wouldn't tell us."

"Oh well," Tahnee sighed with a strange glint in her eye and a wholehearted smile. "SNOW FIGHT!"

She began racing to the portrait hole. Tahnee swung it open and practically dived outside and began sprinting down the corridor.

"Um… Is she okay?" Seamus asked uncertainly, staring at the open hole.

The Fat Lady was protesting loudly at Tahnee's rashness.

"Yep. She's just blonde," Kristen commented.

"Hey! No fair!" Alli objected.

She too had blonde hair. And her hair was blonder than Tahnee's.

"It's true, isn't it?" Kristen defended himself.

"Well, if being blonde is a crime, then I better use my time wisely then!" Alli pouted. "SNOW FIGHT!"

She too, ran as fast as her legs would carry her out the portrait hole and down the corridor. The rest of them stared a bit more.

"They are barking mad," Ron whispered with saucer eyes.

"Seems like fun," Ashleigh smiled, a funny look in her eye.

"Yeah…" Dean agreed.

"I think I want to be blonde," Bryce confessed wistfully, unaware that his and Kristen's hair were a dark sort of blonde.

"Bryce, you dope!" Adelaide exploded. "You are practically blonde!"

"Really?" he said excitedly. "SNOW FIGHT!"

Bryce sprinted out of the Common Room, with Kristen in tow.

"If you can't beat 'em," Seamus began, "Join 'em!"

What happened next was a complete blur. The whole Gryffindor House, including the people not involved with the weird conversation, stampeded through the tiny portrait hole, through passages and halls, and out the front doors, into the glistening white snow.

"Took you long enough!" Tahnee yelled to Adelaide, chucking a snowball the size of a basketball at an innocent, bystander second year.

"We were having a strange talk about blondes!" Adelaide shouted back, putting a handful of sloppy snow down Lee Jordan's robes.

"You'll pay for that!" he screamed, ducking down to scoop some snow.

Adelaide swiftly disappeared within the crowd of Gryffindors before Lee could catch her. 

"Harry!" Adelaide hollered, jumping onto the unwary boy. "Help me!"

"Wha-!"

Adelaide and Harry tumbled over into the icy snow. She was just about to jump up, but something pinned her back down.

"Don't you move a muscle, Weller!" Lee threatened from behind her, his large arms and legs restraining her.

The sloshy ice was easily soaking through Adelaide silk navy robes and jumper. And it was very, very cold. Her lips were coloured blue and she was shivering.

"Let me go, Jordan!" Adelaide begged, trying to kick her legs, but Lee's arms held them down.

"No one puts snow down _my_ robes and gets away with it!"

"I'm freezing to bloody death here!" Adelaide growled, attempting to rub her frosty hands together but no avail.

"Madam Pomfrey can heat you up in a flash," Lee assured. "But that's after I'm done with you, of course."

Adelaide kicked and screamed shrilly as Lee stuffed handfuls and handfuls of the slushy snow down her back. 

"STOP! STOP! _STOP!"_

Lee purposely dropped a ball of snow on Adelaide's head before skidding off behind Dennis Creevey, who was pelting his brother with snowballs.

Adelaide shakily stood up, quivering like mad. How come snow had to be so damn chilly? Why not warm and fuzzy like her doona on her bed at home? 

Adelaide's clothed were soaked. Every inch of her skin was bumpy from thousands of goosebumps. Deciding that if she stayed any longer outside, she was sure to end up in the Hospital Wing, Adelaide slowly climbed the slippery, smooth steps up to the castle.

Once inside the grand Hogwarts fortress, she was instantly warmed. Adelaide, not feeling like sitting down, began wandering aimlessly round the great castle. 

"Where _were_ you?" Tahnee inquired, shaking her head in a dog-like manner, drops of cold water showering nearby people. "We looked _everywhere_, but you weren't there. You missed Ron getting flogged by Hermione!"

"Lee stuffed so much ice down my robes that I was a bulging snow-lady! Do you know how freezing that was? I had to escape inside and melt," Adelaide answered, sighing dramatically.

"Really? Wish I could have seen that!" Tahnee said eagerly.

Adelaide stuck out her bottom lip.

"Absolutely no sympathy!" 

"Nope. You'll live," Tahnee said, going into the bathroom for a shower.

They began classes the next day. Lee Jordan infuriated McGonagall by charming her hair purple, green, blue, red and hot pink with silver and gold glitter strips. She gave him a three-week detention, much to Adelaide's pleasure. Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce and Adelaide were scheming a way to leave Hogwarts with a boom… And a big boom it would be.

"Where do you four keep going?" Ron demanded to know.

Kristen, Bryce, Adelaide and Tahnee had just climbed through the portrait hole after disappearing for two hours. Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing in front of them with their arms crossed.

"We went to the loo," Tahnee said off-handedly, beginning to walk up the girls' dormitories staircase.

"Together?" Hermione said suspiciously, blocking Tahnee.

Kristen and Bryce coughed loudly and Adelaide raised her eyebrows. 

"I know we're insane, but we're not _that_ gross," Adelaide exclaimed, grimacing.

"Oh. But where were you then?" Harry said calmly.

"We found this secret room. And _no one_ is allowed to find it," Bryce said pointedly. "It's for us only."

"Yeah. We set up booby traps and everything incase people try to get in there," Kristen said proudly, throwing out his chest.

Adelaide, Bryce and Tahnee each shot glares at him, and Hermione Ron and Harry looked curiously at the four, wondering why the three were gaining up on Kristen.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone, you dolt!" Tahnee said stridently, poking Kristen in the chest.

His thrown out chest deflated and he opened his eyes. Kristen shrank in the slightest under the wrathful eye of Tahnee.

"Oops. I sorta forgot."

"I noticed," Tahnee said with gritted teeth.

"Okay! Have you finished glaring him to death yet, Tahnee?" Ron called from behind her. 

Tahnee was jolted from her glowering phase and faced Ron with a bright smile.

"Ignore that mini bags over there," she said gaily. "He was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"I was not!" Kristen protested, but everyone didn't take any notice.

"But why do you leave?" Hermione asked rationally. 

"Um… That is strictly forbidden to be told," Adelaide said smartly. "But perhaps we can tell _one _of you so you know that we're not planning a Death Eater attack or something."

Harry, Hermione and Ron agreed.

"We can't tell Ron coz he's got the mouth of a blowfish," Tahnee said slowly.

"Ron gaped, proving the girl's point.

"Nor Hermione because she likes rules…"

"So, Harristar! You are the chosen one!" Adelaide twittered, literally jumping over to the boy and dragging him to a deserted corner.

It took only a few minutes to whisper her plan to Harry before returning to the group. Harry was looking very amused when they sat down. Hermione and Ron had a suspicion to what the big secret was. Too bad it couldn't be confirmed.

"Ahem!"

Adelaide barely glanced at Dumbledore who stood at the professors' table, trying to catch the students' attention.

"-And then Harry, being the git he is, unties this girl and me, then swims all the way to the surface! And he only had to rescue me! He could've left that Gabrielle girl down with the merpeople," Ron was saying animatedly. "But the judges didn't take points off for that, thankfully! What did they say you had? More tiers?"

"It was moral fibre, Ron!" Hermione said humbly, beaming at Harry, who was turning red.

"They nearly gave him full marks! Except the Karkaroff guy. He was a real sour Death Eater. He favoured that arrogant Krum person. Harry would have gotten full marks if it weren't for him!" Ron said.

"Wow. You guys have so much fun," Tahnee said in awe.

"AHEM!" Dumbledore yelled, shooting rainbow sparks out of his wand.

That got everyone's attention. The students turned towards the elderly headmaster, waiting for his announcement.

"As you are aware of," Dumbledore began flamboyantly. "The fifth year exchange students are returning to Australia in a week. To farewell the students, a disco will be held the night before they leave."

The Great Hall exploded with excited whispers and enthusiastic yells. Adelaide squealed out loud. The only times she attended those was during the school holidays or if she was lucky enough to sneak into Darwin, (the closest place to the school) and spend the night in the Muggle world.

"A _disco!"_ Tahnee shouted, embracing an alarmed Ginny in a tight hug. "I can't wait!"

"If you could please turn your ears to me," Dumbledore interrupted.

Miraculously, everyone listened.

"But there are some restrictions."

Everyone's mood was punctured.

"Don't worry. Nothing drastic," Dumbledore assured. "Only Muggle clothing is to be allowed. Since a disco is actually a Muggle celebration, we will be having it that way. Hogsmeade has kindly put up a temporary shop selling Muggle clothes for the disco. Each year will be escorted to Hogsmeade and are to pick out an outfit. The whole school is invited, from first years to seventh years. Munchies, as they say, are being provided for the night. The music will be strictly kept within Muggle music. Professor Flitwick had kindly charmed a stereo system to play. If anyone has any CD's or tapes, please don't hesitate to bring them forward. The disco begins at six and ends at ten. You can now return to your dinner."

"I can't believe he said that!" Seamus yelled from the other end of the table.

"This will be great!" Hermione said with enthusiasm nobody would expect from her.

Ron shot her a startled look.

"I suppose it's okay. But I really like our music better than Muggle stuff," he said a little half-heartedly. 

"Muggle music is just as good as magical stuff," Adelaide said defensively.

"I agree with Adela," Bryce said off-handedly, sipping his steaming pea and ham soup.

"So, Harry, what are you going to wear?" Tahnee asked, tearing a piece of sausage with her teeth and gulping it down.

"Um… I dunno. Clothes?" Harry said doubtfully.

Tahnee feigned a shocked look with sausage meat hanging out her mouth.

"You're wearing _clothes!"_ she exclaimed, her eyes the size of saucers. "How do you wear _clothes?"_

Adelaide, Kristen, Bryce, Ron and Hermione burst into fits of giggles and Harry stared at Tahnee as if she were mad.

"You're wearing clothes," he said uncertainly, stirring his chicken casserole.

Tahnee gasped and grabbed a handful of her robes and gawked at it.

"By golly, I am," she said faintly before pretending to dramatically fall unconscious.

Kristen, Bryce, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Adelaide, along with several others from Gryffindor, ogled at Tahnee's limp form.

"She's barking mad," Ron said, prodding her shoulder.

In reaction, Tahnee abruptly and expertly sat up and began eating at full speed. Everyone looked peculiarly at her for a second before returning to their own meals and conversations. 

The following day was Saturday. Unfortunately, it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were going to escort groups of the seventh, sixth and fifth years into the little village to get their clothes for the disco the following week. Each Professor was to accompany a group of about twenty students to Hogsmeade, then return with the clothing. Each group had a maximum of two hours to travel to Hogsmeade, select their garments and travel back. A total of six groups were going that day.

"When are we going?" Adelaide inquired from the back of the crowd that had formed around the Gryffindor message board. 

Tahnee and Ron were squeezing their way to the front on tiptoes, as they were the tallest.

"Um… Wait a sec!" Tahnee's voice sounded from the tightly packed multitude.

"Aha! Oh…" Ron said, his voice fading.

"What is it?" Hermione said loudly.

"Bad news, Hermione. You and Neville are in Malfoy's group. But the rest of us are together."

Tahnee and Ron appeared before them, Ron frowning.

"How'd they get those groups?" he wondered out loud as they sat down.

"You dipstick!" Tahnee exclaimed, hitting him over the head. "They did it alphabetically. All the people with last names starting with M-O-N are in the first group and the rest are in the second group. Poor, old Hermione."

The day past by with groups of the older students being called away and taken to Hogsmeade. Fred and George came back from their trip carrying a suit bag each and grinning like maniacs. 

At three thirty that afternoon, Hermione and Neville went with a bunch of other fifth years to Hogsmeade with Professor Sprout. Tahnee, Adelaide, Kristen, Bryce, Harry and Ron saw them off at the entrance hall. When the carriages had travelled outside the Hogwarts grounds, they seated themselves on the steps just inside the castle.

"I hate waiting," Tahnee groaned, setting her chin on her knees.

"Don't we all," Ron agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tahnee let out a happy shriek. The others' stared at her buoyant face.

"I know what we can do!" Tahnee shouted, jumping to her feet. "We can play Duck, Duck, Goose!"

Nobody spoke. They were all too busy gawking at Tahnee who was running down the stairs.

"Well, there's nothing else to do," Harry said, rising to his feet.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "I never thought you would be the first to follow that crazy woman down below!"

Harry just laughed and continued descending down the stairs. Adelaide, Kristen and Bryce trailed after him, but Ron stayed put.

"I refuse to be hypnotised by Tahnee's weird and crazy ways! I shall act fifteen!" he claimed grumpily, crossing his arms and looking down at them all.

"I think he's been hanging round with Hermione for _way_ too long," Tahnee whispered, shooting an innocent smile at Ron.

Kristen, Adelaide, Bryce and Harry gathered round and sat down on the marble floor in a circle. Tahnee stayed standing up and began tapping them all on the head while saying the correct words.

"Duck…" Tahnee said slowly, placing her hand on Harry's scraggly head. "Duck… Duck…"

Adelaide rolled her eyes at the speed Tahnee was moving round the circle. A blind tortoise with a broken leg could beat her. Tahnee waddled behind Adelaide and tapped her on the head.

"Duck… Duck…"

A few minutes later, Tahnee was still circling them. Kristen and Bryce were pretending to snore deafeningly, Harry was mouthing a bunch of things to Ron and Adelaide was humming a song to herself.

"Goose!"

Everyone was jolted from what they were doing to see Tahnee giggling away as she ran from Harry, who she'd said 'goose' to. Harry got up hastily when he'd realised that he was picked and sped after Tahnee. And for such a small boy, Harry was a very fast runner.

"How can you be so fast when you haven't got any muscle?" Tahnee complained, prodding one of Harry's scrawny arms.

"Years of practise," Harry answered. "Duck… Duck… Duck…"

He began tapping everyone on the head at a much faster pace than Tahnee.

"Goose!"

Bryce bolted to his feet and zipped after Harry. But Harry's legs carried him away too fast and Bryce couldn't catch up in time. 

"Duck… Duck… Duck… Goose!"

Adelaide jumped to her feet, slipping a bit on the smooth marble and scarpered after Bryce. Bryce ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards Ron for some reason. 

"Where are you going!?" Adelaide gasped, climbing the stairs three at a time.

"Away from you!" Bryce replied frantically, sharply dodging a very startled Ron.

Bryce led the chase away from the entrance hall, then back again. But he saved himself in the end. Ron, after watching them have a good laugh, hastily said that he'd join in. 

After two hours of playing the child's game, thunderous footsteps sounded throughout the entrance hall and the group of twenty three fifth years stormed through the doors, carrying black bags. Poor Professor Sprout looked exhausted. She stumbled up the steps slowly in an obvious sweat.

"Hermione! Neville!" Kristen greeted contentedly. "Can we please have a peek?"

"No. You have to wait til next week," Hermione replied sternly, jerking her bag away as Ron made a grab for it.

As the minutes past, the second group of fifth years filled the hall, and McGonagall marched in.

"Ahem! When I call your name, come stand just outside!" she barked, taking a roll of parchment out of her robes. "Thomas Moon!"

A Ravenclaw stepped forward and made his way down the stairs on onto the soft snow. 

"Venetia Morgan!"

A girl with fiery red pigtails slipped from the crowd and joined Thomas Moon. When the next boy, Joseph Nott, was called, Harry's head instantly turned away. Adelaide gave him a questioning look and he responded by shrugging as if it were nothing.

In a period of time of five minutes, twenty-three fifth years in total were called. After the first three, Pansy Parkinson Slytherin girl, then the Patil twins, Obadiah Pemberton, Sally-Ann Perks stepped onto the watery slosh. Next came Tahnee, Harry and Alli, a girl, Delicia Temple, Dean and the Turner twins. Lisa Turpin was next, followed by Aleysha Wade, Lucia Warren, Ron, Adelaide, Calvin Wills, Eiluned Yew and Blaise Zabini. 

"Well, see ya!" Adelaide hollered to Neville and Hermione.

They smiled and waved energetically back.

Adelaide sat back down in the horseless carriages they were sitting in. She, Tahnee, Ron, Harry, Kristen and Bryce were all sharing one.

"Wonder what type of clothes they've got," Tahnee pondered out loud. "And how do you choose they clothes?"

"Wait til we get there, Nee," Kristen said carelessly, wrapping his blue and black zigzagged scarf tighter round his neck.

The carriage ride to Hogsmeade was short. No sooner had their conversation come to an end, the carriages pulled up next to a building they had never spotted in the little town before.

As they stepped down from the coach, Adelaide noted that the clothes place was kind of beaten up. The walls were made from a crinkled white tin. Dents and scratches were clearly noticeable in the little shack-like building. A single flyscreen door was the only entrance.

McGonagall sniffed with disapproval as she shouted at the fifth years to line up in pairs.

"Don't look too friendly, doesn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Adelaide hissed from the corner of her mouth, hearing Ron's comment.

McGonagall marched the two straight lines of boisterous fifth years up to the flyscreen door and knocked powerfully. The door screeched open and a short, young lady waddled out, leaning on a splintery walking stick. She had a friendly face, but it was deathly pale. Her glittering blue eyes surveyed the students before her, and her mouth twitched into a warm smile. She had midnight hair pulled up into a bun with strands framing her face. She wore a scarlet and gold swaying skirt that extended to her ankles and a soft blue blouse.

"The last group, Minerva?" the lady said kindly, smiling.

"Thankfully yes, Lexine," McGonagall said warily. "Hopefully this time will be nice and quick."

The woman called Lexine laughed melodiously and opened the flyscreen wide enough for everyone to enter.

"Please come in!"

The front of the lines moved forward and entered the metal house. And in Adelaide's opinion, the saying, don't judge a book by its cover, really worked for this place.

The inside was much larger than the outside for sure. The floorboards beneath the teenagers' feet were a cherry red. The walls were painted a dark, dark purple-pink and forest green. The walls were lined with wooden chairs and on wither side of the room, there were two different halls leading to other places. 

"Have a seat," Lexine offered gently, limping into the room followed by McGonagall.

The fifth years inaudibly sat down in the chairs. Adelaide heard McGonagall softly mutter, 'I wish they were like this all the time,' in the strange silence. Lexine chuckled pleasantly, breaking the quiet for a moment.

"Now, as you may have guessed, I'm Lexine. I really don't care what you call me, just as long as it's not offensive," Lexine began speaking in a convivial tone. "Down that hall just there-" (Lexine pointed to the entry on the left wall.) "-Is where you'll be choosing your outfits for this wonderful disco I'm forever hearing about. There are little booths in the room down that corridor where you'll decide on clothing. From there, the instructions are written in lovely bold print. So if you can read, you'll have no problem."

A little murmur of a laugh filled the room.

"Now, I'll come round and tap the people on the head that'll go down first."

Lexine hobbled over to the closest person, who happened to be Parvati Patil, and tapped her on the head with her free hand. Lexine chose another few people and they wandered down the dark hall.

"She seems nice enough," Harry said, scratching his chin.

"Nice enough?" Adelaide sputtered. "She's great!"

"Is she your new role model or something?" Tahnee inquired fearfully.

"Ugh! Too much visual!" Ron stammered, shaking his head.

"Oh! Stop being a savage cabbage!" Adelaide scolded.

"Ah, Del?" Bryce said timidly. "Savage cabbage?"

"Yes. And Ron is being one," Adelaide said, nodding her head.

Bryce and Kristen exchanged curious looks and began a game of I spy.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…" Kristen said slowly, studying the room. "C."

"Carpet," Bryce automatically answered. "Way too easy, Kris. Now, I spy with _my_ little eye, something beginning with A, S and S."

"Three letters?" Ron asked. 

"Yes."

Kristen, Adelaide, Harry, Ron and Tahnee scrutinised the big room, but couldn't guess what began with those three letters.

"I give up!" Kristen burst out, throwing his heads in his hands.

"Ah, you should never give, no matter how hard the going is," a wise, genial voice said.

They all looked up to see who it was. Lexine was standing before them, propped up on her scratchy walking stick and grinning knowingly.

"Why not?" Kristen tested.

"Giving up is what gave me this wretched thing," Lexine said hatefully, gesturing to her walking stick. "I gave up and I fell. And boy did it hurt!"

They giggled.

"How though?" Harry said inquisitively.

Lexine studied Harry's face before speaking.

"I was clinging to the roof of a friends house. My arms hurt and I gave up and let go."

"Why were you on a friends house?" Ron exclaimed.

"That, children, is another story!" Lexine said breathlessly. "And it is time that you go and choose your disco wear."

Adelaide, Tahnee, Harry, Ron, Kristen and Bryce rose to their feet and began walking down a black hall that led to the booths.

"What was the thing you spied?" Tahnee asked Bryce.

"A slimy Slytherin," he answered calmly.

They all snorted rudely as the corridor came to an end. There were ten white booths, four in which were shut. Kristen, Bryce, Adelaide, Tahnee, Ron and Harry said their goodbyes and entered a booth each.

Inside Adelaide's cubicle, a thick plastic book stood upon a wooden pedestal. She turned the cover. As Lexine had said, the instructions _were_ written in bold print. She skimmed through the writing and followed the directions correctly. After about twenty minutes, she exited the booth to find Kristen, Bryce, Harry and Ron waiting with black bags in their hands.

"I truly don't understand you girls," Kristen stated as they stood waiting for Tahnee. "How does it take half an hour to choose a damn outfit?"

"We worry about our appearance, Kris!" Tahnee's muffled voice came from within her cubicle. "We don't like walking around looking like a complete disaster like boys!"

Adelaide giggled and the boys scowled.

"Just hurry up before we ditch you!" Bryce threatened.

"I'm coming! Two more secs. I know what I'm wearing now!" Tahnee yelled.

In a bit more than two seconds, Tahnee waltzed out with a smile and a black bag.

"All done."

"Finally," Ron moaned.

They strolled back into the waiting room and sat patiently until McGonagall eventually led them back to the horseless carriages carrying their clothes in the popular black bags.

A week later, every single student was in their dormitory, preparing for the disco. The halls were lonely and bare for a change. 

"Tahnee! Parvati! Lavender! Ashleigh!" Adelaide screamed, a fluffy, soft crimson towel draped over her shoulder. "Would one of you GET OUT!"

Her only answer was the beating of water against the tiles. Adelaide was in need of a shower. But the fifth year girls' dormitories only had four cubicles. And they were all occupied. Hermione and Alli had already finished their showers and were dressing, so Adelaide was the only one left. And the girls were not showing any sign of getting out.

"Fine!" Adelaide cried to no one, stomping over to a flowery tiled wall. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I just hope it doesn't blind me."

Adelaide put down her shampoo and soap down beside her and fiddled with the tile. Finally, it jiggled out of place and revealed a small tunnel. Adelaide got down on her hands and knees and began crawling through with her shower utensils in hand. She replaced the entrance and scrambled to the end of the passageway. She then gave the end a slight push, exposing the hissing and spitting of running showers. It was the fifth year boys' dormitory bathroom.

Thankfully, Adelaide was the only one wandering about in the blue room. Two of the four showers were in use, and Adelaide guessed that the other boys were in the dormitory. She crept into the end shower and busied herself with the taps.

Twenty long minutes later, Adelaide stepped out of the shower cubicle, her hair relatively straight for once, dripping and a red towel wrapped round her. Forgetting she was actually in the boys' showers, Adelaide exited the bathroom through the only door, which led to the boys' dormitories.

"What the hell!" Dean greeted her rudely, a comb in his hand.

He was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on. Adelaide gaped and nearly forgot to hold the towel in place. Harry, Neville, Kristen and Dean gawked at the lone girl in their dormitory.

"Er… What are you doing here, Adela?" Harry questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"And half naked at that!" Kristen exploded.

"I was - um… just using your showers," Adelaide responded clumsily, her face the colour of a beetroot.

"Why?" Dean said, speedily slipping a shirt on.

"Ours are all occupied."

"How did you get in here?" Neville asked.

"Secret passage," Adelaide replied simply. "Now I think I should leave…"

The four boys nodded in agreement as Adelaide re-entered the bathroom.

"Where were you?" Tahnee said indignantly, applying mascara to her eyes. 

"I was in the shower," Adelaide answered coolly as she entered the dormitory.

"But they were full," Tahnee pointed out.

"I used the boys showers," Adelaide said calmly as possible.

"What!?" Tahnee spluttered, her mascara missing her eyelash.

"You guys wouldn't hurry up so I used the boys showers."

"Ew! Did they see you naked?" Tahnee said, disgusted as she wiped away the black stuff below her eye.

"_No!"_ Adelaide assured insolently. "Only half naked."

"How embarrassing!" Tahnee squealed. "You have my pity."

"Er… Thanks. I think."

"Can't they open it yet?" Tahnee said impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

The whole school was standing just outside the Great Hall, dressed in their disco wear. The doors of the Great Hall were closed and the school was extremely intolerant in waiting for them to open. 

In answer to Tahnee's demand, the Great Hall double doors slowly opened. The students of Hogwarts rushed in like a stampede of mad rhinos. 

"Wow," Harry breathed.

'Wow' was quite an understatement. The Great Hall looked positively magnificent. The room was bathed in a deep violet light and a giant glittering disco ball suspended in the air shot silver lights about. The house tables were lined up against the walls laden with different drinks and foods. There were chairs surrounding a platform, which was the dance floor. On a stage right in front of them stood Dumbledore with a Muggle DJ system. The funniest thing was that Dumbledore was dressed in ver peculiar fashion. He was wearing some bell bottom jeans and an Elvis-like shirt with his beard literally glowing a green colour.

"By golly, he's gain," Adelaide chortled, sitting down.

"Welcome, students, to the Farewell Disco!" Dumbledore shouted. "Now, food and drinks are on the tables, as you can see. And the dance floor, I hope, is to be occupied at all times. Let the party begin!"

Music instantly sounded and people began climbing up onto the platform to dance. Fred and George were the first to start dancing. Both their dancing moves and clothes scared people away. The were wearing identical leather suits, except that George's was a vibrant lime green and Fred's was a fluoro orange.

"I think they were dropped on their head," Ron commented nonchalantly, watching his insane brothers.

"You can't really blame them though," Hermione said. "It _is_ their last year."

"Well, I'm leaving you all now," Bryce announced, standing up. "I feel the need to dance!"

"Let's all go up there," Kristen suggested. "Before there's no room."

"I agree," Tahnee said, beginning to make her way to the platform.

They all began to make their way to the dance floor where the music was louder.

An hour later, they sat back down, gasping for air.

"Man, this party rocks," Ron wheezed. "Let's go get some food."

They agreed immediately and practically ran to the food and drinks table. After filling their plates and cups with mountains of delicious fatty party foods, the seven fifth years returned to their seats.

"Yum…" Adelaide moaned delightedly, biting a party pie. "This is heaven. Good music. Scrumptious and fattening foods. What more could you want?"

"Chudley Cannons standing right in front of you," Ron answered instantly, sipping his punch.

"I didn't hear that," Adelaide said vaguely, not looking at Ron. "But personally, I prefer the Perth Pretzels. At least they win games."

"The Cannons are a great team!" Ron objected heatedly, spitting out the sausage roll that was in his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione disproved, brushing slimy bits of meat off her skirt. "Don't speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, blushing slightly.

"Did you just apologise?" Tahnee said in a high-pitched voice, her eyes as wide as plates.

"Oh, leave him alone," Kristen said, smacking Tahnee on the arm. "I think Hermione's done a good job teaching him manners."

It was Hermione's turn to colour scarlet.

"Leave them both alone!" Bryce laughed. 

After they'd finished stuffing their faces, a slow melody began to play. 

"Hermione? Want to dance?" Ron asked shamelessly.

Hermione nodded and grinned, allowing Ron to lead her to the platform. 

"Um… Tahnee? Do you want to-?" Kristen began, but was cut short by Tahnee who jumped up and dragged him to the dance floor.

"See ya," Bryce said, walking away. "Looks like Lavender's free."

Harry and Adelaide watched him hold his hand out to a thrilled Lavender and lead her to the platform to dance.

"I don't feel like dancing. Do you?" Adelaide said, sighing as she tried to spark a conversation.

"No…" Harry answered distantly.

Curious, Adelaide turned her face towards Harry to find him staring off across the room at Ginny. She was sitting alone, watching the people dance in time with the music.

"Why don't you just go ask her?" Adelaide put forward quietly.

Harry's head swivelled sharply. He was blushing crimson darker than Ron could ever manage.

"But she's Ron's sister," Harry muttered, staring at his hands.

"So what?" Adelaide said louder than she had intended, thinking that his excuse was the lamest ever. "What has Ron got to do with it?"

"I can't ask her. She's supposed to be Ron's sister. You know? Sisters? That's how I'm supposed to think of her. As a sister. Nothing else."

"Well, whoever made up that rule must have been tapped in the head!" Adelaide retorted irately, rolling her eyes. "Just go ask her. It's only a damn dance."

"But what about you? You'll be-"

"You idiot! I've been alone before! I'm not afraid of the dark! I'll just feed my face and laugh at the fools making fun of themselves!"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so damn sure in my whole entire life," Adelaide said confidently.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Just go ask her before some else does!"

Adelaide watched with satisfaction as Harry shakily stood up and began stumbling his way towards Ginny, who was immersed in a cup of fruit punch. Harry said something to Ginny and she smiled. He then said another thing, clearly stuttering and stammering. And to Harry's sheer happiness, Ginny reddened and nodded, rising to her feet. The two teenagers climbed onto the platform and begun to dance in rhythm with the music. 

Adelaide examined the dancing pairs before returning to the food table to refill her plate of food.

She was just munching on a particularly tasty hotdog drowned in grated cheese, mustard and tomato sauce, when she saw the crowd of dancers retreat backwards, watching something in the centre. Instantly intrigued, Adelaide left her hotdog on the plate and ambled onto the platform, trying to find what all the fuss was.

Worming her way through the maze of stunned people, Adelaide was determined to get to the middle. But once she was there, she wished she had stayed back with her yummy hotdog. Two of her best friends, Kirsten and Tahnee, were joined at the lips. Adelaide choked on her bit of hotdog she had been chewing slowly, coughing up a storm. This sudden noise brought Kristen and Tahnee to reality.

"Adela?" Tahnee said, puzzled.

She hit Adelaide mightily on the back, causing Adelaide to spit out the bit of sausage onto the floor. 

"What the hell was that?" Adelaide exclaimed, wiping her watery eyes.

"We were going to tell you!" Tahnee blurted, wringing her hands. "I really hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Adelaide replied truthfully. "But never ever do that again while I'm eating. Wait! Screw that! Never ever do that while I'm in the room."

Tahnee laughed. 

"Okay."

The night past without any other nasty surprises. Adelaide was especially grateful for that. Finding out that two of your best friends were dating was quite a shock, and any other disturbances may send her into a coma. 

The next day was the day the fifth year exchange students left Hogwarts for Australia. Also, it was the day when Tahnee, Adelaide, Kristen and Bryce would put their brilliant plan into action. 

"Rise and shine!" 

Adelaide groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her head in the soft cushion of her pillow. She was not left in peace.

"Adelaide," came Tahnee's singsong voice. 

"Ugh. Go away," Adelaide demanded groggily, pressing her head deeper into the cushion.

"Sorry. No can do. Twenty minutes til you-know-what. Plus, in four whole hours, we'll be boarding the bus that will take us home!"

Adelaide turned over, opening her eyes to stare straight into Tahnee's joyful face.

"I'm getting up."

Adelaide sat up and scratched her tangled head. Her hair was in complete disarray and in need of a good taming. In fifteen minutes, Adelaide was dressed and presentable. 

"We're going to be late!" Tahnee screamed, dashing down the stairs. "Hurry up, Adela! We'll miss it!"

Adelaide bolted down the stairs and followed Tahnee out the portrait hole and through Hogwarts many winding passages. They reached the Great Hall with one minute and twenty-five seconds to spare.

"We thought you'd never get here!" Bryce confessed, gesturing to a pair of seats they'd saved. 

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously, spooning some yoghurt into her mouth. "Because I'm not sure I want to be here when it happens."

"Oh, it's really nothing to fret about," Kristen lied carelessly. "Just a little experiment of ours. Right, Harry?"

Harry, who had been eating his bacon in thoughtful silence, looked up.

"What?" 

"Don't worry, Harry," Adelaide said kindly. "Go back into Harry-Land."

Harry's mouth opened to say something, but was cut off by several gasps. The whole Hogwarts population looked up.

Hundreds of brightly coloured balloons were drifting from the ceiling. They came raining down on everyone's breakfast. But that wasn't it. As soon as the balloons came within one metre of a landing, they exploded. And weird explosions they were too. Bird seed, cordial, paint, water, flour, petals, little balls of clay, dirt, grass, anything imaginable poured down on the Great Hall. Screams erupted. There was a mad dash to escape from the chaos. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron howled as an orange balloon exploded black paint all over him.

"You did this!" Hermione shrieked, rising to her feet and joining the stampede to the entrance hall.

She was joined by everyone else. Twenty minutes later, the whole school was seated in the entrance hall, looking extremely miffed and angry. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly for attention.

"The professors and I had no idea that the forecast for the weather would include a variety of balloons. I suggest that you change and freshen up before the Leaving Ceremony of the fifth year exchange students. We can't go out there looking like we haven't bathed in a month!"

"How on earth did you do that?" Ron inquired, amazed.

They had washed and dressed and were now sitting in the Common Room, discussing the sudden storm of balloons.

"A few charms here and there," Adelaide replied heedlessly, smiling.

"You did quite a good job with the spells. But you really could have used your skills for something more useful and safer," Hermione praised.

"But it was fun," Bryce said roguishly. Can't wait to get back."

"Home…" Tahnee moaned, a happy grin on her face. "I can't wait."

"I think I'll miss Hogwarts," Adelaide stated ruefully. "And you'll never believe this, but I think I'll actually miss Peeves."

"I won't," Ron, Harry, Hermione, Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee all said in unison. They burst into an explosion of contented laughter.

"Bye, Seamus! Bye, Dean! Bye, Neville!" Adelaide hollered, giving each boy a hug. 

"I'll miss you, Adela," Ginny said sadly. 

"I'll definitely miss you, Gin'," Adelaide agreed, squeezing the younger girl. "You better write. Coz if you don't, you'll feel my wrath!"

Ginny giggled. 

"I promise. Cross my heart."

"Good!"

"All aboard!" Dumbledore's rose above the turmoil and noise.

With a last hug and wave of farewell, Adelaide made her way to the bus. It was a different on this time. It was a triple-decker and coloured a brilliant hospital white. Dumbledore stood at the doors, counting everyone as they entered.

"In you hop, Adelaide," he said cheerfully.

Adelaide did so and was greeted by a charming surprise.

"Mademoiselle!" she squealed, sprinting over to the bus driver.

The bus driver, Mademoiselle Cordelia Harding, Potions Mistress of The Australian Academy of Sorcery and Magic, laughed. She was a small lady with long orange hair held together in a plait. Her eyes were a clear, dark blue and her face was sprinkled with chocolate freckles.

"Hello, Adela," Mademoiselle Harding said. "How was your time at Hogwarts?"

"Fantastic! You should have come!"

"I wish I could have, but I had classes to teach. Now why don't you go up and make yourself comfortable? I do believe you're blocking the aisle," Mademoiselle Harding said merrily.

Adelaide obliged and began climbing the stairs up to the third floor on the bus. Kristen, Bryce, Tahnee, Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for her.

"Did you see who was driving the bus?" Bryce asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't that great!" Adelaide said, grinning as she seated herself between Harry and Tahnee.

The bus ride began pretty much the same as last time. After the take off, they were able to take their seatbelts off. Bryce instantaneously left to find Lavender, who he had grown a liking to. When he was gone, Tahnee and Kirsten commenced giggling and rubbing up against each other. Adelaide, who was next to Tahnee, was immediately sickened. And Harry wasn't unaffected too. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione had begun Tahnee and Kristen's antics. 

"Let's leave this place," Adelaide recommended, gagging.

"Yeah," Harry instantly agreed.

The two rose to their feet and ambled their way to the stairs that lead down to the second floor. But that place was the most crowded. Harry and Adelaide were about to go down to the first storey, but Lupin stopped them.

"I was wondering where you were, Harry. Seemed to have lost you for a bit," he said.

The familiar black dog sat sleeping beside him.

"We're just going to go down here," Harry answered. "It's way too crowded anywhere else."

"Alright then. Professor Dumbledore's down there too."

With a single farewell, Harry and Adelaide began walking towards the first floor. But Harry halted when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That's weird," he mused in a whisper. "I don't remember seeing a door here."

In front of them was a jet-black door. Adelaide strained her mind, and agreed with Harry.

"Yeah. Maybe we weren't paying attention."

Harry shrugged and grasped the brass door handle. This simple action was met by a weird response. A sudden gush of powerful wind sounded in Adelaide's ears for a second and the chattering above them faded.

"Did you hear that?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. Something's not right," Harry said. "Well, let's go tell Dumbledore. Perhaps he'll know."

He swung open the door and entered, followed by Adelaide. But when the went in, they both froze. The room was completely empty and devoid of any life. There was no distant rumbling of the engine or the constant babble from their schoolmates. It was utterly silent.

"Let's go back," Adelaide said hurriedly, her voice huskily quiet.

Speaking seemed wrong in the silence. They both turned sharply, but instead of a door, they faced a wall. 

Adelaide was about to say something, but an abrupt clang stopped her. She saw Harry fall to the ground beside her. Adelaide gasped. However, something very hard and solid connected with her head, and she too fell to the ground, blind and senseless.

**__**

A/N: How was that for an ending? You'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter! I'm evil to leave you here! Well, at least I know you'll come back! Love you heaps!


	20. Thw White Line Returns to the Jungle

**__**

A/N: Hello! How are you this fine morning? (Or afternoon, or evening or whatever time it is!) 'Is there are reason for that pathetic chapter name or have you just gone bonkers?' I hear you ask me! Well, it's my Dad that has gone insane. I was desperate for a chapter name and acting very silly indeed, asked my darling father. Holding a bottle of beer, he looked at me and as if with a great brainwave, he suggested 'The White Line Returns to the Jungle'! Being desperate, I used it. Well, that is the story of the white line returning to the jungle. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it, but I was really slow at it too. And before you leave me to read, me and my twinkle-toes friend **The Spectre f Sanity** _have FINALLY got our story up under the author name _**Blazing Iciclez**_. Actually, it was partly my fault that it wasn't up in so long. I had the responsibility of writing the first chapter, but was sooooooo into doing this story and my new L/J one called _Sweet Lily,_ that I kinda didn't do it for ages. But now we've got the second and first chapters up and you can go check it out! Of course after you've finished this! But you'll never finish this if I don't finish the Authors Note! Besides, I gotta go have a shower! _

****

Chapter Twenty

__

The White Line Returns to the Jungle

Far away from Hogwarts, or any civilised town, was a grand and clearly magical castle of black stone. Deep inside the fortress, behind doors, through many passages and down descending staircases, there was a room heavily guarded by people clothed in thick midnight robes with inky masks hiding their faces. Past the splintery wooden door, a stone room littered with wet moss and straw. But there were two figures that did not belong in the room. They were sprawled across the yellow straw, motionless and unconscious. But one of them was stirring.

Adelaide let out a painful groan. Her head was throbbing agonisingly, feeling as if it were about to explode. Sharp things were prodding her in the back and her limbs felt heavy. Adelaide's hair was tangled, knotted and sticking out at odd angles. 

Adelaide said something unintelligible and raised a hand to her sweaty forehead. 

"What the hell happened?" she moaned to no one. 

Adelaide looked around in confusion. The place where she lay looked as if the room hadn't been tended to in over a decade. The grey stone walls crumbling and green moss was growing in between the cracks. The ground was covered in straw, and Adelaide suspected that it was poking her in the back. There was a faint sound dripping water aswell. Water was falling drop by drop from the ceiling, making a tinkling sound on the ground. 

Using all the strength she had, Adelaide hauled herself up to a sitting position, swiped her hair from her eyes and tried to cover her shivering legs with her torn up robe. After that was done, she noticed another figure in an especially damp corner.

Crawling awkwardly over to the black clothed person, Adelaide tried to avoid putting too much pressure on her knees. They were bruised badly and stung. 

"Harry!" she exclaimed, recognising the scraggly black hair and skinny form.

Adelaide's heart leaped into her throat when she noticed a small line of dry blood on the boy's forehead. She reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Harry! Get up! Quickly! _Please _get up!" 

Drained of her energy, Adelaide collapsed unconscious onto the straw, still gripping Harry's shoulder.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Down you get! No pushing! It wouldn't be nice to find your head in the dirt! Come on! Just stand ov-"

"I haven't seen Harry or Adela! Have you?" Tahnee asked, biting her lip.

Kristen, Tahnee, Hermione, Bryce and Ron were huddled up on the first floor of the bus, shuffling down the corridor to get out. None of them had seen Adelaide or Harry since the beginning of the trip. 

A few minutes later, the blazing sun and cloudless sky greeted them by burning the backs of their necks. The Hogwarts students immediately began complaining about the heat and the Australians just viewed the funny sight. 

"Why is Snape and McGonagall here?" Ron said, looking disappointed. 

The greasy haired Potions Master and the Transfiguration Professor were talking in low voices to Dumbledore and Lupin. Snuffles was sitting obediently beside Lupin, listening intently to the conversation.

"Let's go find out," Hermione suggested, walking towards the group of teachers. "I wanted to ask McGonagall about Human Transfiguration."

Tahnee, Hermione, Ron, Kristen and Bryce trampled over to the Professors, looking extremely glum, save Hermione. 

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione called out.

Each person turned towards them with expressions so sad it was as if someone had died.

"What's happened?" Bryce asked, looking from Dumbledore to Lupin to Snape.

"We've just gotten news from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said pessimistically. "Harry and Adelaide have disappeared and are in danger."

The news hit them like smashing into a brick wall.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Adela!"

Adelaide's eyes flickered open. A grey ceiling stared back at her. 

"I thought you'd never open your eyes! Are you hurt? Can you move at all?"

A big hairy, green-eyed head appeared and looked at Adelaide anxiously.

"I'm fine," she lied, getting into a very awkward sitting position against a mossy wall. "Are you okay? I saw blood and thought you were a goner."

"What? Blood? You're the one that was bleeding. And what do you mean 'you saw blood and thought that I was a goner'?" Harry said, crawling over.

"I woke up before. I saw blood on your forehead and tried to wake you up. I must have fallen asleep or something," Adelaide replied, rubbing her very sore head.

"You fainted?"

"No. I fell asleep."

Harry doubtfully cast a look upon her.

"Stop it." Adelaide demanded hoarsely. "Where are we anyway?"

Harry's expression grew sorrowful.

"No idea."

"Alright then… How did we get here?"

"Probably with Voldemort's willing help," Harry answered sourly.

"I think I knew that," Adelaide admitted bitterly. "He's a rightful little cunt. First kicking me in the tummy. Now he goes and kidnaps us both."

They both laughed quietly for a second. The situation was completely absurd in Adelaide's opinion. 

Their moment of laughter was cut short by the arrival of a black robed man. His face was masked and he was carrying a platter.

"I see you have awoke," he said wickedly. 

Adelaide was in a horrible mood and glared at the man.

"I would never have guessed," she stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"My, my," the Death-Eater said, delighted that he was getting a reply. "Feisty are we?"

"You would be _feisty_ if you had been knocked over the head, dragged halfway across the country and dumped in a cell," Adelaide said cantankerously, staring at the Death-Eater daringly.

"Now, now," the Death Eater said, beginning to get impatient. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. The Master sends food. He advises you to eat. And don't bother trying to escape, it will be doomed to fail."

With a nasty laugh, the Death Eater placed a platter on the floor and slammed the door as he left.

"He calls that _food!"_ Adelaide exclaimed, disgusted as she stared at the 'food'.

All that was on the platter was two shallow stone bowls filled with a lumpy, grey liquid that bubbled. There were also two tiny slices of a stale, mouldy roll.

Harry grimaced and sat back against the wall.

"I don't think we should eat it," he said, his pale green face lightening a bit. "It might be poisoned."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Adelaide agreed, pushing the platter into the furthermost corner. 

~#~#~#~#~#

"I can't believe it!" Tahnee yelled in frustration, dried up tears streaking her face. "How could we let them go? We're so stupid!"

"We can't blame ourselves," Hermione said as calmly and logically as her voice would allow her. "They'll be okay."

Kristen, Bryce, Ron, Tahnee and Hermione were seated together in the Common Room of the Absurdum House. All the windows were open, letting the mild summer breeze blow in. The rest of the Absurdum students sat quite close to the group from Hogwarts, eyeing them interestedly. 

"What are we going to do?" Kristen wailed, pulling at his dark blonde hair. 

"We have to wait until the Professor's manage to find them," Hermione replied weakly, sniffing deeply and wiping her eyes with a pale purple, lavender scented tissue.

"Why can't _we _go find them?" Ron asked indignantly, slamming his elbows on the wooden table. 

"The whole school is forbidden from leaving the school grounds," Bryce said gloomily. 

"So? Can't we at least _help?"_ Tahnee challenged.

"Maybe," Kristen said. "It'll give us something to do."

~#~#~#~#~#

"Harry, are we ever going to get out of here?" Adelaide inquired glumly, stirring the 'Platter of Indigestible Mush', as she and Harry had named it, with a bunch of moist straw.

"I don't know."

Four hours and thirty-six minutes had passed since they were each knocked over the head and taken away from safety. They were seated against the walls, the wet moss seeping through their robes. 

"Where do you reckon we are?" Adelaide said, standing up and peering through the tiny hole in the door. "By golly!"

"What is it?" Harry answered hastily, rushing over to the splintering door.

"Look! There's five - no, six Death Eaters stomping their way over here! Have a look!" Adelaide whispered, moving out the way so Harry could view the scene.

Six black robed, cloaked, hooded and masked burly figures were striding swiftly towards their cell. Each of them had their wands outstretched, ready to cast a spell.

"I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed in a low voice, retreating to the back of the chamber. "Our wands are missing!"

Adelaide's face fell, looking as if someone had died right before her eyes and disintegrated into a fine dust. 

"What now?" she moaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "Without our wands we're helpless!"

Before Harry could come up with an encouraging comment, a scraping echoed throughout the room, coming from the door. A key had been jabbed in the lock and turned. Adelaide and Harry stood frozen as the scratching continued and the door opened ajar.

"The Master wishes to see his _loyal_ prisoners," the fattest Death Eater smirked, swinging the door open to let the other black figures in. 

Two of them each grasped each of Adelaide's arms, not caring if they were ripped from the sockets. Adelaide squealed agonisingly as a sharp pain struck her left arm. She gave the Death Eater a swift kick in the shin.

"Watch it, little girl!" he hissed, pulling harder on Adelaide's arm.

"I'm _not_ a little girl!" Adelaide screamed, struggling with all her energy.

She kicked and yelled, causing the Death Eaters' much trouble. In the end, a third Death Eater had to help the other two by casting a Body-Binding Curse on her. Harry also ended up having this spell cast upon him.

The only light in the narrow, sandstone passage, were black wax candles producing an eerie green glow. Adelaide's eyes widened in horror as she spotted splattered bloodstains on the walls. Her stomach flipped and she closed her eyes, trying not to think of the surroundings. 

As the walk went on, the air grew slightly warmer and the light became brighter. Eventually, Harry and Adelaide were thrown to the floor uncaringly and were left alone.

Adelaide opened her eyes. The room they were in was large and circular. There were four giant doors, big enough to fit Hagrid easily, closed and bolted. There was a balmy log fire burning in the hearth, the dancing flames giving a flickering blaze that lightened the room. Opposite the fire, a grand throne towering above them like a skyscraper in the city. It was a deep acid green with glittering gold snakes writhe around as if they were alive. There was a glorious jade velvet cushion on the seat. Thankfully, there was no one on it. There was only one window. It was small and barred, letting a sunny light wash over a small tale. And on the table were two wands, protected in a glass case each.

"My, my. You are in a right fix, aren't you? "

Adelaide couldn't see the evil speaker, but knew exactly whom the horrid voice belonged to. 

Voldemort moved into Adelaide's view, smirking as he sat on the throne and twirled his wand between his thin, rotting fingers.

"You need not have been tied up like you are," Voldemort stated, his red eyes glaring at Harry. 

He turned his nasty gaze to Adelaide and snapped his fingers smartly. She felt her limbs relax and her mouth sag. She could move again.

Adelaide scrambled up to a seating position and faced Voldemort with a defiant stare.

"You're very cheeky," Voldemort said lazily, his nearly non-existent white lips twisting into an awkward smile, his red eyes blazing. "Very much like Potter."

Adelaide didn't say anything.

"Why is it that when I planned to capture _only_ Potter, I got you aswell?" Voldemort asked silkily, looking questionable.

Adelaide fastened her jaw shut and only glowered. 

"Cat got your tongue?" 

Voldemort laughed. It was a horrendous laugh. He flicked his wand and Adelaide clutched her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. Her tongue had disappeared!

"Will you answer me now? Or should I retreat to more desperate measures?" Voldemort remarked, looking triumphant as he brandished his wand slightly.

Adelaide let out a cry of relief as she felt her tongue again. 

"Are you going to talk now, or will you let me teach you a lesson?" Voldemort said, frowning with his wand ready.

"It was just an accident," Adelaide said acidy, itching to go grab her wand from the table under the window and curse Voldemort as badly as she could.

"_How_ could it be an accident?" Voldemort yelled, banging his fist on the throne. "You were with him on Halloween too!"

He bared his yellowing teeth and his scarlet eyes blazed. With a furious shout, Voldemort shot a spell at Adelaide, causing her to scream in pain. 

It was if her arm was on fire! She hollered louder as she watched blood ooze out of her arm through her brown skin. Then the agony and blood stopped and Voldemort laughed evilly.

"I think I've had enough of you," he snapped snarlingly.

He clapped his hands sharply and slimy vines wrapped themselves magically around Adelaide's ankles and hands. She squirmed around, trying at least to loosen vines. They were digging deep into her skin. 

"Now it's your turn," Voldemort said mockingly, releasing Harry from the Body-Binding Curse.

As soon as he could move, Harry rose to his feet and fiercely stared at Voldemort.

"Let Adelaide _go."_

Voldemort seemed unsurprised.

"Harry Potter. Even when held prisoner to the greatest wizard on earth with no chance of escaping alive, you still seem to have the time to be noble and stupid?"

"He's not stupid, you idiot!" Adelaide protested, having given up with her bonds. "And I don't at all support your comment about _you_ being the best wizard in the world! What you were thinking when you said that, we may never know!"

"You will regret saying that!" Voldemort yelled, his wand sailing through the air. 

A bolt of yellow light sped towards Adelaide, but she rolled over onto her side just in time. The light hit the wall, exploding it into chunks of rock. A hunk of stone knocked Adelaide on the hand, grazing the skin. Besides that, she was unhurt by the shower of stones.

Triumphantly, Adelaide faced Voldemort, who was clearly seething. He clapped his hands fiercely once more, vines binding Harry. 

"Death Eaters!" Voldemort howled, jumping to his feet. 

"Y - Yes, Master?" a particularly short and chubby one squeaked, running in, followed by three others.

"Clear my sight of the filthy prisoners and return them back to their cell!" Voldemort demanded, blowing up a door into splinters and marching out with his robes billowing behind him.

Adelaide and Harry were then lugged back to their chamber, kicking and screaming.

~#~#~#~#~#

"I don't think we should do this," Hermione whimpered, wrapping the cloak tighter around her body.

There was a biting chill in the night air that nipped them all as they stomped over the slippery wet pebbles. 

"We have to," Ron answered in a low voice. "Don't worry. We've got everything we need."

"Do you think anyone can see us?" Tahnee muttered, glancing nervously at the school towering above them.

It was a beautiful sight. The fortress was made of limestone, giving it a natural look. The windows glowed with the occasional shadow of a person standing in the window. Lush green gardens framed the castle with blooming flowers flashing different colours. A small, shallow creek entwined through the trees into a thick bushland. Several stony paths led into the dark trees. But Kirsten, Bryce, Tahnee, Ron and Hermione were walking _away_ from the castle. They were heading towards the waterfall that returned to the Muggle world. They were on a secret quest to find their friends.

"Don't think about that," Kristen said hoarsely. 

The next few steps were in silence except for the crunching under their feet. Bryce broke the tranquilness with a strangled whisper of warning.

"Someone's coming!"

"What now!" Hermione squealed, frozen in mid-step.

"Over here!" Bryce hissed, pulling Hermione and Ron into a leafy bush where he, Kristen and Tahnee were crouched behind.

"You just _had_ to drag us into a _prickly_ bush!" Ron exclaimed, picking out little green thorns from his black cloak.

"Shut up!" Tahnee ordered. "They're coming closer!"

They each waited, not breathing, as the shadowy figure slowly walked closer to their hiding spot. 

"Can you see who they are?" Kristen asked in a barely audible voice.

Ron, who was stooped in the front, peered through the thorny twigs, trying not to disturb the leaves too much.

"Its - It's _Sirius!"_ Ron gasped, eyes widening.

"Who?" Tahnee inquired, squeezing her head between Hermione and Ron to see.

"Ah, no one!" Ron said quickly, shoving Tahnee's head back. "I don't know who it is."

"Ow. That hurt!" Tahnee wailed softly, rubbing her head. 

"How can a person called Sirius become someone you don't know?" Kristen said, also trying to get a look.

"Um… Easily. The person stepped out of the shadows," Hermione replied, blocking the view.

Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce all frowned, exchanged weird looks and relaxed in the positions having given up on trying to get a peek.

"Why the hell is he in human form?" Ron said faintly to Hermione, glaring at the shady figure of Harry's godfather.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled. "I _knew_ this wasn't a good idea."

"No," Ron disagreed. "It was a good idea, but Sirius, the idiot, had to go and delay it."

"Look! He's coming!" Hermione said a little too loud.

Sirius was draped in a large, thick, midnight cloak with a hood that draped over his head, hiding his features well. He was, after all, an escaped convict on the run. But Sirius' figure and the way he walked gave away his identity to Ron.

Ron watched in horror as Sirius absently strolled closer to the bush that they were hidden behind. Each step Sirius took, the pebbles tapped together making a slight sound. The feeble breeze whistled in the trees, stirring and rustling the leaves. Ever so indolently, Sirius advanced unknowingly.

Abruptly, Tahnee, who had been squatting quite awkwardly on the sleek stones, slipped and fell onto a broken stick, the twig snapping like a gunshot. Tahnee gave Ron a goofy, guilty smile and lowered herself onto the rocky ground as quietly as she could manage. But the damage had been done.

Sirius' head shot up and stared suspiciously at the bush, his hand reaching into his cloak and pulling out a thin stick of wood.

"Uh oh," Hermione whispered, looking at Ron. "What now?"

"I don't know! You're the genius round here," Ron retorted in a strained voice, looking through the leaves with disappointment and frustration.

"Now is not the time," Tahnee said, giving them each a glare. "I don't know _how_ you two ever ended up dating. All you do is fight!"

Hermione and Ron looked away from each other and resumed their gaze on Sirius. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared on the grand staircase and raced down the stairs loudly and quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Padfoot?" the person said, just audible for Ron and the others' to hear.

"Hush! I heard something!" Sirius answered, eyeing the bush unblinkingly.

The figure hidden in the castle's shadows and undoubtedly Lupin, froze and took his wand out.

"It could just be some animal, Padfoot."

"Perhaps."

Together, Lupin and Sirius moved forwards.

"We're going to be expelled!" Hermione cried out, placing her head in her hands.

"Wait!" Bryce mumbled, placing a finger to his lips as he stared stealthily a very large lizard about half a metre away.

"What-?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows as Bryce crept towards the lizard.

Ever so surreptitiously, he reached out an arm and snatched the goanna, (for that was the type of lizard it was), by the thick, long tail. Ron and Hermione widened their eyes in astonishment, while Tahnee and Kristen looked unsurprised by Bryce's act.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Ron questioned, keeping his voice to a bare whisper.

Lupin and Sirius were getting extremely close.

"This fella might just save our butts," Bryce replied, beginning to lower the squirming goanna.

Tahnee's eyes lit up with understanding.

"I get-!"

"Ssh!" Bryce hushed. "Or we'll be caught."

He dropped the giant, scaly lizard to the ground. It sped as fast as its stumpy legs would carry it through the bush and right at Sirius and Lupin. The two men jumped half in fright, half in amazement, then put their wands away. 

"Only a lizard, Padfoot," Lupin observes cleverly. "Let's head back to the castle. Can't wait to tell Dumbledore about this. You're scared of a lizard!"

"Shush up," Sirius said gruffly as they turned and began walking back towards the limestone fortress. "How was I supposed to know what it was?"

Once Lupin and Sirius had entered the castle and were full out of the way, each fifteen-year-old let out a very loud sigh of relief.

"I thought we were goners!" Ron exclaimed, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his arms into the prickly bush. "Ouch."

"I think we should go back," Hermione suggested meekly. "We're not even off the school grounds and we were nearly caught. Imagine what it would be like in public."

"We're out to do a job and we're going to do it," Tahnee said sternly, raising to her feet. 

"I do agree," Hermione admitted.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Kristen asked out loud. "Let's get going!"


	21. Runaways and Runaway Attempts

****

Chapter Twenty-One 

__

Runaways and Runaway Attempts

"Eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with… S."

"Too easy. Straw."

"Damn."

Adelaide pounded the ground in frustration.

"Your turn," she offered, sighing heavily as she tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in her empty stomach.

"Adela, this is stupid," Harry said miserably. "We should be trying to find a way to _escape."_

"Well, I have no idea. Unless we starve to death, become ghosts and fly out of here," Adelaide suggested mordantly, rising to her feet to stand beside Harry.

"That would be one way," Harry said uncertainly. "But we need a way that won't get us _killed."_

"But, Harry, you heard what that little Death Eater said. He said if we try to escape, it would be doomed to fail! And I can't really argue with him. Look who's keeping us captive? An insane murderer who has a wand!" Adelaide exclaimed, kicking the mossy wall powerfully.

The force dented the soft stone and shook the wall slightly. Adelaide and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's going on in there!?" 

Adelaide's heart skipped a beat, maybe two. 

"We got to cover it!" Harry said in a forceful whisper, getting down on his knees.

Adelaide followed suit and helped pile the smelly straw in front of the dent. The finished that not a second too early. A masked Death Eater peered through the tiny barred opening in the door, looking at the two prisoners suspiciously. Finally satisfied that Adelaide and Harry could be left alone, the Death Eater disappeared.

"This is great!" Adelaide said in a quiet voice, grinning and fighting the urge to clap and dance.

"Yes. But we can't keep kicking the wall and causing attention. There has to be something else that would do the job not as loudly," Harry said, looking around the practically bare cell.

His eyes layed upon the platter of so called 'food'. Two low stone bowls filled with the bubbling grey gook, two mouldy rolls and _two rusting teaspoons!_

"I've got it!"

~#~#~#~#~#

Hermione, Ron, Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee had thankfully broken out of the school grounds successfully, facing no more interruptions after the encounter with the Azkaban escapee and friendly werewolf. And after a lengthy walk down a cave passage that drove deep into a rocky hill, the five students sat cosily around a small square block of rock, studying a map that Tahnee had skilfully stolen from Millagen's office while all the adults working on searching for Harry and Adelaide were out of the room. The adults had already discovered a brief area of where the two missing people were. 

"We're here," Hermione instructed, prodding a place the large map. "This is where Harry and Adela are supposed to be." She pointed at a different spot. It was far away from where they were. "How should we go about getting there?"

"New Zealand! They're in _New Zealand_!" Kristen cried out with aggravation. "How on _earth_ are we going to get there?!"

"We can't get there! Especially once the professors find out we're gone! They'll be looking _everywhere!"_ Ron said in disdain, throwing his arms up. This action caused him to collide with the low and very solid ceiling. "Far out! That hurt!"

Tahnee laughed softly.

"I remember when Bryce did that. He was swearing up a storm," she said amusedly.

"Hey," Bryce retorted. He turned to Ron with a pitiful look upon his freckled face. "I feel for you, Ron, I do."

It was too much for them. Everyone burst into laughter, despite the situation. But Hermione hadn't even reacted. She was staring hard and long at the map. Her finger travelled to a red dot that symbolised Darwin, the capital city of the Northern Territory and the place that the students went to on certain weekends.

"I think I know a way to get there," Hermione said quietly, squinting down at the map.

Ron, Kristen, Bryce and Tahnee chuckled one last time and turned their full attention to Hermione.

"How?" Tahnee prompted.

"Well, I was thinking that when the professors send some sort of search party for us and Adelaide and Harry, they would only think of looking in the _magical_ world. And probably look for traces of our magic to lead them to us. Well, if we travel to New Zealand the _Muggle_ way, we'd have a less chance of being caught," Hermione explained shrewdly. 

"I agree," Bryce said. "But how though? If we were to take a boat or taxi or something, we don't have any money."

"Well, if we do all the magic we need in one place, they'll be lost from there," Hermione replied, sceptically looking around.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Ron praised loudly. 

"Another thing, I think we should go to Darwin using magic we perform _here._ Then once we're there, magic some Muggle money (we'll need a lot) and catch a plane to Sydney or Brisbane, then a boat to New Zealand. What do you think?" Hermione clarified, watching her companions thoroughly for a response.

"Perfect! Okay… It'll take a few days to walk to Darwin. Damn," Kristen said a little more sullenly.

"Magic, remember?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe we could speed our legs up or something."

"I brought some books with me," Hermione confessed, turning around to dig through her magically enlarged backpack. "I thought they would be useful."

Ron snorted, but didn't comment further as Hermione dumped five outrageously thick books on the map.

"So, we'll need food, water, speedy shoes… What else?" Kristen said, scribbling a list on a piece of parchment.

"Protection," Bryce put in, nodding his head.

"Anti-weariness aswell," Hermione interjected, flicking through '_An Advanced Guide to Unusual Charms and Transfiguration'._

"Ok."

"Maybe a cleanliness spell?" Tahnee said questioningly.

"Nice idea. I'm not going around stinking like Malfoy," Ron snickered.

"Right. A cleanliness spell," Kristen said vaguely, writing away. "There can't be much more we need?"

"I've found a Transfiguration spell for food," Hermione interrupted, looking up from her book. "It looks doable. Probably late fifth year or early sixth year stuff."

"What do you have to do?" Tahnee asked.

"Um… Concentrate on the food you want, point your wand at any object and say '_Makan Tremore',"_ Hermione tutored.

"Well, who wants to start with the food?" Kristen inquired. "Bryce? You're pretty good at Transfiguration."

"Sure," Bryce obliged, crawling over to a particular rocky corner where there were several piles of rocks.

"Bryce, that food spell will work for water too," Hermione added to Bryce, who nodded. "You three should probably look through these books too for other useful spells."

Ron groaned, but obeyed and began skimming through one of the less bulky books.

Fifteen hurried minutes later, all the spells were cast and they were stuffing the last of the food and water into their backpacks.

"I hope this works," Hermione said shakily, taking a quick sip of water and squeezing it into the bag.

"Oh well. We've got nothing to lose," Tahnee tried to say cheerfully, but failing dreadfully.

"Except our lives," Bryce muttered quietly, exchanging a look with his twin.

"Don't think negatively!" Tahnee piped, wearing a semi-happy grin as she heaved the backpack onto her shoulders. "We'll see part of the world _and_ Adela and Harry will be saved!"

"If we don't die or get caught first," Ron put forward sardonically.

"Come on," Hermione insisted, slowly beginning the long walk through the tunnel. "We want to get far away before daylight."

"Right. Now let's put these speedy shoes into good use!" Ron said rowdily, racing past Hermione with an amazing pace.

The others stared in wonder, and then zoomed after the red headed Ron.

~#~#~#~#~#

"I'm hungry," Adelaide moaned, scooping a teaspoonful of damp stone out of the hole they had made.

"You could always try some of that," Harry said, nodding towards the 'Platter of Indigestible Mush'.

"I'm not that desperate."

Five lingering minutes later, the soggy brick they were digging through became harder and drier. 

"Great," Adelaide sniffed. "Our only way of escaping is ruined."

"Not necessarily," Harry said slowly, dragging the platter of so called 'food' over to where Adelaide was staring forlornly into space. "We could dampen the wall with this… stuff."

Adelaide immediately lightened up a tad.

"If there was a class on 'How-to-Escape-Out-of-a-Chamber-Where-You-Are-Being-Held-Captive-By-The-Meanest-Wizard-On-Earth, I bet you would be top of the class!" Adelaide complimented, dipping her teaspoon into the mush and splattering it into their hole.

"Er… Thanks."

~#~#~#~#~#

An icy wind rushed through the open window into the Absurdum Fifth Year Girls' Dorms. Mirabella Marshall, the unlucky girl who had the bed closest to the window, snuggled deeper into the thick, patchwork doona. But it was no use. The unusual chilly breeze still blew directly onto her face. Urging her body to get up, Mirabella sleepily seated herself and looked despondently at the window. 

"Why can't you just shut yourself?" she mumbled, rising to her feet and stumbling over to the wide windowsill.

Mirabella snapped the glass shutters shut and went back to bed. But she couldn't sleep. Adelaide seemed to have invaded her mind yet again. Ever since news of Adelaide and Harry's disappearance, Mirabella couldn't help but think of them both. Her lost gaze at Adelaide's bed, unslept in and neat, moved to Tahnee's bed. The hangings were drawn on Tahnee's bed and the covers were pulled up. There was a piece of parchment placed on the pillow. Mirabella thought this only a little strange. She strolled over and reached for the parchment. But then wished she hadn't.

__

People-

We've gone to find Adelaide and Harry. Don't worry! We know exactly where they are. So don't get your knickers in a knot. But whoever is reading this, you CAN'T tell the teachers where we've gone!!!!! They'll freak and come after us! We promise to bring Harry and Adelaide back safely.

LuvULotz,

-Tahnee, Hermione, Ron, Kristen, Bryce.

Mirabella gaped. She glanced at Hermione's bed to find it too empty. 

"Tori! Yasmine! Maddy!" Mirabella squealed, jumping to her feet and shaking each of the slumbering girls.

"Ugh… 'Bella," Yasmine groaned, trying to shoo her frantic friend away. "Go away…"

"Tahnee's gone! 'Mione's gone! They're all gone!" Mirabella shouted, attempting to pull Madison to her feet. "Get up!"

"What do you mean 'they're all gone'?" Tori asked curiously, the first to actually get up, despite the time of 2:46AM.

"Look at the note! They left!" Mirabella cried. "Right under our noses!"

Tori skimmed through the letter with wide, frightened eyes. She passed it to Yasmine, then to Madison.

"We should tell Millagen," Yasmine said straight away. "Who knows what dangers they're putting themselves in."

"But the note said not to," Tori said doubtfully, frowning.

"I know. I think we should tell Millagen, but that would be like breaking a promise," Madison whined. "_Why_ did they go after them?"

"They're going to get themselves _killed_ for Merlin's sake!" Mirabella cried out. 

"I think we should tell Millagen _now_," Yasmine insisted on. "Before they get cursed into oblivion."

"Mm… I agree, I really do," Madison said. "It's just… I don't know… I think we should've gone with them or something. Or someone that could look after them."

"Yeah, well, no one did. So we _have _to tell the teachers," Tori said. "Come on. They're all in Millagen's office. They've been working 24/7 since Adela and Harry were taken."

The four girls agreed and descended down the trapdoor and the rickety staircase into the Common Room. There was a weak fire still burning. The flickering flames casting a ghostly light upon the walls. 

"What if someone catches us on our way?" Tori whispered, straightening the folds in her flannelette PJ top as they exited the Common Room via a stained glass door. 

"We'll just tell them we need to see Millagen," Mirabella answered simply.

They walked down a narrow hall that was carpeted and painted with a bright pinkie purple colour. It came to an end, except for another wooden trapdoor on the ground. The four climbed down that and began wandering through the eerie halls towards Millagen's office. They reached their destination without any run-ins.

Yasmine stopped and faced a wall. She powerfully prodded a button in the shape of Ayers Rock, causing a small speaker to appear.

"Professor Millagen?" she said hesitantly into the speaker.

"Miss Sawyer? What on earth are you doing here at 3:04 in the morning?" came the reply in Millagen's exhausted and worn voice.

"Um… We need to see you and Professor Dumbledore," Mirabella put in, tapping her foot. "It's important."

"Very well. Come right up."

Miraculously, the speaker vanished and an outline of a giant door appeared, complete with a door handle. Mirabella, Yasmine, Tori and Madison opened the door and ascended the slender staircase. The steps were carpeted with a tender, springy carpet in the shade of royal red. The stairway led up to a small landing covered in the same carpet. Yasmine banged the gleaming gold doorknocker politely and waited patiently. The marble double doors were slowly opened and Dumbledore with his dazzling, sweeping beard invited the four girls in. But he didn't look his happiest.

"Come in, young ladies," he said graciously. "Please have a seat. Professor Millagen will be with you in a second."

The office was quite impressive. It was carpeted with a rich purple and spongy rug with the walls painted a precious, glimmering white. There were four mauve, sturdily cushioned chairs with thin, polished wooden legs. A splendid oak desk littered with paperwork and inkwells was varnished to perfection. There was a massive bookcase behind the desk overloaded with books of all shape, colour and size. Several picture frames held images of Millagen's well-loved family. 

"Um… How's the search for Adela and Harry going?" Mirabella said, trying to make conversation as she swang her legs from side to side. Her toes weren't even touching the ground! The chairs were huge!

"Yes and no," Dumbledore answered thoughtfully as he itched his chin. 

"What do you mean, Professor?" Tori inquired, drumming her fingers on the side of the chair.

"We found a brief location and began a force to get them back," Dumbledore said, leaning on the desk with an old and wrinkled hand.

"Well, then what's the problem?" Madison interjected a little sharply. "You know where they are!"

"Our map has been stolen."

At that moment, Millagen chose to stroll in and slam the door behind him. He sat heavily behind the desk and faced the girls, ignoring Dumbledore for the time being.

"Ladies, now what is this important matter you decided to treat me with at three in the morning?" Millagen asked hoarsely, sounding much different than through the speaker system.

"It's about Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce, Hermione and Ron," Yasmine began explaining in a serious tone with narrowed eyes. "They've gone to find Adela and Harry on their own. They might have your missing map too."

Whatever Millagen and Dumbledore were expecting, it most certainly wasn't that. 

"P - Pardon?" Millagen stuttered, blinking furiously.

"They're gone," Mirabella said plainly. "They left this note."

Millagen read the note swiftly with Dumbledore scanning the note over his shoulder.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Millagen questioned, pacing the room and shaking his hands nervously.

"When they went to bed. That was about ten," Tori put in. "They were all sitting by themselves before that."

"They couldn't have gotten _too_ far," Millagen soothed. "Especially on foot. If they've used magic, we could track them by that too."

Dumbledore, nonetheless, looked a lot more doubtful as Millagen ushered the four girls to their dorms, making them promise not to go after their friends.

~#~#~#~#~#

"How thick can a single wall be?" Adelaide demanded to know breathlessly as she and Harry continued to dig through the never-ending stone with teaspoons.

"Very thick?" Harry said.

"Hey, you kids!" 

Adelaide and Harry, startled by the booming voice from outside the cell, frantically filled the holed will straw and piled the straw in front of it, hoping that the guard wouldn't notice their sheepish faces. The head of the masked man with the deafening voice appeared in the small window in the door wearing a merciless smirk.

"Master is coming to visit you," the Death Eater taunted, watching for a reaction, then disappeared.

Adelaide's eyes widened in fear and her brown skin turned a few shades paler. Her heart sank to the ground in fear. She had grown quite afraid of Voldemort ever since he performed the curse that affected her arm. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned. 

"Fine," Adelaide murmured. "Voldemort's just not my most favourite person right now."

"Was he ever?"

The two captives separated and sat against different walls to avoid suspicion. All too soon, a key was jabbed into the lock and the door creaked open.

Voldemort gazed at his prisoners with amusement. So helpless and innocent, not to mention skinny. They hadn't eaten anything for days.

"I see you've eaten," Voldemort sneered, eyeing the half-full bowls of grey goo. 

Adelaide and Harry didn't reply. There was nothing much to say. They weren't stupid enough to admit they hadn't eaten anything and had been using it for their hopeful escape. 

"Have you grown to like your new room?" Voldemort inquired silkily, his skeletal fingers entwining round his wand. 

Adelaide and Harry still said nothing.

"What fun you are today," Voldemort snarled, eyes flashing. "But that shall change! _Crucio!_"

The curse, aimed directly at Harry, struck him unaware. As the yellow light collided with him, Harry fell forward, trembling. His screams and hollers filled with pain and terror rang throughout the cell and beyond. 

"Harry!" Adelaide squealed, crawling forward to comfort the boy.

She banged her fist against the floor in irritation, clueless of what to do. But suddenly the yells stopped and Harry just layed in front of her, attempting to sit up with aching limbs.

"Worried, were you?" Voldemort said with delight as Adelaide helped Harry sit against the wall again. "You shall have a share, don't worry. _Crucio!"_

Without warning, Adelaide was knocked with the excruciating spell. It was terrible. Every single square inch of her body was on fire. Blunt knives were digging into her skin. Everything imaginable was happening. Until it stopped.

Adelaide's body was still sore when Harry helped her into a seating position. 

"Where's Voldemort?" Adelaide asked huskily, noticing her was no where in sight and the door was shut.

"He left."

"We should do the hole again. We should be over halfway," Adelaide suggested, trying to forget her throbbing body.

"Sure. There has to be something good on the other side."

It didn't take them long to dig through to the other side.

"We're nearly there!" Adelaide muttered excitedly, scooping out damp stone frantically.

A tiny hole appeared. It only revealed another cell. Their hearts fell. 

"All this for nothing," Adelaide moaned, peering into the opening.

Suddenly, the chamber view was blocked off by a deep blue eye, examining Adelaide's own eye from the other side.

"Harry!" she yelped, jumping back. "There's someone in there!"

The two fifth years picked up their teaspoons and began widening the hole. In the cell beside them, there was a tall, slim Asian girl. She was clad in a torn and tattered robe smeared with dirt. Her very long midnight hair was oily and scraggly. She had a pale face that was mysteriously clean, unlike the rest of her body.

"Who are you?" 

~#~#~#~#~#

__

Twenty-three hours, forty-three minutes after Hermione, Ron, Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce left for Darwin.

"Our water is running out," Tahnee confessed, eyeing the only bottle left of water. "Hermione, how long til we get to Darwin?"

"I estimate about two hours," Hermione replied adeptly, studying the stolen map yet again. "But the Speedy Shoe Spell is already beginning to wear off. So it could be a little longer. How's our food supply?"

"Okay. We've got one packet of Salt and Vinegar chips each. After that, we starve," Ron answered, zipping up his backpack. 

"Should be enough," Bryce said. "Well, let's go!"

Each of them threw their backpacks onto the backs and faced the north horizon defiantly. Though their spirits were confident, the view of the path they were to take was bleak. The sky was black, highlighted with millions of tiny stars and a glowing crescent moon. The ground was covered in spinifex, red dirt and small, twisted, dying trees. But they continued on their way. 

Another four hours went by of walking; two in which were done without the aid of speedy shoes. But part of their quest was done. They were in Darwin at last. It was early morning and the sky was still fairly dark and the stars still shone brightly. The five teenagers had arrived at a petrol station and 24-hour diner attached to it. It was deserted, but the light in the windows and the 'Open' sign at the door showed that it was indeed open.

"We'll go in there," Hermione instructed, pointing to the station from across the road in the trees. "Then we'll decide what to do next over a decent meal. I'm starved."

Instantly, the others agreed and came from behind the trees and walked across the road. A tiny tinkling sounded deep within the shop. A short, stout lady waddled out of the kitchen and stood behind the counter, looking expectantly at the teenagers. 

"Can I help you?" she offered, eyeing them a little suspiciously.

"Not just yet," Hermione declined gently. "But thank you anyway."

They expected the lady to return to the kitchen, but she stood her ground, watching them intently.

"What are you young children doing out at this time?" she asked inquisitively. "Surely you're not alone?"

"Ah…" was all Tahnee could say, looking a tad puzzled and guilty.

Ron and Kristen wore looks much like hers, not knowing what to say. But Bryce improvised quickly.

"We're supposed to meet our uncle later. So we're just going to hang around til then. Hope you don't mind."

The lady shook her head and smiled. 

"Not at all. Just call me when you need something. I'll just be through this door."

She entered the kitchen and shut the door.

"Good quick thinking, Bryce," Hermione praised, leading the way to a corner booth.

Each of them piled their bags beside the booth and seated themselves on the yellow plastic cushions. Kristen cleared away the menu and salt and pepper shakers and Hermione layed out the map on the table with a Muggle pen in hand to avoid question.

"'Kay, we walked all that way," she began, marking the path they had just travelled. "I reckon we should take some sort of Muggle transport to say… Sydney, which is here. Then more Muggle transport to New Zealand. What do you say?"

"Great. I suggest plane. Get a plane from here to Sydney. It'll take a few hours, six at most I think," Kristen said.

"Sounds like a plan?" Ron said as everyone nodded their heads in approval. 

"Where'll we do the magic we need?" Tahnee inquired in a low voice. 

"I say the toilets," Ron said. Everyone scrunched up their noses. "Nobody's here but us!" he retorted. "It'll give us a little privacy too."

"Very well. The toilets it is," Tahnee agreed regretfully. "But one or two of us should stay here."

"Me and Ron will stay," Bryce volunteered instantaneously. "You guys are better at Transfiguration and that's the magic you'll be using most."

It was logical, so Hermione, Tahnee and Kristen went down the hall where the toilets appeared to be, taking Hermione's backpack with them as it contained all the books.

Twenty minutes later, they returned with Hermione's bag a whole lot heavier than it was before. Bryce and Ron, it seemed, where still seated at the booth, but were talking casually to the small lady that they had seen earlier.

"Hello there," the lady greeted, smiling warmly. "These boys were just telling me where you were from! England is a long way away! And hitchhiking all over Australia to meet with your uncle!"

"Yes," Tahnee muttered, forcing a smile and a weak English accent. "Australia is a beautiful place."

"Indeed! I myself went travelling around when I was younger with my husband!" the lady yarned on. "I had a marvellous time!"

"I'm sure you did," Hermione said kindly. "How about we talk about it another time? We're kind of hungry, so we'll decide what to order and come to you."

"Of course! I'll just be in the kitchen."

The lady toddled off absently and Hermione, Kristen and Tahnee sat down.

"_What_ did you tell her?" Tahnee hissed, shooting a glare at Bryce and Ron. "We're supposed to be lying _low."_

"Only what she told you," Bryce snapped. "Anyway, have you got some Muggle money? I'm starved."

"Yeah. We should get a quick, decent meal," Hermione said.

In turns, the five runaways scrutinised the menu and chose on something to order. Hermione scribbled the meals down on a napkin with her pen, then went up to the counter to get drinks and tell the lady of their food.

Fifteen minutes later she returned with two trays. On the trays were their meals, drinks and a pamphlet. 

"What's that?" Kristen asked, pointing to the pamphlet as he gulped down a forkful of greasy bacon.

"It's about the airport here. It also has the listed flight times to where and prices and stuff," Hermione replied, sipping her orange juice. 

Tahnee picked the pamphlet up and flicked through, searching. 

"Aha! Next flight to Sydney… Uh oh."

Everyone paused eating and laid their eyes on Tahnee. 

"The next flight to Sydney is in an hour and a half!"

"Hurry up and eat!" Bryce commanded, beginning to wolf down his food.

They finished their meals in record time and left before the lady could object. 

"Er… Where to now?" Ron murmured, looking round in bewilderment.

They were standing just outside the petrol station. The sun was just coming up, so the sky was a purple colour. The sounds of car engines had began within the city. 

"There's a map here," Hermione said. "We're actually not that far. We could walk."

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"More walking. Brilliant," he said quite droopily.

"It's only a couple of blocks away," Hermione said. "We better walk fast too, otherwise we won't get any tickets."

After half an hour of more walking, much to their displeasure, they arrived at the airport. Thankfully, there were tickets left for the morning flight to Sydney, and they were able to purchase some with the Transfigured money. 

"We're actually doing it!" Tahnee squealed softly, gripping the sides of the chair. (They were seated in the plane, ready for take off.)

The engines began and shook the plane slightly. There was a rumbling and the plane, after a little bit, began travelling up the runway. Soon enough, it was soaring through the air towards Sydney. 

**__**

A/N: Wow. The twenty-first chapter. By gosh. Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. You are the very, very best! Give yourselves a pat on the back and a triple choc ice-cream. Yum. Anywayz, my sister has begun an account here and her name is **Jelli Baby.**_ She stole my Jelli! Bah! Thank you for reading this. I'm so sorry I took so long with this chapter. Bye!_

__


	22. Escape

****

Disclaimer: None of Harry Potter related characters belong to me. Adelaide, Tahnee, Kristen and Bryce, however, do, along with every other Australian character… But if you didn't know that… I'll keep my mouth shut. I might say something I'll regret later.

****

A/N: Wow! I should be punished severely. I am SO slow at updating! By gosh! I shouldn't even be allowed! Oh well. You'll survive. Surely I'm not _that_ bad to have around? Anyway! I've got 69 reviews! I'm _so_ spoilt! That doesn't mean you have to stop! They're kind of like fuel you know… Every time I read a compliment, I feel like writing. I'm very weird. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You are all great! Anybody who reads this is great! This chapter was beta-read by The Spectre of Sanity! My thanks to her. You should really check out her work. She's a better writer than me. She's got this cool story called **The Perfect Life**. I think you will all love it! It's about the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, etc. All the families of Sirius, Lily/James and Remus if Lily and James lived when Voldemort came to their house. It's REALLY good! I loved it. She's also got three other stories which are also all FANTASTIC! She's just the best. Anyway, I am probably boring you to death with my rambling, even though they could be interesting… Onto Chapter Twenty-Two!

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

__

Escape

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the girl said quietly with a strong Asian accent. "I'm Kura. Who're _you_?"

"Um… I'm Adelaide," Adelaide answered in the same hush whisper. "This is Harry. What're you doing here?"

Kura sighed and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Me and my friend were kidnapped. I don't know how long ago. It's been weeks, I presume. We tried to escape and we were separated," Kura explained. A tear rolled down her cheek. "He escaped finally and tried to free me from this cell. But Voldemort caught him in the act and threw him back in the cell. He died in there after he broke his neck." Kura pointed to where Adelaide and Harry were sitting in their own cell. "What's your story?" Kura continued, wiping the tear away.

"We were kidnapped too," Harry said, looking sad. "But we've only been here for a couple of days."

"You were awfully clever to moisten the wall and dig through," Kura praised, smiling slightly. "That is what you did?"

"Yeah."

There was an extremely still and uncomfortable silence. 

"I'm hungry," Adelaide complained breaking the quiet.

"I can help you there," Kura said, blushing. 

"You can?" Harry inquired, peering at her curiously. "How?"

"Voldemort didn't take me for no reason."

Harry and Adelaide listened with rapt attention.

"Give me that bowl over there," Kura said.

Harry handed her the bowl that was nearly empty now of the 'Indigestible Mush.'

Kura took it into her cell and placed it on the ground with her dainty fingers. Her hands hovered over the bowl and she closed her eyes and wore a look of deep concentration. Amazingly, the bowl slowly morphed into a beautiful plate made out of fine china and a delectable meal of bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes, mushrooms and toast appeared on the plate. Harry and Adelaide gawked, flabbergasted at Kura's magic.

"I didn't know what you liked," Kura said apprehensively, chewing her lip.

"No, it's fabulous," Harry said. "But won't the Death Eater's smell it?"

"While it's in this cell they won't. I placed a spell over the cell so no sounds or smells don't reach the outside," Kura explained. "I could do the same with yours so you could eat in there." 

"If you wouldn't mind," Adelaide said, her mouth was watering over the delicious scent.

"It only take a minute and it's not a _very_ complex spell," Kura said, beginning to close her eyes and held up her hands in concentration.

A minute later the spell was complete. Harry and Adelaide profusely thanked Kura and accepted the food with rumbling stomachs. 

"I don't understand," Harry said after gulping down a mouthful of egg. "How'd you do wandless magic?"

Kura shrugged. "I don't know how. I just started doing it when I was about sixteen without realising it. Then the Headmaster at my old magic school trained me. It's become a way of life really. Why are you two here?"

"You are _asking_ why _Harry Potter_ is here?!" Adelaide said, amazed at such a question, her greasy fingers hovering in the air, clutching a mushroom.

Kura gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth and Harry turned dark scarlet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't recognise you!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay," Harry said hastily, looking at the floor. 

"I'm still awfully sorry," Kura said. "I've been here so _long_ so I forget things. Why are you here?" Kura had directed the question at Adelaide.

"Me? I was just taken by mistake. I was there when Harry was kidnapped so they took me too, I suppose."

"What horrible luck," Kura sympathised. "I wonder if we'll ever get out of here alive."

"What about your magic?" Adelaide suggested. "Would that help us?"

"Yes," Kura said, thinking. "But I get tired if I do too much at once. I'll need help. And I'm guessing your wands have been confiscated."

"Yeah. Do you think you could get them back?" Harry questioned, looking hopeful.

"I_ could_, I suppose," Kura reasoned, tilting her head. "But it would be really difficult."

"What would you have to do?" Adelaide asked, her heart lifting from it's home in her stomach ever since she was kidnapped.

"I'd have to do it the slow way. Send the Death Eaters to sleep or something. Then try and find where the wands _are_," Kura clarified. "It would tire me a little, but it shouldn't really that much. A bunch of smaller spells isn't really hard. But Voldemort will be the real problem if he catches us."

"We sort of know where the wands are," Harry said. "But we didn't exactly memorise the way there."

"It doesn't really matter. It'll just mean we'll be wandering around longer."

"Well, they might be getting sus soon, so we'll see you later," Adelaide said, cutting the conversation short. 

"You're probably right. Bye for now," Kura said, waving with a small smile on her pale face.

"See you later."

Harry and Adelaide piled the straw high in front of the hole and begun a discussion, feeling much happier than before.

~#~#~#~#~#

Not a sound was heard, save the faint rustling of the spread out patches of grass, when Remus Lupin along with Sirius Black appeared a few metres away from the deserted road. The two companions were to investigate the traces of magic found in the petrol station across the street. Lupin, to avoid suspicion, was clothed in tattered, mud-splattered jeans and a cotton shirt, and Sirius was disguised as Snuffles, Lupin's faithful and clever dog. 

"Come along, Snuffles," Lupin muttered to the hairy black dog as he crossed the bitumen road. "It'll be my bad luck that they've already left."

Through the glass door that led into the diner section of the station, a small, stoutly woman stood behind a counter. 

"How can I help you?" she said in a gentle tone. 

"Ah, I was wondering whether four teenagers happened to come here in the last few hours?" Lupin said, looking around at the variety of snack foods on display. 

The woman suddenly smiled warmly as if recalling a particularly pleasant memory.

"One have very thick, brown hair? Another have bright red hair? Two were nearly identical? The other have long, blonde-y coloured hair?"

Lupin nodded eagerly, hoping the woman would know where they were now. It was obvious they had left already.

"You must be their uncle!" the lady cried out. "They told me they were meeting you!"

Lupin bit his lip. Uncle? He decided to test his acting skills.

"Um… Yes, that would be right. Where are the little rascals?"

The lady frowned.

"I do believe… A few hours ago they left. Still dark it was back then," she said.

"Have you any idea where they went?" Lupin asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"No. I'm sorry. They left in such a hurry!"

Snuffles whined piteously and hung his furry head. The lady peered from behind the counter, wearing a look of sadness.

"Poor doggy," the lady cooed, sounding a lot like Kaleigh Granger. "He doesn't look very happy."

"He misses the children," Lupin said truthfully, thinking about he was feeling exactly the same.

"They were lovely children," the lady complimented. "Ver well mannered and clever from what I saw. I hope you find them soon."

"I know," Lupin said. "I'd better be heading off. Got to find the little runaways." He let out a bitter laugh. 

Lupin, followed by a depressed Snuffles, returned to the area where they had arrived. He pulled a simple lead pencil from his pocket and tapped it with his wand, activating the portkey. Lupin bent down, placed his hand on Snuffles' shoulder and was gone in an instant.

~#~#~#~#~#

Tahnee rinsed her long, delicate hands under the running water, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The plane trip had been quite riveting. Hermione had wound up with a window seat and had been staring through the small window the whole time while trying to fight Ron off, who wanted her seat. After a long flight, they had arrived at the airport. They had separated and practically ran towards the toilets. 

"I've never been so tired in my life," Hermione said warily, exiting the cubicle behind Tahnee and beginning to wash her hands.

"I know what you mean," Tahnee agreed, splashing the chilly water over her face. 

"Well, let's go," Hermione said, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder. "They boys are probably waiting for us."

"What took you so long!" Kristen cried out loud as the girls ambled through the door marked '_Women's Toilets'_, looking tired and worn out.

"How did you manage to beat us when there's three of you and only two of us?" Tahnee retorted.

"Come on! Stop quarrelling," Hermione pleaded, walking down the hall and into the lounge.

Tired and grumpy, they collapsed onto the soft seats, trying their hardest not to drift off. 

"Do they have planes flying to New Zealand here?" Bryce asked sleepily.

They all jerked awake, remembering why they had run away. 

"I would think so," Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone, standing up. "We could ask. We have more than enough money if they do."

"I need coffee," Ron said dully, trying to stifle a large yawn.

"Ron! We're supposed to be rescuing Harry and Adela!" Hermione scolded, also attempting to stop a wave of yawns. "We didn't break a thousand rules just so you could have a coffee break!"

"He's right, Hermione," Tahnee said, defending the redhead. "We won't be any good to Harry or Adela if we're asleep. Coffee should keep us awake a little longer."

"But-!"

"How about you go find out if there's a flight," Kristen rationalised. "And we'll go get coffee at over in that café. We'll order you some too."

"Fine."

Ron, Bryce, Kristen and Tahnee went one way and Hermione went another. 

"Could I please order five black coffees?" Kristen requested, drumming his fingers on the counter.

The young lady who was serving him raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as she fetched five disposable cups.

"Here's your coffees, Sir," the lady said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "That'll be Twelve dollars sixty."

Kristen dug through his pocket and gave the woman a twenty-dollar note and waited for the change. He stuffed the extra money back in his pocket and carried the steaming coffees over to the table in the back corner of the café.

"Why'd you get all black coffee?" Bryce grimaced, sniffing the strong aroma. "I asked for a _normal_ one with milk and two sugars."

"That would weaken it, Bryce," Kristen said, scrunching up his face as he sipped the scalding drink. "We want strong coffee to keep us awake."

Bryce, still not happy with his drink, added three sachets of sugar to the coffee and cooled it off by blowing on it before gulping down a mouthful. 

Hermione soon came striding over to their table, smiling. 

"I got us tickets! There's a flight to Nelson. It's a little way from the area where Adela and Harry are expected to be," she said, fanning five aeroplane tickets about.

"When does it leave?" Ron inquired, guzzling down the last off his coffee with a noisy slurp.

"In a couple of hours," Hermione said, not even bothering to give Ron a dirty look like she normally did when he made rude noises. "It leaves at one thirty."

"What do we do til then?" Tahnee said. "We don't need any more magic."

"Go explore the airport a little?" Kristen put forward, sticking out his bottom lip. 

"I suppose," Hermione said. "But we'd better not go too far, otherwise we'll get lost. This airport is a big place."

The five fifth years tossed their empty cups into the rubbish bin, pocketed their tickets and began wandering aimlessly around the airport.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Any luck?" Millagen asked hopefully.

Lupin shook his head grimly and Snuffles morphed into Sirius.

"I didn't think we would," Dumbledore said sombrely. "They are most certainly not stupid, especially Hermione. Nothing hardly ever gets by her unnoticed."

"But where would they have gone?" Sirius said miserably. "Surely you have a clue?"

"I do, actually," Dumbledore said, much to everyone's surprise. "They are obviously on their way to where Adelaide and Harry are presumedly held captive. I am guessing that they would've taken transport without the aid of magic to avoid being found."

"I know where you're coming from!" Sirius exclaimed, his mood rising just a little. 

"I suggest we send out a few people to search perhaps Darwin, Brisbane and Sydney. They may have arrived already. Also, we should several people should be sent to New Zealand to recapture Harry and Adelaide. We're not going to desert them to find the others," Dumbledore instructed.

"I'll get an army together to go to New Zealand," Millagen said, rising to his feet and leaving.

"Who should we send, Albus?" Lupin said, preparing a quill and parchment to write Dumbledore's suggestions down.

"Yourselves obviously," Dumbledore answered. "A few of the professors could go if they wished to. They recognise who they're looking for. That'll do for now though."

"I'll go do that now," Lupin said. "Come on Sirius."

Sirius instantly turned into Snuffles.

"Good luck," Dumbledore mumbled as Lupin and Snuffles left.

~#~#~#~#~#

Adelaide shivered, rubbing her arms to try to warm herself up. Didn't Voldemort use any heating systems? It was freezing. Harry was on tiptoes, looking through the minute window in the splintering door. He turned round and gestured to Adelaide to come over.

"Come look at this."

Adelaide rose to her feet, her legs becoming icy. 

"What is it?" 

Harry stepped aside and Adelaide examined the sight outside the cell and raised her eyebrows. In a corner lit by ordinary, white-wax candles, a large wooden crate stood. Two Death Eaters clad in the normal black robes sat across from each other, playing a game of Fish with Exploding Snap cards. 

"You got any eights?" one Death Eater asked, seeming quite bored.

"Go fish in the lake," the other replied as his companion picked up a card from the deck between them.

"I think it's safe for Kura to put them to sleep," Adelaide whispered, walking over to the lump of straw concealing the hole. "Psst! Kura!"

Kura's head appeared amongst the straw.

"Yeah?"

"It's safe to do the spell," Adelaide informed, glancing over at Harry, who was still gazing at the Death Eaters through the window.

"I reckoned so," Kura answered, smiling. "They are very engrossed in their game."

"How long do you think it would take to make them fall asleep for twenty-four hours?" Adelaide said.

"Oh, not long. I… Er… Accidentally cast that spell over my old Advanced Charms professor. Long story. I'll do the spell now."

Kura's head disappeared and Adelaide stood up.

"Should happen any minute now," she said to Harry, watching the guards again.

As if on cue, the Death Eaters' shoulders both slumped and their eyelids drooped.

"I… Feel kinda… Tired…" the first Death Eater said groggily between yawns.

They both dropped their cards and fell headfirst onto the crate, fast asleep.

"Okay," Adelaide mumbled, shaking her hands nervously. "Part one accomplished. You were great, Kura."

Kura's head popped through the straw once again and gave Adelaide and Harry a small, lopsided smile.

"Tis only the first bit, Adelaide, tis only the first bit."

Adelaide was about to mention that she could be called Adela, but Kura had gone.

Abruptly, the lock on their door clicked open. Harry and Adelaide jumped slightly, but grinned. With a quick peek to see if it was safe, they exited their cell freely for the first time. Kura was waiting for them outside her own, biting her lip fretfully. Adelaide felt quite the same. Timid but energised. 

"Better lock the doors again," Harry said cleverly, shutting the door with a tiny snap. 

"Do you know where we're going?" Kura inquired, looking around.

Their surroundings were bleak. They were standing in a long, stone hall that was lined with chambers. The Death Eaters were snoozing in the end corner where the only light glowed brightly. A few paces down there was another dark passage leading off somewhere that wasn't lit with candles as far as they could see. It was pure blackness.

"Er… That way?" Adelaide guessed, pointing down the corridor bathed in blackness.

"Yeah, I think we were taken down there," Harry said. "But it was lit back then."

"Well, come along," Kura said, her voice shaking as she entered the inkiness. Harry and Adelaide followed.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey, look at this!"

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was grinning and fiddling with a furry, grey teddy bear.

"Oh! It's a koala!" Hermione said, taking the pretend animal from Ron. "I read about them."

"Oh yeah…" Ron said innocently. "I never would have guessed."

"Guys!" 

Ron and Hermione spun around swiftly. Tahnee and Kristen were panting heavily, looking horribly worried.

"Miss Reece is here!"

"Who?" 

"A _teacher!_" Kristen hissed. "We have to get out of here before she catches us!"

"Where's Bryce?" Hermione said, racing for the store entrance.

"Damn it!" Kristen spluttered. "I left him near the sport stuff."

Just as he completed the sentence, Bryce walked casually out between two aisles. He opened his mouth when he saw the others, about to say something, but was whisked away by Tahnee before he could utter a word.

The five teenagers sprinted through the airport, dodging collisions and avoiding attention, which was rather impossible. Eventually, after a lot of huffing and puffing, they were hovering around in a closed off corner outside the airport. 

"What happened?" Bryce said, seating himself on the steel bench along the brick wall. 

"They've started searching for us, I think," Tahnee replied, biting her lip. "I just hope they don't catch us."

"How do you know that?"

"Miss Reece was in the shop," Kristen informed. "I never thought that I'd ever run away from her."

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, sitting down next to her. "What's the matter?"

Hermione turned to Ron with an expression of dread.

"I'm a thief, Ron."

"What?"

Tahnee, Ron, Bryce and Kristen stared at Hermione in disbelief. 

"I'm a thief," she said bluntly. "I stole from that shop we were in."

Hermione shoved the furry, grey koala in Ron's face and snivelled loudly. He held it in his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez, the way you're going on about it, you give the impression that you stole something _huge."  
_"Ron! I _shoplifted!_ " Hermione exclaimed, her eyes flashing. 

"Hey, children!" Tahnee interrupted. "Our flight is due to leave _very_ soon. I suggest you continue your little quarrel sometime else."

"What do I do about the bear?" Hermione asked, following Kristen into the airport.

Kristen shrugged. "Keep it? Oh, and the name is _koala_, not bear," he corrected, earning an amused glance from Bryce, Tahnee and Ron.

"I can't keep stolen material!" Hermione protested. "What if the police find out?"

"By the time they _do_ find out, we'll be in New Zealand or dead. So there's no need to fret," Tahnee said offhandedly. "And try not to attract attention. We don't want to be caught."

Hermione remained silent during the walk to the plane. She had stuffed the koala rather hastily in her backpack and was looking very guilty as they handed the their tickets to the hostess and made their way onto the plane.

"I hope no one searches the plane," Bryce said uneasily, peering through the small window. He was the lucky one who managed to claim the window seat.

"They won't, will they?" Ron said, looking up from a Muggle magazine the hostess had given him. 

"Never know."

~#~#~#~#~#

"It seems a lot longer than before…" Adelaide mumbled, shivering in the icy air.

"There is dark magic working here," Kura whispered. "You can feel it."

"Okay… Maybe _you_ can feel it. But me and Harry, we're not extraordinary wandless magic workers," Adelaide said. "Aren't we, Harry? Harry?"

Adelaide and Kura swivelled round speedily, dreading the worst. They squinted into the darkness, trying their hardest to catch sight of Harry. But it was too black and not a thing could be spotted.

"Harry?" Kura hissed, taking a quiet step.

Abruptly, the patter of running footsteps sounded. Adelaide's heart leaped into her throat, praying that it was Harry rather than a Death Eater ready to strike them. Kura pulled her to the side and they stood frozen in fear. The hurried footsteps advanced. 

"Adela? Kura?"

Adelaide's shoulders slumped in utter relief. She flayed her arms about, trying to find Harry. It was his voice for sure. Her hands collided with something, or rather someone solid. 

"Harry! We were terrified you were missing!" 

Adelaide threw her arms about the figure she had felt about for, knowing it was Harry for sure. The person had the exact same frail build and funny hair. 

"I'm so sorry!" Harry whispered into the darkness. "I lost you back there."

"Ssh! Someone might hear us," Kura said, placing her hands on Adelaide and Harry's head so she would know where they were. "We'd better hurry along. And hold hands. We can't lose each other again."

With Harry in the middle and Adelaide and Kura on the sides, they continued on their way. Their hearing had sharpened and so had their eyes, even though there was nothing to see or hear. After what seemed like hours, the dense corridor came to an end. Although they couldn't exactly see it, a tall, wide door stood before them.

"I'll go first," Kura muttered. "I can protect myself. I'll send a gold star to you when it's safe."

Carefully and silently, Harry turned the rusty iron handle, opening the door a crack. 

"Good luck."

"You too," Kura mumbled. "And _stay put."_

She craftily slid through the tiny opening and shut the door, leaving Harry and Adelaide in icy blackness.

"I hope she'll be okay," Adelaide murmured, shivering in the cold. "Voldemort has a lot of Death Eaters hanging around, doesn't he?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "But they might be out spying or something."

Harry and Adelaide stood against the dry stone wall for quite some time. Too afraid to speak freely, they stayed noiseless, straining their ears for sounds. 

"She should be back by now," Adelaide said, shaking the still quiet. "Perhaps we should go see what's happening."

"No! Stay here."

"Well, you're not going! If Voldemort caught you, he wouldn't hesitate at all at killing you on the spot."

"Well, you're a girl. Boys are supposed to protect you."

Adelaide was taken aback by Harry's comment. She gawked at him.

"Since when have you been sexist?"

"Well-"

Adelaide clasped her hand over Harry's mouth, petrified. The wooden door slowly creaked open. They stood behind the door, to frightened to move. 

A pale green light filtered into the darkened hall. A robed figure entered the corridor, taking no notice of the two prisoners behind the door. The figure closed the door and began walking down the passage, unaware that Adelaide and Harry were merely a few metres away from them.

When they were sure the Death Eater was out of hearing range, Harry spoke.

"Way too close."

"Tell me about it! And we could've easily been caught. We were talking loud enough."

"Suppose we better shut up now."

And that they did. Never had Adelaide heard such silence. It was scary. But then suddenly, there was no need.

"The gold star!" Harry said, pointing.

A ball of beautiful golden light about the size of a golf ball hovered before them, lighting up the passage a little.

"Well, let's go."

Adelaide and Harry crept out the door. There was another long passage, thought this one was lined with doors. A little way along the corridor, Kura stood, beckoning for them.

"The way is clear. I've locked every single door in the castle. Well, except the one you came from. But it's locked now," she explained. "So, where are you're wands?"

Adelaide bot her lip. _Where were they? _Harry, however, was struck by inspiration.

"Walk down there, turn left and there's a huge door. That's where they are."

"Well, at least someone pays attention to their surroundings, even though they're kidnapped and screaming their head off," Adelaide stated wryly.

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked as they followed his instructions. 

"I know that," Kura said, smiling. "He's out. I heard the Death Eater in charge say that. What wonderful luck."

"But it's not for the poor people who are getting attacked," Harry commented with a frown.

Adelaide had to agree. 

"Is this the place?" Kura inquired, gesturing towards a large door.

Harry and Adelaide nodded.

"Can we get through?"

Kura walked up to the door and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them. 

"There is a little bit of magic guarding the room," she said. "But it's not too difficult. But the spells are thicker inside. A lot thicker. I can feel it even now. You should be able too."

"Can you remove the guarding spell?" Harry said. "It would probably help."

"I will. It's rather nasty."

Five minutes later, Kura was tiptoeing into the room, Harry and Adelaide in tow.

The room was exactly the same as Adelaide had last seen it. The four Hagrid-sized doors, the fireplace and the grand throne, towering above everything else. But Adelaide paid no heed to those things. All her attention was pinpointed on the two cased wands below the tiny window. 

"There's strong magic protecting them," Kura said, following Harry and Adelaide's gazes. 

"Will you be able to free them?" Adelaide wanted to know somewhat hurriedly. She was terrified that she would never ever feel her fingers entwine the wand she had grown to love. Obsessed, she was.

Kura laughed. Harry and Adelaide gaped. 

"What's so funny?" Harry interjected, looking rather flustered.

Kura sighed, smiling. 

"Voldemort has a complicated mind, you know."

Adelaide and Harry nodded; wondering where on earth this speech was going.

"He had no time for simple solutions. The most obvious ones. I do believe he thought that everyone would go the difficult way and get caught in his trap."

"Can you get to the point?" Adelaide said, getting impatient. "Your sleepy and locking spells are wearing away."

"There's a easy resolution. Tell me, what is the most obvious way to get your wands?"

Adelaide and Harry both raised their eyebrows questioningly. It was like being pursued by McGonagall.

"Smash the case open," Harry answered hesitantly.

Kura clapped loudly. 

"Bravo! Now smash the cases to retrieve your wands."

Harry and Adelaide stared at Kura as if she were insane. 

"Go ahead," she coaxed. "We're wasting time."

"It's that easy?" Harry said, not believing the simplicity of it.

"Yes, as unbelievable as it is," Kura said. "The cases have spells on them that repel _magic_, not common sense. Now smash the glass or I'll do it for you."

Harry and Adelaide looked at each other. The Death Eaters were slumbering, Voldemort was away. If the spell was triggered, it would take a little bit for the wizard to arrive. It was worth a try. Anything for their wands.

"What with?" 

"Okay!" Kura piped, seeming quite happy for their situation. "Um… I can't cast magic in here. There's something here that'll activate an alarm if magic is cast by someone other than Voldemort."

"We could kick it," Adelaide put forward, shrugging. 

"It's a risk, but I'll do it," Harry said.

Adelaide and Harry positioned themselves In front of the cases; their legs ready to strike. 

"One…"

"Two…" 

"Three!"

The two cases crumpled with a thunderous crash! Glass showered their feet, covering the ground. Adelaide, Kura and Harry froze for a minute, half expecting some alarm to start sounding and spells to be directed at them. But the chaos never came. 

"You reckon we can pick them up?" Adelaide said to Kura.

Kura nodded.

"The spells are gone. Smashing the cases broke them."

Harry and Adelaide practically dived for their wands. Adelaide held hers tightly, not wanting to lose it. She felt more powerful and taller with her wand. Wood of Red Bauhinia, containing a feather of a griffin, bathed in the powerful fire of an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon and ten and three quarter inches long. 

"Let's get out of here," Adelaide mumbled.

"We've got to find the entrance," Harry said, looking around.

"Um… I _think_ I've got some idea where that is," Kura mused, tilting her head. "Yeah… Well, keep your wands out incase I missed a Death Eater. This way."

The halls of Voldemort's domain were eerily silent. There were only the sounds of their feet gently padding on the floor. 

"This is creepy," Adelaide said, eyeing a passage off the one they walking along.

"I've got it!" Kura cried aloud.

The effect was astounding. Her voice echoed off the walls, loud and clear. But the echoing never stopped. It went on and on and on…

"What the hell's happening!?" Adelaide yelled, scared stiff. 

There was a peculiar vibrating in the air. It was the disturbance of fierce magic. All three of them could feel it perfectly well. It was not a nice feeling either…

Kura swore angrily, looking exceptionally peeved off at herself.

"I triggered an alarm! Just follow me and RUN!"

Kura darted forward, her long legs striding across half the hall in a few seconds. Harry and Adelaide sprinted after her, terrified of what would become of them. 

"What alarm!?" Harry bellowed at Kura, quickly catching up to her. 

Kura looked ready to burst into tears.

"A sound alarm!" she screamed, panting. "I knew it was there! I'm so stupid! If anyone raised their voices besides a Death Eater or Voldemort, the alarm would set off! He should be here anytime soon! I'M SORRY!"

Adelaide's heart sunk down to her feet and beyond. They were doomed. The roaring of the alarm pounded in her ears. She began to sweat as she ran. Her legs were growing weak and she felt very warm. It felt like the air temperature had suddenly risen twenty degrees. And it was still rising.

"What's happening?" Adelaide puffed, slowing her pace down. Her legs were killing her.

"A curse," Kura replied faintly, also slowing. "The people who set off the alarm shall suffer unbearable heat. We have to get out soon!"

"I'm… tired…" Adelaide wheezed, clutching a stitch in her side. Her run had reduced to a jog.

"Come on, Phoenix," Harry encouraged feebly, using her middle name for the first time in awhile, also sweating uncontrollably as the warmth rose. "There's only a little bit to go."

The hotness radiated by the floor began sinking into her shoes and burning her feet. A rapid, deafening rumble shook the walls dangerously. Their runs sped up considerably. Voldemort was home.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU IMBECILES!!!!!!!!!!"

"He's not too happy," Kura commented, managing a tiny smile. "And the entrance is just there."

Adelaide ran as fast as she could manage, despite the fact that her stomach was stinging and her legs were throbbing painfully.

Never had Adelaide been so thankful to see the darkening, rippling grass or have the nightly chill touch her arms. It was bliss as they burst through the entrance doors….

~#~#~#~#~#

"We've found them!"

Millagen looked up from the mounds of paperwork in front of him. Elanora Reece, Astronomy professor and Head of Aeterno, stood victoriously before him, a delighted smile on her face.

"What? Who? Where?" Millagen demanded to know, jumping up excitedly.

"The five," Reece answered. "I was patrolling the Sydney Airport and I spotted them briefly just as they boarded a plane. The plane is landing any second now in Nelson, on the southern island of New Zealand. No doubt they've pinpointed where the missing students are!"

"Amazing…" Dumbledore murmured, standing by the door. "Alert everyone. I'll notify the New Zealand Wizarding Defence Force. They'll be of help."

Millagen bustled out of the room. Dumbledore lit a blazing fire and sprinkled purple dust into the flames. They were onto them.

~#~#~#~#~#

"I'm going to put an Invisibility Charm on you!" Kura hollered, trampling a field of green grass. "So only people who mean no harm can see you!"

"Well, my legs are killing me!" Adelaide huffed, trying to ignore the pains. "Harry! You want me to do a Energy Spell?"

"'Kay!"

"_Energia Infinitum!"_

The aches disappeared and Adelaide felt fresh energy surge through her veins. 

"Run faster!" Kura shrieked after she had performed the spell. "Look behind you!"

Adelaide glanced over her shoulder. Hell was breaking loose. Black robed Death Eaters were thundering their way out of the run-down castle Adelaide, Harry and Kura were kept prisoners. Of course the Death Eaters couldn't see them though. Adelaide had to grin at them. They looked like lost puppies, save the cuteness. They were running around in all directions, shooting spells. The grin was wiped away though when a particularly fiery Stunning Spell missed her by about an inch. Her strides lengthened immediately.

"CATCH THEM, YOU IDIOTS!"

Adelaide swapped a startled look with Harry and again sped up. They had the upper hand thankfully. Their robes were torn and non-existent past the knees. This let them run a little faster. The Death Eaters, however, had full-length robes and kept tripping over the lengthy folds. Plus, they couldn't see them.

"_Ex Libris!"_

Adelaide giggled. She had shot a spell at a Death Eater who was gaining on them. A very large and heavy book had appeared behind him and began bashing him over the head. 

The three escaped prisoners continued to aim charms, spells and curses at the Death Eaters. It was working, but the enemies aim was improving. But they craftily dodged the curses, narrowly missing some. After much huffing and confusion, Adelaide, Kura and Harry had lost sight of the Death Eaters after climbing a hill and jogging down the other side.

"What now?" Adelaide said, breathing fast.

"Well… I _think_ there's a-"

"ADELA!"

"HARRY!"

Adelaide and Harry widened their eyes to the size of beach balls. They knew those voices…

"TAHNEE!"

"RON!"

Standing before Adelaide, Kura and Harry were Tahnee, Hermione, Ron, Kristen and Bryce, all looking rather triumphant, not to mention exhausted.

"What are you doing here!?" Adelaide squealed, squeezing Hermione round the chest.

"Er… Coming to rescue you?" Bryce said sheepishly.

Adelaide laughed.

"I just wa- RUN!!!!!"

"Wha-!"

"Come ag-?"

"Cra-!"

Tahnee, Adelaide, Kura, Kristen, Bryce, Harry, Ron and Hermione darted across the grassy fields, a stampede of Death Eaters hot on their tail.

Never had any of them ran so fast, avoiding deadly curses and firing spells at the same time.

"What the hell is that!?"

Adelaide looked to where Ron was pointing. Along the horizon, a huge line of white advanced quickly. 

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than what's behind us!" Harry screamed in reply.

They kept running, and the white got closer. 

"Impedimenta on three!" Hermione cried, eyeing the Death Eaters warily. "One… Two… Three!"

"_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

The first row of Death Eaters slowed down significantly. The second row was then blocked off by the first. Hermione's plan worked well. But then they had to deal with the white.

"They're people!" Kristen yelled dramatically. "Now we've got to attack them!"

"No!" Kura hollered abruptly. "They're on the light side!"

"Who're you!?" Bryce inquired vociferously, holding his stomach with one hand and his wand in the other.

"I'll tell you later! Just _don't attack!"_

As they came closer to the white robed people, they slowed down, cautiously watching over their shoulder for sudden movement of the Death Eaters. The Impedimenta spell had to be shot several times.

Adelaide gaped. There in the pack was Millagen dressed in blue with the fierce glint in his eye that Dumbledore usually got. He was standing beside Dumbledore himself. Both were grinning.

"Elaine here will escort you to safety," Dumbledore said, nodding towards a women dressed in white with hair to match. "We're to deal with the Death Eaters. Thank Merlin you're all in one piece!"

Adelaide, Kura, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce, Hermione, Harry and Ron were lead through the army of white. Elaine fetched a deflated ball out of her pocket, tapped it with her wand and held it out for all of them to touch. Adelaide placed her finger on the rubbery surface. Somewhere near her navel there was a jerk, and she smiled as she was taken away from the war.

__


	23. Home Sweet Home

**__**

A/N: Wow! I updated a lot sooner than expected! Perhaps the reason was that there was just a long weekend… Three days away from school! Heaven it was. But now I'm back at school. Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed!! You guys are so nice!!! Ten hugs and ten kisses for everyone!!

I had Theatre Sports Night yesterday… Our team lost!!! But we got chocolate!!! And it was fun!!! Gee, I wish you were there… It was hilarious. You would've laughed yourselves silly… Well, enjoy the chapter!

****

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter related characters belong to me… Pity. I would've enjoyed travelling round the world…

****

Lunacy Joins the Hogwarts Trio

__

Chapter Twenty-Three: Home, Sweet Home

Adelaide surveyed the hut before her rather sarcastically. It was tiny and constructed from large twigs. The walls were plastered with hardened mud and the door was merely a giant piece of flaking paper bark. Their surroundings were simply acres and acres of dehydrated grass and scrub.

Elaine indicated for the eight filthy teenagers to follow her. They did so reluctantly, flattening the dying grass under their feet. Elaine deftly pulled back the 'door' and ushered them all in.

The saying 'looks can be deceiving' certainly worked for the little hut. The outside look might been unimpressive, but the inside was spectacular! The front room was large and spacious with plush, royal blue carpet blanketing the floor. The walls were curved, forming a circular room, painted a very pale green. There was a big landscape photo on the opposite wall, specially curved to go with the odd shape. To their left was a reception. Behind the desk there was a wrinkled old man, peacefully dozing, drooling on a pile of paperwork. The walls were lined with a soft, velvety couch, occasionally broken up and replaced with small tables stacked high with magazines and newspapers or large doorways.

"Lazy mongrel," Elaine muttered under her breath, glancing at the sleeping man as she lead the band of fifth years down a hall.

The corridor was long and wide. Photos and paintings of various people, some historical, were hung on the white walls. The subjects of the pictures smiled, winked and every so often scowled down at the teenagers. 

"In here," Elaine said kindly, opening a door to her right and escorting them in.

The room was cosy and incredibly white. The walls were white and bare, the floor were shiny tiles and the leather lounges were the same colour as the rest of the room. There was another door leading elsewhere aswell.

"Please, have a seat," Elaine offered, nodding at the couch. "And am I right in believing you would all desire a shower?"

Adelaide had never answered 'yes' so fast in her life. Harry was much the same, as was everyone else.

Elaine chuckled lightly. 

"Showers are through that door. There are more than enough. Soap, shampoo, towels and anything else you wish are found in the cupboards. I'm pretty sure you are able," she said, seating herself on the seat. "Your professors shall be here soon too. No doubt they will want to interview you."

Adelaide, Bryce, Harry, Hermione, Kristen, Kura, Ron and Tahnee entered the bathroom and were practically blown away. It seemed that every room in the hut had a severe colour theme. The bathroom was a relaxing lilac colour. The tiles, walls, cupboards, toilets - everything. 

Kristen and Bryce gagged at exactly the same time, it was uncanny. Ron, though, just stared as if in a horrified trance. The girls, on the other hand, were pleased with the colour scheme. Lilac was a beautiful, soothing colour. It was just what they all needed.

"They're barking _mad_," Ron exclaimed, kicking his shoes off. "Purple! Out of all the colours, they choose _purple_ for the bathroom!"

"Stop complaining," Hermione said calmly, kneeling down to look through the cupboards. "You're being childish."

"Kura," Adelaide said, pulling her reeking socks off. "Can you please take the Energy Spell off? I don't think we'll need it any more."

"So _that's_ who you are," Tahnee said, looking at Kura with great interest as she took Adelaide's Energy Spells off. "And how do you do that?"

Adelaide yawned as the exhaustion and aches flooded back like a tidal wave crashing over a seaside town. Kura shrugged in reply to Tahnee's question. Everyone but Adelaide and Harry were looking at her curiously.

"Later. But I'm _dying_ for a proper cleaning."

Kura fetched a fluffy violet towel and entered a shower cubicle, ignoring the funny looks she was receiving.

Adelaide followed suit, closing her cubicle door as she threw soap (lavender scented) and bottles of cleaning utensils into the shower.

Adelaide had sense of peace as the steaming hot water cascaded down her back, washing away the dirt, grime and blood. She vaguely heard the others beginning their own showers as she rubbed the soap over her skin. The arm Voldemort had cursed was an unhealthy, glowing red. She had hidden it well from everyone else. Harry was the only one who had seen the damage. 

Half an hour later, Adelaide was still in her cubicle wrapped in a mauve towel, wondering what to do. The only clothes she had were the one's she was wearing before, and she was planning on ditching them for good. 

Adelaide yawned, her body sagging. She had only had a few hours sleep in the last three days. She settled down, her back against the wall and the towel wrapped round her figure, then closed her sleepy eyes, planning on only giving them a little rest…

"Adela! Come on! Are you okay in there? I'm going to come in, in a sec."

Adelaide scowled. She had barely shut her eyes for ten minutes and she had already been woken up.

She mumbled an indistinguishable reply and forced her body to get up.

"Oh good! You're alive! Are you okay?"

"Clothes."

"Oh, yes. Here you go. They're coming over the door."

Adelaide reached up on tiptoes to receive the garments, then relaxed a bit. 

Fifteen minutes later, Adelaide was getting lead out by Tahnee. 

"The others are already there. A nurse is checking us all out," Tahnee informed, helping Adelaide down a couple of stairs. "How are you really? You don't look too well."

Adelaide didn't feel at all well either. Her whole body was throbbing, her head felt like a grenade had just exploded in it, and her arm was burning.

"I'm fine," Adelaide fibbed, coughing. "Just tired. What about you?"

"Me? I wasn't injured at all," Tahnee said. "Bryce was hit by a minor curse, a Stomach Ache Charm I think, but that was all. Ah, look, here we are."

Adelaide practically collapsed onto the couch, nearly squashing Hermione' foot. It seemed that the nurse was occupied with Harry, healing his various bruises and cuts. Adelaide promptly fell fast asleep, not even acknowledging everyone's waves of hello.

~#~#~#~#~#

Adelaide's arm felt tight and itchy when she next awoke. She opened her eyes just a little and was quite over-joyed with what she saw. Everything in the long room was green. The beds, the walls, the floor, the curtains, even the roses in the vases were a calming sort of green. She knew _exactly_ where she was. 

Looking round at the row of beds, Adelaide spotted two more lumps under the jade sheets beside her. One had messy black hair, and the other had silky midnight hair. 

Adelaide coughed, causing her throat to burn painfully. There was the sound of a slamming door from the end of the room and a rather plump and pink lady came bustling towards Adelaide. 

"Madam Irving!" she managed to croak, delighted to see an old face.

Madam Irving smiled warmly. 

"It's about time you woke up," she said gently, placing the back of her hand on Adelaide's forehead. "I've never seen you so stationary."

"How long have I been here?" Adelaide asked, wincing as Madam Irving unwrapped the bandage that was enveloping the arm that Voldemort cursed.

"Oh, just four days," Madam Irving answered casually, reapplying a clean bandage to the now dark pink arm. The red colour it was, was now fading.

__

"Four days!" Adelaide exclaimed loudly, her voice growing stronger.

"Hush now," Madam Irving whispered, giving Adelaide a look she often gave her. "There are other people that are trying to sleep."

"I can't have been here for four days!" Adelaide hissed sulkily, trying to keep her voice low. "Could I please have some Pain Relief Porion _please_. My head hurts."

"Well, that's a good sign," Madam Irving said absently, standing up with the old bandage. "Promise to stay put while I get the potion from my office."

Adelaide mumbled a 'yes' and sunk back into the soft pillows. 

"Should have asked for some of the potion myself."

Adelaide nearly jumped out of her skin. 

"Harry!"

"Ugh… Where are we?"

Adelaide beamed at the pale boy in the next bed. 

"Australia!"

"Here we go," Madam Irving said in her squeaky voice, entering the room. "Oh! You're up!" she added to Harry.

Madam Irving handed Adelaide the steaming goblet of poisonous green liquid and hurried along to Harry's bedside to check if he was well. Adelaide sniffed the goblet bitterly. It smelt of the ocean. She took a sip and grimaced. It _tasted_ like the ocean. How revolting. She sculled the rest of the drink and gagged afterwards.

"You're both in order, except your arm, Miss Weller," Madam Irving said sternly. "You'll have to change the bandage twice a day for the next… fortnight perhaps? The bandage should be soaked in Sodding Solution. You'll both be staying here for about a week, I presume. But we'll see. But your friend, she'll have to stay longer. She hasn't stirred once yet."

Adelaide and Harry traded anxious glances as Madam Irving returned to her office. 

"We never got to thank her for what she did," Adelaide whispered forlornly, resting her throbbing head on the spongy pillow. 

That minute, Madam Irving dashed back in, a small group of chattering second years behind her.

"Ssh!" she hushed them, leading them to the end of the ward where a couple of beds were occupied. "You must be quiet! And don't disturb these three _at all_. They are extremely fragile and they don't need you lot ogling at them."

There were a few gasps and pointing within the second years. Every single one of them knew Adelaide and it wasn't every day you found a world famous celebrity in the Hospital Ward at your school.

"Hush!" Madam Irving demanded, beckoning the younger students along. "You have half an hour. No longer."

Adelaide watched the second years sit down beside their friend's bed, every now and then stealing a quick look at Harry and Adelaide. 

"I'll just fetch you two some food," Madam Irving said compassionately, walking back to her office. "You both look like skin and bones!"

"They'll be sneaking over here to get your autograph once Irving is gone," Adelaide muttered to Harry, giving him a small grin.

"Whatever," Harry mumbled back, promptly turning a bright shade of pink.

It was then Madam Irving chose to rush back, balancing two trays of food with a delicious smell that teased Adelaide endlessly. She spotted Harry's embarrassed face and mistook for something else. She shook her head frantically and placed the trays on the bedside tables. 

"Surely you can't be heating up again!?" Madam Irving cried, placing a hand to Harry's forehead.

Harry's red face darkened.

"I-I'm fine. Really!" he stuttered, brightening by the second.

The second years down the end had stood up on their tiptoes to see what was happening to the celebrity and were watching with bated breath, waiting to find out whether the boy was going to drop dead. 

"You're not burning up," Madam Irving said sceptically, studying Harry's face. "But you are quite red…"

"He's fine, Madam Irving," Adelaide said. "He's just very hungry."

"I'm still not sure…" Madam Irving said suspiciously, her eyebrows knitting together in deep thought. "But I'll let it pass for now. I'll come to check on you in five minutes though. Here are your meals. And I don't want the trays back until they're completely empty!"

Adelaide and Harry were each handed a tray of food. Each consisted of a large bowl of pea and ham soup, two small bread rolls smothered in butter, a giant glass of ice cold orange juice, a plate of hot vegetables and a giant slab of chocolate. 

"Food…" Adelaide moaned, taking a mouthful of orange juice to dampen her dry mouth. 

There was a silence following, save the loud munching of Harry and Adelaide and the excited prattling of the second years. 

"I hope Kura wakes up soon," Adelaide said, spooning the thick, orange soup into her mouth. 

"Yes. The others haven't even met her properly yet," Harry said miserably, chewing a morsel of bread roll. "We didn't even tell them her name, did we?"

"I can't remember," Adelaide said. "We might have..."

When everything on the trays had been devoured, except the chocolate which Harry and Adelaide were working on eating, Madam Irving brought in some very welcomed visitors. 

"Harry!"

"Adela!"

"Quiet!" Madam Irving half-shouted for the seventy millionth time that day.

Tahnee, Bryce, Kristen, Ron and Hermione swiftly hurrying down the ward and sitting in between Harry and Adelaide's beds.

"We were so _worried_ when you never woke up," Hermione babbled, shaking her head. "We missed you!"

Hermione let out a noisy sob and managed to hug both Adelaide and Harry rather awkwardly. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Tahnee asked, nodding at Kura's lump under the sheets. 

"We don't know," Adelaide replied unhappily, taking a bite of the melting chocolate in her hands. "Irving doesn't sound happy though."

"How did you five get to us?" Harry inquired curiously, a question in Adelaide's mind too.

Bryce then launched into a tale of adventure with Tahnee, Hermione, Ron and Kristen butting in to add their statements. When the part about Hermione stealing the koala came about, she turned a blushing pink and showed the koala to Adelaide and Harry after reluctantly taking it out of her pocket. After the story ended, Harry and Adelaide told theirs, nibbling their chocolate.

"They need _rest!"_ Madam Irving insisted, interrupting their quiet talk. "And you need to get to class!"

Tahnee, Ron, Hermione, Bryce and Kristen shot apologetic looks and allowed themselves to be ushered from the ward. 

"Everyone else will be visiting tonight!" Tahnee called to Adelaide and Harry as she exited.

A few boring hours later, they had a few more visitors. Lupin, Millagen, Dumbledore and Snuffles entered quietly, escorted by Madam Irving. They conjured up some chairs and Snuffles settled himself on the floor, snuggling up against Harry compassionately. 

"It's nice to see you both awake," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Pity I can't say the same about Kura."

"How-"

"The Asian Ministry of Magic has been searching for her and her companion for quite some time," Dumbledore replied nonchalantly. "Weeks they have been looking endlessly. Finally she has been found."

"Will she be okay?" Harry said quickly, earnestly waiting for an answer.

Dumbledore was grim.

"We are not sure."

"But isn't there _anything_ you can do to help?" Adelaide urged, looking at the elder Headmaster with big eyes.

"All that will help has been done," Dumbledore replied bleakly. "All we can do now is watch and wait."

"But, Sir-!"

"Adelaide," Millagen cut in, giving her a severe look. "Professor Dumbledore is right. All there is to do now is watch and wait."

"But what if she _dies_," Adelaide pressed, trying to sit straight up, but Lupin swiftly pushed her back onto the pillows.

"Let us hope it does not come to that then," he said. "From what I've heard, she is a strong girl, Adelaide. It's a large possibility that she will wake up. But maybe not as soon as you are hoping."

Adelaide slumped onto the pillows, defeated. 

"How are you both?" Dumbledore said coolly, acting as if the fight before had never happened.

"Good," Harry said, scratching Snuffles behind the ears.

"Fine," Adelaide said stiffly, staring at the window.

"Glad that you are well," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Madam Irving says you are both to have a full recovery, as long as you follow her rules. But what we came here for, is what happened in Voldemort's fortress."

So for the second time that day, Harry and Adelaide took turns telling the story of their stay at Voldemort's castle. It wasn't hard to do, in Adelaide's opinion. But Harry did have to tell the parts when she lost her tongue, her arm bled, and the time she was hit by the Crucious Curse.

"You were both very brave and smart," Dumbledore praised. "And Kura too."

"How did it go when you fought the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Rather well," Lupin said, a smile playing on his lips. "There was a very strong barrier of Impedimenta that helped a lot. We managed to capture three Death Eaters."

"Was anyone hurt?" Adelaide said, interested.

"Several people got hit by a few minor curses, but that's all. No permanent damage was done."

"We'd better leave you to recover your strength," Millagen proposed, rising to his feet as he dusted his robes off. "I hope to see the two of you back in class next week. I'm looking forward to whipping your buttocks in a duel in our next class, Miss Weller," he said cheekily, smiling at Adelaide.

Adelaide returned the cheesy grin.

"And _I _look forward to whipping _your_ buttocks in the next class, Professor!"

Millagen, Dumbledore, Lupin and Snuffles left the ward, softly chatting between themselves. 

That night, as Adelaide and Harry were eating their dinner (roast beef drowned in gravy, roast potatoes, vegetables with a glass of apple juice and a slab of chocolate on the side), a stampede of students burst into the tranquil ward.

"I'm so happy you're back!"

"We were so worried!"

"They _ran away!"_

"This is great!"

Adelaide and Harry were both smothered with hugs and kisses, causing their food trays to rock dangerously. 

"Um… Let me put this over there," Adelaide mumbled, transferring her tray from her lap to the bedside table.

Yasmine, Mirabella, Tori, Tahnee, Madison, Ashleigh, Alli, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione all planted themselves at the end of Adelaide's bed, grinning like maniacs and clutching bottles of Purple Fizz, a tasty wizarding Australian beverage that was very popular. 

"Here you go," Yasmine said handing Adelaide a bottle of Purple Fizz. "Apple juice seems a little boring."

Adelaide was about to pop open the bottle, but Madam Irving came rushing in, flustered and annoyed.

"There are other patients that are trying to _sleep!"_ she screeched, glaring at the giant cluster of fifth years.

"Aw… Come on, Madam Irving," Mirabella whined, widening her eyes at the poor nurse. "This is a celebration. Why can't you cast a spell over the other patients so they don't hear us?"

Madam Irving's eyes softened a notch.

"On the condition that you are all out of here within an _hour!"_

So the small party Ron, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce and Hermione had arranged got to stay. Over bottles of Purple Fizz and sugary sweets, they chatted merrily.

"We won the match last Saturday, even without you," Mirabella said to Adelaide, taking a gulp of Purple Fizz. "But only by 30 points. It was a close match. Jacob isn't nearly as good as you are."

"When is our next game?" Adelaide said, chewing a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. Ron had brought along a whole stash of them to Australia.

"Another two weeks," Mirabella replied, beginning to chomp on a piece of the chocolate left on Adelaide's food tray. "You will be out of here by then, won't you?"

"Of course!" Adelaide yelped, spitting out a bean that tasted like dish washing liquid. "Who are we against?"

"Slytherin," Mirabella scowled. "We've seen them play. They're dirty players. I don't like our chances."

"But Munditiis won against them and they played properly," Adelaide pointed out. "We do have a chance."

"So, when are you coming back to classes?" Yasmine said, placing herself at the end of Adelaide's bed.

"Next week I think."

"Cool. Oh, and you have _heaps_ of mail in the dormitory," Yasmine said. "Let me see… Two from your family and three from your Muggle friends. And one from someone from Hogwarts. You're very and popular. And _no_, I didn't read them!"

"But I didn't accuse you of reading them!" Adelaide sniggered, scrunching up her nose. "Are you feeling guilty…"

Mirabella cracked up laughing at the looks Yasmine and Adelaide were giving each other. But the fun was cut short when Madam Irving announced that their hour was nearly up. The fifth years cleared the area up, occasionally starting a discussion with Adelaide or Harry who were forbidden to get up. Eventually, everyone was shepherded out by a frantic Madam Irving, who kept repeating that Adelaide and Harry both needed a lot of sleep.

"I'll be turning the lights off in half an hour," Madam Irving proclaimed, taking away Harry and Adelaide's half-eaten food trays away, but leaving the chocolate behind. "By the time I come back, that chocolate had better be on the way into your stomachs!"

She marched away, giving them both harsh stares over her shoulder.

"Ugh. By the time I get out of here, I am going to _hate_ chocolate," Adelaide groaned, gnawing at the chocolate. 

"Yes," Harry agreed, slowly consuming the treat. 

Barely three minutes later, Madam Irving returned, a goblet in each hand.

"Good," she said simply, bending down. "You've eaten your chocolate. Now drink this and sleep peacefully until morning dawns."

Adelaide took a goblet from Madam Irving and gulped down the warm, frothy mixture. Trying to disregard the disgusting taste of sour milk. As soon as she digested the last of the potion, she felt her limbs grow heavy. She slumped onto the pillows, fast asleep.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Okay, this is from Professor McPhee… She wants you to memorise Chapters Five, Six and Seven."

Hermione handed Adelaide a thick, weighty book and looked at a list.

"Mademoiselle Harding wants you both to write a five foot essay on Transformation Potions, including some main ingredients, pros, cons and what they're used for… Professor Kingston wants you two pair up and write a play script about The Rein of Grindelwald. Professor Millagen says to go through Advanced Defence Curses and write an essay about which ones would come in handy while duelling with an enemy and why they are useful. Umm… Professor Pasquil says you have to research hieroglyphics as we're having a test in a few weeks. And that's it!"

"Honestly, that is enough homework to last for years!" Adelaide scowled, accepting the books, parchment and quills Tahnee handed to her. "How do they expect us to finish all that?"

"I think they were rather lenient," Hermione said, placing a few inkwells on the bedside tables. "Sir Underwood let you off completely!"

It was the second day awake for Adelaide and Harry. Kura still layed immobile in her bed, blocked off by screens. Tahnee, Hermione, Ron, Kristen, Bryce, Mirabella, Tori, Yasmine and Madison were back in the Hospital Ward, visiting. They had also brought a load of work for Adelaide and Harry from the teachers. 

"We got more than you," Ron stated grudgingly, frowning. "You're lucky."

"No," Adelaide disagreed, dipping her quill in some blue ink. "We're not lucky, you're just jealous that we don't have to go to Divination."

"_Mademoiselle_ Benson talks absolute _rubbish_," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, _come on!_ She _predicted_ that my whole family had red hair!"

Everyone burst into giggles and snickers.

"I would have never guessed!" Kristen gasped in mock surprise. 

"It's really your own fault," Hermione said seriously. "You could have dropped out when I did, then you would have room to do something much more sensible."

"Like Arithmancy?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Let's _not_ go into this," Tahnee said, giving Ron and Hermione a 'look'.

"Um… I gotta go," Mirabella said hesitantly, standing up. 

"Why?" 

"Quidditch practise."

"Oh… Say hi to Jess and everyone for me," Adelaide said.

"Sure. They're coming to see you tomorrow."

Slowly, everyone began to dribble out the door, finally leaving Harry and Adelaide alone. Yasmine had brought Adelaide's mail and she was busy replying to it, as was Harry to his own.

__

To Adelaide

Hello. It is Jasmine. And Jasper. When are you coming home? Mummy ses we are coming to visit you in march. I am in a play for skool. Me two. I am a fery. I get to talk. The teecha sed I am a good talka. I am a tree. Mum made a good costum. We chaged plases at skool. I sit next to Ami now. I sit next to Kay. She keeps larffing.

From Jasper And Jasmine

Dear Adelaide,

We miss you so much! Professor Millagen told us what happened. We were so worried! We hope you're well. If you need to come home, just say so! 

Victoria keeps cleaning your half of the room. She misses you a lot, even though she never admits it. We suspect that she may be a witch just like you! A mysterious cup blew up when Matthias made her mad when he said he wouldn't take her shopping. We haven't told her, just in case she isn't a witch. 

We're coming to the Parent Weekend in March. Jasmine and Jasper will have to come along. We haven't managed to find a babysitter free for the weekend. But Victoria will be staying at a friend's house and Matthias, you know already, lives alone. Hopefully, by then, you wouldn't have caused so much trouble that you'd have been expelled. 

Honey, BEHAVE, have fun, and BEHAVE again.

Love from Mum and Dad

Hi Adela,

How have you been? And don't say that you're fine. How could you be! I won't be satisfied til I see you in the flesh. How is Harry? And don't believe him when he says he is fine. If he says that, he's usually beating himself up after something. So, I've asked him to watch you, and you to watch him. 

It's really, really quiet without you lot here. There's only a few fifth years left now. But Fred and George are making up the noise loss. They've already blown up a whole bathroom. But they won't let anybody on in their huge plan. They keep huddling up together in the darkest corner, whispering like mad. Not even Lee knows what they're up to! And you know that's a bad, bad sign… 

Well, that's really all. Don't forget to write back. I miss you!

From Ginny

Adelaide finished reading her letters from her friends at home and scribbled back a small pile of replies. After that was done, she began her mountain of homework.

~#~#~#~#~#

__

"Now, you _must_ return here every morning at seven, and every evening at seven," Madam Irving said sternly, looking Adelaide right in the eye. "And you, young man," she said, shifting her gaze to Harry. "Must return twice a week. Any day, but twice a week at least. And if you're feeling off, come down then aswell. We can't have you both collapsing in the corridors, now can we?"

Adelaide nodded, smiling. It had been a week since they had arrived home. All the homework was completed and it was time to move out of the Hospital Ward finally. 

"Don't worry, Madam Irving!" Tahnee said enthusiastically, draping an arm over Adelaide and Harry. "We'll take _good_ care of them both."

"Miss Peterson," Madam Irving said. "They are well enough to feed themselves, dress themselves, wash themselves and anything else that is a day to day activity. It is perhaps activities that are energy-draining and highly dangerous that they should avoid."

"But, Madame!" Tahnee rapidly protested, holding a hand up. "Dressing themselves is a highly dangerous activity! And getting out of bed!" She gasped dramatically. "They could fall! And reaching for food at the table! People can be very vicious!"

"Miss Peterson, I am _sure_ hey can overcome the simplicities," Madam Irving said, cutting Tahnee off. "Mr Weasley, I suggest you gag her to shut her up. She could be a nonsense on your way back to the Common Room."

Ron, Hermione, Adelaide, Harry, Kristen and Bryce snickered and Tahnee hmphed loudly. 

"Thank you for having me," Adelaide called innocently back to Madam Irving as they retreated from the Hospital Ward. 

Madam Irving waved cheerfully and re-entered the ward to care for the other patients. 

"So, where're the others?" Adelaide asked, talking about the other girls.

"Oh! I know!" Tahnee squealed, beginning to bounce down the passage on her toes.

"It's a secret…" Hermione said mysteriously, smiling.

"What is it?" Harry inquired instantly, looking fairly interested.

"We're forbidden to utter a word," Kristen said matter-of-fact. 

"I do believe that the exact words were 'if you tell, I'll personally dissect you and tie a bow with your intestines," Bryce finished, raising his eyebrows. "Tori has quite the gross imagination."

"Just imagine his guts in a bow," Ron snorted, pointing a finger at Bryce. 

"We're here!" Adelaide hollered as they advanced on a trapdoor above them.

"The password is Ignite Piggy," Ron said, making a face. "Whoever makes up these passwords are _weird!"_

Hermione pulled open the door, and lead the others down the slim hall until they came to a beautiful stain glass door. Once it was open, something much like an explosion occurred.

"PIGS RULE!"

Adelaide and Harry cracked up as they were dragged into the room by pairs and pairs of hands, colourful fireworks exploding in the background.

"Trouble has returned!" someone yelled deafeningly from the back.

Adelaide wormed her way through the tight crowd, earning several smacks on the back and hugs. She climbed into the Girls Fifth Year Dormitories, dropped her stuff by her well-missed bed, and made her back into the Common Room, reading for a very long party. 


	24. Sunshine and Daisies

****

Disclaimer: I do not own much. Only anything that JK Rowling does not. 

****

Author's Note: A big smoochy kiss to all reviewers!! I love reading what you say! Constructive criticism welcome. Sorry that this chapter has taken MONTHS!! But now it's the school holidays! Lots of writing time. Bye. 

****

Lunacy Joins the Hogwarts Trio

__

Chapter Twenty-Four: Sunshine and Daisies

Tahnee moaned in protest as the purple hangings on her bed were ripped back, letting the weak sunlight light up her quilt.

"Go away."

"No can do, my little amigo. It's _school time!"_

Tahnee was a tad confused. Usually when she got up for school, there was more light and the air was warmer. Either the mornings were cooling down, or Adelaide had woken her up at an ungodly hour. She strongly suspected the latter. Opening her eyes cautiously, Tahnee peered at the beaming face of Adelaide hovering above her. It was rather quiet for a school day.

"Where's everyone else?" Tahnee asked suspiciously, becoming nearly certain it was six in the morning or something as she looked around for half-dead bodies stumbling around the room like there normally was.

"Oh," Adelaide answered casually, shrugging. "I haven't gotten to them yet. Aren't you lucky! You're the first one I thought of!"

Tahnee seriously doubted it. She glanced at the clock, then wished she hadn't.

"Adela! Go back to bed! It's five thirty!"

Tahnee, infuriated by her best friend's insane habits, jerked the hangings closed and buried her head in the soft feather pillow. Her efforts were unsuccessful as Adelaide drew back the hangings once again and seated herself firmly on top of Tahnee's legs.

"Don't you have to go to the Hospital Wing or something?" Tahnee said, attempting to wriggle her legs free from the weight of Adelaide.

"Not until seven. Now up!"

"It's too early," Tahnee groaned.

"Do you remember how you _accidentally_ ended up soaked with icky lake water a few weeks ago at Hogwarts…?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

Once Tahnee had bounded out of bed and scuttled into the bathroom to shower, Adelaide singled out new prey.

"Oh, Hermione!"

~~**********~~

It was not long before Adelaide had skilfully threatened the Fifth Year Absurdum girls to get up, despite the ridiculously early hour. 

"Alright, troops!" Adelaide squealed, clapping her hands briskly. "It's time to kick some rumbly stomach butt! Breakfast time!"  
"Okay, I understand _why_ she's so excited to be back at school," Hermione whispered to Tahnee as they followed the energetic Adelaide down to the Dining Hall. "But really, this is too much."

Tahnee frowned. "Adela's weird. No one can match her standards. Except maybe a mad murderer."

"Oh. Okay then."

When they arrived at Dining Hall, it was practically deserted except for a couple of early birds feasting on the delicious treats layed upon the house tables. Adelaide sat down on one of the wooden chairs and began piling the food onto her plate. 

"Got enough there?" Tahnee said innocently, side-glancing Adelaide's plate as she spooned scrambled eggs onto her own. 

Adelaide examined her food before looking at Tahnee.

"You're right," she said simply. "I need a tad more stewed apples."

"That wasn't _exactly_ what I meant," Tahnee said, gaping as her friend drowned the greasy bacon in cool yellow mixture.

"What's the time?" Mirabella yawned from across the table.

"Trust me," Yasmine replied darkly. "You don't want to know."

It was another half-hour before the boys entered the Dining Hall, stumbling blindly over to the girls. 

"See, Adela!" Tori said pointedly. "_Now_ is the time when we _should_ have gotten up!"

"Wassamatter?" Jacob Kempton said unintelligently, slurring his words as he buttered a piece of toast.

"The devil woke us up at a preposterous time and demanded that we go down to breakfast!" Madison hissed, chewing hard on her bacon rasher. 

Apparently, mornings were not ideal for Jacob where his brain was concerned.

"The devil was here?"

"What she means," Hermione said kindly. "That Adela was excited about returning to school and wanted to do everything as soon as possible."

"Oh. So the devil wasn't here?"

"No."

"Oh. Damn."

"It's ten to seven," Tahnee said, tapping her watch. "Better toddle off to the Hospital Ward."

"Right!" Adelaide piped, jumping up. "See you in Transfiguration."

Adelaide grabbed a serviette from the table and wiped her greasy fingertips as she exited the hall. Climbing the many staircases, big and small, wide and narrow, Adelaide hummed various tunes, happy to be home. But never in the magical world did tranquillity last long.

"My, my. The little mudblood has decided to return to class."

"My, my. The little pureblood has decided to _grace_ me with his _smashing_ presence," Adelaide scowled, walking past the sneering Slytherin without making eye contact. "What a joke."

"And where are you off to?" Malfoy inquired nosily, the great lumps of Goyle and Crabbe following him.

"Mind your own beeswax, Malfoy. Mine has been dyed pink for decoration, so I don't fancy green slime prying into it," Adelaide said, itching the bandage round her arm.

"What the hell are you on about?" Malfoy retorted from behind her. 

"Obviously nothing your little brain can understand. Now shoo! I have an appointment with Madame Irving and you do not!"

Adelaide then slammed the Hospital Ward door in his face triumphantly before turning to Madame Irving, who had been waiting patiently for her.

"Troubles?" the older lady asked, guiding Adelaide to a bed. "Have a seat. It'll take a just a second. I've already soaked the bandage."

"No. Just a boy with a foul mouth."

In a mere twenty minutes, Adelaide had joined Tahnee, Hermione, Mirabella, Tori, Yasmine and Madison outside the Transfiguration classroom. The boys were a little way away, secretly discussing who-knows-what. Before any of them could utter a word, Professor McPhee, the Transfiguration teacher, hurried up the corridor, her arms piled with books.

Mercedes McPhee was a fairly young woman in her late twenties. She had been teaching at the school for seven years now, but had only been Deputy Head Mistress for the last two years when Raven Richards had accepted a teaching position in Canada as Senior International Wizarding Studies Professor and had to move from the country. Mercedes was of medium height and had a gangly figure. Her hair was dark brown, long and had a slight curly frizz to it. She had fair skin dotted with freckles and dark brown eyes. She was married to a man who lived in the next town and had a delightful little girl of seven years called Chelsea. 

"Okay kids, into class. Hurry along. I've got an exciting lesson planned," McPhee urged, holding the door open as the class shuffled into the room.

Adelaide scooted into the large room, instantly choosing a seat by the open window. All the girls sat close to Adelaide and the boys occupied the other side of the room. McPhee took her place at her desk in front of the blackboard and placed the miniature mountain of books on the varnished wood surface.

"First of all, I am purely _delighted_ to see both Miss Weller and Mr Potter up and about, finally healthy enough to join us," McPhee said warmly, smiling sincerely at Adelaide and Harry. "Now secondly, as all the students that stayed back during the exchange program should, know, I worked you all harder than usual to catch up to Hogwarts standards. I now confirm that you all are able enough to attempt the Australian Tantalising, Tactical Transfiguration Challenge!"

Everyone except the British students broke into applause, a few whistling and squealing excitedly. McPhee shushed the Fifth Years with hand motions.

"For those who are unaware of what the Tantalising, Tactical Transfiguration Challenge is," she said, directing the statement at the foreign students. "It is a very enjoyable competition usually between only the Sixth and Seventh Years. But I feel that you are talented enough to give it a try. The contest tests your quick thinking, common sense, and imagination aswell as a few other things. This is all done in a safe environment and is extremely popular among the older students. I have enrolment forms up here. I expect you all to enter. This lesson, you will spend your time practising Intermediate Transfiguration and begin Advanced if you feel you are ready."

"This is _fantastic!"_ Adelaide exclaimed loudly, jumping up with her wand in her hand.

"Before you get _too_ carried away!" McPhee yelled over the clattering. "I will pair you all then visit you each and see how you are doing! Miss Cluen with Mr Scott. Miss Raven and Mr Kempton. Miss Peterson and Miss Sawyer. Mr Marsden and Miss Marshall. Mr B Turner with Mr Weasley. Mr K Turner with Mr Potter. And finally, Miss Granger and Miss Weller."

Adelaide and Hermione retreated to the back of the room and seated themselves on two unoccupied desks.

"I suggest that we each try the Thoughtful Transfiguration before moving onto something a little more advanced," Hermione said, getting right down to business.

"No complaints from me," Adelaide agreed, over-joyed to be out of the Hospital Ward and back at school.

"Alright. I'll go first, okay?"

"Righto."

"_Mens Mentis!"_

It took a couple of seconds for the effects to begin. Adelaide's skin began to prickle, tickling her a little. Then she felt herself melt away and shrink. It was like her skin had turned to rushing liquid, slowly falling towards the stone floor, cowering under Hermione's expectant expression. Finally, after the transformation was complete, Adelaide felt incredibly light and small. It was a comforting type of feeling. 

Hermione bent down towards her, looking like a bushy-haired giant. Her fingers gently curled around Adelaide's form as If she were as frail as an autumn leaf, ready to crumble at the slightest touch. Adelaide rose higher, thanks to Hermione as she stood up straight. McPhee's kind face appeared over Hermione's shoulder, her lips moving. By the way Hermione was beaming and McPhee was smiling, the professor was praising the student for her work. Adelaide noted that whatever item she had been turned into, it was something that could not hear, only see. McPhee told Hermione something that made her place Adelaide carefully on the ground. She aimed her wand at Adelaide accusingly and said something, her face commanding and confident. 

Adelaide felt the reverse side effects. Her skin still prickled, or whatever she had in place for skin. But it solidified instead; stretching almost painfully as Adelaide felt her self grow in height and width. Hermione took a step back as Adelaide invaded her space. It took seven seconds for Adelaide to regain her normal form.

"Splendid work, Miss Granger!" was the first thing Adelaide heard.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione answered quietly, blushing a pretty shade of pinkish red. 

"What was I?" Adelaide asked curiously, looking from Hermione to McPhee.

"A beautiful feather of a snowy owl," McPhee replied, smiling.

"A feather?" Adelaide said, scrunching her nose. 

"Your turn," Hermione said, standing even more back from Adelaide and McPhee. "Go on."

Adelaide faced Hermione and directed her wand at her friend's nose, wondering why she chose that particular body part. Then she placed a picture of a hot pink balloon in her mind. It was filled with helium and floated upwards, towards the ceiling of her head. It was a strange vision, but one nonetheless.

"_Mens mentis!"_

Adelaide watched with slight amusement as Hermione began turning a bright pink colour. Her head swelled remarkably quick and her body thinned. The slimming continued, all the way past where she was unnaturally thin. Meanwhile, her head bulged. Her cheeks turned to the size of tennis balls, as did her eyes and nose. Her mouth, however, disappeared, as Hermione's whole face _should_ have done. When the makeover came to a halt, Hermione looked somewhat like a helium balloon. Her body had formed into the string, but had stopped at the thickness of a jumbo pen. The balloon itself still had Hermione's cheeks and eyes and was the proper hot pink colour. 

"Catch her, Miss Weller! Before she gets away!"

Adelaide jumped forward. Snatching Hermione's string from the air. It seemed that the helium had formed well. Hermione was in danger of floating up towards the ceiling, out of reach.

"A little incomplete," McPhee pointed out, smiling wryly. "But besides the defects revealing that this balloon is Miss Granger, a job well done. You need to focus your mind more on the item, less on the person."

"Yes, Professor," Adelaide said, grinning as she waved balloon Hermione about.

The action made Hermione's balloon eyes to widen in fright and perhaps airsickness, if Adelaide read the eyes and tinted green cheeks correctly.

"Er… I suggest that you turn her back to her normal self almost immediately," McPhee recommended speedily, noticing Hermione's balloon face. "I'll hold her still while you cast the spell."

The reverse spell was most certainly simpler than the first one. All the spell-caster had to do was aim their wand and say the first spell in reverse order. No furious concentrating involved. This was very much a good thing, as Adelaide couldn't transfigure a balloon right, let alone an entire person.

"_Mentis mens!"_

Once Hermione had nearly fully deflated and ceased floating, McPhee was able to step back and allow the transformation to finish.

"Why on earth did you turn me into a _balloon_?" Hermione asked as soon as she had turned back into her full self. "And a helium one at that!"

Adelaide smiled guiltily and shrugged.

"I don't know?"

"Well, please don't ever shake me like that again? It's rather sickening."

Adelaide plucked two miniature quiches from the silver platter and dropped them onto her plate. It was piled with raw pineapple, beautiful ripe strawberries, green kiwi slices, cold roast meat with applesauce and various other delights along the table. The fruit was pushed to one side, drenched with sweet honey. The meats and savories were on the other side of the plate, dribbling soy sauce.

"Hungry?" Hermione said calmly, glancing at Adelaide's full plate as she spread butter over her raisin toast. 

Adelaide nodded vigorously, her teeth tearing ferociously on a marinated chicken leg. She swallowed a mouthful of meat, pausing in her doggish devouring of lunch. 

"Absolutely starved," Adelaide admitted, gulping down a goblet of apple juice, leaving the three ice cubes to slowly melt in the bottom. 

"Good afternoon my little monkey's."

The History of Magic professor was an eccentric young man, only a little younger than Professor McPhee. His face was brown from many months out in the blazing sun from a course he completed in school, the few mousse-coloured freckles he had almost invisible. His eyes were a startling green, tinged with an oceanic blue. His laughing wrinkles were deep. He frowned rarely, except when scolding a student. He found it amusing to just sit behind his desk and stare at the pupil in question writhe about, uncomfortably aware that the professor was not shifting his gaze anytime soon. 

The professor's hair was thin and wispy. It stood on end at the slightest puff of air and was never in any sort of arrangement. It was a brownish colour brushed with gold and silvery blonde. This professor, much to the disapproval of the other teachers, preferred Muggle clothes to the traditional long, flowing robes. In his exact words, they were 'unmanly'. Instead, he wore khaki pants and a large pale blue shirt than hid his beer-belly to some extent. To complete his outfit, slid upon his feet were brown leather sandals. 

"Welcome, foreign monkey's, to your first History of Magic lesson of this half of the year. I am, as you most probably already know, Llewellyn Kingston. However, not under any circumstances will you be allowed to call me by my first name. No way, no how. It's Professor Kingston to you, young ones."

Adelaide rested her head on the palm of her hand, waiting for the Professor to begin the lesson. 

"During the next four lessons, you will read Chapter Thirteen of '_A Detailed Description of Aboriginal Magic's_'. After brainstorming your own opinions of the Aboriginal reactions to the Muggle British invading their sacred land, you will perform plays describing what you personally think the British and Aboriginal wizards fought against each other using their different magic's. You will do this in groups of four or five. Two groups of five, one of four. And I want _mixed_ groups. You've two minutes to choose your groups before I do so for you. Starting from… Now!" 

The next two minutes were loud and confusing. Every person wanted Harry apart of their group. They swarmed around him like thousands of annoying flies. Adelaide stood and watched with Ron and Hermione, smiling wickedly. Kristen and Bryce then barged through the circle around poor Harry and took him away, forming a group with Mirabella and Yasmine. Adelaide, Ron and Hermione were joined by Emmery Scott and Jacob Kempton. Emmery had a crush on Hermione, in which Ron strongly disapproved of, and Jacob was a Reserve Chaser on the Absurdum team. Tahnee, Tori, Madison and Dominic Marsden completed the last group, much to the happiness of the professor.

"One minute thirty-seven," he declared, holding his silver watch in his palm. "Fairly well done under the unusual circumstances. Now, elect one member of your group to go collect the books. One per person please."

Jacob jumped up before anyone could comment and was back in a flash with five thick, heavy books, all with a brown leather cover. 

"Isn't it wonderful to be learning something different?" Hermione whispered enthusiastically to Ron as she skimmed through the book, attempting to read it all.

Ron, who personally thought that anything in History of Magic wasn't worth learning, fought back to roll his eyes. 

"You mean something other than goblin rebellions and pointless facts that won't do any good for us in the future?"

"Of course they'll help us, Ron!" Hermione protested. "Now you'd better start reading because it looks like a long chapter."

The next twenty minutes were spent in unnatural silence, apart from the papery sounds of the turning of pages. When the reading and quiet ceased, the whole class was uproar, excitedly planning their plays. There was a great interest in the Aboriginal magic, which was strongly tied to their land. Also, Aboriginal wizards were more common than any other place in the world. Hermione found this especially interesting, rambling hurriedly and happily about Australian places and such. It wasn't long until the end of the lesson.

"Lord Potter and Mistress Weller! A word before you stampede out the minuscule doorway!"

Harry and Adelaide fought their way through the throng of students heading for the door, towards Kingston's desk. 

"Professor Millagen sends word that Miss Peralta's immediate family have come. He wishes you to meet him after dinner at the portrait of Joshua Conkerberry to meet them. Now, bye bye!"

As the two students left the room, Harry stated what Adelaide was very engrossed in figuring out.

"Who's Miss Peralta?"

"That's _exactly_ what I was wondering!"

A few hours later, after a scrumptious meal of pea and ham soup topped with toasted cubes and pork sausages and boiled carrots, followed by strawberry cheesecake, Harry and Adelaide met Professor Millagen beside a giant painting of a redhead man with blueberry stained cheeks and a carefree grin. When they arrived, however, Millagen was out of sight.

Harry and Adelaide stood awkwardly and silently, fidgeting with the portrait's cherry wood frame or shuffling their well-worn sneakers against the pale yellow and soft blue tiles, leaving a few dirty marks on the freshly mopped ground. It startled them both very much when the portrait of Joshua Conkerberry gently opened. Harry ducked swiftly before the solid frame could hit him, just avoiding the collision. 

"Sorry there, Mr Potter," Millagen apologised lightly, stepping clumsily out of a large round hole behind the picture. "I didn't see you there. No concussion?"

Harry shook his head. 

"That's a relief. The Peralta's wish to meet you both. They're just in here."

"Who is Miss Peralta?" Adelaide asked before she could stop herself, just before she entered the hole in the wall. 

"Kura Peralta. That is her family name."

Once inside the room behind the portrait, it could be seen that the room was especially grand. The walls were a cherry-coloured wood, beautiful and shining with a fresh coat of polish. The floor was tiled: large, bold and the shade of jade. A sweet, lingering scent lingered in the air of jasmine and coconut. The fireplace across the room lit the circular interior with a dull, flickering light that danced on the walls enthusiastically. The fire crackled and spat softly and sedately in the quiet. The room was furnished with a varnished, pale wood. The two lounges cushioned with brilliant yellow seats and the small glass coffee table in the centre held a few magazines and books. It was a smooth, comforting atmosphere.

Seated upon the yellow lounges were three dark, Asian people, the older lady having some resemblance to Kura. She had ebony hair with greying parts, all pulled back into a untidy plait that was bundled up into a rather roughly clipped bun on the back of her head. Kura had most definitely inherited her high, defined cheekbones from this lady, most likely her mother, as well as her thick, long eyelashes. The lady's eyes were a deep brown and her skin a sickly colour. She wore ordinary Muggle clothes: a pair of well-worn jeans and a black blouse. 

The man sitting next to her, draping his large arm over her shoulders, most her husband. He was stout and portly around the middle with a big belly. His head was completely bald, except for a few wisps of grey hair just above his ears. He had very busy eyebrows and pale, yellowish skin. He wore plain black paints and a shirt of red, the exact colour of fresh blood. 

There was a boy, perhaps of sixteen, seventeen maybe, but no older than that. He had darker skin than his parents and had glossier, blacker hair that flopped over his forehead. He was slightly chubby in the face and around the middle, but it made him look a little livelier than his parents. His eyes were large and brown. He wore a robe, unlike the rest of his family, of a deep, velvety brown. His boots, though, were old, tattered and looked like their life was over. 

"Miss Weller, Mr Potter, this is Lian, Hunyati and Hiroko Peralta."

Adelaide smiled nervously, receiving three sad, warm smiles in return.

"Please," Lian said softly. "Have a seat."

She nodded at the lounge across from the Asian family. Timidly, Harry and Adelaide ventured the three large paces towards the lounge and apprehensively sat on the edge of the yellow cushioning. 

"I will give you a few minutes," Millagen said politely, gracefully performing a sweeping bow that made his overly elegant metallic blue robes flutter in the warm air. 

He exchanged reassuring smiles with Adelaide and Harry, then left.

A first there was a still silence. Each person avoided eye contact skilfully, fidgeting with the cushions and their clothes. It was the boy, Hiroko, who spoke first, giving Adelaide and Harry some pleasing news.

"The lady, Madame Irving, says there has been an improvement in Kura's condition."

The update startled Harry and Adelaide.

"Really?"

"When?"

"What happened?"

"It was just this afternoon," Hiroko said. "She stirred a little. It is a positive improvement."

"Mr Millagen says you were there when Kura escaped. You escaped with her," said the father, Hunyati.

"Yes."

"We thank you greatly for being there with her."  
Conversation was like that for the next twenty minutes. Lian disappeared for a while and brought back large mugs of hot chocolate piled with whipped cream and a plate of biscuits. It was when Adelaide watch read eight o'clock, that Millagen returned to escort them to the Absurdum Common Room.


	25. Blissful and Happy

**Author's Note:** _OH MY GOSH!! It's DONE!!! FINALLY!!!! Who cares if it isn't any good or exciting?? You might, but right now, I don't… Sorry if it is anyway. It's been _**so**_ long since I updated. I'm half sure of what comes next, so (cross your fingers) it won't take as long as this chapter. Please! Read on!!_

**Lunacy Joins the Hogwarts Trio**

_Chapter Twenty-Five:__ Blissful and Happy_

"Don't forget the apple pie!"

"How could we forget? You've reminded us a few hundred times."

"Have not."

"Stop being immature. We've got the apple pie."

"Oy! Now we don't got room for the sandwiches! Take away some of that apple pie. We don't need that much!"

"Yes we do!"

"No, we don't. Who'll eat it all?"

"Me!"

"And you'll burst from too much of it too."

"I don't care! That's some good apple pie!"

"We know that. But sandwiches are nice too. We need room for them!"

"Will you two quit bickering and help us pack!" Harry said loudly at Ron and Tahnee.

They apologized off-handedly and returned to packing bits and pieces of food from the lunch table for their picnic while people within the hall chanced odd glances at them. Adelaide, Bryce, Harry, Hermione, Kristen, Ron and Tahnee were going on a picnic to Vooda Falls in the Absurdum outside area. It was only Harry who hadn't been there before, so they had planned an outing during Tuesday lunch to spend the lunch hour swimming and eating beside the Falls. Adelaide, however, was not permitted to swim by Madame Irving, as her arm was still healing and bandaged.

"Oh, what about the pumpkin and apple juices?" Adelaide stated, holding up two large plastic bottles.

It was in another three minutes that they were finally packed up and ready to go. They said goodbye and left the castle and began walking to the left side of the large school, occasionally slipping about on the stones. 

"It's really nice at Vooda Falls, Harry," Hermione assured, kicking a stone that hit the back of Ron's ankle. "Sorry, Ron."

Adelaide sighed dramatically and wistfully. 

"I don't even _remember_ the last time I saw Vooda Falls. Gosh, I can't remember what it looks like!" she cried, gawking.

Bryce, Kristen and Tahnee each rolled their eyes mockingly.

"It was when slipped on the rocks and landed face first in the shallows with a blood nose and split lip, remember?" Bryce said innocently, sniggering along with everyone else.

Adelaide flushed, smiling lopsidedly, recalling the painful memory. "Oh, yeah…"

"And then McPhee caught us on the way back to school and yelled at you for not being careful. Then Madame Irving dabbed your lip with that yummy smelling blue stuff and you screamed, making that Second Year rush in, thinking someone was being murdered. Remember, that boy… What's-his-name? Um… Hayden Buzz. And after that, he had the crazy idea planted in his head that Madame Irving wanted the whole student body dead! It was hilarious! Millagen managed to sort him out though,"  
Bryce continued, humouring them all.

The bush and shrubbery began growing thicker and the pebbled ground turned to crumbling, dead spinifex and reddish dirt. Awkwardly, they trod through the dry undergrowth, following a well-marked trail through the trees. Only a few minutes later, they came to an odd archway, constructed from the over-hanging branches of two gumtrees. Promptly, Kristen spoke to the empty archway.

"Oaken Willow once said to me,

Little child, I am a tree.

I cry redwood tears,

And sip eucalyptus beers.

Now run along, little child,

Otherwise, I show you wild!"

Harry attempted to conceal his amused smile, but Tahnee saw.

"We don't write the passwords!" she proclaimed defensively. "That job is left for the House Student Councillors!"

"I didn't blame you for anything!" Harry replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you two going to hurry up or just stand there all day chit-chatting?" Kristen called to them, now on the other side of the archway.

The scenery had changed from the dull, dry and scorching hot surroundings of bush, to a greener surrounding. Harry and Tahnee entered through the archway as the last two. Besides Kristen, the others had already disappeared. 

It was still swelteringly hot, but less humid and sticky. Scattered among the gumtrees, bottlebrush trees, and other various eucalypt trees; there were dark jade coloured ferns. As they walked along another path, the ferns grew a little thicker and the air became cooler from the gigantic shadow from a large, over-hanging cliff made from a jagged and red rock. Embedded in the dirt were big, grey rocks. After about three minutes of treading across slippery rocks and getting scratched by branches sticking out onto the pathway, loud splashes and yells could be heard through the greenery. Two seconds later, the falls could be seen.

There was a beautiful, gigantic pool, the colour of the green depths of the ocean where the pool was deepest, bordered with walls of stone, with ferns growing between the cracks and large ledges of rock providing a diving board of sorts. The shore was not sand, but small, glittering pebbles, exactly like the ones in front of the school. Across the stony shore, descending deafeningly was a white waterfall, falling heavily into the pool causing ripples to wash onto the shore.

"You slow coaches!"

Harry averted his attention to Bryce who was yelling at them from a large, flat rock that was sitting half in and half out of the water. The picnic basket and the small pile of towels they had brought along were placed at the dry end of the rock. Everyone was already in the water, save Hermione who was slowly wading in and Bryce who was preparing to jump from the rock. 

"Come on! Hop in! The water's luuurrrvely!"

There was a thunderous splash as Bryce bombed into the water, sending a wave of water, wetting everyone close enough. Kristen laughed heartily, and then raced forward as cautiously has he could over the smooth stones, threw off his shirt, ran up the rock and dived into the water, just missing Bryce's head bobbing up and down in the water. Tahnee and Harry repeated Kristen's antics in turn, plunging into the depths of the pool.

As everyone was in the Dining Hall, they had the paradise to themselves for the lunch hour. Adelaide, at first, was perched upon a rock hanging over the pool, watching everyone else in an unusual silence. But Tahnee coaxed her down from her solitary position and convinced her that it was just fine to wade in the shallows. The water begun at her ankles, then her knees and finally Adelaide had gone so deep that she was submerged above the waist and needed to lift her injured arm in prevention of getting it wet.

After twenty minutes of exploring the water, they sat down with beach towels wrapped loosely around their waists on the shore and set out the lunch dishes on another towel rather than a picnic blanket. There were cold sausages, coleslaw, salad, chicken, sandwiches, apple pie (of course) and a large flask of pumpkin juice all taken from the Dining Hall. 

"Easter holidays coming up!" Tahnee said happily, tearing off a chunk of sausage.

Ron screwed up his face in puzzlement. "No they're not..."

"Oh yes they are," she replied bouncily. "Four months! Only four months!"

"Sorry to burst your ever over-blown bubble but that might as well be half a year, Nee," Adelaide said bluntly.

"Four months is not half a year! We need to plan in advance anyway!"

"What do you suggest?" Hermione asked calmly, slowly chewing a ham, cheese and pickle sandwich.

"My place is big..." Tahnee hinted, the ghost of a smile flittering about on her face.

"Can't, sorry," Adelaide confessed, watching Tahnee's face fall a little. "I'm going home for Easter. I'll visit you for sure though. And I'm almost certain my house won't be free from your wrath all holidays."

"You say it as if she destroys your place randomly in the holidays," Harry pointed out, shifting about to find a comfortable position amongst the pebbles.

"She does it to every Floo Powder code she knows!" Bryce burst out, laughing. 

Twenty minutes before the Practical Duelling class begun, they packed away the scraps of food and the damp towels into the picnic hamper, threw on their school robes on over their slightly wet bathers and hiked back up to the school. 

When they arrived at the Duelling gym, the bell had not yet sounded the ending of the lunch period. However, they entered anyway, neatly placing the picnic basket against the wall in a remote corner before taking a seat upon the small stage at the front of the gym.

The Duelling gym was only a little similar to a Muggle gym. The chief difference was the walls and the ground: they were padded thick and firm with a magical substance much like bulky gymnastic mats. They were spelled to be solid enough to stand straight without wobbling on and squashy enough to soften the force of falling or getting slammed into walls by unfriendly spells and curses. At the front of the gym was a platform raised a metre from the ground that was used for demonstrations by the teacher. Next to the stage on the right side, there was a little Muggle drinking fountain, an odd thing to have in a wizarding school.

"I can't wait to start this!" Kristen said gleefully, rubbing his hands together in a mischievous manner. "Want to have a go at it, Bryce?"

"Sure. Let's show these amateurs how it's done. No serious ouch curses though," Bryce replied, jumping from the platform onto the lower ground.

"Are we even allowed...?" Hermione began, but Tahnee quieted her.

"They do it all the time, I swear. They don't ever do anything dangerous. They're not children who've been dropped on the heads."

Bryce and Kristen stood a couple of metres away from each other with their wands in their hands. Like robots, they both bowed their heads formally at the exact same moment and begun. 

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Two disarming spells collided in mid-air, forcefully slamming against an invisible wall and flung back towards a boy. Bryce and Kristen were walloped with powerful strength in the chest by the spells and hurtled backwards, landing with a slap onto the soft floor. Kristen was first to recover. 

"_Numass!_"

Bryce hurled himself flat against the floor, dodging the spell. Nimbly, just after the light sped over him, he aimed his wand and shouted a curse of his own. Kristen got hit on the leg and fell squarely on his behind. His wand fell from his hand as he began furiously scratching his right leg that was hit by the spell. Bryce shot another curse his way, causing him to role to the side to avoid a second hit. Briskly, he snatched up his wand from beside him and yelled a spell with the wand aimed at his brother. The shot was too high and collided with the wall opposite about a metre above Bryce's head. Taking the chance where Bryce instinctively looked back to see the spell slam into the wall, Kristen shouted again.

"_Stupefy!_"

The red light whizzed towards Bryce, an accurate aim. A second before impact… It vanished. Disappeared. Poof. Gone. Kristen sat up straight and scrunched his face up in thoughtfulness. Come to think of it… The insane itchiness in his leg wasn't there anymore…

"Clever demonstration of what we've learnt so far, boys. Though I'd really prefer it if you gave us entertainment while a professor is present, thank you."

The twins looked about their surroundings. The class of Absurdum fifth years had congregated in the gym and had seated themselves on the stage around Adelaide, Tahnee, Harry, Ron and Hermione to watch the duel between Bryce and Kristen. Their faces were a little disappointed from when it had been suddenly cut short by the Professor standing in the doorway with a stern gaze upon his face. 

"Come on then, I've a class to teach and you've some lessons to learn so get down from the platform," Millagen ordered, climbing the few steps onto the stage as the students scattered and seated themselves on the mats below. 

"What did he _do_?" Kristen hissed at Harry as they sat down.

"He came in and snapped his fingers and the spell just _vanished!_"

"Before we actually begin the lesson, let's make note that Miss Weller and Mr Potter have finally joined our class for this half of the year. Before you ask, Miss Weller, no, you are not permitted to take an active part in these lessons until that arm of yours has fully healed. It would be foolish if you did," Millagen said swiftly, looking down upon the students from his high place on the stage. "Now, on with the lesson, I say!

"We'll be working on your dodges and rolls and those sort of athletic bits and pieces. It's exhausting work after a long while, but I trust your energy levels to be soaring above the required levels. Most certainly just after lunch!" Millagen exclaimed. "Stand up, all of you. No… Miss Weller, you sit right back down. Take a seat up here. I won't be demonstrating extremely dangerous moves yet."

Grumbling, Adelaide took a seat on the edge of the platform and watched everyone else spread out around the large room, flexing their arms and legs as if they knew what they were doing. It was pointless arguing with the Headmaster; you didn't need to be a Seer to know that Millagen would conquer any tiff. 

"I've gathered together a list of moves and actions, if done correctly, are valuable when avoiding attacks from an opponent. Some of them are easy to include in a duel and others will need practice. Right, now that I've made my speech, we'll begin with a bob. Watch."

Millagen walked to the back of the stage and shed his glamorous, silken robes, folding them neatly in half and placing them on the ground. Now he was dressed in plain grey trousers and a white, buttoned shirt. He resumed his position in the centre of the stage and demonstrated his bob. It involved Millagen arching his back backwards and bending his knees. It seemed rather odd to watch a middle-age man perform moves off _Charlie's Angels_. 

"Could you please take of your robes for today's lesson. It proves to be difficult to participate with them on. Next lesson bring clothes suitable to move around freely in," Millagen instructed the students.

Obediently, they took off the billowing robes. It was lucky that those who had been swimming wore shorts and shirts thrown over their bathers, though they did have large wet patches where the water had soaked into the material. 

Over the next fifteen minutes of the lesson, Millagen displayed the manoeuvres he had selected and demanded that the pupils follow what he was doing and repeat them until they had them perfect to his high standards. After that, came the fun part. 

"Right, pair up!" Millagen shouted out, jumping with unknown elegance from the platform and began walking among his students. "Yes, I know there is an odd number. One of you will keep Miss Weller company until we swap partners."

There was a loud rush in which people bustled about the room, searching for a partner to work with. Harry just had to stand there and he was flooded by people wanting to work with him, but it was Ron who got the honour. Adelaide was joined by Emmery Scott. He was a tall, lanky Aboriginal boy who had a powerful knack for Charms. When he sat beside her, he was a full two heads taller than she was. 

"You are to shoot _light_ at your partner and _light_ only, you hear me? Can everyone do that?" Millagen glared at everyone, rotating his head so everyone got a dose of his severe and fierce stare. 

All at once, jets of brightly coloured lights whizzed in every direction with amazing speeds. Everyone ducked to the floor to miss getting walloped by the streams of light. Fortunately, the storm of lights smashed into the walls, leaving only small pinpoints of black rubber. 

Millagen shuffled his feet and smiled wanefully. "Thank you for that... Demonstration of your abilities. It is preferable if you warn the class. Anyhow, we are to shoot light at your opponents and using the techniques you learnt today, dodge the light from your partner's wand. But before we begin, line up only the centre of the room in your pairs, facing your opponent."

Presently, everyone was in a jumbled mass in front of the professor. Given the new instruction, they all spread out in a noisy line down the long gym with their wands aimed and ready to go.

Millagen stepped from in between Mirabella and Yasmine and hollered loudly, "Begin!"

As if an explosion occurred, the jets of speedy light pelted across room, followed by every person using some learnt action to dodge them successfully. The lights and avoidance continued with few getting struck. If you were, you were thrown back a couple of metres. Millagen stood to one side of the class, yelling bits and pieces.

"Duck! Weave, Marshall! Fantastic feint, Kempton. Marsden, more oomph in your bobbing! _Keep your guards up!"_

It went on much like that for the next ten minutes. By then, everyone was beginning to tire from ducking and weaving and feinting and the oncoming lights were slower being released. Kristen and Dominic at the back of the gym had halted the duel altogether and were sitting down to catch their breaths. 

"Alright, alright," Millagen said, quieter than his usual previous ramblings. "Five minute break. Someone will have to trade places with Mr Scott when we start again. Any volunteers?"

Nearly the whole class found the energy to raise their arms as fast as possible to volunteer. 

"Will you look at that? Miss Weller is more popular than I thought. Miss Raven, you may have the honour."

There were groans of disappointment and exhaustion as the students wandered and limped over to the drink fountain to drench their mouths and splash their faces with the sweet, cool water. Tahnee, after gulping down as much of it as her stomach could hold, came over to Adelaide, gasping for air.

"My gosh, that _is_ hard work," she wheezed, leaning against the platform. "I'm puffed. You're _so_ lucky you don't have to do it. Bopping and bipping and ducking and all that silly stuff."

"I think it's good to learn incase you get into an overly sticky situation," Adelaide said, smiling. "Or just to show off your moves and whatever. Maybe he'll teach us to somersault in mid-air like they do on TV."

"Hey… Now _that's_ a good idea…"

"Come along," Millagen cried over the hushed chatter. "We've energy to burn and light to dodge!"

Tahnee looked into Adelaide's face, wailed pitifully and rolled her eyes sarcastically. Forcing a grin, she turned her back on Adelaide and joined with Bryce, her new duel partner for the last fifteen minutes of the lesson.

*******^*******

That Friday, Madame Irving proclaimed that Adelaide's arm had eventually healed with the help of the spelled bandages. The following day, third years and above were to visit the underground wizarding village of Wilban. Mainly the large Aboriginal family who lived in the caves of the village, though there were other residents ran it. 

The Saturday morning was spent competing in games of Exploding Snap, Go Fish and Chess. Hermione, who just couldn't win at any game, retreated to a corner to read a book on foreign Magic's. Harry repeatedly opposed Ron in Chess, losing sorely every time, but trying again and again to win over Ron. Kristen was in another secluded spot and was flicking through a Transfiguration textbook borrowed from the library looking a little bored with it. Bryce and Tahnee were skittishly working their way through a game of Exploding Snap. The cards hadn't exploded for a while and both were expecting them to at any moment. Adelaide had been deserted after playing Go Fish and had begun to sort the cards into suits and in numerical order.

"This is very boring," she commented lightly, placing the two of hearts on top of the ace of hearts. 

"For you maybe," Tahnee answered, dropping a card on the pile and then leaning back incase of explosion. 

"Check!" 

Adelaide leaned over the table and looked at the chessboard. Harry's expression was triumphant and Ron's calculating. 

"I'm going to win!"

"Afraid not, Mr Potter sir," Ron said mockingly, slowly moving his hand to the chessboard with a smug smile on his face. "Ron Weasley is too good for you."

He moved his king to one side and Harry's face fell. 

"Oh. Damn."

Kristen laughed from behind his book. "For a second there, I thought Mr Weasley was beaten."

"Shocked it ever crossed your mind."

"Who's got a watch?" Bryce asked, cautiously placing a card upon the pile between him and Tahnee.

"I do," Hermione replied, not even glancing away from the book. "Fifteen minutes until we meet out front."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Bryce blurted, looking up.

All of a sudden, a loud eruption boomed before Tahnee and Bryce, singeing their eyebrows and smouldering parts of their robes closest to the table. With haste, they both began slapping their clothes and blowing the tiny wisps of black smoke away. Hermione raised her eyebrows amusedly and everyone else laughed outright. 

Marking her place in the book with a scrap piece of paper, Hermione stated primly, "I don't know about you, but I'm going downstairs."

She rose from her armchair, leaving her book on a small coffee table. Harry frowned in thought as he stared intensely at the chessboard, seeking a winning move before they left. 

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, pulling his friend up. "I'll finish throttling you when we come back."

In a loose cluster they dawdled downstairs to the school entrance where the student majority were waiting to be taken to Wilban. When they arrived at the meeting place, it was swarming with happy teenagers, ready for a few hours trip to the village. Lined up in front of the school were about twenty small, bizarre contraptions used to transport everyone to the village entry passage. They were curiously narrow and hovered soundlessly above the pebbly ground. There were small doorways into the devices, shielded by black curtains. 

"Snatch one while we can," Ron whispered to Harry, eyeing the crowd with distaste.

They all agreed on his statement and strolled boldly over to the nearest hovering box. Inside, it was larger than expected, although still quite little. On opposite sides of the craft, there were two benches, each able to seat three comfortably. But there were seven of them so one side had to squish four people alongside. Hermione, Tahnee, Adelaide and Bryce were the unlucky ones nominated to squeeze tightly together. Immediately after they settled into their seats, the craft begun to move silently above the ground, through the thick bush. The slenderness of the apparatus allowed it to move freely between trees without getting stuck. After a short five-minute ride, the craft halted and they climbed out.

The entrance to Wilban was a staircase created from the wood of some local gumtrees descending into the ground. The stairs were stained with the dark red dirt from above and below where the ground was red dirt where it was so compacted that it was rock hard. There was a long and wide tunnel following the stairs that travelled steadily downwards, the darkness banished by small glowing globes embedded in the walls. Fifty metres along, the passage broadened to the width of a small street. It was here where the first stores of the village showed themselves, made in the walls of the caves. 

Adelaide, Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce, Hermione, Harry and Ron stood to one side of the street, pausing as the three Hogwarts students ogled at the rather dusky, gloomy underground village. 

"Let's start with lunch," Kristen remarked, rubbing his stomach distinctly.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Ron agreed, grinning.

"There's a café place just up here," Tahnee suggested. "Very nice sandwiches."

"Aren't sandwiches all the same?" Harry said as they began walking in the direction that Tahnee pointed in. 

"This place make these special spreads and combinations only made here," she commentated as they went along, gazing into each store with eager eyes. "They're absolutely brilliant I reckon. Extremely unique tastes. They do supply the normal stuff too though."

The café was little and homely lit by extravagantly brightly lit globes in the ceiling. The walls were yellow and the tables and chairs scattered about the store a soft blue colour. The visiting students already occupied most of the tables and chairs. The café was popular among them. At the back of the room was where the counter was situated, a small, dark skinned lady stood, taking orders from a few seventh years. On the walls were blackboards showing certain specials and extra toppings.

"It's nice," Hermione stated, leading them over to a spare table.

Tahnee, Adelaide and Kristen took chairs from another table and crowded around the one Hermione had chosen. Harry held the menu from the centre of the table, skimming through the list with Ron and Hermione reading the other side. Swivelling it round, they read through the other side. 

"Erm… Chicken and salad will suit me," Harry said, handing the menu to Kristen.

"I'll have Rose Marmalade and some strawberry juice," Hermione informed, pursing her lips. "Nice and sweet."

"A chocolate milkshake and… Oh, I don't know…" Ron murmured, biting down on his lip and staring at the tabletop. "What are you having, Kris?"

"Toasted lebanese with tomato, cheese, ham and pineapple, and a chocolate milkshake."

"Yeah, I'll have that."

"Rosy Special and a pineapple soda!" Tahnee announced, rubbing her hands together. "I'll go order this stuff. Adela, Bryce, what are you getting?"

"Fruit Salad and Chocolate cream and pineapple soda, thanks."

"Spearmint milk and Steven Special."

Tahnee nodded slowly and repeated the lunches to herself before sauntering over to the counter to join the queue. It was not long before she was back again, reporting that the food was on its way! Five minutes later, a bony Aboriginal girl about their age served the food.

"Hi."

Tahnee smiled at the girl. "Hey. Nora, this is Hermione, Harry and Ron. You guys, this is Nora."

Nora was skinny and tall. Carefully, she placed each meal before them, followed by the drinks.

"Don't you go to the school?" Ron inquired, taking a long slurp from the straw in his milkshake.

"No, I study privately with my family. It's our way," Nora responded cordially. 

"Oh!" Hermione erupted suddenly. "You learn the traditional magic! Oh, is it interesting?"

Nora laughed, "I suppose it is. Sometimes the theory and the history get boring. I better go, food to serve."

"See you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"It must be wonderfully fascinating to learn a different magic!" Hermione said passionately, taking a bite of her sandwich. "And this is really nice! Anyway, the traditional Aboriginal magic is fading because the European way (the way we learn) is taking over because it seems so much simpler!"

When lunch had been fully digested and had settled in their stomachs, exploration of Wilban was due. They stacked the plates neatly on the table and returned the chairs to their rightful places. They waved a final goodbye to Nora who was delivering food to a couple of elderly ladies and left the cafe. 

"What places do you want to visit?" Tahnee asked, her question directed towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Have you got any Quidditch shops?" Ron queried, his eyes roaming over the stores along the main street. 

"'Course there are!" Adelaide gushed, seizing Ron and Harry's hands. "It's off the main street, but not far. The place is _fantastic!_ They've even begun their own line of brooms! They're actually for beginners, but still!"

"Hey, we'll meet you at Suga&Fizz, okay?" Tahnee bellowed after the three retreating figures.

"Right-o!" 

When Adelaide had dragged Harry and Ron a few metres, she released their wrists and walked beside them, directing the way to the Quidditch shop. She led them past a small supermarket, a colourful toy store, robe shop and other novelty stores that caught the attention of Harry and Ron. The streets of Wilban were teeming with school students and full of activity. They turned of the main street and the crowd became a little thinner. A little way down, Adelaide showed them the store with a brand new broom, gleaming in the front window surrounded with Quidditch equipment. 

Inside the Quidditch shop, it was brilliant. In one section there were display brooms of the home brand and all the top brooms. In another sector of the place were the different balls and such. There were shelves full of Quidditch books about every team imaginable and techniques and an assortment of models and toys.  Instantaneously, the three separated to visit different parts of the store. Harry and Ron went to check out the display brooms and Adelaide began searching for a book primarily for Chasers. 

"I've got my book," Adelaide declared, coming over to look at the brooms with the boys. "What you looking at?"

_THE ATTONITUS_

_Latin for THUNDERSTRUCK, this extraordinary racing broom will leave you stunned. Able to reach acceleration of 0-200 miles an hour in 7 seconds with swift and accurate breaking abilities, The Attonitus is unquestionably the greatest racing broom of the century. Resembling the state of the art Firebolt, the Attonitus obtains a sleek, subtle ash handle, treated with top diamond-hard polish. The broomtail contains only the most aerodynamic and perfect twigs from the elm tree to give The Attonitus speed and pinpoint accuracy. Incorporating an unbreakable braking charm and a safety enchantment, The Attonitus is a one of a kind broom. COST: 103 galleons, 4 sickles, 7 knuts._

"That's bloody fast," Ron whispered in awe, wide eyed as they all stared at the glossy new broom. 

"And _really_ expensive!" Adelaide exclaimed. "That's _a lot_ of money."

"It's amazing," Harry breathed.

"It's not really a Chaser broom, is it?" Adelaide said ponderingly. "More… I don't know. Seeker maybe."

"Definitely Seeker," Ron confirmed. "Reckon you can thrash Slytherin on that, Harry?"

"Maybe. My Firebolt does a pretty good anyway, though."

A bit later in Suga&Fizz, the crowd was suffocatingly unbearable. The store was a marvellous lolly shop selling everything from Endless Eucalyptus Drops to Acid Pops. Tahnee, Kristen, Bryce and Hermione were over by the fudge taste testing, accepting tiny slices of fudge from a lady wearing thick layers of dark red lipstick and blue eye shadow. The colours clashed horribly and made her look older than she might have been. 

"Oh, Ron, Harry," Hermione gushed, "You have _got_ to try the Liquorice Chocolate! It's _delicious_! Excuse me, could we please have two samples of the Liquorice Chocolate? Thanks."

She passed them over to Ron and Harry who swallowed them at once.

"That's pretty good," Ron agreed, nodding his head. 

"I think I'll get a bit to take back with us," Hermione said. "Did you find anything at the Quidditch shop?"

Ron grinned. "We found the _fastest_ broom _ever!_" 

"Um… Okay. That's great. Do you want to taste the Honey Nougat?"

Pooling some of their money together, they bought a collection of sweets including fudges, chocolate, Endless Eucalyptus Drops, Bubbling Banana Bombs, Ice Mice, Acid Pops, Cherry Twists and a few other bits and pieces to pig out on a rainy day. After squeezing their way out of the blissful candy store, Hermione and Tahnee went off to the bookstore, Adelaide, Ron and Bryce to the pranking shop and Kristen and Harry to the jumble shop. In half an hours time they were to meet at Chilly Dreams, the Ice-Cream Parlour. 

Step On My Toe was the place Adelaide, Ron and Bryce visited. It wasn't nearly as good as Zonko's because the range was smaller as they didn't get shipments from other countries. But Ron found something he rather thought funny and bought it with the pocket money his mother gave him for the trip. When they entered Chilly Dreams, Harry and Kristen were already seated at a booth with melting ice cream in their mouths. So they ordered their own ice creams and sat beside them.

"Find anything interesting?" Harry asked as Adelaide, Ron and Bryce slurped the ice cream from their spoons.

"This gum that gives you blue spots!"  Ron laughed, stirring his chocolate mint Sundae. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"You're loss."

"I'm sure. Hi, Hermione," Harry said, waving to she and Tahnee as they arrived and seated themselves nearby. "What did you get?"

"A book on more advanced Charms," Hermione explained, affectionately patting the bag beside her chair. "I'm pretty sure we'll be using it next year."

"Hermione, you want a sundae?" Tahnee asked, rising from her seat. Hermione nodded. "Strawberry? Chocolate? Pineapple?"

"Strawberry, thanks."

For the remainder of the afternoon, they munched up their ice creams and explored the town of Wilban until boredom took over. It was then they returned to the school, exhausted from the afternoon of walking around. 

**Author's Note: **_Something you should know: Vooda Falls is named after a friend of mine who reviews all the time, _**Vooda Tribal**_!! She's really the best!! Thanks a bunch, Caitlin!! _J 


End file.
